Regresando al infierno
by katheriiine
Summary: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que deje sweet amoris por culpa de debrah es hora de regresar y demostrar quien es en verdad esa bruja: La verdad sera revelada y un romance incipiente comenzara; amigos, traiciones, venganza ¿que sucederá al final? EPILOGO y nota de la autora
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AMOUR SUCRE (JUEGO) LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**BUENO CHICAS PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESTA BASADO EN UN SPOILER Y ALGUNOS CAPITULOS YA PUBLICADOS DEL JUEGO AMOUR SUCRE O CORAZON DE MELON (ESPAÑOL) PUES YA ESTAN AVISADAS A LAS QUE APENAS COMENZARON EL JUEGO AQUI COMO YA MENCIONE HAY ALGUNAS COSAS QUE SE BASAN EN PERSONAJES Y CAPITULOS ADELANTADOS a partir del cap 9 Y BUENO LA PROTAGONISTA ES MI SUCRETTE ASI SE LLAMA EN EL JUEGO Y ME PUEDEN AGREGAR CLARO SI QUIEREN YA NO SE QUE MAS DECIR ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PARA AQUELLAS QUE QUIERAN SABER PUES NO SOY FAN POR ASI DECIRLO DE NINGUNO DE LOS CHICOS AUNQUE TENGO MIS PREFERENCIAS EN ESTE CASO LYSANDRO ANTES ME GUSTABA CASTIEL PERO CUANDO ME ENTERE LO QUE LE HACIA A NUESTRA SUCETTE COMO QUE YA NO ME GUSTO TANTO YA SABEN ALGUN REVIEW PONGALO EN FAVORITOS NO ES OBLIGATORIO PERO SI ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA O QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

RETORNO

KATHERIIIN POV:

Han pasado 2 años desde que deje sweett amoris todavia recuerdo ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fatidico momento en que todo se vino abajo el dia en que descubri que las personas no siempre son lo que parecen, que las personas que alguna vez amaste te decepcionan que a las que menos considerabas tus amigas estan ahi contigo que tus amigos nunca lo fueron.

Recuerdo sus palabras esas palabras que me rompieron el corazon y me hicieron entender que el nunca confio en mi que no me queria y nunca lo hizo:

FLASHBACK

-No quiero que te acerques a las personas que amo...

esas palabras me rompieron asi que corri a lo lejos escuche un fuerte golpe pero no mire atras no queria que el notara lo que me habia hecho al pronunciar esas palabras la rabia que sentia hacia debrah por haber logrado enga arlo una vez mas tenia razon nathaniel no debi haber seguido investigando pero debia hacerlo para que todos supieran la verdad sobre ella pero al final todo salio mal y alli me encontraba yo corriendo con lagrimas el los ojos sin saber hacia donde me dirigia hasta que choque con alguien y era nathaniel el delegado principal de el instituto el me sostuvo entre sus brazos me consolo y limpio mis lagrimas tambien me escucho algo que no pense que aria ya que desde el principio no lo trate de una buena forma pero aun asi el estaba ahi conmigo ayudandome y cuando comprendi eso ya era demasiado tarde pense:  
(por que nunca me fije en nathaniel ) el seria la persona perfecta para mi pero tenia que cometer la tonteria de fijarme en la persona incorrecta.

Asi que comence a llorar de nuevo estuvimos asi unos cuantos minutos hasta que unos pasas nos sorprendieron ya que venian corriendo pero no queria saber quien era tal vez fuera castiel no lo soportaria pero mi curiosisdad me vencio y no me lo podia creer eran rosalya y lysandro preguntaron que ocurria pero no pude decirles nada ya que seguia llorando hasta que nath les explico todo absolutamente todo se lo agradecia de corazon cuando me calme voltie y vi algo que me sorprendio habia odio coraje en los ojos de lys el nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ya que de naturaleza reservada era algo que nunca habia visto la cara de rosalya me sorprendio pero no mucho ya que por su expresion de esepticismo no lo lograba creer pero era asi.

Asi estabamos los 4 sentado en el suelo hasta que sono la campana que indicaba el final de la clases todos comenzaron a irse pero nosotros nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la sala de delegados ahi nadie nos molestaria ya continuaba sollozando en brazos de nathaniel y el me acariciaba el cabello paraintentar calmarme pasaron tal vez 2 horas y ya habia dejado de llorar pero aun sentia dolor no fisico sino emocional pero ellos seguian alli conmigo la cara de lysandro seguia igual una hora antas habia dicho que tenia que ir a ver a castiel que tenian qe arreglar algo pero en su mirada se veia odio cuando decia el nombre de su amigo asi que le pedi que no fuera no queria que se pelearan por mi culpa y el accepto quedarse asi que me levante y fui a abraarlo y agradecerle por haber estado conmigo lo msmo le dije a rosalya.

como deciia ya llevabamos 2 horas en la sala de delegados cuando escuchamos unos gritos decian:

-KATHERIIIN DONDE ESTAS? PERDONAME! .

Esa era la voz de castiel no teniamos escapatoria yo no lo queria ver pero nath se le ocurrio una idea salir por la ventana asi lo hicimos primero fue lys despues rosa luego yo pero nath se quedo ya que segun el siempre se encontraba ahi hasta las 5:30 de la tarde y todavia faltaba 1 hora se despidio y cerro la ventana cuando ya regresaba a su asiento vimos como la puerta se abria y aparecia castiel seguido de debrah por sus gestos castiel estaba molesto y debrah feliz que raro nathaniel le estaba gritando algo pero no se escuchaba asi que nosotros corrimos y logramos salir afuera se encontraba leigh lo saludamos y lysandro le dijo que me llevaria a casa mientras tanto rosa se despidio y me dijo que cualquier cosa le hablara no importaba la hora y me dio su numero ellos se fueron y solo quedabamos lys y yo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un parque algo lejos del instituto me dijo lysandro que castiel nunca iba ahi comenzamos a hablar

LYS -ya estas mejor?  
K-pues despues de todo lo que paso no creo que me recupere en un largo tiempo

LYS-todavia no puedo creer que castiel haya dicho algo como eso a ti tu no tenias la culpa solo querias evitar que el cometiera un error

K-ya no quiero hablar de eso gracias de nuevo lysandro pr estar aqui conmigo eres un buen amigo

K- ya se esta haciendo tarde creo que deberia volver a casa

LYS-como le dije a mi hermano yo te acompa o por si te encuentras a castiel ademas tengo algunas cosas que decirle

K- Lysandro por favor no vallas a pelearte con el uustedes han sido amigos desde antes de conocerme y no quisiera que se pelearan por mi

LYS-tienes un gran corazon pero no te preocupes te prometo que no are nada que no se meresca

K-lys por favor no quiero que se vallan a lastimar prometeme que mientras yo este aqui no se pelearan

LYS- es una promesa que tal vez no pueda cumplir pero lo intentare feliz

K-claro

despues de nuestro peque o intecambio lysandro me acompa o hasta mi casa ahi nos despedimos no sin antes agradecerle una vez mas por haberme escuchado...

Ya tenia la decision tomada solo era cosa de hablarlo con mi tia me iria de la ciudad por un tiempo pero regresaria Mi tia acepto despues de muchas suplicas y luego de contarle lo que paso me ayudo a empacar me compro el billete de avion y me abrio una cuenta mi destino AUSTRALIA iria a visistar un tiempo a dake el chico al que conoci un dia en la plya en las vacaciones ya habiamos hablado y el me esperaba

solo quedaba algo por hacer avisarle a nathaniel lysandro y rosalya asi que les escribi unas cartas y se las di a mi tia ya que ella iria mañana a darme de baja de el instituto y claro darle las cartas a ellos pero aun asi le llame a rosa y le conte de mi decision me apoyo y me dijo que siempre contaria con ella y que le avisara cuando regresaba .  
A la mañana siguiente tome el avion que me llevaria a una nueva vida.

FIN FLaSHBACK

Despues de 2 años al fin regreso y ya no soy lo que fui he madurado mucho y no creo que alguien me reconosca mi tia no me reconocio hasta que me acerque a ella ahora vamos hacia mi antigua casa y ma ana comenzare mi ultimo a o en swett amoris espero encontrarme de nuevo con mis amigos


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL JUEGO AMOUR SUCRE LA HISTORIA ES MIA CAPITULO 2

* * *

PRIMER DIA

KATHERIIIN POV:

*RELOJ SONANDO*

Al fin desperte que bonito dia *sarcasmo*  
TIA-katheriiin baja a desayunar!  
K-ahorita bajo me tenia que vestir rapido no me habia dado cuanta que se me hacia tarde para llegar a mi primer dia en el insti asi que tome una blusa de manga larga roja ceñida al cuerpo una mini falda negra tacones negros mi bolsa roja con lunares negros me maquille deje mi cabello suelto ya que lo tenia hasta la cintura era de un extaño color plata y mis ojos violetas tome mi celular y mis audifonos y baje a desayunar pero como se hacia tarde solo agarre una manzana una botella de agua y una barra de cereal y sali rumbo al colegio como no estaba lejos me fui caminando y llegue en 10 minutos.

Ya habian comenzado las clases por lo que no vi a nadie afuera asi que me dirigi a la sala de delegados y me encontre a nath estaba de espaldas revisando unos documentos muy ocupado por lo que vi asi que sin querer *risa malvada* abri la puerta de golpe asustandolo y haciendo que se le callesen los documentos que tenia en la mano murmure un perdon y me agache a ayudarlo a recoger sus papeles

N-gracias tu debes ser la nueva no?  
K-esa soy yo *sonrisa*  
N-bienvenida a sweet amoris mi nombre es ...  
K-nathaniel el delegado principal hermano de amber o me equivoco?  
N-como lo sabes?  
K-porque te conosco acaso no me reconoces? *triste*  
N-pues la verdad no a menos que tu seas...  
K-si soy yo katheriiin que mala memoria tienes querido

N-lo sabia por eso te me hacias tan familiar pero aun asi casi ni te reconoci estas muy cambiada *sonrojo*

K-y que no me vas a saludar despues de 2 años de no vernos nathaniel me dio un fuerte abrazo

k-como te extrañe

N-aqui nada era lo mismo sin ti debrah se encargo de arruinar tu imagen no pude hacer nada todo le creyeron bueno algunos no pero basta de recordar eso dime como has estado en donde estuviste y por que decidiste regresar no es que no me guste pero porque?  
K- veras nath me gustaria contestar toda tus preguntas pero no seria algo que te agradaria escuchar y menos aqui que nos podria escuchar que te parece si mejor cuando vea a lys y a rosa nos ponemos de acuerdo y les cuento todo si

N-Como tu quieras bueno cambiando de tema ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para terminar tu inscripcion o no ;)  
K- Nunca cambias bueno al rato regreso tengo que ir a clase adios nath *abrazo*

al salir de la sala de delegados ya habia terminado la primera clase asi que todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo y cuchicheaban entre si nadie se me hacerco y no creo que me reconocieran depronto un chico se acercaba a mi nunca lo habia visto me dijo

?- hola preciosa eres nueva no?  
K- si soy nueva pero no es algo que a ti te importe o si

?- jajajaja pero que mal humor tienes me llamo kentin cual es tu nombre

K-*kentin,ken era ken el chico que me siguio desde mi otro insti solo para estar conmigo*  
Ken-estas bien?  
K-si solo que creo que te conosco no te hacias llamar ken yo soy katheriiin me recuerdas Ken-katheriiin de verdad eres tu cuanto tiempo

nos abrazamos y ken me conto de la escuela militar su venganza hacia amber y me entere que el regreso una semena despues de que yo me habia ido nos saltamos la segunda clase y estuvimos hablando yo le conte lo que sucedio y me dijo que todavia me queria cuando iba a decir algo aparecio de la nada rosalya y el se fue rosa tampoco me reconocio pero cuando le dije quien era nos abrazamos y comenzamos a platicar me dijo que me habia extrañado mucho y me conto todo lo que paso le dije lo mismo que a nath que hablaria con ella despues de que encontrara a lys y se fue a clase.

Caminando en los pasillos iba cuando entre al aula b estaba vacia salvo por una excepcion Armin el hermano gemelo de Alexy

K-Pero a quien tenemos aqui

A-uhh disculpa te conosco?  
K-otro de verdad armin tan rapido me olvidaste

A-te me haces familiar pero no se

K-te suena el nombre katherine

A-kath eres tu de verdad

K-sino quien mas y que no me meresco un abrazo de mi jugador favorito

A-claro que si

por primera vez solto su consola y me abrazo fue un abrazo diferente al de los demas nos sentamos y me conto algo que nunca sospeche que pasaria lysandro se fue de la banda y solo quedo castiel con debrah segun armin hubo una pelea y se separo la banda nada volvio a ser lo mismo y me dijo que el estaba resentido con alexy por haber creido mas en debrah que en mi uno de los pocos que seguian siendo mis amigo estuvimos jugando con su consola hasta que recorde que tenia que buscar a lys y me despedi de armin con la promesa de vernos despues

Asi camine de vuelta hacia la sala de legados y me encontre a nath con lys estaban platicando entre y lys fue el unico que me reconocio nath tenia una junta asi que nos despedimos y nos dejo a lys y ami solos

LYS-no puedo creer que seas tu estas muy cambiada

K-jajaja gracias lysandro no es para tanto

LYS-como no si estas hermosa

K-bueno gracias por el cumplido y dime como esta eso de que se separo la banda

LYS-quien te dijo eso

K-tengo mis fuentes jajaja bueno quita esa cara fue armin pero digamos que se le salio ya sabes como es

LYS-jajaja si bueno te cuento pues cuando no te vimos llego tu tia y nos dio unas cartas al verla no pude reprimir la furia que me dio saber que por culpa de castiel y debrah te ibas asi que fui a buscarlo no fue dificil ya que siempre esta en el patio al llegar alli se puso a decirme que tu habias tratado mal a debrah y no pude contenerme explote y le dije todo lo que sabia

FLASHBACK

L-Castiel tengo que hablar contigo

C-y ahora que es lo que qieres no me digas que vas a defender a katheriiin

L-Asi es porque es demaciado injusto que la hayas tratado de esa manera

C-Injusto injusto ella fue la que humillo a debrah tirandole ese balde de agua

L-Katherine no hizo nada fue amber y tu novia no es lo que parece acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo

C-como te atreves...

FIN FLASHBACK

y bueno despues de esa conversacion me dio un golpe y se lo regrese nos estuvimos peleando hasta que llego la directora nos expulsaron 1 mes a cada uno cuando regresamos le dije a castiel que no queria continuar con la banda y el me dijo que bastaba con debrah y con el asi que desde ese momento dejamos de ser amigos

K-Oh no todo fue mi culpa lysandro

L-No digas eso katheriiin no podia permitir que el te hubiera tratado tan mal ademas prefirio a debrah por encima de nosotros dos

KATH POV:  
me sentia tan bien estando abrazada de lys pero tenia que sonar la campana asi que nos levantamos y nos fuimos estaba roja como un tomate tal vez sentia mas que amistad por lys pero aun no lo sabia tenia que verlo una vez mas asi que me despedi de lys y le dije que juntara a rosa y nath tenia que hablar con ellos y decirles el plan el no sabia que aria mientras tanto asi que tuve que mentirle le dije que iria a ver a la directora y se fue Camine hasta llegar al patio y me sente en la banca que solia usar castiel ahi me quede largo rato escuchando musica y encontre la unica foto que teniamos los 2 juntos era de la carrera de orientacion cuando peggy la saco y me la regalo de cumpleaños estaba yo con la chamarra de castiel y el recostado en mis piernas fue cuando por tomar una atajo nos perdimos cuando me di cuenta tenia lagrimas en las mejillas y las limpie nunca mas pense

Alguien se acercaba se sento junto ami era...

* * *

hola de nuevo chicas pues este ha sido el capi #2 espero que les guste bueno ami me gusto ya saben dejen reviews para saber que quieren que pase O.O ya quiero saber quien era la persona que se sento junto a la sucrette *risa malvada* creo que subire el capi cuando lo termine de escribiir ya tengo muchas ideas

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

ya saben los presonajes son de amour sucre la historia mia no plagio blablabla

* * *

Alguien se acercaba se sento junto ami era...  
?-Hola tu debes ser la nueva *sonrisa inocente*  
K-esa soy yo jajaja

?-Mi nombre es debrah

K-mucho gusto me llamo katheriiin

D- ...?

K-me vas a decir que no me recuerdas vivorita uff

D- que haces tu aqui

K-Pensaste que te desarias de mi que no regresaria ha revelar quien eres en verdad

D- suerte que gane la mejor

K-esta vez la mejor soy yo debrah cariño

D- ...

Me levante de la banca y me fui tenia que encontrar una manera de hacerla pagar que descubrieran la verdad pero como lo lograria no he visto a castiel donde estara bueno sera despues ahora tengo que ir a la cafeteria a encontrarme con los chicos tengo que contarles mi encuentro con ella iba caminando hacia la cafeteria cuando me di cuenta que venian iris melody y violeta se me acercaron pero antes de que dijeran algo sonrei les dije que era katheriiin y me fui de ahi se quedaron pasmadas pero entre a la cafeteria y en la mesa que estaba al fondo ahi estaban nathaniel lysandro rosalya armin y kentin como preferia que ahora le llamaran habia una silla vacia entre armin y lysandro me sente empezamo a hablar le conte mi encuentro con debrah y rosalya se empezo a reir porque la habia llamado vivorita cuando todos nos habiamos calmado les dije mi plan de venganza a nath y a lys no les gusto pero rosalya me dijo que era excelente todo iba bien hasta que una mano me jalo y me saco de ahi era castiel todo el mundo se habia quedado atonito igual que yo

K-sueltame no tienes ningun derecho de hacerme eso!  
C-que haces tu aqui vienes a humillar mas a debrah me dijo que te fue a ver y le dijiste cosas horribles sin que ella hubiera hecho algo

K-Mira en primer lugar sultame que me lastimas segundo tu noviecita es una vivora que te manipula y tercera lo que venga o no venga a hacer no es de tu incumbencia

C-como no va a ser de mi incumbencia si estas molestando a debrah

K-como ya te dije no le dije nada que no se mereciera

C-ella no me mentiria

K-a no entonces porque te dejo dime porque te dejo

C yo no lo se y eso no es de tu incumbencia

K- yo si lo se fue para que ella se convirtiera en una gran estrella pero regreso por ti no porque le importes sino por que necesita un guitarrista o me lo negaras

C-no tengo nada que ...  
en ese momento momento venian armin ken lysandro nathaniel y una rosalya muy enojados pero lo que me sorprendio fue lo que paso

LYS-Kath estas bien?  
K-si no te preocupes solo me duele un poco el brazo

C-ahora te vas a hacer la victima *sarcasmo*  
K-no me ago la victima asi que no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera

N-sera mejor que te vallas castiel

C-o que acaso la vas a defender

N-si

C- no me agas reir y que vas a hacer pegarme

N-no me provoques

K-nath por favor no vallas a hacer algo que te meta en problemas no lo merece

N-pero kath

K-ningun pero vamonos

Ken-vallanse ustedes tengo que hacer algo

K-no te vallas a meter en problemas si

Ken- no prometo nada jajaja

KENTIN POV:  
como se atrevia a tratarla de esa forma castiel me las iba a pagar aprenderia a respetarla ahora solo era cuestion de encontrarlo estaba en el patio :  
K-castiel castiel no te enseñaron a no gritarles a las mujeres

C-uff mira kentin no te tengo miedo ademas hice lo que se merecia o que me vas a decir que tambien te engatuzo a ti como a lysandro armin y nathaniel

K-katheriiin no nos engatuzo como tu dices el unico que esta asi eres tu ella es una hermosa persona nunca le haria nada o a nadie tu eres el que esta mal lo siento por ti ella te queria pero que hiciste le gritaste la humillaste todo por debrah ella es una manipuladora

C-como te atreves a llamar asi a mi novia

K- por que eso es lo que es

C-ahora veras

KATHERIIIN POV:  
habiamos ido a la sala de delegados ya parecia ahi nuestro punto de reunion estabamos hablando cuando de pronto escuchamos golpes y gritos asi que salimos al patio mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que castiel y ken se peleaban parecia que castiel iba perdiendo ya que estaba en el suelo inmovilizado con la nariz rota y sangre en los labios ken sueltalo grite porfavor y lo solto parecia que nadie se habia dado cuenta de la pelea ya que no llego la directora fui a ver a que que sangraba de una ceja y tenia un golpe en la mejilla

K- pero que hiciste ken

KEN-katheriiin disculpame pero le di su merecido

K-pero por que

KEN-fui a hablar con el entonces una cosa llevo a la otra el perdio jajajaja

K-no debiste haber hecho eso por mi dejame curarte

KEN-se lo merecia auch

lleve a ken a la enfermeria inventamos que se habia pegado con el casillero y nos creyeron me quede cuidandolo hasta que se acabaron las clases me despedi de todos y me fui a mi casa pensando en lo que habia pasado fue un dia muy largo

* * *

hola chicas pues este es nuestro 3 capi espero les guste dejen su review y recomiende el fic creo que no fue tal largo como los demas pero ya no se me ocurria nada mas espero actualizar mañana aunque tengo una pequeña idea asi que la escribire y veremos en que continua

bye bye

katheriiin - agregenme en corazon de melon si quieren

xD


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AMOUR SUCRE (JUEGO) LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

katherin pov:

iba caminando hacia mi casa pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido a mi regreso cuando de pronto vi una sombra acercandose rapidamente hacia mi mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que era demonio el perro de castiel que hacia aqui solo en el parque tal vez castiel lo habia sacado a pasear pero no lo veia por ningun lado asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue sentarme en el pasto y acompañar a demonio para que no estuviera solo tal vez castiel lo estaba buscando y aunque no lo quisiera ver despues de lo que hizo tampoco podia dejar a demonio solo para que le sucediera algo ya que tenia una especie de amistad con su perro.

Demonio se echo en mis piernas mientras lo acariciaba y le daba unas galletas que traia en mi bolso parece que tenia hambre *pobre demonio* pense como aguantara a su dueño pero luego recorde que tenian el mismo caracter con la diferencia que demonio era menos suceptible que su dueño.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y no habia rastro de castiel por ningun lado asi que decidi llevarme a demonio a casa asi mañana se lo podria llevar a castiel y tal vez descubrir cual era la razon para que estuviera solo en el parque tal vez se hubiera escapado

-pobre demonio .- le dije

-guau.-por lo menos me ponia atencion si que me levante y demonio hizo lo mismo comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa al llegar mi tia me pregunto

-que haces con ese animal.  
-no es un animal se llama demonio lo encontre perdido en el parque y mañana se lo regresare a su dueño.  
-bueno pero no lo quiero ver en esta casa mañana quedas advertida katheriiin.  
-esta bien.

iba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto cuando mi tia me dijo que dake me habia llamado por la mañana asi que decidi devolverle la llamada marque su numero y espere a que contestara:

D-hola?  
K-dake soy yo katheriiin

D-ahh ola kathy

K-dakota sabes que odio que me digas asi

D-vale calmate kathe

K-ok perdonado bueno mi tia me dijo que me llamaste entonces

D-entonces que?  
K-pff que quieres o para que me llamaste si apenas hace 2 dias que me despedi de ti

D- ah eso bueno pues te queria dar una gran noticia mi tio boris va a ser el nuevo profe de E.F. en tu insti y voy a ir con el asi que estudiaremos en el mismo insti que te parece?

K-(no puede ser dake va a estar conmigo en el insti y todavia no les digo a los chicos que el es mi novio que hare cada vez se complica esto mas como reaccionaran pero tengo que arreglar todo esto de una buena vez debi de haber terminado con dake antes de irme)...  
D- katheriiin estas ahi?  
K- ahh si aqui estoy solo pensaba lo bueno que va a ser que estes aqui conmigo

D-sabia que te daria gusto en una semana estare alli ahora debo colgar todavia faltan algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar antes de mi viaje te quiero kath nos vemos en una semana.  
K-vale dake tambien te quiero nos vemos en una semana adios

D-adios amor mio

no me puede estar pasando esto que hare que hare no puedo terrminar con dake por telefono tendre que contarles a los chicos de el y luego cundo lo vea terminare con el no pueo evitar pensar como lo conoci y cuando lo fui a visitar y nos hicimos novios

FLASHBACK

estaba buscando a iris para no entrar al agua sola cuando una chico se me hacerco

D-hola estas sola

K-No ahora mismo estoy buscando a una amiga

D- Pasa de tu amiga! Ven conmigo!

k-Hmmm... No, pero gracias de todas formas...

D-no seas timida ven .  
me agarro de la mano y tuve que caminar con el

D-No sabia que hubiesen chicas tan bonitas ah ... Lastima que esta tan lejos de mi casa.

K- Eso es un cumplido?  
D-tendre que ser mas sutil la proxima vez

K-estaba siendo ironica

D-Ya lo hab a pillado.

D-Y tu como te llamas?

K-katheriiin, y tu?  
D-tu nombre es tan bonito como tu me llamo dakota pero prefiero que me digan dake

K- encantada...

FIN FLASHBACK

despues de haberlo conocido en la playa cambiamos numeros y salimos varias veces nos hicimos amigos tambien recuerdo cuando llegue a su casa en australia despues de haberme ido

FLASHBACK

Acababa de aterrizar el avion y comenzaron a bajar habia llegado al fin a australia solo faltaba encontrar un taxi que me llevara a casa de dake...  
al llegar toque la puerta y salio boris a recibirme

B-katheriiin que gusto verte tanto tiempo

K-hola boris lo mismo digo estara dake

B-claro claro pasa ahora mismo le aviso que llegaste

K-gracias

B-por nada

boris se fue y en 2 minutos ya estaba dake abrazandome

D-hola katheriiin al fin llegas como estas

K-hola dake estoy bien y gracias de nuevo por recibirme en tu casa

D-no hay de que siempre seras bienvenida aqui ahora si me diras por que tu repentino viaje

K-pues veras hubo un problema en mi escuela...  
le conte todo lo que paso con castiel debrah me abrazo y consolo mientras lloraba

D-como pudo ser capaz de hacerte algo asi solamente que me lo encuentre y vera

K-no dake no te preocupes eso ya forma parte de mi pasado quiero comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que paso

D-bueno si eso es lo que deseas quien soy yo para impedirlo

K-gracias sabia que entenderias

luego de la bienvenida pasaron una semana y eramos inseparables una noche que no podia dormir sali ya que vivia en una casa frente al mar ahi me sente en la arena bajo lo luz de la luna admire las olas y cuando me di cuenta lloraba asi pase un rato cuando senti a alguien aproximandose no queria que viera que estaba llorando mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que era dake y se sentaba junto ami

D- que haces aqui katheriiin a esta hora

K-no podia dormir asi que sali un momento y me entretuve viendo las olas

D-y por que llorabas

k- no estaba llorando

D-eres una mala mentiros

a K-lo se pero bueno no creo que sea algo que te importe

D-como puedes creer eso tu me interesa mas de lo que crees

K- que!

D- como escuchaste kathe yo creo que me enamore de ti

K- pero eso no puede ser solo somos amigos

D- ya lo se kathe pero tu bien sabes que en el corazon no se manda asi que quiero pedirte en medio de esta hermosa noche que seas mi novia

K-pero dake yo no creo que pueda estoy rota por dentro no te quiero lastimar mereces a alguien completo

D-por favor kathe dame una oportunidad veras que te ayudare a sanar las heridas

K-esta bien sere tu novia

D- me haces en hombre mas feliz gracias kathe

K-espero no lastimarte

D-veras que no

FIN FLASHBACK

asi fue como me converti en su novia luego de aceptar me beso y desde hace 2 años que estaba junto a el me ayudo a curar las heridas de mi corazon y casi nunca nos peleabamos boris su tio estaba feliz con nuestra relacion nos apoyaba ahora tendria que terminar con una de las personas que estuvo ahi siempre para mi y me consolo despues de esto nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**hola de nuevo chicas pues este es el cap 4 no era mi idea original pero espero que les guste y ya saben si tienen una sugerencia para el fic me dicen ok**

**si quieren dejar un review ya saben agregenme a cdm y recomienden mi fic si quieren **

**bye**

**malena99 ya te acepte en cdm y tmbien estoy pensando muy seriamente en que se quede con el y bueno tambien pensaba perdonar a cast pero no se me gusta mas lys**


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes son de beemoov y chinomiko la historia es mia espero que les guste

* * *

Otro maravilloso dia y pensar todo lo que me ocurrio bueno basta de recuerdos ahora tengo que vestirme

-ohhh me quedan 10 minutos para llegar como me pude quedar dormida? y demonio -demonio!

una bola de pelo negra entro corriendo a mi habitacion y tirandome al suelo

-ya ya demonio basta se me hace tarde y creo que tu ya quieres ver a castiel

-guau -lo sabia

me vesti deprisa y sali corriendo con demonio ahora si se me habia hecho tarde solo espero que nath este en la puerta principal y no un maestro si no terminaria castigada llegue corriendo demasiado cansada demonio parecia no haber hecho ningun esfuerzo al hacercarme a la entrada vi una melena rubia

-debe de ser nath me dije ahora como le explico la presencia del perro de castiel espero que no pregunte

k- buenos dias nath

N-hola kathe y se puede saber por que llegas tarde.- pregunta

k-oh nath bueno pues digamos que me levante tarde pero eso no es lo importante verdad que no me reportaras.-sonrei acercandome peligrosamente a el casi tocando nuestros labios

N-k,kathe que h haces y no sabes que no te reportare esta vez ahora apurate o llegaras tarde a clases.-dice sonrojado

k-gracias nathi pero antes tengo que hacer algo mira te presento a demonio.-demonio ven aca.-dice mientras un perro negro entra hacia la escuela

K-kathe pero que hace eso aqui-dice señalando con su dedo al gran perro

D-grrr.

k-demonio quieto lo siento nath pero ya te dije que se llama demonio y pues se lo tengo que regresar a su dueño verdad que no me reportaras por favor.-contesto haciendo un puchero y cuando me doy cuenta nath esta sonrojado bueno paso 1 listo

N-esta bien pero no lo quiero ver corriendo por los pasillos sabes los problemas que tendriamos los 2 ahora vete antes de que...  
kathe se acerca a nath y posa sus labios en la comisura de los mismos dejando al rubio sin palabras y casi tan rojo como el cabello de su peor enemigo

K-gracias nath.-susurra -te quiero

N-sabes que yo tambien .-responde el rubio se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia la sala de delegados mientras se toca disimuladamente los labios que ha pasado y ¿por que? es lo unico que puede pensar.

lejos de ahi un pelirrojo observaba el show desde atras de las escaleras formando un puño con sus manos y pensando ¿como pudo suceder eso? si tan solo unos años atras nadie aparte de el ocupaba los ojos de esa chica levantandose golpea el muro que solo un tiempo atras fue testigo de como el rompio el corazon de kathe subiendo presuroso las escaleras cierra la puerta tras el y cae al suelo observando la nada como su vida pudo cambiar tanto, tenia un banda, un amigo y a la chica que hasta ese momento pensaba querer suspirando por el y ahora que tenia estaba solo aunque debrah estubiera con el se sentias solo como si no tuviera a nadie y para colmo ayer se habia escapado demonio mientras lo dejaba al cuidado de debrah y no lo pudo encontrar

seria que se quedaria solo por sus malas decisiones por que hasta ahora pensaba en ello al ver a la chica besando al delegado de pacotilla el chico perfecto su peor enemigo y escuchando las palabras de los labios de la chica "**te quiero**" un te quiero que debio ser para el y no para ese y a la vez escuchando de parte de nathaniel que el sentimiento era mutuo ahora tendria que ver a nathaniel de la mano con la chica que siempre quizo observando su felicidad a lo lejos y pensando que esa felicidad podria haber sido suya si tan solo no hubiera actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus decisiones años atras ,si tan solo le hubiera creido ahora ese beso y ese te quiero serian de el y no de nathaniel pero que iba a hacer el pelirrojo era incapaz de aceptar que habia cometido un error era orgulloso egoista arrogante narcisista y esa chica no merecia a alguien como el

aunque pensandolo bien esa chica alguna vez lo quizo pero ahora seguiria ese sentimiento vivo o lo abria matado, ella le daria una oportunidad mas ,la respuesta era negativa y el lo sabia ademas por que lo eligiria a el por encima de todos ellos sus amigos aunque la chica no lo supiera cada uno de ellos estaba enamorado de ella nathaniel lysandro armin kentin pero como no estarlo si cualquiera podria ver la pureza de sus ojos esa hermosa sonrisa que poseia la chica todo en ella era perfecto como podria competir contra 4 chicos cada uno de ellos la queria y nunca habian hecho lo que el le hizo

solo con que ella quisiera esos chicos caerian rendidos a sus pies pero que podria hacer el cualquier cosa que intentara seria superado sino por los demas chicos por lysandro el que algun dia fue su mejor amigo el peliplata era mejor que el cantaba tocaba cualquier instrumento lo unico que castiel hacia mejor que los otros 3

.-como podria luchar contra alguien que conocia todo de el y lo superaba con creces como? se preguntaba

estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien subia las escaleras quien seria...

kathe pov

nathaniel lo unico que pasaba por mi cabeza ***suspiro***

.-que estuve a punto de hacer casi bese al delegado principal pero como pude espero que nadie haya visto eso lysandro siento como si lo hubiera engañado pero solo fue un beso amistoso nada del otro mundo verdad bueno pensare en eso despues ahora tengo que buscar a castiel ash donde esta demonio ah si junto ami

-ven demonio ahora veras a tu dueño solo tenemos que subir estas escaleras vale

-guau subimosla escaleras y comenze a abrir la puerta lo primero que vislumbre fue una hermosa vista por toda la ciudad y sentado en una esquina un pelirrojo observandome asi que le sonrei

k-hola castiel no pense encontrarte aqui.-menti.- te encuentras bien te molesto?  
C-pues si me molestas y no te agas la estupida sabes que siempre estoy aqui o que me diras que esperabas encontar a alguien mas ademas no estoy bien y si me haces el favor de largarte.-como le puedo decir eso por que no soy mas amable arg se preocupa por mi y asi le contesto

k-uhh que miedo pero que caracter tienes yo que venia a hacer mi buena accion del dia.-le conteste ironicamente

C-ja no me agas reir "tu buena accion del dia".-por que siempre tengo que contestarle asi.-y que pasaria si te encontara cierto delegadillo aqui escondida .-inquiri .-tengo que saber que son tal vez me pueda enterar de algo ya saldran juntos

k.-pues mira castiel no creo que te interese mucho eso ademas no creo que nathaniel me vaya a reportar aunque si yo fuera tu pues no correria con la misma suerte.-sonrei victoriosa

c.-quieres postar.-esto va a estar bueno pense

k.-claro entonces que gana el vencedor.-obiamente ganare jaja no tengo niguna duda que nathaniel no me reportara

c.-entonces trato hecho bueno que te parece mmm ya se el otro debera hacer lo que el ganador quiera aceptas o tienes miedo de perder niñita?.-solo falta que acepte

k.-ok castiel acepto espero que cumplas el trato.-conteste victoriosa sabia que ganaria

c.-jajaja bueno ahora solo ahy que esperar a que el delegado aparesca no crees.-

k.-si bueno ahora te preguntare algo se podria?.-

c-claro solo que podria no querer contestar pero tu pregunta.

k.-no has perdido algo importante ultimamente?

c.-*estara hablando de demonio o que pasara*pues depende que consideres importante aunque ahora que lo dices escapo mi perro satisfecha

K.-oh lo siento mucho pero bueno como dije que haría mi buena acción del día.-demonio ven.-

c.-*no lo puedo creer ella encontro a demonio*y se puede saber que haces con mi perro.-

k.-relajate si todavia que lo traje pff si hubiera sabido que te pondrias asi.-

c.-bueno vale disculpa y gracias por traerlo

k.-de nada bueno ahora me voy antes de que se termine la clase tengo que ver a alguien chao .-

c.-no me digas que iras a ver al delegadillo ese para seguir besuqueandote con el.-

K.-*no puede ser castiel me vio y si le dice a lys o no no no que ago*

C.-entonces es cierto mira que roja te has puesto

k.- que nono! no estaba haciendo nada es mas no se de que hablas yo nunca he besado a nath ahora si me disculpa me...

una puerta abriendose una cabellera rubia asomandose y un delegado furioso fue lo unico que se veia

N.-que hacen usttedes 2 aqui esta prohibido que los estudiantes...

C.-oh el gran nathaniel a venido a honrrarnos con su presencia*aplauso*

N.-mira castiel ya me tienes harto...

K.-chicos chicos relajense ok mira nath yo solo vine aqui a regresarle su perro a castiel por lo que puedes ver asi que ya me voy

N.-si ya me di cuenta pero eso no justifica que estuvieras aqui en horas de clase asi que tendre que reportarlos a los 2

C.-jajaja que te dije creo que acabo de ganar ¿no?

K.-en tus sueños.-dije fulminando con la mirada al pelirojo.-nathi pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo cuando tu entraste yo ya me iba por favor no me reportes si nathi por favor.-dije eso acercandome a el tengo que evitar que castiel gane si no tendre que hacer lo que el me pida.

C.-si nathi no nos reportes nos portaremos bien.-dije imitando la voz de kathe

N.-kathe cariño ya sabes las reglas no puedo hacer nada y en cuanto a ti castiel es mejor que te vallas dirigiendo a la direccion ahora

C.-claro claro nathi cariño como tu digas jajajaja patetico.-sabia que eso lo aria enojar creo que gane la apuesta pero tengo que ver que aran esos 2 le dijo "cariño" eso quiere decir que estan juntos no no creo mejor me escondere

K.-pero nath yo se que puedes hacer algo por favor no me reportes si.-hable dandole un beso en los labios fue solo un pico

N.-k kathe q que haces no me convenceras besandome.-dijo enojado

K.-pero nath por favor ayudame es la primera vez desde que regrese que no entro a clase mira que te parece un trato no me reportas y yo cumplo las horas de catigo si

N.-bueno no te puedo negar nada ahora ve a clase.-

K.-gracias nath.-dije y al salir vi espiando a castiel estaba mirando por la rendija de la puerta "gane" articule con los labios y baje corriendo para dirijire a mi clase era historia con el señor farres.-

***toco la puerta***

.-adelante.-se escucha una voz todos se quedan en silencio observandome cuidadosamente cada movimiento como si hubiera matado a alguien suspiro y busco con la mirada un asiento adelante de lysandro por suerte ese lugar casi siempre esta vacio era una costumbre sentarme adelante de el ya que siempre podemos hablar sin que nadie se de cuenta de esa manera .-al sentarme pregunta.-

L.-por que llegaste tarde.-dice

k.-hola a ti tambien.-

L.-jajaja disculpa mi descortesia como estas.-

k.-no te preocupes me encuentro bien solo tuve un encuentro con nath y castiel pero estoy bien esa es la razon de mi llegada tarde.-

L.-un encuentro y que paso te hizo algo.-dice con un toque de ira

k.-un dia cierto chico con ropa poco corriente y con ojos de diferente color me dijo que la curiosidad era un defecto muy feo...

L.-ese chico es la sabiduria en persona no crees?

k.- si! cuando quiere dice cosas muy interesantes!

L.-solo cuando quiere?

Pf.-señor Ainsworth seria tan amable de prestar atencion a la clase y dejar de mandarse recaditos con la señorita mejor aun leea lo que dice ese papel.-

L.-pero señor farres...

pf.-pero nada señor Ainsworth esta castigado vaya con el delegado y no lo quiero ver en mi clase hasta que termine el semestre

k.-pero profesor lysandro no tubo la culpa solo me estaba pasando los apuntes

pf.-señorita camilleri no pedi su opinion y ya que tanto se preocupa por su compañero hagan el favor de salirse los dos y no los quiero ver en todo el semestre

k.-pero...

pf.-nada de peros todavia que llega tarde interrumpe mi clase y se pasa recaditos con su compañero una palabra mas y la repruebo ahora salganse

las risas de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa burlona de amber bueno ahora podre estar con lysandro wiiii

L.-pff creo que ha sido mala idea no le hubieras dicho nada al profe asi no estarias castigada

k.-no podia permitiir que te hecharan toda la culpa suerte que no nos mando a la direccion no

L.-tu siempre viendole el lado positivo a todo por eso me gust...-dijo sonrojandose

k.- ehhh!.-omg lys se me iba a declarar

L.-yo quiero decir este tenemos que ir a ver a nathaniel.-si soy un buen mentiroso por que no le puedo revelar mis sentimientos a kathe la amo mas que a nada debo cuidar de ella y mas ahora que me entere que tuvo un encuentro con castiel el ya la perdio ella sera mia solo mia

k.-claro lys vamos.-ash por que tengo mala suerte y ahora me acababa de salvar de un castigo oh rayos

seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala de delegados se escuchaba un ruido al abrir la puerta no podia creer lo que mis ojos veian nathaniel y melody besandose** *ejem ejem*** me aclare la garganta y melody solto a nathaniel

N.-kathe no es lo que parece.-no como pudo pasar eso le dije a melody que no se me acercara y de un momento a otro me besa a la fuerza

L.-no claro que no nath si es lo que parece estaban besandose pero no se preocupen kath y yo ya nos ibamos verdad.-perrfecto uno menos ahora solo falta quitar de en medio a ken y armin y ella estara conmigo hay nath ese fue tu error ya la perdiste siii

K.-ah si claro disculpen la interrupcion ya no vamos ven lys.-

N.-no te vayas kath.-melody por favor retirate si no quieres estar en mas problemas.

M.-pero nath si no la estabamos pasando muy bien.-por que tenia que llegar esa y nathaniel parece enamorado de ella no el es mio ya vera

N.-mira melody si a eso tu le llamas pararnosla bien me besaste a la fuerza no entienes que no quiero nada contigo o tengo que dibujartelo ahora hazme un favor y vete no te quiero volver a ver

M.-pero nathi.-

N.-pero nada ahora largate.-

M.-esta bien.-pase enpujando a su querida kathe.-ay disculpa.-

K.-no te preocupes.-maldita lo hizo a proposito

MELODY POV:  
tengo que encontrar una forma para que nathaniel se quede conmigo y no con esa ya se tengo una idea

kathe pov:  
ok eso fue demasiado extraño ver a nath besandose con melody pero apenas y senti su traicion pero veremos cual es su explicacion

k.-bueno esto fue algo incomodo.-dije para romper el hielo

l.-ni que lo digas entonces melody y tu ehh pillin.-tengo que jugar bien mis cartas ahora que diras nath eres mi amigo pero quieres a la chica que yo amo asi que esto sera un juego sucio en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

n.-yo no tengo nada que ver con melody ok lysandro que parte de ella me beso a la fuerza no entiendes.-

k.-vale nath no te enojes con lys solo era broma verdad

l.-si claro.-nada de broma pero tengo que actuar

n.-bueno cambiando de tema que hacen ustedes dos solos fuera de lase y a que vienen

k.-bueno pues digamos que el profe de historia se enojo con los dos y pues dijo que vinieramos por un castigo haci que aqui estamos.-dije ponieldo mis manos juntas para que me arrestara

n.-kathe no estas en prision ni te voy a arrestar y se puede saber ademas de eso por que se enojo.-aveces kathe me sacaba de quicio con sus ocurrencias por eso la quiero tanto ahora debo recuperar los puntos que perdi si no lysandro me ganara

l.-bueno se enojo por que estabamos mandandonos segun el "recaditos" haci que nos dijo que nos salieramos y que no nos queria ver en todo el semestre

k.-si se pasa de mala onda y todavia queria que leyeramos en voz alta lo que decia el papelito y no lo ibamos a hacer

n.-bueno lo puedo leer yo.-pregunte

nooo.-dijimos al unisono lys y yo

n.-como quieran su castigo sera despues de clase se quedaran 2 horas en el aula de castigos ahora ya se pueden ir.-dije

k.-no habria alguna forma de que no estuviera 2 horas ahi nath.-bueno lo intente

n.-quieres 3 horas por que el incidente de hace rato merece mas tiempo pero por ser tu seran 2 horas en total.-dije

l.-incidente de hace rato.-pregunte

n.-si me encontre en la azotea a kath y a otro individuo y pues esta castigado 2 horas como ustedes ahi estare yo ya que no hay ningun maestro que se pueda quedar ahi despues de clase y tengo papeleo que hacer nos vemos en la salida ahora ya vayan a su clase.-2 horas con kath lastima que ahi estaran lys y castiel pero me las arreglare

k.-ok nath chao.-pff y mi mala suerte no puede ser peor dos horas con castiel lys y nath lo unico bueno es que estare con lys

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS PUES AQUI ESTA EL CAP 5 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA ESTE FIC NO DUDEN EN DEJARME UN REVIEW O UN MP BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPITULO**

** BYE  
**


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes son de amour sucre beemoov y chinomiko excepto algunos que son de invension mia

* * *

El tiempo pasa tan rápido que no te das cuenta las manecillas del reloj se mueven mientras pasan los días las horas minutos segundos que significado tiene mientras estés cerca de esa persona especial en mi caso Lysandre una de las pocas personas en las que sigo creyendo pero que pasa cuando te notas que todo fue un error...

después de salir de la sala de delegados me dirigi hacia mi siguiente clase literatura una de las muchas clases que compartia con nath era algo extraño para mi ver ,al gran delegado principal en clase ya que cuando lo conoci nunca coincidi en ninguna clase pero ahora todo era diferente por alguna extraña razon y queria pensar que en realidad era coincidencia y no solo una mala pasada del destino que estuvieramos juntos en casi todas las clases no era que no lo disfrutara solo que todavia no me podia acostrumbrar pero como hacerlo si acababa de regresar a mi infierno personal el lugar en que todo se derrumbo pero ahora seria diferente lo presentia

literatura mi profesor Frederic era un hombre alto de porte aristocrático su personalidad sarcástica como describirlo no es que fuera un mal profesor solo que a veces era algo insoportable tal vez fuera su adicción por la cafeína ningún día lo vi sin un café en mano algunas de las cosas que me gustaban de su clase es que solo tenias que comprar libros y en su clase leerlos en silencio o cuando no tenia tiempo para sus alumnos veíamos películas no le veía nada malo a su forma de enseñar pero si a su forma de tratarme alguna vez pensé que estaba enamorado de lys ya que por alguna extra a razón siempre que tenia la oportunidad me cambiaba de lugar para que no pudiera estar cerca de el

hoy era uno de los días mas aburridos de la historia que hacíamos estábamos leyendo un libro que no sabia de que trataba solo aparentaba leer cuando en realidad mi mete vagaba en las posibilidades que tenia hasta ahora creía que eran 2 pero en realidad no lo sabia con certeza ya que al ver a melody y nathaniel besándose fue algo sorprendente para mi *suspiro*

pf.-se aburre señorita camilleri . - pregunto el maestro ironicamente

K.-lo siento es solo que me distrai.-conteste apenada

Pf.-eso no hubiera sucedido si no la hubiera cambiado de lugar o no señorita.-dijo el profesor acidamente

K.-no se que insinúa con eso.-prefería hacerme la tonta

Pf.-por favor camilleri sabe a lo que me refiero.-insistio el profesor

K.-créame que no lo se.-uff si que me odia

Pf.-acaso tengo que decirlo en voz alta algo que todos sabemos o que usted hace como si no lo supiera.-inquirio

K.-haga lo que quiera.-conteste acidamente luego de eso me levante y salí por la puerta teatralmente dando un portazo al final escuche que el profesor me llamaba y me ordenaba regresar pero no lo haría no me importaba lo que hiciera si me reprobaba o no ahora seria una rebelde aunque eso no creo que le gustaría a lys

*EN EL SALÓN *

Pf.- pero que carácter tiene su compañera.-

N.-disculpe profesor pero no creo que hubiera sido la manera mas correcta de tratar a kath.-dije tenia que defenderla visto que lysandro no lo hacia

Pf.-mire señor nathaniel no pedi su opinión ahora todos ponganse a leer si escucho a alguien hablar le hara compañia a la señorita camilleri.-no me pueden retar un monton de adolescentes

L.-mire profesor con todo respeto creo que...

Pf.-basta señor Ainsworth una palabra mas y le ira a hacer compañía a su amiguita.-

L.-por mi perfecto.-me levante de mi lugar frente a la mirada atonita del profesor quien se creia para tratarla asi ahora solo espero encontrarla en el lugar de siempre y que nathaniel no vaya aunque siendo el delegado no creo que se atreva a retarlo

Pf.-nathaniel...

N.-si profesor?.-ahora que quiere espero que me saque de su clase no pienso dejar a esos dos solos

Pf.-cuando termine la clase dígales a sus compañeros que vayan a verme

N.-claro profesor.-

Pf.-ahora regrese a su lugar y siga leyendo.-

N.-claro.-me dirigi a mi asiento que estaran haciendo me preguntaba la ire a perder

Cierto pelirrojo de nombre castiel en la azotea de la escuela se encontraba pensando en las dos horas de castigo que tenia pero que podria hacer ya varias veces se habia saltado el castigo y la directora le habia dicho que lo expulsaria si esta vez no entraba que podria hacer aunque estuviera emancipado tenia que seguir estudiando no podia hecharlo todo a perder ya habia terminado casi el insti solo le faltaba un año seria libre un año para se mayor de edad y poder hacer todo lo que siempre quizo bueno a quien engañaba aunque no fuera mayor de edad a sus escasos 17 años siempre hizo lo que quizo esa fue una razon mas para haberse emancipado pero que seria de el cuando termminara su ultimo año volveria a ver a kathe de nuevo muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente

En un jardín hermoso lleno de vida se encontraba una peliplata de nombre katherin pensando casi lo mismo que el pelirrojo que sucedería cuando terminara el insti vería a sus amigos que haría tal vez seguiría estudiando que haría preguntas y mas preguntas sin una respuesta en concreto era observada a la vez por el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la azotea que debería hacer se preguntaba castiel *ya has hecho suficiente* la respuesta de su conciencia y tenia razón ya le había arruinado la vida una vez a la chica pero quería estar cerca de ella penso mejor las cosas no iria a importunarla mejor la observaria desde ahi a la escena se sumo otro peliplata de ojos diferentes vestido poco común era el su antiguo amigo Lysandro que se acercaba hacia ella la curiosidad mato al gato pensó pero aun así tenia que observar

LYSANDRO.-grito la chica y se abalanzo para abrazar al peliplata ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo que veía el estupefacto el espectáculo desde lejos el la tomo de la cintura y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de ella ante la sorpresa el sonrojo no se hizo esperar se tomaron de las manos permaneciendo uno frente al otro sin querer romper el silencio pero algo rompió ese momento tan mágico entre los dos y que seria mas que un globo gigante de agua lanzado desde la azotea que al caer los mojo instantáneamente de los pies a cabeza a ambos (N/A me pregunto de donde habrá sacado un globo :/ ese castiel es todo un loquillo xD )

Al mirar hacia arriba para buscar al culpable quien seria sino castiel que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pero mirando con un odio apenas disimulado a su ex amigo

- váyanse a un hotel.-grito el pelirrojo acto seguido soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se fue del lugar dejando a un par de amigos mojados a una kath demasiado mojada y avergonzada la razón fácil ese día llevaba ropa muy ligera y siendo asi todo la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel y se veía casi transparente

.-castiel es un idiota.-murmuro el peliplata.-ven kathe vamos a la tienda de mi hermano para secarnos y por algo de ropa toma.-le tendió su saco.-aunque este mojado te cubrirá mas que la ropa que traes.-

.-gracias lys.-y esa es otra de las muchas razones por las que lo quiero su caballerosidad

.-vamos.-pregunto el caballero

.-oh si claro claro.-contesto su damisela

como describir esta parte del dia ya se perfecto o casi si no hubiera sido por la "bromita" de castiel ahora mismo no estaria caminando de la mano con lys hacia su casa y mucho menos podria apreciar la hermosa vista que tenia junto ami ver a lysandro todo mojado parecia salido de un anuncio y con sus ropas que se le pegaban al cuerpo era un espectaculo digno de observar ya que su pecho parecia esculpido por los propios dioses el mismo podria pasar como un dios te invitaba a pecar con solo verlo pero tampoco podia se demasiado descarada o si Bueno tal vez un poco ya que continuamente me lanzaba miradas de reojo y eso me causaba el impulso se saltar sobre el y besarlo y hacer algunas cosillas mas"hay lys si supieras lo que me provocas " ok kathe controlate o terminaras babeando pense

La casa de lysandro se encontraba situada en una de las avenidas mas transitadas y eso hacia que hubiera muchisima gente pasando toda las mujeres sin excepcion se le quedaban mirando y yo les lanzaba mi mejor mirada asesina y me acercaba mas a el para marcar mi territorio quien lo pensaria yo katherin macinelli marcando mi territorio como si fuera un perro con su hueso aunque pensandolo bien lysandro era el mejor "hueso" que alguna vez hubiera visto y eso que habia visto muchos

Perdon me voy del tema estaba describiendo la casa de lysandro bueno era de dos plantas con un hermoso jardin enfrente de un color verde palido pero con mucha clase y por lo que veia la casa tambien era la tienda ya que habia un gran ventanal en el que se exibian vestidos hermosos no se podrian describir con palabras de colores tan llamativos y algunos mas discretos uno en particulas me llamo la atencion era verde esmeralda con mucho encaje y parecia apenas tapar nada pero era de un estilo victoriano debia costar una fortuna pero era tan hermoso que cualquier precio valia la pena

L.-ya llegamos kathe... kathe?  
K.-que me decias?  
L.-por lo que veo me ponias mucha atencion.-dice en tono divertido

K.-oh disculpa lys solo fue que me distrai.-que torpe soy :(  
L.-estas muy distraida este dia.-observo el peliplata

K.-mira quien lo dice el que esta en las nubes todo el tiempo.-conteste mordazmente deberia disculparme.-y yo l lo siento

L.-no te disculpes yo debi ser mas amable ahora hay que entrar antes de que nos enfermemos.-  
K.-claro.-

Al entrar pude divisar a leigh el hermano mayor de lys tras el mostrador por que todos los ainsworth serian tan guapos no negare que cuando conoci a leigh me gusto y se lo intente robar a rosa algo de lo que arrepentire toda la vida pero en esa epoca estaba dolida con nath la razon acababamos de romper si por extraño que suene tuve una pequeña relacion con el cual fue el motivo de nuestra ruptura

1.-nadie sabia que saliamos era una relacion a escondidas nunca podria funcionar de esa manera

2.-su hermana amber me odia

3.-no teniamos tiempo para salir bueno mas bien el no tenia tiempo para mi ya que siendo el delegado principal tenia mucho trabajo

4.-lo sorprendi besandose con melody aunque no le di tiempo de explicarse tal vez ella lo beso

mi relacion con el se baso en un cariño que tuve por el cuando llegue era atento conmigo siempre estaba ahi cuando lo necesitaba pero el unico momento que teniamos a solas era cuando me escapaba de clases para ir a verlo pero de alguna forma melody se entero y se las ingeniaba para entrar en el momento menos apropiado como una vez que estabamos solos en la sala de delegados y nos empezamos a besar el estaba sentado en la mesa y yo a horcadas sobre el tenia la camisa desabrochada y la corbata fue a parar en la ventana estabamos todos despeinados era una pocision sumamente comprometedora cuando entro melody su cara no tenia precio iba de la verguenza a la ira y aunque nath la intento convencer que no dijera nada nos acuso con la directora y pues nos castigo a los dos y me prohibio que entrara otra vez en la sala de delegados y por alguna extraña razon puso camaras para vigilar que no entrara ohh que recuerdos despues de eso no duramos mucho luego cuando necesitaba un favor le daba un beso aunque ya no estuvieramos juntos a el no parecia disgustarle en nada y algo de lo mas raro es que todavia funciona no es que me aproveche de el bueno tal vez un poco.-basta de recuerdos

K.-Hola Leigh.-salude.- como estas? y rosa

Le.-Hola kathe estoy bien y rosa debe estar en el insti como deberían estarlo ustedes

K.-oh cierto que despistada.-esto esta siendo algo incomodo Le.-y que los trae por aqui

K.-pues veras cierto persona nos jugo una broma pesada

L.-en efecto hermano nos tiraron un globo con agua y le dije kathe que viniera para que se secara y por ropa

Le.-Ya veo pues adelante kathe siéntete como en tu casa.-

K.-gracias.-murmure tímidamente

L.-vamos arriba para que te seques.-

K.-esta bien.-murmure.-hasta luego leigh.-grite y subi presurosa las escaleras

L.-mi cuarto es ese.-dijo señalando una puerta al fondo.-ten.-me tendió una toalla.-ahora sécate y espérame voy a buscar ropa para ti.-se dio media vuelta y bajo por donde vino.

Al entrar a su cuarto me sorprendí ya que había partituras en la mesita de noche una lampara en el escritorio que era blanco con detalles dorados todo era tan elegante había una laptop negra su cama era grande y cómoda no dijo que no podía explorar su habitación pensé me dirigí a su armario toda su ropa era igual estilo victoriano ok nada interesante luego fui al escritorio estaba su libreta pero parecía que no la usaba últimamente ya que estaba cubierta de polvo los cajones tenían fotos de el y castiel parecían antiguas había una en donde estábamos abrazados no recuerdo de cuando fue y por que yo no tengo esa foto.-pensé.-seguro la tomo rosalya

*toc toc* unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis cavilaciones deje todo como estaba y murmure un .-adelante.- al abrirse la puerta entro lys

L.-venia a preguntarte algo.-

K.-espero que no sea mi talla.-dije sarcasticamente

L.-no le preguntaria eso a una dama creeme lo aprendi a la mala

K.-como

L.-digamos que una vez estaba ayudando a rosa con sus compras y me pidio que le pasara un vestido y como no sabia su talla se lo pregunte.-nego con la cabeza

K.-y que paso.-pregunte curiosa

L.-me grito algunas cosas impropias de una dama y me torturo 1 mes.-

K.-pobresillo de ti.-que gracioso.-y se podria saber como te torturo

L.-solo te lo dire por ser tu bueno habia una chica que formaba parte de mi club de fans le dio mi numero y la chica me acosaba se llamaba nina fue un martirio y haci aprendi a nunca preguntarle su talla a ninguna chica.-suspiro frustrado

K.-lo siento por ti y bueno que me querias preguntar?.-inquiri

L.-hay algo que te queria regalar lo hice con ayuda de leigh para ti lo aceptarias.-pregunto dudoso

K.-claro si es algo hecho por ti por supuesto me encantaria.-que genial lys hizo algo exclusivo para mi que sera

L.-pense que me dirias que no prometes aceptarlo sin rechistar.-

K.-lo prometo.-dije mientas alzaba la mano

L.-bueno entonces espera.-

no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando un lysandro aparecio en la puerta con una enorme caja con un lazo plateado

K.-ohh lys no debiste no podria aceptarlo.-dije sonrojada

L.-lo prometiste ahora abrelo.-dice el peliplata emocionado

K.-esta bien.-cuando abri la caja vi un hermoso vestido no era cualquiera era el vestido verde esmeralda que vi en el aparador mi cara debia se todo un poema

L.-y bien que te parece.-pregunto

K.-es hermoso gracias.-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

L.-que bueno que te guste crei que no te agradaria

K.-pero este no era el vestido que estaba en el aparador?.-pregunte

L.-el mismo vi como lo observabas y queria regalartelo.-dice un sonrojado lysandro

K.-pero dijiste que lo habias hecho tu.-pregunte

L.-si yo ayude a mi hermano a diseñarlo para ti era mi regalo de bienvenida pero no te lo pude dar antes ahora pruebatelo si.-

K.-oh lys esta bien.-el peliplata salio de la habitación dejando a kathe sola para vestirse al terminar se vio al espejo y no se reconocio parecia salida de una novela al abrir la puerta encontro una caja en ella habian unas zapatilla que hacian juego con el vestido un collar unas pulseras al bajar las escaleras se encontro al peliplata ya vestido grande fue la sorpresa de este al ver a la chica con el vestido puesto se ve hermosa penso

K.-y bien.-murmuro apenada la chica

L.-te ves hermosa.-contesto el peliplata

K.-gracias tu te vez muy guapo.-contesto la chica sonrojada

Ahora hay que regresar al insti antes de que acaben las clases.-dijo el peliplata.-y salieron de la tienda presurosos todas las personas se les quedaban viendo a la pareja pero ellos iban en su propia burbuja personal

* * *

**BUENO**

**AQUI ESTA EL CAP 6 PERO NO ME TERMINA DE CONVENCER USTEDES JUZGARAN**

**gracias a ls chicas que dejaron su review**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN UN REVIEW PÓNGANLO EN FAVORITOS Y AGREGUENME EN CORAZÓN DE MELON**

**USTEDES DISCULPARAN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO ME DA PEREZA CORREGIRLAS**

**QUIERO SABER SU OPINION RESPECTO A LO SIGUIENTE QUIEREN QUE APARESCA DAKE O NO Y SI LA RESPUESTA ES SI COMO QUIEREN QUE APARESCA SOLO UNA APARICION MOMENTANEA O QUE SE QUEDE PARA TODA LA HISTORIA USTEDES MIS LECTORES DECIDEN**

**Y BUENO ESO ES TODO **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI **

**HASTA LUEGO**


	7. Chapter 7

**los personajes y todo lo referente a ellos son propiedad de beemoov y chinomiko la historia es de mi total autoria **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Llamar la atención nunca fue uno de mis objetivos primordiales ya que siendo yo la típica chica tímida que se sienta al final de la clase de pocos amigos por naturaleza y no entabla conversación con casi nadie para mi era algo asfixiante estar en el foco de la atención publica aunque debo confesar que era tal vez algo agradable pero por que digo esto nada mas ni nada menos por lo que sucedería en estos instantes**

**Yo katherin macinelli una chica tímida antisocial según algunos profesores que por ver mi actitud en solo una o dos horas de clases se creían con el derecho de clasificarme pero había tenido que vivir con eso desde mi niñez desde la primera vez que pise una escuela catalogada como una chica rara por algunos un misterio por otros y en realidad nadie me conocía verdaderamente absolutamente nadie ni siquiera los pocos que eran mis amigos de verdad pero todo cambio radicalmente cuando pise sweet amoris creí que pasaría desapercibida como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de mi vida pero algo cambio una persona se acerco ami y no entiendo todavía como lo logro pero saco a flote mi verdadera personalidad algo que siempre mantuve oculto mediante una fachada algo que era irreal esa persona fue la única con la que me pude sentir a gusto siendo yo misma con la que no tenia que fingir ser alguien para caerle bien no lo negare al principio en su intento de hacerme hablar mas de lo necesario lo llegue a detestar pero conforme paso el tiempo se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mi alguien que no podría olvidar fácilmente esa persona fue cierto pelirrojo llamado castiel raro hasta yo me preguntare siempre que vio en mi para intentar EL **

**ser el amigo de una chica desconocida cuando nunca lo había intentado con alguien mas el chico solitario pero a la vez popular deseado por mas de una chica temido por otros y uno de los chicos mas guapos de esta institución a pesar de las pocas peleas que tuvimos siempre terminábamos perdonándonos pero como no todo en la vida es rosa llego el día en que todo se vino abajo exacto el día que regreso debrah yo descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones y quise alertarlo pero no me hizo caso termino quebrando nuestra amistad mi corazón por una persona que no era lo que parecía pero tengo que agradecerle algo gracias a el conocí ala persona que ahora posee mi corazón mi adorado lysandro y por que cuento esta peque a historia fácil:**

**por que en este momento era foco de la atencion publica miradas de odio de parte de muchas y lujuria de parte de otros pero vi algo que me romperia el corazon cada vez que lo recordaba algo que me recordaba que tal vez nunca podria ser feliz mientras tuviera esa imagen en la cabeza pero ya no importaba habia tomado mi decision esa decision tenia un nombre y un apellido LYSANDRO AINSWORTH**

**si es chico mas misterioso de sweet amoris el chico que no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera alguna vez su ex amigo castiel o su cuñada rosalya un chico de ojos bicolor y voz que te robaba el corazon ahi estaba yo una chica cualquiera entrando por la puerta grande frente a la mirada atonita de muchos escuchando cuchicheos a nuestro paso y como no si pareciamos salidos de un cuento pero por una vez en mi vida tuve el valor de mantener la frente en alto y caminar sin verguenza frente a toda la multitud de personas que ahi se encontraban y para mi sorpresa al ver de reojo a lys vi felicidad en su rostro una perfecta sonrisa como de anuncio que podia hacer que cualquiera se derritiera frente a ella; asi seguimos nuestro camino hacia las puertas lysandro tomandome de la cintura y estrechandome a el cada vez que escuchaba algun silbido de parte de la comunidad masculina yo no podia estar mas feliz pero entre la multitud se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que DAKOTA (DAKE) MI NOVIO mirandome desilucionado con tristeza cubriendo su semblante y le lanzaba una mirada a lys **

**.-si las miradas matasen.-pense**

** casi al llegar a la puerta una mano jalo mi brazo deteniendome en seco y ante la mirada atonita de lys que iba del exceptisismo a la ira pero yo sabia muy bien de quien era esa mano y no lo podia culpar tenia todo el derecho de hacer eso yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de haberlo encontrado con otra chica pero ahora que tenia que hacer todos miraban la escena no queria que por mi culpa esto llegara a golpes y sabia muy bien que tal vez lysandre me odiaria despues de esto pero tenia que terminar con todo definitivamente ya no tenia que haber algo que me recordara el pasado asi que aria algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiria pero no habia otra salida.**  
**Asi que me dirigi a mi amigo confidente y el amor de mi vida y le dije:**

**K.-Lys calmate por favor tengo algo que arreglar pronto estare contigo.-susurre deseando que eso fuera real**

** D.-como puedes decir eso si tu eres mi...**

**K.-basta.-dije furiosamente.-cállate no digas ni una palabra.-casi solloce **

**L.-que es ella tuyo.-pregunto el peliplata acidamente**

**D.-mi novia.-en ese instante sentenciaría el futuro de la joven **

**L.-como pudiste hacernos esto.-dice al momento que lanza una mirada de asco a kathe da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida**

** K.-por favor lysandro escúchame.-dice sollozando **

**L.-no hay nada que justifique lo que haces.-dice el caballero con una mirada cargada de decepción**

** K.-nathaniel por no dejes que se vaya.-dice la peliplata acto seguido el rubio va tras su amigo y lo arrastra por la fuerza hacia el instituto.-gracias.-logra articular la chica antes de dirigirse a su novio.-**

**K.-tenemos que hablar .-sentencia la joven.-sigueme .-ordena el rubio la sigue hasta la parte trasera de la institucion y comienza una batalla**

* * *

**D.- por que?.-es lo unico que logra preguntar el rubio**

** K.-lo siento dake pero sabiamos que esto tarde o temprano sucederia no lo niegues.-logra articular la joven **

**D.-si lo se pero no crei que sucederia tan pronto.-contesta cabizbajo **

** K.-pero lo sabias sabias de mi sentimienos hacia lysandro te lo confese debias saber lo que sucederia cuando me reencontrara con el despues de 2 años de no verlo.-susurra la chica **

**D.-no quise creerlo pero ahora lo veo tu siempre lo amaste pero aun asi intentaste hacerme feliz lo comprendo kathi no te puedo juzgar.-reconoce el rubio **

**K.-crei que me gritarias o no se nunca pense que lo fueras a tomas asi.-solloza la peliplata **

**D.-no llores me parte el corazon verte asi y como te dije sabia que lo amabas asi que solo tengo que preguntarte algo te hace feliz?.-pregunto el rubio muriendose por dentro**

** K.-mas de lo que alguna vez pense le amo.-confiesa la joven **

**D.-eso es lo unico que me debe importar entonces tu felicidad entonces creo que aqui se termina nuestra historia te deceo la mejor de las suerte y la mayor felicidad para con el.-recita el joven y siente una puñalada en el corazon un dolor que lo desgarra por dentro**

** K.-gracias.-articula la joven se quita un hermoso collar y se lo tiende al joven **

**D.-no kathe querida es tuyo deceo que lo conserves.-**

**K.-pero era de tu abuela.-responde la chica conmocionada **

**D.-ella me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer de mi vida y esa eres tu mi katherine conservalo como recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuimos siempre estare ahi para ti ahora creo que me voy solo hazme un favor.-dice el rubio **

**K.-claro dake el que quieras.-responde la joven **

**D.-se feliz.-susurra el joven rubio y camina de vuelta por donde vino dejando a una joven de cabello plateado en shock llorando y abrazándose a si misma si creer lo que acaba de suceder**

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS ESTE ES EL TRISTE CAPITULO 7 SI SE QUE NO ES DEMACIADO LARGO PERO BUENO NO HUBO MUCHOS REVIEWS QUE ME DIJERAN SI QUERÍAN QUE APARECIERA O NO DAKE ASI QUE DECIDI QUE SOLO SERIA UNA APARICIÓN MOMENTÁNEA Y ESTA ES LA ÚNICA APARICIÓN QUE TENDRA DAKE SOLO FUE PARA DARLE UN POCO DE INTRIGA AL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**YA SABEN DEJEN UN REVIEW PÓNGALO EN FAVORITOS AGREGUENME EN CDM ALGUNA DUDA SUGERENCIA **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL**** CAPITULO 8**

**ADIOS**


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes no son mios son propiedad de amor sucre beemoov y chinomiko ojala lysandro fuera mio :'(

* * *

CASTIEL POV:

una diminuta figura se encontraba sentada en el banco fuera de la clase de jardineria no podria negar que era un lugar bonito pero quien en su sano uicio estaria ahi durante clases un estupido probablemente ya que ese era un lugar muy visible y mas que obio para esconderse si es que eso se podria contar como tal pero que se podria hacer las personas eran idiotas de nacimiento ya que si te escondias ahi o lo pretendias era muy probable que te encontraran o la anciana o el delegaducho y entonces se armaria una gorda y tendrias que escuchar el sermon sobre las responsabilidad sus preciadas reglas y todas esas estupideces pero como mencione antes las personas eran idiotas y valla que lo eran ya que teniendo mucha opciones disponibles para saltarse clase elegian la mas obia pero no se les ocurria o saltarse la barda que no era muy alta o ir a la enfermeria fingiendo un dolor de x cosa o hasta esconderse en la bibliotecaqueria ver si lo descubrian eso seria divertido de ver aunque me arriesgaba a que me vieran y que mas daba ya estaba castigado dos malditas horas despues de clase y ahi estarian kathe y el imbecil del delegado pero esta vez no podia saltarme el castigo ya que sino me expulsarian si fuera por mi ya me hubiese ido y algo peor habia perdidio la maldita apuesta con katherin y ahora me carcomia la curiosidad de saber que tendria que hacer y yo que confiaba en que ganaria pero no tome en cuenta las armas que podia utilizar la chica para convencer al delegado pero que mas daba me dirigi a la esquina que siempre usaba cuando estaba en la azotea y me queria perder en mi mundo o sea la musica cuando escuche una voz que reconoceria en cualquier lugar o situacion en la que me encontrara una voz que me erizaba la piel y me hacia suspirar *que me sucede* me pregunte irritado estoy siendo demaciado cursi- me dije

LYSANDRO-grito la chica se trataba de katherin macinelli la chica y estudiante casi perfecta si no fuera porque 9 de cada 10 problemas que tenia era por bocota pero si no fuera asi seria casi tan divertida como violeta me mofe y que estaria haciendo en hora de clase hasta donde sabia tendria que estar en literatura con el maestro frederic aggg como aborrecia a ese maestro esa era una de las razones por las que no entraba a su clase solo lo hacia cuando era estrictamente necesario ya que el idota se creia el rey del mundo y pensaba que era mejor que todos que egolatra solo por que recibia algunos suspiros de sus decerebradas alumnas se rumoraba que era gay pero no queria saber si era cierto o no ya que unas veces lo sorprendi mirandome el trasero mientras pasaba y no es que estuviera yo tan bueno pero a quien quiero engañar soy perfecto y no queria tener de pretendiente a ese profesor ya que a veces me tiraba la onda pero quien lo podria culpar ya que soy unos de los chicos mas sexys guapos hermosos de sweet amoris esa informacion "ultra secreta" la obtuve gracias a peggy la cotilla de la escuela y tambien una lista de los demas chicos junto con otra lista de nuestros clubs y las chicas que pertenecian a ellos me sorprendi al ver que katherine estaba inscrita en 5 pero fue por tiempos el primero al que se anoto fue en el momento que llego hace poco mas de 3 años y el club era el de nathaniel quien lo diria meses despues el mio que sorpresa luego el de armin jade y el ultimo fue el de lysandro umm ese fue antes de su partida o huida como quieran verlo eso significa que estuvo enamorada o encaprichada con todos sus perritos falderos que interesante y si ellos se llegaran a enterar NO era mejor que ninguno de ellos supiera nada pero pasemos a cosas mas importantes

katherin grito lysandro y el aludido llego y ella casi se lanzo o bueno se lanzo en sus brazos el la alzo en el aire tomandola de la cintura y al final permanecieron tomandose de las manos uno frente al otro y diciendose estupides y media o quien sabe y que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer para arruinarles "su momento" era lanzarles un globo que tenia especialmente preparado para el profe de biologia ya que ese maldito profesor me odiaba y creia que me habian corrido del infierno que imaginacion la suya

idiota-pense cuando lanze mi globo cayo exactamente donde deberia y el resultado no pudo ser mejor ya que al explotar termino mojando a lysandro y a kathe ella se veia realmente bien con la ropa tan pegada y tan transparente

-vayanse a un hotel-les grite luego de eso solte una carcajada que se podia escuchar hasta china y prosegui a moverme de ahi ya que sabia queno tardaria mucho la directora o algun profesor en subir para comprobar de donde habia salido ese globo y no podia tener el lujo de ser descubierto asi que enfile hacia las escaleras y corri lo mas que me dejaban mis piernas hasta esconderme tras el invernadero ahi fue cuando vi que lysandro le entregaba su saco a katherine para taparse y ella lo recibia gustosa se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron en la lejania *que haran esos dos* pense -me haran caso- cuestione en voz alta y asi pasaron las horas hasta que me di cuenta que debia ir hacia mi castigo pero esos dos todavia no volvian y ya se habian acabado las clases que se habran quedado a hacer esosdos murmure con rabia pero que se le iba a hacer me levante de mi comodo lugar y me dirigia hacia el instituto pensaba entrar por la ventana del aula A para asi evitar a cualquier maestro y me diera su sermon cuando estaba a punto de abrir la ventana escuhe como todo el undo se quedaba callado y en un segundo comenzaban a murmurar sobre algo o alguien que se aproximaba escuche algunas cosas como

-¿quien es ella?-un chico con gafas el tipico nerd

- no es tan bonita como yo-amber y su sequito de arpias

-que hacen ellos aqui seran actores-chica de primero

-no es la chica nueva y viene con lysandro ainsworth-una delegada de clase (N/A no es melody)

-sera su novia-una chica que no recordaba su nombre

-esta muy buena-del equipo de baloncesto

-vere si consigo su numero y una cita con ella- un chico esperanzado

-que hace lysandro con esa -de parte de una voz conocid era Nina

muchos comentarios y cuchicheos sin sentido hasta que voltee y me fije bien en la pareja que entraba en el instituto se veian bien no lo podia negar y eran nada mas y nada menos que katherin con un vestido color verde de mucho encaje tipo lolita y le sentaba muy bien demaciado diria yo y lysandro ¬¬ que iba igual que siempre solo que su ropa combinaba perfectamente con la de ella o eso creia y que hacian venian entrando y se creian superiores a cualquiera tenian las sonrisas mas estupidas que jamas hubiera visto aunque la de kathe es adorable-murmuro mi conciencia -callate -le conteste aunque sabia que tenia razon el idiota de lysandro tenia a kathe MI kathe agarrada de la intura y a ella parecia no molestarle estaba pensando como volcer a arruinarles el momento cuando alguien lo hizo por mi y ese era el surfero que habia querido ligarse a kathe tiempo atras y del que la habia salvado que hacia el alli y por que nadie hacia nada parecian estar discutiendo pero no supe por que hasta que peggy me lo conto

P- castiel sabes quien es ese chico-pregunto acercandose al roquero la periodista

C-un idiota que conocio kathe en la playa-conteste acidamente

P.-umm interesante-murmuro

C-sabes que hace el aqui-inquiri

P-obiamente por lo que escuche ese chico es el novio de kathe te lo puedes creer estaba jugando a dos bandos con lysandro y con ese chico creo que se llama dake seguro es un noticion no crees-pregunto esperanzada la chica

C-seguro- conteste

p-espero leas mi articulo-comento la periodista y se fue

asi que la mosquita muerta es peor de lo que imagine jugar a dos bandos que bajo cayo y decia que debrah ahora cada vez me convenzo mas que ella invento todo y creyo que yo tambien caeria en sus redes que ingenua debrah tenia razon *o tal vez no*dijo mi conciencia bah que importa ahora si me voy tengo que ir a mi castigo que estupidez

LYSANDRE POV:  
Como pude llegar siquiera a pensar que alguien como ella me quisiera era obio que tenia que existir alguien mas en su vida no podia estar sola despues de esos interminables dos años que paso alejada de mi pero quien lo imaginaria parecia ser el dia perfecto pero de un momento a otro todo se habia transformado en un infierno

Y AHORA?- me preguntaba

Nada tenia ya sentido lo unico que sabia era que ahora me encontraba siendo arrastrado por nathaniel a peticion de mi alguna vez adorada kathe pero por que no dejarme ir simplemente por que pediria ella que me detuviesen tal vez en el fondo le importaba pero aun asi no podia impedir sentirme usado y tirado a la basura como un trapo viejo aunque sabia que en el fondo nunca fue la intencion de la chica no podia evitar pensar de esa manera me dolia mas que nada ahora que tendria que hacer ver como era feliz con su novio

-NOVIO-

como dolia saber que ella tenia a alguien mas y lo peor era que esa persona no era yo pero que podia hacer ante eso por algo lo eligio a el porque no decirmelo por que tenia que haberme ilucionado con algo que sabia no podia ser mio aunque lo deseara con cada fibra de mi ser crei tener un futuro pero me di cuenta que nada esta escrito todo cambia de un momento a otro sin tener control de ello.

Aunque queria mas bien deseba que ella fuera feliz conmigo; ella seria mi felicidad o mi desgracia tarde o temprano tenia que suceder

- si le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos algo hubiera cambiado?-me preguntaba

NATHANIEL POV:

Habia tanto que mi mente tenia que procesar

1 -El novio de kathe estaba aqui - NOVIO!?-me dije exaltado

2 -Mi amigo lysandro estaba en shock siendo arrastrado por mi que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer me encontraba en el mismo estado

3 -que co*o habia pasado ahi afuera

FLASHBACK

Una pareja de albinos aparecia frente al instituto vestidos como de otra epoca cualquiera podria decir que acababan de salir de una novela no tarde mucho en descubrir de quienes se trataba era lysandro con una sonrisa de triunfo enmarcando su rostro y ocupando el lugar que me correspondia por derecho tomando de la cintura y estrechando contra su cuerpo a cierta albina de ojos violetas que a pesar de las miradas y cuchicheos de todo el mundo no parecia en lo absoluto coibida al contrario tenia un sonrojo imperceptible que le daba a su rostro cierta iluminacion y felicidad que podria notarlo cualquiera y apesar de todo con solo verla yo era feliz su felicidad seria la mia aunque no fuera conmigo.

Bah.-resople- a quien queria engañar yo solo podria ser feliz junto a ella sabia muy bien que habia tenido mi oportunidad y la habia dejado escurrir de mis manos pero estaba seguro que esta vez no cometeria el mismo error

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta lo que sucedia a mi alrededor lo unico que logre captar fue la mirada triste de kathe y sus palabras *no dejes que se valla*  
No entendia a que se referia hasta que me fije bien en la situacion que acontesia en ese instante Lysandro no estaba junto a katherin como hacia un instante en su lugar estaba un rubio que agarraba del brazo a mi amor asi que rapidamente ate cabos y a lo que ella se debia referir era a lysandro que se dirigia cabizbajo a la salida lo tenia que detener por ella y asi lo hice corri hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo y lo jale bueno mas bien lo arrastre hacia las puertas del instituto mientras el no ponia resistencia solo se dejaba llevar rapidamente descubri el por que estaba en shock al igual que yo

FIN FLASHBACK

.-KATHERIIIN POV:  
ahora que seria de mi .-pensaba una y otra y otra vez pero despues de los acontesimientos previos a mi depresion era en lo unico que podia pensar como se lo explicaria?  
me querria escuchar?  
me creeria?  
cuales serian los terminos en los que nos encontrariamos despues de eso?  
muchas preguntas dudas sin responder y que hacia yo para resolver ese problema NADA absolutamente nada estaba como una estupida llorando en vez de ir a arreglar mis problemas esperando que la soluciones me cayeran del cielo cosa que sabria que nunca sucederia y ahora que mas me quedaba si el no quisiera saber nada mas de mi que aria no podia salir huyendo ante mis problemas o ante el rechazo del chico que robo mi corazon y cada vez que recordaba lo que sucedio me sentia mas culpable conmigo con dake que fue tan comprensivo con lysandro y hasta con nath por obligarlo a ayudarme en mi absurda tarea de no dejar ir a lysandro y ahora que podria hacer si estaba en una encrucijada por asi decirlo tenia 2 horas por delante con 2 personas que hasta ahora me odian y solo un amigo en quien contar pero yo nunca quize que todo terminara asi yo queria vivir mi final feliz como en un cuento de hadas pero tarde me doy cuenta que no soy una princesa pero el si todo un caballero nunca iban a rescatarme por que la cruda realidad era que no estaba en un cuento esta era la realidad que debia afrontar si tan solo no me hubiera confiado tanto en esas 2 semanas que por lo que yo entendia tardaria en llegar dake si tan solo le hubiera contado a lys o hubiera terminado con dake por telefono lo se suena cruel pero esa hubiera sido una buena decision pero ahora mismo me enontraba sola despues de haber sido el espectaculo de todo el instituto con que cara podria ver a lysandro con cual

*basta ya afronta las consecuencias de tus actos*dijo mi conciencia Aunque no lo quisiera afrontar tenia que hacer lo correcto tenia solo 2 horas para lograr que lys me escuchara sino todo terminaria pensar que le hice daño sin quererlo a una de las unicas personas que creyo en mi y rosalya que pensara se habra enterado ya ella si me querrá escuchar o me dara la espalda una vez mas.

Apesar del nudo que tenia en mi estomago reuni el valor suficiente y camine hacia el insti pese a mas de una mirada de reprobacion y odio por parte de alguna feminas pero no podia aplazarlo mas 2 horas me dije obligaria a que me escuchara aunque tuviera que recurrir al truco mas sucio o barato del mundo pero el me escucharia o eso queria creer

Me dirigi hacia la sala de castigo qe se situaba en la segunda planta y sin pensarlo dos veces toque la puerta

*TOC TOC*

-adelante- se escucho ya sabia perfectamente quien era el dueño de esa voz me arme de el poco de valor que tenia gire el pomo abri la puerta y me encontre con la imagen mas desoladora que jamas vi...

* * *

chicas a las que le interese mi sucrett ya tiene Fb ahi subire adelantos de este fic y capitulos especiales como el de 14 de feb y asi de fechas importantes

FACEBOOK: www .facebook katherine . macinelli [sin espacios]

pobre lys sufre por amor waaa me odie por hacerlo sufrir yo que lo amo tanto *llora* espero que me perdone sino morire ok no sino tendre que irme con nath oh eso suena feo lo estaria usando como premio de consolacion pobre nath soy una horrible persona *muere*

este fue el capitulo 8 espero les guste subire el siguiente capitulo la proxima semana (lunes) como lo he hecho hasta ahora y espero seguir haciendolo o tal vez despues

disculpen las faltas de ortografia

gracias a todas por sus reviews me hacen feliz que les guste este fic

recomienden el fic

dejen su reviews dudas sugerencias aclaraciones comentarios positivos negativos

agreguenme a corazon de melon - katheriiin -

las que quieran que les avise cuando alla subido el proximo capitulo diganme y con mucho gusto lo are

nos leemos luego

hasta pronto

a si se me olvidaba la persona que adivine que vio kathe y me diga por que crees eso _**le enviare por MP aqui o en cdm el capitulo 9 antes de publicarlo**_ envien su respuesta por MP (favor de no dejarlo como review) ahora si nos leemos luego


	9. Chapter 9

**los personajes no son mios pertenecen a chinomiko y beemov yo solo los tomo prestados**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**NATHANIEL POV:**

**El rubio esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su amiga quería saber que había sucedido aunque por lo que se rumoraba nada bueno pero el quería escuchar la versión de kathe antes que nada ya que el la quería demasiado como para darle la espalda el no deseaba que la historia se repitiera y así perderla tal vez para siempre el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos caramelo sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero de un modo u otro presentía que el corazón de katherin ya tenia dueño y era de lysandro pero el mayor problema con el que se encontraba en este instante era lo que el "caballero" estaba haciendo no quería que la chica a la que amaba viera esa escena el sabia que si la veía se le rompería el corazón Pero la chica no parecía querer llegar ya que hacia media hora que había comenzado el castigo y ni señales de ella tal vez se fue eso seria algo bueno así no tendría que ver a su amada en la situación que estaba pero unos minutos después se escucho como si alguien corriera en el pasillo subiera las escaleras y se parara a fuera de la puerta sopesando si tocar o no y así lo hizo toco la puerta y un *adelante* salio de mi boca pero mi error fue no detenerme a pensar en quien podía ser ya que al abrir la puerta pude ver a kathe asomándose y buscando a alguien ese alguien era lysandro la cara de mi kathe no tenia precio paso de la rabia al arrepentimiento en un segundo y comenzó a sollozar.**

**KATHE POV:**  
**ahora que tendria que hacer me encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala de castigo a punto de tocar pero no tenia el valor suficiente sabia que debia hacerlo pero no podia que le diria como lograria que me escuchara y no menos importante que lo demas me creeria que seria de nosotros yo lo amaba pero habria matado ese sentimiento o seguiria vivo por que no tuve el valor suficiente para confesarle todo ahora que seria de nosotros si se lo hubiese contado**

***toc toc* ok no podia aplazarlo mas tenia que asumir mis problemas**

**Adelante-dijo la voz mas monotona pero yo sabia que era de mi amigo nathaniel me pregunte que sucederia ahi adentro para que estuviera asi agarre el picaporte lo gire y abri la puerta al hacerlo busque con la mirada a lysandro y me tope con la imagen mas desoladora que pudiera ver los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas y comence a sollozar de la misma manera en la que abri la puerta la cerre me arrastre al aula de musica y me encerre ahi para caer de rodillas y poder llorar sin que nadie me viera pero algo en mi plan fallo ya que cuando me di cuenta me encontraba siendo observada por unas orbes color caramelo y eran de nada mas y nada menos que nathaniel el siempre estaba ahi para mi**

**K-nathaniel-murmure- ¡que diablos haces aqui!-le pregunte enojada**

**N-vine a ver como estabas -contesto simplemente el rubio**

**K-he tenido dias mejores - sonrei limpiandome las lagrimas**

**N-no deberias llorar kathe me rompe el corazon verte asi-dijo sonrojado el rubio tomando a la chica entre sus brazos**

**K-owww nath tu siempre estas consolandome y yo nunca ago nada por ti-contesto triste la chica**

**N-lo hago por que te amo kathe y lo sabes-dijo separandose un poco de ella hasta quedar a unos centimetros de su rostro**

**K-nath ya habiamo hablado sobre eso hace mucho tiempo-contesta incomoda**

**N-lo se pero tenia la esperanza de que me consedieras otra oportunidad-responde el rubio**

**K-para que nath para que terminemos igual o peor que la vez pasada-pregunta tranquilamente la albina**

**N-no kath te prometo te juro que esta vez sera diferente aprendi de mis errores y no cometere la misma estupidez prefiero perder todo pero a ti no-contesta exaltado el chico**

**K-hay nath me complicas las cosas siento mucho tener que decirte esto pero yo ya no te amo te quiero y me gustas eso si pero ya no hay nada y siento con toda el alma lo que te dire ahora pero es necesario que lo sepas estoy enamorada de lysandro-dije murmurando**

**N-lo sabia pero no me importa que lo quieras a el no habria alguna manera de ganar tu corazon otra vez-pregunto cabizbajo el rubio**

**K-no lo se acabo de terminar con dake mi novio con el que estuve desde hace mas de dos años por lysandro y el se va con esa estupida de Nina asi que no se nath tendria que decirle la verdad a lys y despues veremos por que como dicen donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-sonrio triste la peliplata**

**N-esta bien te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-sonrio dulcemente el delegado**

**K-gracias ahora ire a hablar con lysandro terminare de una vez por todas lo que comence-dijo orgullosa la chica**

**N-suerte y que todo salga bien-le deseo el rubio**

**Despues de esa platica tan interesante me reconforto mucho saber que nath todavia me ama pero yo a el ya no tal vez con el tiempo lo logre querer como antes ahora si es la hora de la verdad tengo que terminar con esto no seguire llorando por alguien que no me quiere y se va con Nina abri mas segura la sala de castigo y me dirigi a la banca en la que se encontraba lyandro con nina demasiado juntos para mi gusto no negare que tenia unos malditos celos y que si fuera por mi le arrancaba la cabezota a esa estupida de Nina pero me tenia que comportar si deseaba que lysandro me escuchase**

**K-lysandro en nombre de nuestra amistad podria hablar contigo-si lo se fue un golpe bajo usar nuestra amistad como excusa pero si no tal vez no me hubiera querido escuchar**

**L-estoy ocupado en este momento tal vez mas tarde-dijo sin sentimiento alguno el albino**

**K-respeto tu decision pero aunque no quieras hablar conmigo solo escuchame no me importa que todos los de esta sala se enteren de lo que tengo que decir ni ella-dijo señalando peligrosamente a la chica de pelo rubio que se encontraba sentada junto al peliplata**

**N-kathe no entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo estamos ocupados-contesto la rubia enmarcando la palabra ocupados**

**K-mira niña no estoy pidiendo tu opinion asi que te callas y para ti es katherin que se te grabe en la cabezota ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con lysandro si o si y no te estoy pidiendo permiso esta claro-dijo la albina enojada**

**N-lysandro vas a permitir que le hable así a tu novia-inquirió la rubia remarcando la palabra novia pero el albino no contesto solo se quedo viendo la escena pero su mente no estaba ahí en realidad ni el mismo sabia donde se encontraba vagando solo se preguntaba una y otra vez como pudo ser capaz de pedirle a nina que fuera su novia pero ya no podía hacer nada el era un caballero y no jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas fue una decision precipitada tomada por el dolor que sentía al saber que había perdido a katherin pero no tenia justifico alguna lo que había hecho ya que al levantar la mirada se topo con unos profundos ojos violetas que tanto conocía pero en ellos ya no se encontraba ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba ahora estaban opacos sin vida y eso a el le dolía la amaba pero no pudo soportar creer que la había perdido y ahora se acababa de dar cuenta que tomo la peor decisión de toda su vida ya que la mirada de la albina reflejo en un principio escepticismo y un momento después dolor un dolor que le transmitía odio hacia si mismo ya que el nunca hubiera querido ser el protagonista de su dolor**

**K-así que tu novia-inquirió la albina automáticamente pero controlando su voz para que el chico al que amaba no se percatara de lo que eso significaba para el futuro que tenia planeado con ella no quería que el la viera triste y magullada otra vez ella seria feliz por el solo deseaba su felicidad pero le dolía no ser ella quien se la otorgara no le daría el gusto de verla así aunque sus ojos fueran demasiado expresivos para su gusto era algo que siempre la había delatado pero aunque su mirada dijera la verdad ella no lo haría mentiría si era necesario y en ese momento lo era-permitanme felicitarlos-dijo sarcásticamente aunque en el fondo quería matar a nina y de paso al caballero *idiota* pensó.**

**L-gracias -contesto monotonamente el albino nunca creyo que esa seria la respuesta de kathe hacia lo que acontesia pero tenia que admitir que era un idiota el vio en los ojos de su amada que ella en realidad sentia una profunda tristeza y queria matarlos pero que se le iba a hacer**

**K-y ahora lo que te tenia que decir era - *eres un idiota lysandro como me gustaria matarte a ti y a la estupida de nina* penso imaginandose la escena ella cubierta de sangre despues de matar a nina y a lysandro con un cuchillo gigantesco y luego riendo como una loca en ese momento apareceria un unicornio rosado y la ayudaria a escapar llevandola a la tierra de la hadas y culparian a debrah por el asesinato mientras ella veia todo sentada en una nube morada comiendo dulces con su amigo el unicornio y viendo como le quitaban todos lo implantes a debrah y luego convirtiendose en zombie y comiendose a amber y sus amigas mientras ella se casaba con el unicornio que extrañamente se parecia a los tres chicos que alguna vez amo y adoptando pequeños unicornios mata debrah´s y melody´s pero solo era una de sus locuras momentaneas *lastima que no se hara realidad* suspiro pensando**

**L- ¿y bien?- interrumpio el albino sus pensamientos**

**K- ¿eh? asi bueno queria aclarar algunas cosas por si hubo algun mal entendido**

**Primero- dake si era mi novio y nunca se los dije por que acababa de regresar apenas hace unos dias y se suponia que el llegaba en 2 semanas nunca intente engañar a nadie ni utilizarte le fui fiel a dake hasta el ultimo dia de nuestro noviazgo terminamos hace unos momentos el lo entendio**

**Segundo- aunque creo que no servirá de nada ahora ;esto era algo que había guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo pensé que si te lo decía cambiaría algo pero ahora no se como estaba planeando decírtelo hoy mismo igual que lo de dake pero después de el incidente que tuvimos con castiel no pude pero no me vengo a justificar tal vez hice mal y te pido una disculpa si algo te molesto espero que me creas lo importante de esto es lo siguiente es una pequeña "historia" por así decirlo:**

**dake fue mi novio desde hacia poco mas de 2 años yo llegue muy lastimada a Australia ahí fue donde pase todo este tiempo dakota fue una gran ayuda para mi el sabia que yo no lo quería de esa manera el era simplemente mi amigo lo conocí en la playa un día y nos hicimos amigos el me brindo hospedaje en su casa todo iba bien empece a recuperarme de la traumante experiencia que viví aquí y con el tiempo creí recuperarme pero todavía quedaban las sombras del pasado cada noche revivía en una pesadilla todo lo que sucedió los gritos insultos el odio todo pero un día cuando no podía dormir salí a caminar el tenia una casa cerca del mar me senté en la arena viendo las olas moverse y la luna que ese día brillaba mas de lo habitual me recordaba a cierto chico note que alguien se acercaba a mi ese era por supuesto dake en algún momento de nuestra "conversación" por que era mas silencio que nada no me pude contener y rompí a llorar el me sostuvo y me cuido en ese tiempo prometió cuidarme y ayudarme me sentía tan sola frágil asustada y acepte ser su novia el y yo sabíamos que no sentía lo mismo se lo confesé pero el aun así insistió no pude negarme aunque mi corazón en ese momento estaba roto y no me di cuenta que le pertenecía a alguien mas ...**  
**si es una historia rara pero es la verdad ahora te preguntaras a quien le pertenece mi corazón y esa es una repuesta fácil y te lo diré mi corazón te pertenece a ti lysandro Ainsworth me enamore sin querer no se cuando surgió este sentimiento pero te amo te ame pero bueno creo que al final me di cuenta no sentías lo mismo por mi es una lastima tal vez y solo tal vez hubiésemos sido felices pero no puedo obligarte a sentir algo por mi cuando tu corazon ya tiene dueña me debo de ver terriblemente patética confesándote mis sentimientos pensando que dejaría a nina por mi solo quiero decirte que seré feliz si tu lo eres eso es todo lysandro espero sean felices ahora creo que yo estoy sobrando recuerda que te amo -fue lo ultimo que musite y salí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba del aula**

**LYSANDRO POV:**  
**mi corazon te pertene a ti lysandro ainsworth ;te amo esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez no comprendi del todo que habia sucedido acaso habia escuchado bien kathe me habia confesado sus sentimientos y eran los mismos que yo tenia hacia ella nunca me habia intentado usar**

**eso solo lo habia inventado en mis pensamientos dolido por algo que no era verdad como me gustaria regresar el tiempo daria cualquier cosa por no tomar esa decision tan apresurada que ahora me separaba de mi amada me arrepentiria una y otra vez por mis decisiones nunca me habia dejado llevar tanto por mis emociones y el dia que lo habia hecho acababa de perder lo mas valioso que tenia ella habia terminado con su novio por mi no podia sentirme mas feliz pero a la vez me reprochaba mi conducta una y otra vez los celos eran mas poderosos de lo que alguna vez imagine esa sensacion de dolor sufrimiento que te hacian sentir tan desolado y obligaban a tomar decisiones que en nuestro sano juicio nunca tomariamos y yo era la prueba viviente de eso habia remplazado a la unica chica a la que he amdo en mi vida por otra sicopata que me ha seguido desde que me encontro la presidenta de mi club pero yo a esa chica de pelo rubio no la amaba ni siquiera sentia algo por ella bueno tal vez lo maximo que podria sentir era indiferencia pero nada mas y sabiendo eso tenia que haberla convertio en mi novia pero la culpa no era solo mia tambien era de nina ya que aun sabiendo que yo no la queria habia aprovechado el momento en el que me encontraa mas vulnerale y se habia aprovechado de ello se que ese no es un pensamiento digno de un caballero pero era verdad**

**FLASHBACK**

**me encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre pero a diferencia de las demas veces me encontraba en la sala de castigos mirando por la ventana intentando no pensar no queria sentirme asi pero ya no habia marcha atras ya que me encontraba enojado herido y lo peor recordando como era mi vida antes de conocerla cada dia era igual monótono sin sentido gris me sentia solo aunque sabia que tenia a mi hermano pero no me sentia muy apegando a el aunque vivieramos solos tenia a mi cuñada rosa pero gran parte del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo comentarios que no entendia mucho tal vez por mi inexistente vida sentimental pero que podia hacer nadie habia logrado llamar mi atencion todas las chicas que conocia eran iguales superficiales una mentira una mascara que usaban para ocultar su verdadadera identidad tenian muchos defectos como la curiosidad juzgaban a las personas sin conocerlas muchas cosas que no me agradaban pero reuerdo esa noche cuando la vi por primera vez y a pesar de no saber quien era la chica algo se encendio dentro de mi cuando castiel me la presento el tiempo en el que nos conocimos los buenos y malos momentos fue la primera chica a la comence a querer a pesar de ser ingenua torpe nada astuta algo despistada la quise mucho y ese pequeño sentimiento se convirtio en amor**

**N- ¿lysandro te encuentras bien?-pregunto una chica llamada Nina**

**L-si gracias por preguntar-*pero no quiero hablar contigo*quise agregar ya que me habia interrumpido de mis hermosos recuerdos**

**N-seguro lys por que vi o que sucedio ahi afuera-dijo maliciosamente la rubia**

**L- ¿ a en serio claro?-dijo el albino deseando que la rubia se fuera**

**N-no me gusta que estes asi por ella-dijo acidamente la chica-yo no te haria sufrir lys-termino dulcemente**

**L- Nina sabes que yo no te quiero lastimar yo amo a kathe-respondio friamente el albino**

**N- pero ella no te quiere-repelo la rubia sin darse cuenta lo que esas palabras causaban al caballero**

**L- Nina prefiero estar solo si no te molesta-objeto el chico**

**N- se mi novio lys-ofrecio la chica**

**L-no creo que funcione -respondio alarmado el chico**

**N- por favor lys intentalo-rogo la chica con los ojos llorosos**

**L-esta bien pero antes promete que cuando sienta que no funciona terminamos-se rindio el albino sin darse cuenta totalmente lo que acababa de hacer**

**N- lo prometo lys-dijo alzando la mano - me haces tan feliz-dicho eso se abalanzo sobre el albino y lo abrazo**

**En ese momento se abrio la puerta y vio un destello plateado pero no estaba seguro luego de eso salio nathaniel paso un rato y entro su amada kathe**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Y ahora intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de Nina pero era tan insistente la chica nadie habia acabado con su paciencia como estaba a punto de hacer esa chica la queria lo mas lejos posible**

**L- Nina ya es tarde vete a tu casa- dijo el chico separandose de la rubia**

**N-pero lys no te voy a dejar solo-contesto melosamente**

**L-es mejor que te vayas-replico friamente el albino ya estaba acabando con su paciencia**

**N-pero quiero estar contigo-dijo haciendo un puchero**

**L-¡que te vayas Nina no entiendes!-grito el albino acto seguido la arrastro hacia la puerta y la cerro en su cara frente a la mirada atonita de nathaniel y castiel que dieron un suspiro de alivio**

**Sabia que no habia sido muy caballeroso pero habia acabado con mi paciencia no me sentia culpable me sentia vivo**

**-gracias-dijo el rubio y le dio una palmada al peliplata -no fue nada-contesto el albino pagado de si mismo**

**Tengo que cambiar penso**

* * *

**capitulo 9**

**agradezco por todos los reviews**

**gracias por participar en el loco concurso**

**espero les guste el capi**

**agreguenme a cdm**

**katheriiin**

**busquenme en facebook ahi subire adelantos**

**katherine mac****inelli**

**recomienden el fic**

**dudas sugerencias aclaraciones por MP**

**dejen un review si quieren**

**blah blah blah**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**hasta pronto**

**subo capitulo todos los lunes**

**siguiente cap especial de san valentin one-shot independiente de esta historia**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a beemoov y chinomiko la historia es mía NO PLAGIO!

* * *

**~KATHE POV~**

era verdad lo que mis ojos veían no me estarían engañando nuevamente como siempre lo hacia parecía ser que no era así una de las mejores partes de mi día sin duda la felicidad se desbordaba en cada poro de mi piel pero era una felicidad momentánea, ya que de un momento a otro regresaría a ser el ser mas infeliz

K-auch nina pobrecilla de ti - intentaba decir pero la risa se apoderaba de mi cada vez mas fuerte y como no reírme si veía a la "noviecita" de lysandro siendo sacada por el y de la manera menos caballerosa posible ,sin esperar respuesta alguna me dirigí a la salida rápidamente deseando no ser interrumpida por nadie, ya que en ese momento no tenia cabeza para nada lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a mi casa, tirarme en el sofá toda la tarde y tal vez en la compañía de una película y un bote de papas hasta quedarme dormida y después caminar hacia donde la vida me llevara un día demasiado triste pero así debía de ser

al salir me tope con la imagen mas desagradable posible, el día me odiaba cada vez mas y a pesar de que estaba nublado y lloviendo no me apetecía irme caminando ya que hace unas pocas horas antes había sido objetivo del agua, este tipo de días nublados y lluviosos eran mis favoritos, pero no hoy, solo faltaba que comenzara a correr aire y todo se arruinaría, tendría que esperar a nathaniel para que me llevara a casa ya que el siempre tenia una sombrilla, no me apetecía tener compañía y menos ahora sabiendo que me podría topar con castiel o lysandro y no lo aguantaría nuevamente, y a pesar de ello no quería que se arruinara mi hermoso vestido, regalo de lysandro debería devolvérselo pero obviamente necesitaría ayuda externa y no sabría como se lo tomaría el caballero, que seria de nosotros de ahora en adelante, como seria nuestro trato, ¿ cambiaría algo? pero no podría ser el mismo lo sospeche siempre, rompió mi corazón todo lo que alguna vez sentí por el debía enterrarlo nunca creí que terminaría con mi mayor rival Nina ´por que tenia que ser ella no me hubiese importado y dolido tanto si se hubiese tratado de alguien que no conocía y mucho menos odiaba, no me daría igual pero seria menos doloroso.

Dolía, dolía mucho, cada palabra, cada segundo al verlo en compañía de nina rompió algo muy dentro de mi y entendí en mucho tiempo que no sentía lo mismo que yo, me comencé a sentir cada vez mas triste, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos cada lagrima que intente ocultar por mi bien, por el suyo, estaba siendo derramada en este pasillo tan solitario, tan sola sin nadie a mi lado caían caían como una cascada de tristeza mientras observaba las gotas cristalinas caer desde el cielo hacia mi, rompiéndose al chocar contra mi piel, mojándome, golpeándome, sintiendo el frió recorrerme, mi cabello goteando tristeza en cada una de ellas arrasando con cada sentimiento de felicidad, que escasamente poseía llenándome cada vez mas de soledad, dolor, rencor, siendo dirigidos hacia mi por crearme una ilusión por creer en algo invisible no real, la culpa simplemente mía no deseaba que nadie me viera de esta manera tan sola tan vulnerable debía regresar, crear una mascara nuevamente pero nadie podría romperla nuevamente; cambiar, cambiar nuevamente ese pensamiento me golpeo y emprendí mi viaje no sabia a donde debería dirigirme pero estaba claro que no iría a mi casa para que, acaso para seguir lamentándome de algo que no podría cambiarse, no nunca mas ni una lagrima, ni un sentimiento, nada que demostrara nuevamente mi vulnerabilidad el dolor que me carcomía por dentro la penosa imagen que era ahora de mi, ya no era yo mi yo había muerto junto con el sentimiento que alguna vez me hizo tan feliz el que ahora me causaba tanto dolor.

Paso a paso un camino por recorrer, el clac clac de mis zapatos el único sonido ademas de la lluvia ,no había ni una alma a mi paso y como alguien se aventuraría a salir con este clima la acera mojada cualquiera podría resbalarse y yo tenia mas alta la posibilidad pero nada importaba estaba toda empapada el vestido las zapatillas había perdido mi celular y olvidado mis llaves suerte que tenia un repuesto en la piedra decorada que estaba en el patio trasero y si no estaba ya encontrarla como entrar o donde dormir tal vez podría escalar mi ventana nadie se encontraba en mi casa estaría sola por unas semanas esperaba que hubiese comida para ese tiempo sino moriría tal vez de inanición un letrero fosforescente llamo mi atención "la soledad" que titulo mas cutre algo me decía que entrara y como siempre me encamine allí tal vez de esa manera me podría entretener un rato

Cual seria mi sorpresa al entrar a ese lugar un bar tenia que ser no tenia mala pinta un trago se me vino a la cabeza la mejor manera de ahogar mis penas en alcohol como todos hacían y como yo haría de ahora en adelante me encamine hacia la barra solo había un hombre sentado pero presentía que había tomado demasiado me senté a 3 lugares de el y espere a que el barman me atendiese

que va a ordenar- me dijo un hombre tendría unos 28 años cumplidos, podría jurarlo era guapo *creo que de ahora en adelante vendría a este lugar* pensé lastima que ame a un idiota pff resople mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos intentando enjuagar cada lagrima que intentaba escapar

whisky-ordene algo fuerte para mis penas no me importaba gastar cada centavo en alcohol no lo pagaría yo para eso tenia mi amada tarjeta le daría algo a mis padres, cuando les llegara la factura pero al pensarlo mejor solo pagarían con tal de mantenerme lejos; el primer trago un segundo y un tercero no recordaba cuantos había tomado me sentía tan libre feliz, a la deriva mis penas había quedado olvidadas después del 5to no se me entendería lo que dijera el suelo se movía parecía muy interesante veía muchos colores tenia la sensación de volar tan libre, tan feliz de un momento a otro caería lo presentí. debería irme pague y me dispuse a salir con mi botella en la mano solo esperaba que no se cayera ni una sola gota de este milagroso elixir de la vida, de mi felicidad mis pies caminaban tenían ahora voluntad propia, no se a donde tendría voluntad propia comencé a reírme, todo me parecía gracioso las personas me veían raro *amargadas* pensé un hermoso parque observe y no estaba muy lejos de mi ubicación no comprendo como pude llegar sana y salva creía que en cualquier momento caería un lugar para sentarme buscaba no había y comenzaba a llover de nuevo mi cuerpo tenia voluntad propia no se como fui a parar aquí pero lo único que importaba en este momento era mi botella de alcohol parecía sana y salva a beber de nuevo

kathe?-juraría que alguien preguntaba me llamaba pero podría ser a cualquier otra persona no era la única katherin en el mundo pero no podía estar segura

mmm-intente contestar pero termine farfullando cualquiera que prestara un poco de atención se darían cuenta de mi estado actual patética una borracha algo que me había jurado nunca convertirme y allí me encontraba tirada en un parque mega borracha mi pinta no debía ser la mejor pero que importaba ahora , era armin!? del susto casi se me cae mi amada botella

-armiiiiiin que ashesh aquiii *ip ip* pregunte pero mi voz no era mi voz

estas borracha-creí escuchar decirme no podía estar segura estaba mas dormida que despierta todo me daba vueltas en cualquier momento vomitaría

nopiti nopiti nop como cresh que shop eshtaria borrasha tomate un traguito aquí conmigoooo shiii-no escuche su respuesta solo sentí de un momento a otro que me cargaban y me deje ir

* * *

**~ARMIN POV~**

borracha de verdad katherine estaba borrachisima podía oler su aliento a distancia murmuraba cosas sin sentido pero no soltaba la botella a pesar que estaba casi desmayada no podría dejarla en ese estado y mucho menos sola que hacer me cuestionaba una y otra vez solo podría llevarla a casa al levantarla se aferro a mi cuello con fuerza al menos evitaría que se cayera

te quiero mushooo arminshito-murmuraba una y otra vez necesitaba una buena explicación cuando llegara a casa pero lo importante era cuidar de ella y bajarle de alguna manera su borrachera después me escucharía; No tarde mucho en llegar pero me sentía incomodo mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar pues como no si llevaba a una chica en brazos y estaba totalmente borracha no tuve siquiera que tocar la puerta pues alexy ya me esperaba pude ver enojo en sus facciones que rápidamente cambiaron al ver quien me acompañaba

no preguntes-murmure al pasar junto a el ya después podría explicarle todo subí a mi habitación con ella todavía en brazos y la deposite gentilmente en mi cama cuando me disponía a partir sentí su mano jalandome impidiéndome retirarme

no me dejes sola-murmuro y me jalo hacia ella terminando en una posición demasiado comprometedora sentí sus labios tan cálidos tan suaves basta me reprendí esta borracha

me gustash armin besarme- murmuro la bese no me podía contener sabia que esto no era correcto pero al diablo todo

hazme tuya-fue lo ultimo coherente que se escucho

* * *

**~KATHE POV~**

A la mañana siguiente una chica despertaba demasiado confundida

pero que carajo- murmuraba al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación y peor aun no sentía su ropa

kathe veo que despertaste-saludaba un moreno mientras se adentraba a la habitación

que hago aquí- preguntaba desconcertada la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos

ayer estabas demasiado borracha y te traje a mi casa-respondía el chico sonrojado

y mi ropa-pregunto exaltada la chica se preguntaba una y otra vez que había hecho pero no recordaba nada lagunas mentales despues de una buena borrachera

ahí-señalo el chico un pequeño bulto-bueno te dejo cambiarte-agrego mientras salia que hice anoche maldito dolor de cabeza, sentía como si me hubiesen atropellado me dolía todo y sentía ganas de vomitar necesito un café una aspirina e ir a mi casa. dicho esto comenzó a vestirse y se dispuso a salir del lugar al bajar saludo a los gemelos agradeció su hospitalidad y se despidió pese a las suplicas del moreno en acompañarlos a desayunar tomo un taxi y se fue a su casa al llegar corrió a bañarse y alistarse para ir al instituto *otro día mas* pensó pero antes debía llevar el vestido a la tintorería para regresarlo a su dueño, no quería tener nada que le recordase a el pese a tener que verlo todos los días hasta que se graduara

tenia varias horas libres y algunas obligatorias * estúpidos profesores* murmuro intentaba recordar que había sucedido no se animaba a preguntarle directamente al gamer, lo hecho hecho esta pensó y se dirigió al club de jardinería tenia que llamar a alguien para contarle lo sucedido y le diese algún consejo algo

bip bip sonó tres veces el teléfono se escucho que descolgaban dios al fin contestas marian-dijo una irritada kathe

es mucho pedir un hola amiga mía como estas -contraataco una chica al otro lado del teléfono

si como sea necesito tu ayuda-rogó

y ahora- se limito a contestar la chica

creo que ayer me acosté con armin-respondió

¿armin?-quien es ese-agrego

un chico de mi escuela alto cabello negro ojos azules-le recordó

oh si ya recuerdo bien por ti kathe -felicito- y cual es el problema?- repuso extrañada su amiga

que no recuerdo nada estaba borracha amanecí en su cama-le grito exasperada

lagunas mentales-asintió para si misma- tu espera en algún momento recordaras todo

ya lo se-dijo y colgó sin mas

Sin percatarse un chico albino de ojos bicolores escuchaba su conversación ...

* * *

hola de nuevo chicas no me maten se que tarde un siglo en actualizar mas de 2 semanas lo siento muchísimo se que no tengo perdón y mucho menos una buena excusa la verdad es que no tenia ganas de escribir lo bueno es que termine un capitulo del one -shot lo subire hoy o mañana solo falta el final de castiel pero estaen proceso

un review dudas sugerencias aclaraciones

agreguenme en CDM - katheriiin

en FB - katherine sucrette

que pasara en el sig capitulo

que paso entre armin y kathe

lysandro pobresito pero para que anda escuchando conversaciones ajenas :/

disculpen lo corto del capitulo me esforcé mucho por tenerlo listo

espero les guste etc etc

saludos y hasta la proxima


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO QUE TENGA RELACIÓN A ELLOS PERTENECE A BEEMOOV Y CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES ****MÍA**

** ¡_NO AL PLAGIO! _**

**_historia registrada en safecreative_**

* * *

un sonido delatador, la sorpresa en sus ojos, una batalla de miradas, dolor, rencor, diversión,tristeza,ira simples palabras que confirmaban lo que se sospechaba

espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad lasciva- expreso una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas dirigiéndose al susodicho caballero victoriano divertidamente, una reacción que en si era de miedo oculta, bajo una mascara de indiferencia para así demostrarle al chico lo fácilmente que fue olvidarlo o eso intentaba aparentar ya que su interior era dominado por el miedo la angustia y la desesperación ,unos ojos inexpresivos se postraban ante el, ya no había nada que se pudiera ver en su interior, una muralla había sido creada para salvaguardar lo poco o nulo que había en su corazón CAMBIO un cambio fue lo que se produjo demostrando nuevamente lo que era capaz de hacer para no ser pisoteada *nunca mas* un pensamiento que albergaba y se repetía continuamente para así evitar el error de caer nuevamente...

como sucedió como había llegado a encontrarse en esta horrible situación, como se preguntaba una y otra vez al percatarse de cada palabra que profería la chica, sintiendo en cada letra, cada vocal una estaca que se clavaba profundamente en su corazón impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna, dolorosa era su situación actual, la ira se hacia presente a cada segundo intentando tomar control de la situación su mascara de frialdad no debía ser vulnerada. Sabia que en resumidas cuentas era su culpa, pero no quería aceptarlo había enviado a su amor hacia los brazos de alguien mas y ya no había marcha atrás, pese a ello todavía albergaba un granito de esperanza, pero después de haber leído el articulo escrito por la reportera peggy la duda se había sembrado en su interior y con la intención de desmentir ese hecho que tanto le atormento, decidió pese a su posición obtener una explicación o una afirmación una negación algo, por parte de la susodicha mas nada le preparo para lo que escucharía de boca de su amor, herido se dispuso a marchar no sin antes entregarle el periódico a la chica...

* * *

**_~ KATHERINE POV ~_**

que tenia de importante unas simples hojas de papel impresas, si sabia que se trataba del periódico de la escuela pero que tenia que ver conmigo, y lysandro acaso había escuchado, no importaba necesitaba una forma arrebatare la felicidad a todos y cada uno de ellos pero eso podría esperar, me llamaba la atención el por que me había dado esto

**Los rumores se esparcen rápido mas si se trata de una de las chicas mas queridas tal vez odiadas y populares de sweett amoris, si chicos y chicas estoy hablando de la queridisima katherine macinelli, para los que no sepan quien es ella fue una chica que llego hace 2 a os a esta venerable escuela, intentando pasar desapercibida al principio; capto nuestra atención con los hechos e historias que sucedían a su alrededor, quien podría olvidar la carrera de orientación... sus exploraciones en el bosque con cierto chico que no mencionare aquí les doy una pista pelirrojo oh si nuestro querido guitarrista castiel.**  
**También fue la organizadora del concierto para recaudar fondos y no olvidemos el motivo por el que se fue debrah nuestra querida compañera, pese al terrible altercado que sufrieron por culpa de su amor hacia el mismísimo pelirrojo, la ganadora a toda regla fue debrah una de las mejores alumnas de esta institución querida por todos a que si? ahora el rumor mas jugoso de todos estos a os, una fuente confidencial pero bastante confiable vio salir a lysandro Ainsworth si escucharon bien chicas el sexy caballero victoriano fue visto salir de esta institución acompañado por la mismísima katherine muy "acaramelados" no sabemos con exactitud que hicieron, pero seguiré informandolos.**  
**Datos confirman que su salida fue a las 10:25 de la mañana y el regreso de esos tortolitos hasta las 3:00 como todos se habrán percatado no iban vestidos de la misma manera en la que llegaron, eso da pie a muchas conjeturas pero lo importante fue enterarnos que la chica estaba jugando a dos bandos!, si como lo leyeron, por lo que sabemos y vimos mas de uno, la dulce katherine jugaba con los dos pobres chicos, quieren saber de quienes se tratan: el primero y su novio oficial según mis fuentes es dakota o dake como le gusta que lo llamen un chico que muchas se habrán percatado y conocido en la carrera de orientación sobrino de nuestro queridisimo profesor de E.F. en ese tiempo no parecía haber nada entre esos dos pudo haber sido gracias al pelirrojo, pero al ser rechazada por el pues ahí tenemos el resultado.**  
**Mas su retorcida mente no tiene limites "emborracharse por amor o despecho" eso deseaba que nosotros inocentes creyéramos pero su objetivo primordial fue ARMIN si lo leen bien después de desechar o ser desechada como ustedes lectores lo quieran ver fue a pavonearse delante del sexy chico, obteniendo así la atención necesaria para seducirlo y acostarse con el su nueva conquista? Acaso es posible tener tan pocos escrúpulos como para hacer eso pues la chica para ser así fue vista entrar a la casa del chico siendo cargada por el mismo y quedarse ahí TODA y me refiero a toda la noche esto que al principio parecía ser solo un rumor fue confirmado por su hermano alexy...**

Al parecer las cosas siempre pueden empeorar y lo estaban haciendo, así que ante todo el mundo me convertí en una zorra sin sentimientos capaz de manipular al mundo a mi antojo? ,de esto sacaría ventaja sin duda, ya que me consideraban eso pues en eso me convertiría para todo el mundo pero primero necesitaba con urgencia un trago, que mas podía pasarme estaba vetada de mi próxima clase, tenia tiempo libre por que no ir a buscar algo de tomar y regresar ademas no seria difícil escabullirme a la salida había visto muchas veces a castiel hacerlo se podría decir que era una experta, pensaba mientras me reía para mis adentros...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

No fue especialmente difícil encontrar un bar abierto a esas horas tenia mi "bebida" lista y me encaminaba hacia el insti esperaba llegar 5 minutos antes que terminaran las clases tenia muchas cosas por hacer que incluían a la directora cuanto antes terminara ese pequeño asunto podría comenzar el cambio

todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan nathaniel me esperaba en la puerta principal

N- la directora quiere verte- expreso cuando pase junto a el

K- ahora?-pregunte inocentemente sacando de quicio al delegado hoy estaba mas susceptible que nunca lo mas seguro es que ya hubiera hojeado el periódico

N- ahora-gruño mientras me encaminaba a la oficina principal me detuvo-hueles a alcohol- pregunto escéptico**_  
_**

K- amm no?-mi respuesta sonó mas como una pregunta

N- bebiste algo estas borracha-me bombardeo con preguntas que mas da se merece la verdad pensé

K- borracha no solo un poco alegre-conteste mientras lo jalaba de la corbata hasta ponerlo a mi altura

D- señor nathaniel encontró por fin a la señorita macinelli-su voz se iba apagando conforme veía la escena que tenia delante suya-que significa esto-grito-no es un comportamiento digno del delegado-le regaño y como siempre me tenia que meter en lo que no me importaba mas leña al fuego pensé

K- relájese- musite- no estábamos haciendo nada-agregaba mientras soltaba al pobre delegado que no se había recuperado de la impresión

D- señorita macinelli a mi oficina ahora mismo-me grito

K- vale, vale -conteste mientras intentaba caminar derecha cosa que no conseguía

D- siéntese - así lo hice- sabe por que esta aquí? -me interrogo

K -por mi hermosa presencia-sugerí

D-déjese de bromas señorita-exclamo enojada-he tenido varias quejas de sus profesores según ellos se la pasa retándolos llega tarde, platica en su clase y la gota que colmo el vaso ese articulo tiene algo que decir-me reto

K-por supuesto-fingí indignación-yo no tengo la culpa ese idiota de Frederic me a hecho la vida imposible desde que lo conocí...

D-cuide su lenguaje señorita-me amonesto

K-porque -le rete- y se le subieron los colores estaba furiosa

D-sera expulsada de este instituto sino se controla...

K-vale ya basta de sermones por mi haga lo que quiera expulseme si quiere, pero si lo hace tendría que informarle de ello a mis padres y perdería su apoyo económico le rete fingiendo tristeza mientras ella se quedaba pasmada y proseguí acaso me cree tan estúpida para no saber que ellos le dan una buena "ayuda" con la única condición de que usted me soporte perdería esa cuantiosa cantidad estaría dispuesta-le pique-lo se todo también que mientras estuve ausente estos 2 años usted siguió recibiendo el dinero ahora pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa tiene dos opciones primera le dije como si fuera una cría de 5 años soportarme estos pocos meses que faltan para graduarme dejar que haga mi voluntad sin represalias y seguir cobrando hasta después que yo no este aquí O segunda me puede expulsar y darles una lección a mis compañeros de lo que sucede si se saltan las reglas usted decide -dije mientras me paraba- y si estoy medio borracha pero se de que hablo con solo pulsar una tecla podría hablar con ellos y adiós prestigioso instituto sweet amoris como se mantendría a flote todos las actividades cuando tenga su respuesta hagamela saber con nathaniel-conteste altiva mientras salia del recinto

un paso dos pasos intente mantenerme derecha pero no lo conseguía que podría hacer ahora hablar con armin y aclarar las cosas con lysandro nathaniel ninguna era una idea muy atrayente mi ultimo día o el comienzo de mi "reinado" pensé podría hacer lo que quisiera al fin de cuentas lo que hoy hiciera no me afectaría mañana sea cual sea la decisión de la directora nada podría hacerme me dirigí a la azotea esperando encontrarla sola escalón a escalón hasta que llegue rápido a la cima asomándome para comprobar la situación solitario lo que pensé así me dispuse a entrar y cerrar tras de mi para luego sentarme en el frió suelo y comenzar a beber

C- si alguien me hubiera contado esto no lo creería-exclamo con sorna una voz no fue difícil recordar al dueño de la misma el pelirrojo castiel

K- un gusto verte de nuevo castiel-contraataque mordazmente

C- lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-respondió el guitarrista

K- bah como sea que quieres-pregunto la albina

C- yo querer algo de ti-se rió

K.- bueno pues si no es así ya te puedes ir yendo-replico

C.- jajaja hasta crees que me voy a ir solo por que la señorita lo desea

K.- bueno pues siéntate, quieres-pregunto tendiéndole una botella-a lo que el pelirrojo la tomo gustoso

C.- y se puede saber que haces aquí-inquirió el mismo

K.- huyo de una pesadilla-respondió rápidamente

C.- nathaniel?-pregunto

K.- en parte esta mosqueado por el dichoso articulo bueno mas que de costumbre-decía mientras soltaba una risotada-y tu?

C.- lo de siempre-contesto fríamente

K.- que nos paso Cast hace que 2 años y tanto eramos amigos y ahora-concluyo melancólica

C.- tu culpa-se defendió rápidamente

K.- o de tu novia- contraataco

C.- y sigues con lo mismo-decía irritado conteniendo el impulso de gritarle y salir de ahí azotando la puerta

K.- algún día se sabrá la verdad-musito mas para ella que para el

C.- como digas-se limito a contestar

K.- si te confieso la verdad extraño la época en que eras mi amigo nos ayudábamos mutuamente las bromas cada escapada lo recuerdas-pregunto melancólicamente intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

C.- si lo recuerdo-al pronunciar esas palabras la coraza que mantenía ocultos sus sentimientos se abrió dejando ver al chico dulce que siempre había sido del que alguna vez la chica se enamoro

K.- lo siento tregua-musitaba la chica entre lagrimas mientras extendí su mano al chico y sonreía

C.-tregua-contestaba fervientemente el chico mientras sellaban un pacto de amistad nuevamente

K.- puedes creer lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo te extrañe castiel y mucho-decía la albina mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del chico

C.- te soy sincero yo también no había nadie siguiéndome a cada paso nadie interrogándome o ayudándome en mis bromas para el delegado nada era divertido sin ti mi tabla de planchar-confesaba mientras apoyaban sus cabezas en un signo de amistad

K.- hey no soy una tabla de planchar-decía mientras lo pellizca haciendo que el pelirrojo se riera

C.- no ya no debo concederte eso, esos 2 años te sentaron de maravilla-hablaba mientras miraba al horizonte

K.- gracias supongo-contestaba pero sin su sonrojo característico cosa que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante

C.- y ahora por que no estas tan roja como un tomate ni dices algo rebuscado-

K.- créeme ni yo misma lo se-contesto cansadamente

C.- problemas-se limito a preguntar

K.- algo así ya leíste el periódico-contestaba

C.- no porque-decía mientras la chica le tendía las paginas a lo que el guitarrista comenzaba a leer curiosamente al terminar se limito a mirarla largo rato y al final pregunto- es verdad-mientras mantenía los puños cerrados por la ira contenida haciéndose daño en las palmas por la fuerza ejercida

K.- en parte si excepto lo de jugar con los chicos -contestaba pausadamente mientras observaba el semblante de su acompañante

C.- Y respecto a Armin-

K.- no lo se con certeza solo recuerdo haberlo visto en el parque hablar si a eso se le puede decir así y luego nada

C.- ya le has preguntado-contestaba mas calmado

K:_ No-se limito a murmurar

C.- porque-contrarresto deseaba saber la verdad seria posible que el chico se hubiese aprovechado de ella pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabia era que la chica recordaba haberle pedido que la hiciera suya pero hasta ahí por mas que intentaba recordad no lo conseguía

K.- vergüenza miedo a saber el posible error que cometí-

C.- entiendo y que harás con eso-se limito a señalar el articulo

K.- nada que puedo hacer si ni yo se la verdad ahora soy una zorra sin sentimiento alguno, manipuladora la peor basura-sollozo desconsoladamente mientras el chico la atraía a su pecho y acariciaba su cabello en el vago intento de consolarla así paso el tiempo hasta que la chica se calmo- tomare ventaja de ello-murmuro se despidió de su ahora nuevamente amigo y salio de la escena dejando a un chico de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego sin entender a que se refería

* * *

Al bajar el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras algo llamo su atención y que seria sino una multitud de estudiantes que al verla bajar se callaban abruptamente y la miraban con reproche pero eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo a la albina el único motivo por el que bajaba era para aclarar cualquier duda respecto al gamer Armin pero su mala suerte jugaba en su contra ya que en vez de un moreno se encontró frente a frente con un rubio bastante molesto.

K- nath tu por aquí-sonrió

N.-no se que habrás hecho para evitar tu expulsión pero la directora me pidió decirte algo sobre la primera no se a que se refería pero he cumplido mi cometido ahora me voy-decía mientras se retiraba cosa que no logro por que la chica lo detuvo en medio de todo el pasillo

K.-estas enojado- pregunta inocentemente cosa que saca de quicio al rubio

N.-tu que crees-dice mientras la arrastra hacia la sala de delegados

K.-que te sucede nath nunca me habías tratado de esa forma-musita fingiendo tristeza

N.-es verdad-se limita a mirarla

K.-el que-pregunta

N.-sabes bien de lo que te hablo katherine-

K.-tal vez si tal vez no- dice imitando al pelirrojo-no lo se nath -continua-no recuerdo-dice y se limita a salir dejando a un rubio cabreado  
A lo lejos divisa al moreno adentrándose al aula B y le sigue intentando sorprenderlo

K.- ARMIIIN-grita logrando sobresaltar al chico

A.- hola kathe-le responde ocultando sus ojos en el videojuego

K.- paso algo... bueno tu entiendes-pregunta mirando al suelo esperando la respuesta del gamer

A.- sobre... anoche?-

K.- algo asi

A.- p-pues digamos que alexy llego antes que pasara algo serio confieso que no podre verlo a la cara por un buen tiempo-decía sonrojándose

K.- por un momento creí que... bueno es una lastima-le contesto haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase mortalmente

A.- eso quiere decir que tu-

K.- acaso tu no querías- le interrumpió haciendo un puchero

A.- bueno pues si pero creí que lysandro y tu...-dejo la frase inconclusa al ver el cambio tan drástico que habia dado el rostro de la chica al ser pronunciado el nombre de su amigo una mueca con una mirada glacial fue lo que se obtuvo

K.- el tiene a Nina- le gruño sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre del caballero dispuesta a irse en cualquier momento

A.- oh en ese caso lo siento-le contesto mientras evitaba su mirada

K.- bah no te preocupes armin supongo que no lo sabias-murmuraba mientras se retiraba mas sintió como la mano del chico la retenía de su salida teatral

A.- no te vallas kathe te juro que no lo sabia-le pedía el chico enojado consigo mismo por su impertinencia

K.- esta bien disculpa aceptada-le respondía con una sonrisa fingida-y bien que hacemos-agrego sugerentemente

A.- lo que tu quieras-

K.-enséñame a jugar-comentaba riendo al ver la mueca del chico mientras se sienta en las piernas del gamer lográndose una pose demasiado sugerente sin que parezca molestarle en absoluto el gamer le comienza a explicar pasando así unos minutos se escucha como la puerta del aula comienza a abrirse mostrando a un albino algo esperanzado mas cuando ve la escena que se muestra ante el la ira y el dolor se hacen presentes hasta que unos ojos violetas se topan con los bicolores mostrando una mueca de disgusto

K- creo que tenemos compañía- saluda molesta por la repentina interrupción

L- siento interrumpirlos-agrega el albino acidamente

A- no pasa nada -agrega el gamer alegremente- necesitabas algo- pregunta curioso

K- yo ya me iba-comenta la chica con jovialidad- adiós armin- agrega mientras junta sus labios y se besan acto seguido la chica se levanta -nos vemos armincito- musita mientras le guiña un ojo y sale sin dirigirle ni una mirada al albino

* * *

**aquí el final del capitulo **

**no puedo evitar decir lysandro te lo mereces sufre sufre muajaja **

**bueno espero les guste que pasara me lo pregunto una y otra vez pelea pelea ok no ._.**

**soy la unica que quiere matar a alexy por su interrupcion hubiera tenido mas drama si hubiera pasado algo **

**OwO castiel y kathe son amigos de nuevo lastima que todavia no se sabe la verdad pero se sabra muy pronto o eso espero**

**nathaniel celosito que ternura y bueno**

**gracias de verdad gracias a todas esas personitas que apoyan este fic**

**en especial a OBJET16 siempre dandome una que otra idea apoyandome y recomendando este fic y dando su opinion sobre los capis ****como prometi objet aqui esta el capitulo lunes lunes 2 dias en escribirlo mi record personal ¿como quedo?**

**ERZA: Gracias por tu review me siento mal por hacer sufrir a lysandrito pero se lo merece **

**KIZUNAIRO: me da gusto que te haya gustado este fic y en realidad quien se podria sentir usado seria armin pero buuuueno no paso nada que lastima ¬¬**

**SARAHI99: Si se ligo a armin lastima que no sienta mucho por el xD y me siento mal por lysandro pero no habria mucho drama si el no se enteraba aunque termino enterandose de todos modos maldita peggy**

**pasando a otra cosa pasen a leer mi primer one-shot dos finales diferentes **

**dudas sugerencias dejen su review**

**agreguenme a CDM - - - - - KATHERIIIN**

**FB - - - - katherine sucrette **

**que les parece el intento de chibi lysandro que hice?**

**katheriiin . deviantart [/] art / Lysandro - chibi - 359708018 sin espacios]**

**recomienden el fic**

**quien quiere leer el siguiente capitulo **

**como antes hacia publicare todos los lunes pero por cualquier cosa un retraso o algo les avisare por FB**

**creo que eso es todo**

**hasta luego**

**cambio y fuera**

**atte: katheriiin**


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes y todo lo referente al juego CDM son propiedad de chinomiko y beemoov la historia es mia registrada en safe creative NO AL PLAGIO

* * *

LYSANDRO POV:  
A pesar de todo lo que había visto y escuchado todavía había en mi un deje de esperanza aunque todo pareciese perdido, así que me dirigía en busca de uno de los protagonistas de este rumor no tarde mucho en averiguar su ubicación el aula B no queriendo saber la realidad que posiblemente dolería mas que cualquier cosa me encamine hacia ese recinto, mas al abrir la puerta quede completamente en shock ya que pensando encontrar a esa persona completamente sola, nada me hubiera advertido lo que me encontraría a continuación y que seria sino mi katherine mi amada estaba sentada en una posición demasiado sugerente con armin pensando que era una alucinación, frote insistentemente mis ojos deseando que al abrirlos nuevamente encontrara a mi "amigo" solo, jugando distraidamente con su PSP mas asi no era mi realidad no lograba digerir esa visión con cada fibra de mi ser deseaba que eso fuera solo un horrible sueño.

Tarde me daría cuenta lo equivocado que me encontraba, al toparme con esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba, mas en ellos no se percibía emoción alguna, nada, como si estuviera vacia una mueca de disgusto fue lo único que recibiría de parte de ella

K- creo que tenemos compañia- decia en modo de saludo por mi repentina interrupción mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el moreno

L- siento interrumpirlos-agregue molesto todas las emociones se agalopaban en mi interior queriendo salir a la luz

A- no pasa nada -agrega el gamer alegremente- necesitabas algo- me pregunto curioso

K- yo ya me iba-comento mi amada con jovialidad- adios armin- agrego mientras unia sus labios con los del chico besandose, despues de esa tortura la chica se levanta -nos vemos armincito- musita mientras le guiña un ojo y sale sin dirigirme ni una mirada logrando asi lastimarme profundamente, tan rapido me habia olvidado, tan poco signifique para ella, fue mentira todo lo que me decia, acaso nunca me amo- preguntas y mas preguntas y la inseguridad me dominaba pero yo tenia la culpa si tan solo... que podia hacer nadie tenia la culpa de mis decisiones no seria justo culpar a alguien por ellas.

L.- por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos- musito intentando guardar la compostura necesaria para no abalanzarme sobre el chico y molerlo a golpes por osar a tocar lo mas valioso que alguna vez tuve A-no se de que hablas- me responde mientras se gira para seguir jugando para asi ignorarme olimpicamente

L-esto- le señalo mientras el chico lee el articulo pausadamente, casi al finalizar forma una sonrisa burlona que me recuerda a mi ex amigo castiel

A-vaya que buen articulo-rie mientras yo intento comprender en vano su actitud

L-es verdad- pregunto a punto de colapsar A.- preguntale a ella-me responde mientras se gira nuevamente para asi volver a jugar su consola

Sabiendo de antemano que no cambiaria en nada su respuesta aunque se lo preguntase un millon de veces me rindo y salgo a buscarla queria evitar escuchar de ella la confesion que me haria tan miserable pero no quedaba otra opcion, mas mi camino se ve interrumpido por unos brazos que me atrapan impidiendo moverme

N.-Lysandro que bueno que te encontre.-grita a mis espaldas mi en ese momento "novia" mientras intenta besarme pero la diferencia de altura hace imposible ese hecho

L.-Nina que haces aqui.-intento sonar sorprendido mas no lo consigo

N.-vine a verte.- musita mientras me abraza mas fuerte sin importarle mi estado actual furioso

L.-Hoy no estoy de humor Nina es mejor que te vallas.- intento razonar con ella pero en vez de hacerme caso se pega mas a mi mientras forma una mueca de disgusto

N.- es por esa- murmura despectivamente

L.-Y si asi fuera- le reto deseando una razon para mandarla de paseo

N.- tu me quieres?- me pregunta esperanzada cambiando abruptamente la conversacion

L.-si te soy completamente sincero apenas te soporto.-sentencio mientras la chica abre y cierra la boca en el vano intento de decir algo sin conseguirlo

N.-P-Pero.-solloza

L.- ya largate no entiendes no te quiero nunca te querré apenas y te soporto como querría a alguien que me acosa continuamente, habla despectivamente de la unica chica a la que he amado y que por su culpa he perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella-le grito mientras me suelto de su agarre tarda unos segundos en comprender mis palabras pero cuando lo hace comienzan a caer lagrimas al intentar huir la agarro del brazo bruscamente- adonde crees que vas todavia no he terminado -continuo dulcemente- ahora que lo sabes todo no me queda opcion seguiras siendo mi novia te guste y claro que te gustara, te hare lo mas miserable posible como yo me siento ahora hasta que ya no me sirvas pero por ahora desearas nunca haberme conocido- ahora largate-continuo mientras la suelto logrando que caiga al suelo desconcertada mas al ver mi expresion se levanta horrorizada asiente y sale corriendo mientras llora, es en ese momento cuando me percato de su presencia

K.- me gusta tu lado salvaje.-susurra seductoramente mientras posa sus manos en mis hombros y me empuja hacia las taquillas esperando un beso que no llegara- pero-antes de que termine la oración cambiamos repentinamente de papeles logrando asi tenerla a mi merced, sin salida, acorralada mientras aprieto sus muñecas -me lastimas-solloza mientras gruesas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos mojando completamente sus mejillas pese a ello no aflojo mi agarre

L.-pero a si te gusto mas no es asi- espeto y acerco mas nuestros cuerpos

K.-sueltame- es lo ultimo que escucho ya que siento como alguien me empuja logrando asi tirarme al suelo soltando a mi amada

C.-no te le acerques si ella no quiere- escupe su advertencia dejandome anonadado sin comprender de que me habia perdido mientras escapa junto a mi kathe limpiando sus lagrimas y acariciando sus muñecas que estan rojas por la presion ejercida en ellas me avergüenzo por lo que hice en que me estoy convirtiendo? me pregunto inconscientemente

* * *

hola de nuevo chicas si se que este capitulo es super mega cortisimo pero supongo que quedo bien bueno a mi me encanto plasmar el lado oculto de nuestro lysandrito cambiando de tema les aviso tal vez y solo tal vez aclaro no es seguro suba otro capitulo esta semana no se que dia y la proximas 2 semanas no subire capitulo a menos que haya un cambio de planes ya les contare

que es parecio dejen su review

disculpen las faltas de ortografia y si no conteste en esta ocasion los mismos pero el tiempo ademas estoy jugando un juego que me tiene atrapada [en el blog encontraran todo lo referente aal juego como descargarlo y todo eso]

OBJET: siento mucho no habertelo enviado pero te compensare esta vez sera el capi 13 gomen

ya tenemos blog se llama Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / y como no estoy al 100 segura que aparesca bien el link tambien se los dejo en mi perfil

CDM katheriiin

FB katherine sucrette

que creen en mi otra cuenta la de lysandro ya voy en el capitulo 16 lo acabo de comenzar y les adelanto no le segui el juego a debrah arg maldita y la estoy intentando desenmascarar con los demas pero bueno todas sabemos que no ocurrira eso hasta el episodio 17 ya quiero terminar este episodio y que sufra matarla lenta y dolorosamente con el bate asi en la otra cuenta busquenme como slowiii

supongo que eso es todo

cambio y fuera


	13. Chapter 13

_**LOS PERSONAJE Y TODO LO REFERENTE CON EL JUEGO CDM SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**_

_**REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE !NO PLAGIO¡**_

* * *

lo mas preocupante fueron sus palabras "voy a tomar ventaja" a que se referia? que estaba a punto de hacer?  
en cierto modo la entendia perfectamente pero de verdad

El quid del asunto era lo que estaba o no dispuesta a hacer para lograr su retorcido objetivo, mi curiosidad dominaba en ese momento tenia que descubrir que se traia entre manos el cambio en ella habia sido radical en muchos sentidos.  
Pensando que se habia ido me dispuse a bajar de mi lugar favorito la azotea debia preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos que se traia pero quien hubiera pensado lo rapido que era capaz de meterse en problemas

Ante mi se alzaba una escena de lo mas comica pero al fijarme en mi amiga supongo que no tanto ya que su "caballero" habia perdido todo lo que tenia de caballero siendo asi acorralada por el y por lo que se apreciaba lastimada intentando hacer el ruido suficiente para que el albino se percatara de mi presencia y asi soltara a la chica que decia amar me encamine hacia ellos mas parecian no escuchar nada solo quedaba una opcion asi que en ese pasillo solitario la llevaria a cabo para asi liberarla de su agarre

C.- no te le acerques si ella no quiere- empujandolo escupi mi advertencia casi gruñendole dejando al albino anonadado sin comprender de que se habia perdido mientras me retiraba junto a kathe limpiando sus lagrimas y acariciando sus muñecas que estaban rojas por la presion ejercida en ellas y preguntandome como el chico habia sido capaz de lastimarla

Mientras mas nos alejabamos notaba cierto matiz de diversion en su rostro temiendo lo peor

C.-¿que te resulta tan divertido?- pregunte directamente

K.-Nada cast nada de nada-contestaba mientras soltaba una risotada un tanto macabra

C.-seguro ¿ya estas mejor? - le pregunte para asi poder cambiar la conversacion ya que su actitud me desconcertaba

K.-oh si mucho mejor gracias por tu ayuda.- decia mientras se retiraba y me dejaba solo a mitad del pasillo

**~ katherine POV ~**

Todo iba de acuerdo a mi muy improvisado plan habia logrado manipular a 2 chicos quien dijera que no sabia actuar, estaba equivocado ahora que debia hacer mi dominio debia extenderse hacia aquellos que me pisotearon que dudaron de mi, mi venganza comenzaria muy pronto pero siempre habia un pero tenia que deshacerme de todos los que me estorbaran o someterlos a mi voluntad desde los maestros hasta los alumnos en ese momento era intocable tenia todo a mi favor pero debia comenzar poco a poco un solo error y todo terminaria

Mi siguiente objetivo el aula de clases iba saltando en el pasillo desierto riendome para mis adentros y escuchando lo silencioso que podia llegar a ser el instituto mientras todos permanecieran donde debian, pensandome las cosas una y otra vez me dispuse a abrir la puerta del aula A sin importarme absolutamente nada tome asiento en la parte trasera de la clase esperando que la obra comenzara ellos serian mis titeres

Pf.- señorita no le dije que estaba castigada.- me pregunto el insoportable de frederic maldito me las pagaras pensaba mientras giraba para asi perderme en la maravillosa vista que nos regalaba la naturaleza me hubiese gustado aprovecharla pero las "obligaciones eran primero" una mañana fresca el sol en la parte mas alta brindandole su calor a todo aquel que desera aprovecharlo mientras las nubes tan blancas y parecidas a un algodon formaban divertidas figuras...

PF.-Macinelli.- me grito el profesor mientras golpeaba la mesa en la que me encontraba

K.- ¡QUE!.- le repondia con el mismo tono

Pf.- fuera ahora mismo .- decia rojo de la furia

K.-porque deberia hacerlo.- le retaba altivamente mientras mis compañeros si a eso se les puede llamar asi, veian excitados como se desarrollaba mi obra

P.-A la direccion ahora .- me gritaba mientras me tomaba por la muñeca bruscamente y me sacaba a rastras de ahi

K.- *si supieras en lo que te has metido* sonreia burlonamente.- Suelteme que me lastima.- le suplicaba dolorosamente pero a pesar de mis"suplicas no lo hacia tan rapido sellaria el final si planeas las cosas con la cabeza fria todo funciona de acuerdo al plan

No podria decir cuanto habiamos recorrido pero comenzaba a sentir una pequeña molestia el mi mano hasta que de un momento a otro nos encontrabamos en las oficinas del instituto sin tocar siquiera la puerta el profesorcito entro bruscamente sobresaltando a los ahi presentes y quienes serian sino la directora por obvias razones y el delegado que se le quedaban viendo horrorizados y como no si traia a una alumna a rastras lastimandola y la inocente chicas lloraba a mares con las mejillas bañadas por sus lagrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar mientras por la manga de su sueter su asomaban una horribles marcas rojas e hinchadas recien hechas y quien seria culpado nada mas ni nada menos que el lindo profesor

D.- profesor sueltela .- grito la directora asustada al escuchar el grito de la misma el profesor suelta a la albina mientras esta cae al suelo siendo auxiliada inmediatamente por el rubio delegado

Pf.- disculpe directora pero no pude mas aqui la señorita saltandose una orden directa entro a una clase de la cual habia sido expulsada

D.- Solo por eso mire profesor esa no es la manera de tratar a una estudiante.- le recriminaba

Pf.- lo se pero

D.- Pero nada .- le cortaba la directora enardecida - nunca en este instituto habia sucedido algo asi.- proseguia mientras señalaba a la pobre chica que ahora mostraba abiertamente su muñeca hinchada, a lo que le profesor sorprendido no lograba articular palabra alguna.- mire lo que ha hecho decia mientras la chica se acercaba a la directora con el claro objetivo de mostrar la marca rojiza, al ser tocada para evaluar los daños la peliplata sollozaba incontrolablemente

Y yo le pedi al profesor que me soltara.-decia mientras se le rompia la voz a causa del llanto.- me lastimaba pero el apretaba cada vez mas fuerte.- mientras terminaba su inconclusa venganza, el profesor quedaba anonadado preguntandose como lo habia hecho y sin poder negar absolutamente nada todos los hechos lo incriminaban desde el momento en que la jalo y saco bruscamente ante la mirada de sus alumnos hasta la escena en que la chica suplicaba que la soltara y el no lo hacia segado por la rabia habia muchisimos testigos que podrian decir que el habia ocasionado esos daños fisicos a su alumna ¿que seria de el? se preguntaba

~~~~~~~~~~LYSANDRO POV:~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lejos de ahi un chico albino se encontraba penando una y otra vez en su comportamiento de las pasadas horas horrorizandose por la manera tan brusca de tratar a la chica que amaba doliendole cada lagrima que derramaba su amor la culpa lo carcomia una y otra vez al recordar el rostro manchado de lagrimas y las suplicas

R.-Lysandrito ¿que sucedio?.-preguntaba curiosa una chica de ojos dorados

L.-no lo se rosa.- suspiraba el chico

R.- tienes que arreglarlo.- le regañaba la chica deseando encontrar una manera para hacer entender al chico su culpa

L.- pero que se puede hacer .- murmuraba derrotado mientras comenzaba a relatarle los hechos acontecidos logrando asi que su cuñada lo observara con una mueca de lastima y disgusto

R.-Intentalo.- le animaba mientras lo dejaba nuevamente solo

Pensando en las palabras que le habia dicho su cuñada buscando encontrar una solucion que no llegaria se sumia tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de el problema que se encontraba metida la institucion tal vez seria mejor asi.

* * *

D.-Esta despedido.- sentenciaba la directora al profesor mientras una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas reia para sus adentros mientras por fuera estaba inconsolable

K.- no directora no lo haga el profesor no tuvo la culpa.- le defendia la principal involucrada

D.- pero señorita las reglas son claras.- al notar que la chica no cambiaria su decision opto por suspender al profesor de sus labores por 1 mes como un tipo de castigo mientras nada saliera de esas cuatro paredes todo quedaria en secreto asi aceptaron todo los presentes

Mientras el profesor salia apesumbrado preguntandose el proceder de la chica un grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaban afuera intentando saber lo que habia ocurrido mas nada se sabria o eso pensarian todos

Intentando protegerla de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir el delegado salia escoltando a la chica mas la sorpresa de ambos fue mayor al observar a la multitud que ahi se arremolinaba pese a las preguntas de sus compañeros los chicos emprendian nuevamente su marcha percatandose que alguien mas se unia a las filas quien seria sino el gamer Armin que al enterarse del "incidente" habia optado por averiguar que habia sucedido mas al saber que katerine estaba involucrada no le quedaba otra opcion mas que quedarse a ver que habia sucedido con ella, la preocupacion se hizo evidente desde el instante en que se paro afuera de las oficinas esperando la salida de la chica ...

* * *

**Aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 13**

**que tal quedo**

**si se que es corto pero a mi me gusto la historia se esta poniendo interesante y lo que falta muajaja**

**por lo que pudieron notar la venganza a comenzado**

**bueno tenia pensado subirlo hasta dentro de 2 semanas como les habia dicho en el capi anterior pero pues no se exactamente que sucedio el caso es que todavia tengo internet asi que aqui lo tienen luego les contare que onda con todo esto de si subo o no subo etc etc etc**

**Pero bueno mientras los planes cambien tendran sus capitulos cada lunes pero si siguen igual pues no se cuando volvere a subir asi que cuando tenga capitulo no importa que dia lo subire por cualquier imprevisto asi que esten pendientes no se si podre avisarles o no pero lo intentare lo prometo pasando a otra cosas**

**Ya que son mas las hermosas lindas y preciosas personitas que siguen este fic tengo pensado hacer otro loco concurso a la persona o personas que logren adivinar de que va el siguiente capitulo se los enviare aunque no creo que lo logren hay algunas pistas clave para descubrirlo en este capitulo asi que lenlo bien y suerte a todos.**

**algun review dudas sugerencias aclaraciones**

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx /**

**CDM katheriiin slowiii**

**FB katherine sucrette**

* * *

**contesto reviews**

**sarai99: primero gracias por dejarme review :3 ya sabemos como es nina pero la are sufrir para que asi no se le acerque a lysandro muajajaja ya comenzo la venganza de sucrette asi que espera a ver lo que le hara a nina o puede que le deje el trabajo a lysandro no lo se **

**objet16: mi queridisima amiga tambien me hubiera gustado saber que sucederia si castiel no hubiera llegado pero es una lastima no lo sabremos nunca *estupido y sensual castiel xD porque interrumpes* respecto a lysandrito me decepciono TvT pero que le haremos asi seguira actuando por varios capitulos ups dije demas :D**

**josefina: enserio que bueno que te gusto doble personalidad seria bueno verlo desde ese punto de vista ya que todas estamos acostumbradas a verlo como el caballero de perfectos modales y no como una mezcla entre cast y dake ¨*en que lo he convertido* pero ya se le pasara ahora solo esta un poco mucho demasiado suceptible, enojado celoso y varias cosas mas pero pronto volvera a ser nuestro original lysandro solo hay que esperar a que la historia avance y ya veremos ;)**

**nikki blue the wolf: encantada de conocerte y bienvenida al fic espero te guste asi no he recibido tu solicitud como siempre dejo mis 2 cuentas de CDM katheriiin o slowiii en las dos cuentas me encuentras adios :D**

* * *

ya que termine de contestar reviews pues les comentare algo sobre mi otra cuenta en la que por cierto ya mencione voy en el episodio 16 :D esto sera asi como un tipo spoiler asi que las personas que todavia no han comenzado con el episodio 16 o no quieren perderse la sorpresa NO LO LEAN ...

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

si estan leyendo esto es bajo su responsabilidad

bueno como ya les habia dicho comence o mas bien intente decir la verdad sobre la !"#$%& debrah y obviamente nadie me creyo TToTT me dolio que alexy o sea alexy mi amor imposible no creyera en mi bueno dejare de quejarme y a lo que iba

el caso esque nadie le cree a SU y ella sale corriendo al patio ahi todo bien luego vas a los vestuarios y aparte de no salirme el hada yo queria mi collar de chocolate u.u pues me salio lysandro ya le conte todo etc etc etc luego me dice que mejor vaya a mi casa a descansar

luego salgo al patio y me encuentro con rosalya pero el quid del asunto es que intente robarle a leigh si odienme no se que me pasaba por la cabeza y tenia mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero me sorprendi ya que apesar de eso rosalya creyo en mi sucrette o sea crei que me daria la espalda pero no, demostro ser una buena amiga y ahora me siento como una horrible persona asi que chicas no se preocupen hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho rosalya les creera disfruten el episodio 16 y hasta luego ya les seguire diciendo que tal me va en el capi lo quiero terminar rapido para asi matar a debrah ok no para jugar el episodio 17 cuando salga eso es todo

ATTE: katherine


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE CON EL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE**

**NO PLAGIO ETC, ETC.**

* * *

la ultima noticia tal vez la que superara al anterior articulo pese a ello los involucrados en esta espantosa situacion son katherine macinelli, nuestro querido profesor frederic, el delegado principal y la directora quieren saber de que va este noticion a continuacion lo sabran...

por lo que muchos se habran percatado nuestra querida compañera fue sacada de una manera brusca del aula lastimandola asi de una muñeca el principal sospechoso o unico culpable seria nada mas que el profesor frederic si lo estan leyendo bien tenemos varios testigos que comentan la manera tan poco profesional con la que actuo dicho profesor, ya que despues de una pequeña riña por parte de la chica hacia el, su unico proceder fue ese.  
Pero lo que nos sorprende fue que pese a las suplicas de la pobre chica por ser liberada de su agarre el las ignoraria Si la informacion es verdadera la primicia de todo esto fue la manera tan honorable en que la chica actuo, ya que al ser despedido por nuestra querida directora, despues de haber sido lastimada fisicamente y quedar secuelas de ello, nuestra querida katherine evito ese hecho defendiendo asi a su agresor y evitando su despido, pero nosotros nos preguntamos quedara impune este horrible hecho seguire informandolos

el dia me sonreia y como no si cada peque a cosa estaba saliendo como la planee la funcion estaba por comenzar todos caerian ante mi

D.-Señorita peggy.- llego la directora furiosa dirigiendose a la reportera a lo que la misma se estremecia- a la direccion ahora mismo- decia gelidamente mientras la chica se encaminaba sin saber lo que el destino le deparaba

Todos y cada uno de mis "compañeros" que antes me habian dado la espalda mirado con repugnancia, ahora me veian con lastima, me daban su apoyo lo rapido que podia cambiar la situacion solo con un articulo perfecto, en el que yo quedara como la victima, sus ideales tan influenciables y predecibles de todos y cada uno de ellos eran iguales unas ovejas que se seguian unos a otros, pensaban lo que les decian que tenian que pensar sin una opinion propia, era una lastima pero que se le iba a hacer no puedes cambiar a una persona, pero si manipularla a tu conveniencia, de eso estaba repleta la sociedad

Despues de que este maravilloso articulo saliese a la luz hace 2 dias no tardo mucho en que una turba de padres furiosos se presentaran en esta institucion a exigir el despido inmediato del profesor, recordarlo me hacia tan feliz ver que mi principal objetivo se habia cumplido y sin que nada me señalace como la principal sospechos de ese infortunio, era inocente nadie me podia señalar como la autora intelectual de ese suceso

Cuando lo recuerdo me da lastima pero porque si eso era lo que yo deseaba o no, el tipico remordimiento de conciencia que me persigue cada noche y no lo puedo detener, pero como puedo regresar todo a la normalidad si lo supieran no se que sucederia conmigo y el, el verdadero culpable y de alguna forma complice de esta venganza el que me hizo las marcas lysandro todavia no puedo hacerle nada y no creo ser capaz de lastimarlo fisicamente pero mental y emocionalmente eso es otro caso.

A cualquiera le daria o mas bien dicho le da pena la manera en la que trata a su novia, pobre nina porque no lo deja? todos piensan mas no articulan palabra alguna, en lo personal a mi ni me va ni me viene me da completamente igual, se lo merece me gusta su sufrimiento y el mio propio, soy una masoquista para que negarlo en alguna epoca de mi vida me corte, recuerdo el hermosos y delicioso dolor, las marcas que me recordaban mi propia miseria y las mismas que llevaba mostrando como si fueran un trofeo; mi trofeo pero basta de recuerdos es mejor mi aqui y ahora, quien diria lo facil que fue hacer que todos siguieran mis deceos tan rapidamente, peggy, peggy, peggy como lo siento vere lo que puedo hacer por ti.- le animaba al momento de enterarme que seria expulsada definitivamente de verdad era tan estupida para creer que yo la ayudaria despues de lo que me habia hecho, luego de que por su culpa sufrieran todos a los que queria luego de hacerme quedar como una bruja, una menos ahora de quien deberia deshacerme los demas no significan ningun obstaculo para mi excepto debrah pero ya llegara su turno no puedo quitarla de mi camino sin que alguien comience a sospechar de mi debo calcular friamente cada movimiento cada palabra todo lo que haga y diga todo, esta comenzando a ser facil pero eso conlleva a mi aburrimiento, es estresante clases y mas clases, profesores que cuentan sus vidas, cuchicheos incesantes, enseñanzas sin importancia y mi mal humor aumenta constantemente el dia no estaba de mi lado hoy nublado con probabilidad de lluvia y que sera de mi este dia no estoy de humor para escuchar nada ni a nadie, me siento vacia como si algo me faltara pero no logro descubrir el que; un suspiro de alivio salia de mi boca al escuchar el hermosos repiqueteo de la campana anunciando mi libertad.

Armin .- gritaba mientras intentaba alcanzar al pelinegro ya que necesitaba su ayuda para un objetivo a cumplir, sin pronunciar palabra alguna volteaba a mirarme inquisitivamente.- ven .- agregaba mientras lo jalaba hacia la salida para encaminarnos bajo a lluvia a mi destino la tienda de ropa de la ciudad *nos veremos pronto lysandro* reia para mis adentros, un poco de diversion para un dia tan estresante como este

Mientras mas tomabamos la direcion hacia la tienda sentia la mirada penetrante de mi acompañante sintiendo la duda en su silencio deseando poder contestar sus dudas, le sonreia mientras tomaba su mano fuertemente para de alguna manera tranquilizarlo despues tendriamos la oportunidad de hablar pero ahora no podria enterarse de nada o mi teatrito se arruinaria, a lo lejos divise la tienda de ropa del hermano de lysandro leigh parecia que era un dia poco concurrido normalmente habian mas personas ahi pero hoy estaba desierto tenia pensado comprar algunas cosillas, solo para tener la ocasion de molestarlo sino con mi presencia con la compañia que traia conmigo.  
Al llegar me topaba con rosalya que me dirigia una mirada de reprobación tal vez sospechaba a que iba ahi, no la culpaba pero me preguntaba de que lado estaria ahora mismo del de su amigo y cuñado o del mio una chica que apenas y conoce eso no tenia importancia alguna no necesitaba a nadie la vida me lo habia tratado de mostrar mas de una vez pero no habia querido darme cuenta

que hacen aqui?.- me preguntaba una extrañada rosalya de compras rosa que otra cosa vendria a hacer.- le respondia inocentemente con un brillo un tanto desquiciado en los ojos crei que...- dejaba su frase inconclusa mientras negaba con la cabeza para despues invitarnos a pasar

No tardaremos mucho.- le ofrecia un consuelo a mi pobre armin al ver su desesperacion por salir huyendo de ahi esta bien.- me contestaba mientras tomaba asiento afuera de los probadores y comenzaba a jugar con su videojuego; no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando escuche la campana de la tienda sonar anunciando la entrada de un cliente pero yo sabia que era el

K.- que te parece este.- salia naturalmente como si no me hubiera percatado de su presencia mientras giraba para que armin me diese su opinion de reojo note como a lysandro se le subian los colores al verme y al percatarse de mi compañero

A.-perfecto.- murmuraba mientras seguia entretenido con su psp sin hacerme caso

K.- de verdad.- le contestanba acercandome lentamente a el para asi obligarlo a mirarme logrando dejarlo sin habla de la impresion

A.- mas que perfecto .-contestaba mientras me tomaba de la cintura acercandome a el, terminando por depositar un casto beso en sus labios y me separaba para comenzar mi actuacion maestra

K.-oh lysandro que sorpresa.-articulaba mientras me aproximaba al albino para asi quedar a una distancia razonable de el .- veo que vienes con tu novia.- agregaba sonriente mientras posaba la mirada en una asustada rubia

N.- H-hola katherine.- me saludaba timidamte intentano soltarse del agarre del albino que la tomaba fuertemente de solo verlo hasta a mi me dolia la presion ejercida pobrecilla

L.- katherine Armin.- saludaba friamente al pelinegro mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de furia a lo que el gamer sonreia abiertamente como respuesta

K.- supongo que eso es todo.- murmuraba mientras me dirigia al probador y me cambiaba rapidamente

A.- lista

K.- eso creo aunque siento que me falta algo.- le respondia mientras me tomaba mi tiempo para pensar.- ya despues lo recordare .- agregaba mientras me dirigia a pagar la ropa mientras la cobraban me detuve a admirar la tienda hasta que mi mirada se encontro con una bicolor apartando la mia como acto reflejo

LYSANDRO POV:

un dia mas sin mi kathe siguiendome consumiendo en la mas grande miseria arrastrando a otros conmigo disfrutando mi sufrimiento...

un chico albino se encontraba encimado en sus pensamientos sin percatarse del repiqueteo de las campanas anunciando el termino de la jornada escolar, mientras afuera de la institucion una joven rubia asustada esperaba por el, cuestionandose que deberia hacer si comenzar a buscarlo o tal vez huir de ahi lo mas rapido posible para asi evitar sus constantes maltratos tanto fisicos como verbales, cansada de los mismos se disponia a retirarse mas al tomar la direccion contraria sentia una mirada fria que la taladraba desde atras

L.- a donde crees que vas.- preguntaba una glacial voz que en algun tiempo fue hermosa y robaba el corazon, mas en ella ahora solo habitaba la furia, el rencor hacia ella.

N.- I-i ba a buscarte.- contesto aterrada la rubia sin atreverse a mirarlo

L.-oh nina.- excalamaba mientras la atraia a su pecho para abrazarla.- nadie te pidio que lo hicieras.- continuaba con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica logrando que la rubia se sonrojase.- ahora muevete.- agregaba gelidamente mientras la empujaba lejos de el con repugnancia.- llegamos tarde finalizaba

Asi el chico agarraba fuertemente a su acompañante asiendo que unas lagrimas traicioneras escaparan de sus ojos ba ando competamente sus mejillas mas al percatarse que mientras mas llorara el chico peor la trataba decidio pese a su opocision poner fin a todo eso

N.-se termino.- decia en un grito un tanto debil atrayendo la atencion de las personas que ahi se encontraban dejando estupefacto al chico albino que se sorprendia por el valor que todavia le quedaba a la chica

L.- no nina por favor.- respondia el caballero mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos haciendole da o.- no nos puedes hacer esto siento la manera en la que te trate.- continuaba haciendo que las personas se arremolibaras a su alreddor viendo con lastima al chico y con una mirada no tan amistosa a la rubia, aunque no lo pareciese, apesar de parecer tan afligido el albino, todo era puramente actuacion estaban frente a un posible actor ya que poseia el don de hechizar a su audiencia y hacerles creer lo que el quisiera,eso caracterizaba a un excelente actor, y simplemente con verlo nadie podria decir que el no sentia lo que sus ojos reflejaran, un maravilloso actor se sorprendia a si mismo

N.-no ya me canse de tus maltratos.- al terminar de pronunciar eso las persona los veian si poder decidirse a quien creerle

L.-siento si alguna vez te lastime pero tenia celos de ese chico.- continuaba su obra mientras 2 lagrimas salian de sus bellos ojos logrando dar el toque de drama propicio para que las personas se pusieran de su lado, ante la mirada estupefacta de la rubia que no entendia todavia que estaba sucediendo si hasta hace unos momentos la trataba peor que una basura y ahora se habia convertido en el novio celoso victima de la circunstancias y tan dulce y empalagoso como el azucar

.- señorita debera darle una oportunidad a su novio .- decia un transeunte al terminar de ver la escena sin percatarse que era completamente actuacion del albino

si dele otra oportunidad.- agregaban otros mas .- no ve cuanto la ama

L.-por favor.- decia suplicando el caballero dejandola completamente sin palabras sabiendo que despues de esa escenita que le habia armado todo seria mucho peor que antes, despues de eso las personas comenzaban a retirarse dejando a un albino y a una rubia completamente solos, ya arreglarian ese peque o problema.-  
se cabo nina mala decision.- le susurraba dulcemente al oido mientras tomaba su mano bruscamente.- ahora vamos.- decia mientras se encaminaban a su principal destino

la chica rubia no emitia palabra alguna mientras caminaban solo se dejaba llevar por el caballero temiendo lo peor su intento de escapar resulto ser fallido y ahora deberia asumir las consecuencias un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al imaginarse lo que podria suceder; mientras el caballero victoriano pensaba en que podria hacer para callar todas sus quejas llegaban a la tienda de ropa mientras la campana anunciaba su llegada mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada reconocio una cabellera plateada tan conocida acompa ada de su melodiosa voz

K.- que te parece este.- preguntaba mientras se giraba para que su acompañanate la viese sin percatarse de mi presencia cosa que me dolia mas al ver con quien venia mi amor mi furia aumentaba consierablemente

A.-perfecto.- murmuraba el chico mientras jugaba sin hacerle caso alguno

K.- de verdad.- le contestaba acercandose a el para asi obligarlo a mirarla dejandolo sin habla

A.- mas que perfecto .-respondia mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercandola a el, depositando un beso en sus labios

K.-oh lysandro que sorpresa.-saludaba al percatarse de mi presencia mientras se aproximaba a mi quedando a una distancia razonable .- veo que vienes con tu novia.- agregaba sonriente mientras posaba la mirada en nina

N.- H-hola katherine.- la saludaba timidamate intentado soltarse de mi agarre, su novia en otras circunstancias le hubiera encantado que ella la albina kathe lo reconociese pero ahora no

L.- katherine Armin.- saludaba calidamente con una reverencia a mi kathe mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al pelinegro a lo que el gamer sonreia abiertamente como respuesta

K.- supongo que eso es todo.- murmuraba mientras se dirigia otra vez al probador y se cambiaba rapidamente

A.- lista.- preguntaba su acompañante desesperado por salir de ahi

K.- eso creo aunque siento que me falta algo.- le respondia mientras pensaba.- ya despues lo recordare .- agregaba mientras se dirigia a pagar la ropa en un momento nuestras miradas se toparon pero para mis desgracia ella aparto la suya avergonzada

CATIEL POV:

Las cosas marchaban cada vez mejor para el pelirrojo mas tenia el ligero presentimiento que algo grande se avecinaba no sabia con certeza que podria sr pero ahi estaba el mal sentimiento mirando hacia la nada enfocando su vista en el horizonte observando como se ocultaba el sol para dar paso a la fria noche progresivamente sentia una libertad que no habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo pensando la razon de sus problemas y la mera solucion como algo podia ccambiar su estado de animo y su vida tan radicalmente

Desde el momento de su reencuentro con la chica albina de ojos violetas kathe la rutina habia desaparecido todo lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia mas de 2 años cambio en el instante en que se volvieron a ver algo revivio en el chico algo calido algo hermoso lo que le daba fuerza para salir adelante mas eso no estaba completo seguia teniendo peleas constantes con ella pero no eran amistosas como en el comienzo de su amistad hasta hace 3 dias todavia se veian como enemigos si tan solo la chica no hubiera dado el primer paso para la reconciliacion de su amistad el nunca lo hubiera hecho

Desde el momento de su tregua el chico comenzo a preguntarse cual seria la verdad observando cada vez mas detenidamente el comportamiento de su actual novia y sorprendiendose de la manera en que la misma actuaba las miradas de repugnancia resignacion amargura odio que le regalaba cada vez que ella pensaba que el no la veia todo esos detalles lo ponian cada vez peor haciendolo preguntarse si en verdad la chica que alguna vez amo era lo que aparentaba o si era verdad todo lo que alguna vez le dijo su amiga la duda se plantaria en lo mas profundo de su corazon impidiendo creer de nuevo en la castaña tan ciegamente solo podria volverlo a hacer cuando la verdad saliera a la luz y todos lo sabian.

* * *

**hola de nuevvo chicas aqui tiene su capitulo 14 **

**bueno pues al fin tengo internet siiii el caso fue que me cambie de cassa y ya saben todo lo que hay que hacer empacar cosas andar de un lado para otro etc etc y no saber donde dejaste las cosas, la libreta que perdi si como mi lysandrito, ahi tenia parte del capitulo pero bueno al fin la encontre y fin de la historia **

**Ahora contesto reviews**

**sarahi99: una fiel seguidora de este fanfic muchisisimas gracias por cada review que mandas o como se diga aqui esta el capitulo si venganza apenas comienza juajuajua y respecto a armincito no se no tengo todavia nada planeado para el asi que por el momento solo sera usado *que fea palabra* para causarle celos a lysandro **

**josefina: gracias por el review que bueno que te guste este fic y pues lysandro tiene que sufrir un poquitin mas ya despues espero que sea feliz aunque no esta contemplado pero veremos como se va desarrollando la historia**

**akazuna no akira : si un cambio muy radical pero todos los cambios son buenos o aveces xD pienso lo mismo de melody la odio he tenido una duda que me quita el sueño porque en el capitulo 15 nadie le cree a nuestro fantastico delegado no, ni melody que lo dice amar vale y bueno no sera por eso que la rechazo cuando termino su antigua relacion tal vez fue por culpa de debrah *quememos a la bruja* osea que si ella melody hubiese creido en el tal vez estarian juntos o no se ya me enrede el Caso esque ¡QUEMEMOS A LA BRUJA!**

**objet16:gracias por el reviewsito kathe es mala pero culpo a lysandro por ello ok no si lysandro me sigue decepcionando aunque se lo perdono pero sufrira muajajaja castielin ya pronto habran problemas te lo aseguro y nath pues asi de protegerla como que maso por que hay todavia unos pequeños detalles que ya descubriremos :D y por ultimo nuestro sexy gamer pues sigue asi**

**albii chan: bienvenida al fic gracias por tu review si encontraremos la forma de hacerla apagar y matarla lenta y dolorosamente ok no ._.**

**nikki blue the wolf: ya te acepte en la cuentas **

* * *

**terminando de contestar reviews dejenme contarles mi desgracias perdi 13 de lov con castiel en mi cuenta francesa :´(, luego 90 PA en cada cuenta por no conectarme 9 malditos dias lo pueden creer y eso que deje la cuenta abierta por que se suponia que asi se acumulaban o eso pasaba ¬¬ luego voy perdiendo la cita con lysandro creyendo que era con armin y que mas estoy dando las respuestas incorrectas y mi afinidad con los chicos baja escepto la de lysandro se que me ama, la parte final de este capitulo no se guardo y tuve que reescribirla pero no me acordaba que habia puesto osea soy yo o tengo mala suerte, luego mi maldita musa se va de vacaciones dejandome estancada a medio capitulo y me estuve calentando la cabeza pensando en como acabarlo pff, hace un calor de muerte en mi nueva casa, estoy estrezada, no tengo ganas de escribir nuev capitulo por que saldria algo cutre como mi estaddo de animo, regresare al escuela espero que me reciban en el 3er semestre *para las que no sepan me votaron de mi prepa estaba en 3er semestre se supone que ahora deberia ir en 4to peo no pase mi examen extraordinario o R como le llaman y todo se fue al carajo* perdi algunos archivos cro o tal vez los borre tengo problemas estoy como deprimid y no se por que y suceptible bipolar etc etc llenaria una hoja completa y me faltaria espacio pero como no las quiero aburrir aqui termino**

**BUeno otra cosilla tenia pensado escribir una segundo como "temporada" de este fic osea la continuacion tengo pensado que se llame reencuentro de corazones he que les parece ya llevo parte del primer capitulo y el prologo la idea nacio mientras me daba un baño y pues que les parece porque no se si adelantarles algo mmm mejor no es sorpresa entonces que les parece segunda temporada por asi decirlo pero sera dentro de algun tiempo cuando "finalice" este fic solo cheken el prologo o summary **

**HAN PASADO LOS AÑOS EL CAMBIO ES CADA VEZ MAS NOTORIO **

**ELLA UNA EMPRESARIA COMPROMETIDA **

**EL UN DISEÑADOR FAMOSOS **

**LA SEPARACION NO DURA TODA UNA VIDA QUE SUCEDERA CUANDO SUS CORAZONES SE REENCUENTREN**

**que les parecio ami en lo personal me facino el prologo pero ustedes mis lectoras deciden me emociono solo con leerlo**

**alguien quiere el primer capitulo pues como el pasado concurso no estaba ahora lo vuelvo a hacer pero no se que preguntar ya se lo hacemos facil**

**las 2 primeras personas que me envien un MP pidiendolo es suyo y las que lo quieran sino ganaron solo intenten averiguar de que va imaginenselo y envien su respuesta {EJEMPLO : yo creo que va atratar sobre _ , o el primer capitulo kath mas facil con quien esta comprometida nuestra querida protagonista una respuesta por ppersona siiii ****y si es correcta se los envio **

* * *

**algun review dudas sugerencias aclaraciones**

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios**

**CDM katheriiin **

** slowiii**

**´por el momento es todo **

**disculpen las faltas de ortografia los escasos o nulos signos de puntuacion **

**para la segunda temporada tal vez necesite a un beta reader quien se ofrece ?**

**eso es todo**

**cambio y fuera **

**ATTE: katherine**

**FB katherine sucrette**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOS PERSONAJES TODO LO RELACIONADO CON EL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

**REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE**

* * *

DEBRAH POV:

En tan solo 3 dias esa estupida de katherine ha ido ganando respeto por parte de todos mis "adorados" amigos y su reconcialiacion con mi gatito fue tan idiota para creer que regrese por el lo necesito para que mi carrera como cantante suba y luego que ya no lo necesite lo desechare como la primera vez pero he comenzado a notar que el ha estado cambiando antes lo tenia comiendo de mi mano pero ahora se ha estado alejando como si supiera lo que de verdad siento y pienso de el no es imposible nadie podrá descubrirme nunca mi mascara nunca sera destruida

D.- gatito que bueno que llegaste.- decia mientras abria la puerta del departamento saludandolo con un beso y una sonrisa forzada

C.- debrah.-contestaba mientras pasaba mi lado ignorandome

D.- que te sucede gatito?.- preguntaba aparentando interes mientras me dirigia al sofa para sentarme junto a el

C.- nada.-fue la unica respuesta que conseguia

D.- es por esa tu amiguita por ella me estas tratando asi.- musitaba con lagrimas fingidas en el rostro

C.- no seas dramatica no es por ella.- contestaba mientras tomaba su guitarra y comenzaba a tocar a lo que yo respondia quitandosela.-no la toques.- me gritaba cabreado mientras yo me retiraba sollozando *veamos que haces idiota* pensaba .- espera debrah.- corria tras de mi y me agarraba del brazo.- lo siento.-se disculpaba no es cierto no sientes nada

D- como me puedes tratar asi.- lloraba inconsolablemente acto seguido el pelirrojo me estrechaba en sus brazos

* * *

AMBER POV:  
Tan horrible era mi vida me encontraba pensando en como las cosas cambiaron repentinamente con la llegada de ella katherine macinelli la chica perfecta o eso aparentaba pero ahora no era lo que alguna vez fue, vengativa la palabra que resonaba en mi cabeza

*patetica* el sentimiento que se alojaba en mi corazon al darme cuenta que no podia hacerle nada al intentar cualquier cosa en su contra al acudir con la directora la que salio perdiendo fui yo mi hermano enamorado de esa insipida sin gracia nada bonita nunca se compararia conmigo necesitaba una manera de volver a mi reinado pero como nada podria tocarla la directora los maestros el delegado y algunos alumnos estaban de su lado apoyandola cuando a mi me dejaban sola hasta las chicas que consideraba mis mejores amigas, donde estaban, donde ,cuando las necesitaba habia perdido todo mis amigos mi hermano lo que mas me dolia era perderlo a el apesar de que en nuestra niñez era cruel conmigo se enmendó y nacio asi una pequeña relacion basada en la dependencia por mi parte

queria ser como mi hermano pero cada vez que lo intentaba todos se burlaban no podia aguantar ser la estupida hermana del perfecto delegado el hazme reir de todos pero eso cambio cuando entre al instituto me converti en la reina temida por chicos y chicas a la vez seria la reina de la moda quien decidia, pero llego un dia una chica albina de ojos violetas y comenzo a usurpar mi trono comence a sentir odio rencor hacia la insignificante chica, pero tenia que estallar un dia cuando se fijo en mi castiel comenzaron a ser amigos todo iba bien segun karla pero de un momento a otro me arrebato a mi hermano ya no tenia tiempo para su estupida hermana solo tenia ojos para ella su dulce katherine obligandome a convivir con ella y mi odio crecia cada dia que la veia tan feliz la odiaba con todo mi ser queria matarla hacerla sufrir que llorara aunque sea que sintiera un poco de como yo me sentia pero no podia amaba tanto a mi hermano que no le podia arrebatar su felicidad aunque fuera ella la culpabe de mi amargura por eso decidi unirme a melody ella la odiaba igual o mas que yo...

* * *

MELODY POV:  
Mentiria si dijera que no recuerdo perfectamente el dia en que ella llego, cada detalle, cada palabra y el dolor acrecentaba

La chica nueva la chica perfecta por quien el me rechazaria una y mil veces haciendo que la odiase mas si eso podria ser posible.

katherine una chica responsable y formal recuerdo que la mencionaba pero en ese momento no me sentia amenazada, la primera impresion todo lo que importa; tienes que ser perfecta impecable, la mejor me decia a mi misma creyendo que con eso el rubio al que amaba me amaria con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia

Pero cambio de un momento a otro se comenzo a alejar a faltar a las juntas y al papeleo, no le tomaba mucha importancia a ese hecho creyendo que estaba pasando una mala racha como todos, asi que intentaba ayudarlo en todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor no tan cargado de trabajo, me gustaba estar en su compañia asi podia fingir muy dentro de mi que estaba con el, pero el dia 13 de octubre a las 3:50 de la tarde ella llego preguntandome por mi nathaniel esperandolo hasta que el se presentara, conversando creyendo que ella era mi amiga confesandole mis sentimientos por el y notando sin tomarle mucha importancia la mueca culpable que pondria ante mi revelacion

Sin tener ojos para nadie mas sin notar mi presencia y dañandome a su paso llegaria el delegado, sin hacerme las cordiales preguntas de cada dia ignorandome, hablando, riendo juntos terminando el papeleo miradas fugaces sonrisas traviesas y al final percatandose de mi presencia saludandome formalmente y regresando a su actitud, cambiando su sonrisa al verme y regresando a su papel del delegado perfecto, escondiendome sus emociones ,sentimientos que solo pude contemplar cuando estuvo con ella, obsevando la sonrisa sincera, feliz, que le regalaba dandome cuenta que las demas siempre eran fingidas

creo que me estoy enamorando escribia en su agenda creyendo que no lo veia y soltando un suspiro

te sucede algo le sotaba pese a conocer su respuesta de antemano

nada mel nada seria su contestacion tan feliz llena de dicha semanas despues mi rival recuperaba los examenes perdidos evitando a si su expulsion ayudandolo mas de lo que yo lograba, encontrandose en la playa mientras yo los observaba a lo lejos queriendo ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar, luego divisando como la albina le regalaba un peluche en forma de gato para animarlo, la idea que yo le habia dado lo que yo le queria regalar pero no tenia la suficiente confianza para hacerlo y para mi dolor, el, mi rubio delegado de ojos caramelo guardandolo celosamente para que nadie lo viera y mucho menos lo tocara, su mayor tesoro lastimandome y dandome cuenta que los pequeños detalles que yo le daba no los guardaba como ese el que ella le dio, intente deshacerme de ese animal romperlo, tirarlo pero el dia que lo intente ellos estaban ahi bautizando al gatito de felpa como nath y en ese momento sacaba ella una minicorbata azul para anudarla en el cuello del animal, despues mirando como se juntaban para la excursion (N/A como recordaran especifique que castiel participo con kathe en la carrera de orientacion asi que me invente otro acontecimiento y en la playa se encontraron un dia X) viendo como ella tuvo el valor que me falto a mi para pedirselo y el aceptando gustoso, mientras yo esperando que nadie se lo hubiese pedido quedariamos como siempre el y yo juntos felices bueno por mi parte, pero todo cambiaria para mal esa mañana en que comenzaban la clases y yo como todos y cada uno de los dias desde que me habia convertido en delegada, le llevaba su cafe favorito antes de abrir la puerta de la sala divise a lo lejos como una cabellera plateada entraba a mi recinto mi lugar favorito donde podia estar con el, la curiosidad me dominaria en ese momento mala seria mi decision ya que al esconderme tras la puerta escucharia la conversacion que mas tristeza me ocasionaria y veria como se desarrollaba la felicidad de esos dos

El al pedirle que fuera su novia y ella al aceptar exageradamente feliz besandolo tocando y probando los labios que yo siempre quise sentir pero su felicidad no duraria me encargue de no dejarles solos en ningun momento pero siempre tiene aunque sea una vez salir algo mas y fue un dia en que sali tarde de la clase que los encontre ella sentada sobre el besandose en una pose sumamente compromentedora sin mediar palabra ni pensar en las consecuencias fui a reportarlos con la directora pese a las suplicas del rubio y logrando que la directora le prohibiera el paso a la abina hacia la sala de delegados evitando por todos los medio posibles que nathaniel tuviera tiempo libre para katherine observando como la relación comenzaba a marchitarse y a morir.  
Al final como era esperado terminarian y ahi estaria yo para consolarlo pero el no podia estar en un lugar que hubiese compartido con ella y me dejo claro que no me necesitaba pero seguia insistiendo ella termino por huir de un dia para otro dejandolo completamente destrozado ganandose mi desprecio absoluto para luego despues de dos a os regresar como si nada y seguir teniendo su amor pero esta vez lucharia por el con la ayuda de amber su hermana para quitarnos de encima a katherine y que nuestras vidas regresaras a ser como antes eran, la guerra estaba declarada y yo ganaria...

* * *

ROSALYA POV:

todas y cada una de mis preocupaciones tenian nombres kathe y lysandro esos dos no podian estar juntos ni 5 minutos sin terminar de lastimar el uno al otro, tenia que soportar el animo deprimente de lysandro a kathe ya no la veia siempre estaba acompañada por armin que se habia convertido en sus sombra nunca la dejaba sola me daba cuenta todo lo que ella hacia para latimar emocionalmente a mi querido cuñado pero el tenia la culpa no entendere nunca la forma de su proceder intente muchas veces hacer que se "reconcialiaran" o por lo menos que intentaran hablar como personas civilizadas pero lo unico que se lograba con ello era que terminaran gritandose hechadose la culpa incapaces de asumir sus responsabilidades inmaduros

que se puede hacer cuando alguien no desea ser ayudado me sacaban de quicio no podia disfrutar una salida con ellos porque siempre sin lugar a duda terminaban sino gritandose mirandose con rabia creyendo que asi alguno de ellos teRminaria cediendo pero nunca seria asi

Lysandro habia lastimado a kathe de la peor forma rompiendole el corazon terminando en brazos de nina la unica chica con la que la albina nunca soportaria ver a su "caballero";Y katherine no podia decir que ella tuviera la culpa en realidad ella trato de arregalr las cosas pero el no quizo escuchar y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde

El chico albino que no se dejaba guiar por sus emociones donde habia terminado, donde estaban esas miradas de amor felicidad alegria cada vez que la veia, regresaria a ser todo como antes la respuesta no la tenia, me dolia ver con que facilidad ellos perdian a su amor verdadero y ninguno recapacitaba ni daba el primer paso hacia su felicidad, el brillo de vida deaparecio, tomando el control la tristeza horas y horas sin dormiir, letras de canciones que te harian llorar el arrepentimiento plasmado en cada hoja albergado en sus corazones.

* * *

**aqui esta el capitulo 15 ¿que les parecio?**

**varios POV´S narrados desde la perspectiva de los personajes **

**para que se hagan una idea de como va evolucionando esta historia**

**la venganza de amber y melody **

**campaña contra el maltrato hacia gatitos de felpa quien lo apoya **

**melody cada vez la odio mas amber no sera un gran obstaculo**

**el siguiente capitulo son mas POV¨S pero desde la perspectiva de los chicos (kentin nath armin castiel y no olvidemos a nuestro dake si no aparece lysandro por que el esta en casi todos los capitulos asi que no ha necesidad o quieren un pov de el ustedes diran****)**

**NO HE AGRADECIDO A MIS LECTORAS FANTASMAS PERO GRACIAS CHICAS AUNQUE NO LAS CONOZCA POR LEER Y APOYAR CON SUS VISITAS ESTE FIC GRACIAS DE TOO CORAON ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SI TIENEN UNA DUDA SUGERENCIA ME QUIEREN MATAR O DARME UN TOMATAZO ES BIEN RECIBIDO NO OLVIEN APOYAR LAS CAMPAÑAS CONTRA EL MALTRATO A GATITOS DE FELPA Y UNA HOGUERA UNA BRUJA PARA MANDAR A NUESTRA QUERIDA AMIGA DEBRAH A UN LUGAR MEJOR COFCOFELINFIERNOCOFCOF**

**ALIMENTEN CON SUS REVIEWS A UN GATITO DE FELPA Y CAMBIEN SU VIDA OwO**

**REVIEWS:  
SARAHI99:creeme haces mucho con solo dejar tu review :D alimentas a un gatito de felpa *.* ****y respecto al trio ya veremos ahora pues como viste puse todo desde la perspectiva de amber sus amigas supongo que la abandonaron ya se sabra mas adelante y si manipular era la palabra mas adecuada solo que en ese momento me bloquee y la olvide suele pasarme aveces venganza venganza juajuajua ya veras que sera pronto saludos y gracias por leer**

**AKASUNA NO AKIRA:que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior cuando lei lo de lysandro me estaba muriendo de risa pero tienes razon en que se convirtio aunque culpa nuestra ya que lo idealizamos demasiado y recordemos que todos tenemos varias facetas por asi decirlo o mismo digo hay pobre nina pero se lo merece si no hubiera ido tras lysandro ahora no se que pasaria pero asi va la historia ahora hay que apoyar la campaña una hoguera una bruja para que asi todas las debrah´s sean quemadas y llevadas a un lugar mejor cofcofelinfiernocofcof ****¿quien dijo eso? saludos gracias por leer**

**NIKKI BLUE THE WOLF:Falta poco para el comienzo de la venganza o eso espero lo consultare con kathe y ya te informo saluditos y gracias por leer**

**REVIEW DUDAS SUGERENCIAS CUALQUIER COA ES BIEN RECIBIDA ALGUN MP AQUI O EN CDM ACEPTO SOLICITUDES DE AMISTAD **

**NO SE SI SE HABRAN PERCATADO DE EL ERROR DE EDICION QUE TUVE DESDE EL CAPITUL NO RECUERDO PERO EN REALIDAD ESTA SUCRETTE SE APELLIDABA CAMILLERI NO MACINELLI PERO BUENO ME EQUIVOQUE SOY HUMANA LO SIENTO AI QUE SI ALGUIEN TENIA ESA DUDA AHI ESTA LA RESPUESTA **

**ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE CHICA PASEN A LEER EL FIC QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO MI AMIGA OBJET16 JUNTO A AMUCHAN1998 Y AGREGUENLAS EN CDM**

**LES DEJO EL LINK AQUI EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION EN SERIO ME HARIAN UN GRANDICIMO FAVOR APOYANDOLAS APENAS ESTAN EN EL CAPITULO 2 DE SU FIC PERO PINTA A SER INTERESANTE PLIS APOYENLAS ES LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO Y RECOMIENDEN MI FIC SI PUEDEN GRACIAS MIS AMADAS LECTORAS**

**recomienden el fic**

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios**

**ASK : ask . fm / katheSi pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas**

**CDM katheriiin**

**o´slowiii**

**FB katherine su**

**´por el momento es todo**

**disculpen las faltas de ortografia los escasos o nulos signos de puntuacion**

**para la segunda temporada tal vez necesite a un beta reader quien se ofrece ?**

**eso es todo**

**cambio y fuera**

**ATTE: katherine**

* * *

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y VD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LER DEJAN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CDM SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOV**

**LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA **

**NO AL PLAGIO **

**REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE**

***SI ALGUIEN LA QUIERE PUBLICAR EN OTRO LUGAR FAVOR DE CONTACTAR CONMIGO POR MP***

* * *

KENTIN POV:  
Sabia que la habia perdido desde antes de comenzar el juego nunca seria para mi y siempre me veria como a un amigo, nunca como algo mas su corazon ya tenia dueño y era el chico albino de ojos bicolores, pese a entender todo aquelllo seguia intentando robar su corazon lastimandome a su paso.

El tiempo cambia y las personas tambien crei que al volver a encontrarnos ella se enamoraria del nuevo kentin, pero no seria asi apesar de todos los años que  
pasamos sin vernos lo unico que le dio felicidad fue volverse a reencontrar con su amor perdido y como quedaba yo como su hermano.

Tarde descubriria su error una decepcion amorosa la convertiria en alguien completamente diferente a lo que fue haciendola fria, indiferente, manipuladora egoista, cosa que no habia visto en ella desde hacia años a mi no me podia engañar la conocia desde los 6 conocia su historia, las desgracias por las que paso como fue ella en su niñez y el cambio radical que daria al superar los traumas que la aquejaron en su niñez volveria a convertirse en un monstruo

La chica de la que se enamoro desapareceria de un dia para otro dejando solo una cascara vacia preguntandome si la volveria a recuperar algun dia, lamentandose, culpandose

NATHANIEL POV:  
Definitivamente nunca comprenderia a la chica que me robo tanto el sueño como el corazon, su actitud me confundia pero cierto cambio nada perceptible se alojo en ella la motivacion perdio sentido, la vida tambien cada dia que pasaba aunque intentaba ocultarlo notaba como se marchitaba y lentamente comenzaba a apagarse, me sentia fatal no encontraba una forma para animarla para hacerle olvidar esa traicion que la marco y cambio radicalmente que la convertiria en algo irreconocible  
Mi kathe mi amada kathe la chica de la que me habia enamorado completa y perdidamente aquella muchacha albina de ojos violetas recordando el dia en que la conoci y como mis sentimientos cambiarian totalmente con el paso del tiempo pese a los acontesimientos de los pasados dias que sabia eran culpa suya

ARMIN POV:  
cada vez me asustaba mas la chica no podria nada predecir lo que pasase por esa maligna cabecita suya y sus cambios de humor que al principio me habia  
divertido pero llegaba a su limite nadie podia creer como la cosas siempre se ponian a favor de ella y yo como en mi sano juicio me habia llegado a convetir en su sombra mejor dicho como me habia ella embrujado a tal grado de seguirla a donde fuera y protegerla o tal vez eso que tanto detestaba se llamaba amor podria alguien sentirse de ese modo al estar enamorado de otra persona  
A ciencia cierta no lo sabia por lo que habia descubierto a travez de mis maravillosos sims nada de lo que sentia concordaba cual era la verdad y en que nos  
habiamos convertido todos a su alrededor

DAKE POV:

Me preguntaba repetidas veces que habia hecho mal que cambio entre nosotros la unica chica a la que habia amado me dejaba era ella y no yo el que abandonaba recordaba que habia prometido ser feliz si ella lo era, pero como si mi unica felicidad podria ser esa chica

No encontraba motivacion nisiquiera en mi unica pasion el surf con ella la felicidad me abandono en que terminaria todo eso como la lograria recuperar nunca pense que me abandonaria a mi suerte por ese caballerito raro ese chico tan frio nunca la amaria como yo lo hacia algunos dirian que es obsecion tener empapelada tu habitacion con fotos de la persona que te gusta o hasta espeluznante pero yo no lo pienso asi es un tributo un pequeño altar a mi adoracion katherine la chica que conoci en la playa y la que segui hasta la ciudad especificamente a la carrera de orientacion con el unico objetivo de estar con ella sabia que cuando estuvieramos juntos la olvidaria como a las demas pero era tan reticente a quedarse sola conmigo y ese chico no la dejaba sola ni un segundo yo intente aprovechar todas las oportunidades para llevarla conmigo aunque fuera a la fuerza pero nunca la dejaba cosa que me molesto de sobremanera

todos mis planes fallaban siempre los preferia a ellos antes que a mi no importaba la situacion en la que se encontrara tan desagradable me encontraba a mi dake el chico mas guapo de toda la playa me abandonaba primero por un teñido y su perro luego por un payaso mas tarde se refugiaba en los brazos de ese rubio aburrido cuando al fin me daba cuenta que no seria otra mas de mi larga lista, en el momento en que me rendia fue directamente a mis brazos buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba y yo como un caballero

LYSANDRO POV:  
en que nos habiamos convetido me preguntaba una y otra vez la chica a la que amaba y siempre amaria mi primer y unico amor se habia clavado tan profundo en mi corazon siempre estaria ahi la marca de su presencia los recuerdos el tiempo que pasamos juntos todo pensar en lo que pudo ser era revivir los recuerdos mas dolorosos todas y cada una de las escasas canciones que escribia tenian un solo destinatario la chica albina de ojos violetas mi kathe  
No se daba cuenta del daño que me hacia verla junto a cualquiera que no fuera yo y esa tregua entre ella y el pelirrojo no auguraba nada bueno tener esos dos juntos era como tener una bomba a punto de estallar por lo facil y rapido que se metian en problema y terminaban incendiando algo literal y verdaderamente  
No me gustaba en lo mas minimo que mi amada estuviera cerca de el sabia en resumidas cuentas lo mala compañia e influencia que podria llegar a ser y lo comprobaria tarde al percatarme el cambio radical que daria mi katherine  
Y yo el jurado caballero victorino en que me habia convertido todo por un malentendido lastimando a las personas que queria y a las que no nadie tenia la culpa de mi estado de animo pero cada vez que veia a la rubia no podia evitar sentirme furioso ya que la culpaba de haberme separado tal vez para siempre de la chica a la que amo

CASTIEL POV:

un dia como otro en el swett amoris y eso seria si no supiera que el control lo tomo la albina no me explico como pudo manipular tambien a esa vieja pero todo pinta mejor para mi gracias a ella mis notas subieron considerablemente y no importa lo que hagamos no tenemos represalias pese a los fallidos intentos del delgado intentando castigarnos pero siento lastima por ella

Observo su falsa sonrisa ocupando la mayoria del tiempo su rostro como deja de sentir ya no siente absolutamente nada ocultando sus sentimientos tras una mascara impenetrable para que asi no la vuelvan a lastimar y porque se todo aquello porque yo mismo lo hago que creian que era el chico rudo un patan con mal humor sin sentimientos esa fue mi manera de lejarme de las personas que intentaban hacerme daño no soy tan fuerte como paresco soy como cualquier otro solo que he sabido controlar y transformarme en alguien a quien temen para evitar que logren destruirme

Dia tras dia vigilo a debrah incansablemente cosa que se que le molesta pero no me reclama nada comenzando a dudar de ella las palabras que alguna vez me dijo mi amiga regresan como una pelicula y los acontesimientos se repiten cada noche sin parar despertandome con el alba rompiendome la cabeza en intentar averiguar que me quieren decir ¿que debo hace? ¿que debo evitar? me pregunto al despertar de mis pesadillas

LEIGH POV:

Veia a mi hermano caa vez mas desnimado y no o culpaba yo mismo estaria asi en el momento en que me ocurriera con mi rosalya lo que a el le sucede con kathe

despechados cada uno por su propio gusto e intentado razonar con lysandro para hacerlo entrar en razon y de el primer paso pero no escucha esta como en otro lugar tan sombrio escribiendo continuamente en su libreta su desgracia es palpable con solo leer un verso de sus esritos caeria cualquiera en una profunda depresion una foto adornando su buro y contemplandola hasta el amanecer es lo unico que hace no duerme por las pesadillas que lo atormentan si lo hace no es que el lo diga pero se escucha cada noche sus lamentos

donde quedo mi hermano no se que puedo hacer por el ni yo ni rosa hemos encontrado una manera de animarlo cada que se intenta algo termina peor al grado de preguntarme si todo lo que pasa es bueno para el deberia llevarlo con un psiquiatra ese pensamiento ocupa todo el dia mi cabeza

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO

ESPERO LES GUSTE

DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO SE ME PASAN UNA QUE OTRA Y NO LA CORRIJO

REVIEWS DUDAS SUGERENCIAS COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO

SI YA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO MUY "FLOJO" Y NO LLENO SUS ESPECTATIVAS PERO ME EXCUSO DICIENDO QUE YA ESTA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL FIC

CADA VEZ HAY MENOS REVIEWS ESO ME ENTRISTECE A MI Y A CASTIEL, LYSANDRE, NATH, ARMIN

PASANDO A OTRAS COSAS CADA VEZ QUIERO MATAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE A DEBRAH ACASO SOY LA UNICA LE ESTOY TOMANDO UN GRAN CARIÑO A ESA VIVORA AL FIN TERMINE EL EPISODIO 16 CON LA CUENTA DE LYSANDRO Y CONSEGUI LA IMAGEN CON EL SOY FELIZ WIIII AHORA A ESPERAR EL EPISODIO 17 Y AHORRAR PA

NO CONTESTO REVIEWS PORQUE NO TENGO GANAS ESO SI CHICAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR SIEMPRE

COMO DECIA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LEAN EL FIC QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO MI AMIGA OBJET Y AMUCHAN EL LINK ESTA EN ESTE PERFIL APOYENLAS Y RECOMIENDEN EL FIC

BUENO HABRA UNA SORPRESA EN EL CAPITULO 18 ASI QUE ESPERENLA NO DIGO NADA Y EN REALIDAD PARA MI TAMBIEN FUE UNA SORPRES PERO BIEN QUE LE HAREMOS ANTES QUE LO OLVIDE PUEDE SER QUE NO EXISTA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA PERO TODAVIA NO LO HE DEcIDIDO VEREMOS CUANTA ACEPTACION TIENE ESTE Y EN EL CAPITULO FINAL CUANTAS PERSONAS QUIEREN UNA CONTINUACION ASI QUE VEREMOS BUENO NO SE DESANIMEN SE QUE NO LO HACEN TToTT

SI ALGO SE ME OLVIDO TAL VEZ SE LOS DIGA LA PROXIMA

HASTA LUEGO UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO LAS QUIERE

KATHERINE

*Ya no tengo ganas de escribir*

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios**

**ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas**

**CDM katheriiin**

**o´slowiii**

**FB katherine su**

* * *

**SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y VD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**REGISTRAADO EN SAFE CREATIVE**

**¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

**SI ALGUIEN QUIERE PUBLICAR EL FIC EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA EL FORO DE CDM FAVOR DE CONNTACTAR CONMIGO POR MP AQUI O EN CDM, FACEBOOK**

* * *

Despues del acontecimiento ocurrido horas antes en la tienda de ropa de leigh decidiendo a donde se dirigirían mas tarde optaron en ir a la tienda de videojuego ya que el moreno queria comprar el nuevo juego de resident evil y de ese modo ampliar su ya de por si gigantesca colección no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y dirigirse a pagarlo solo habia un pequeño inconveniente el tamaño de la fila que a cada momento crecia mas y mas pero como el gamer era cliente frecuente la excepción se haria presente pasando entre el murullo de niños y adolescentes llegaba a la caja donde un amigo suyo se encontraba terminando asi la compra en menos de 10 minutos

Teniendo presente la mueca de pocos amigos que le lanzaba la chica atinando simplemente a sonreir mientras su acompañante suspiraba teatralmente y encaminándose a un puesto de helados donde terminarían sentados un buen rato disfrutando un gigantesco helado hasta el punto de jurar no volver a comer algo asi lanzando una mirada de suplica a la ojivioleta para asi poder llegar rapidamente a la casa de este y probar su nueva adquisición

armin armin despierta susurraba mientras lo movia suavemente sin exito alguno

katherine podemos hablar.- escuchaba una tan conocida voz llamandome

seguro alexy.-murmuraba para no despertar a moreno mientras seguia escaleras abajo a su gemelo pieliazul

a que juegas

me ofendes alexy

te lo advierto katherine no sabes de lo que soy capaz si haces algo que lastime a mi hermano.-amenazo mientras le lanzaba una mirada fria

entiendo alexy pero creeme yo jamas jugaria con armin y mucho menos haria algo que lo lastimase

eso espero por tu propio bien

acaso me estas amenazando.-inquirio con sarcasmo

tomalo como quieras

un piso arriba cierto moreno se despertaba sobresaltado preguntándose el motivo por el que se encontraba justamente ahi, olvidando en que momento se quedaria dormido y buscando con la mirada a su acompañante la peque a chica albina

Mas comenzaba a escuchar unas lejanas voces que claramente reconocería la primera de su hermano gemelo y la otra de su chica que al parecer tenian una conversacion un tanto acalorada sabiendo de ante mano lo sobre protector que llegaba a ser su hermano prefirio interrumpirlos antes que las cosas subieran de tono asi intentando evitar una posible pelea entre ellos

Mientras bajaba las escaleras ruidosamente para que se percatasen de su presencia mirandolos de hito a hito como callaban abruptamente al escuchar sus pasos lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su peliazul gemelo claro significado de su conversacion programada para mas tarde

de que hablaban.-preguntaba somnoliento mientras los miraba fijamente con la duda pintada en su semblante

nada importante armin solo le pedia unos tips de moda.-contestaba aburrida la ojivioleta mientras codeaba a el chico para asi cambiar la mueca que tenia minutos antes

deberias dormir un poco mas.- amonestaba el chico cambiando abruptamente de tema ya no tengo sueño .- replicaba.- por cierto kathe gracias por quedarte.-continuaba mientras la rodeaba con su brazo para atraerla hacia si pese a la mirada reprobatoria de su gemelo.- ya es tarde te acompaño a tu casa

no armin debes descansar yo caminare

segura.-insistia

segura.- respondía mientras se despedia con un mano de los gemelos y se encaminaba hacia la oscura noche preguntandose a donde deberia ir, no tenia gana de llegar a una casa posiblemente vacia, queria un poco de diversion pensaba, mientras guardaba su chaqueta en el bolso y se encaminaba a un karaoke no tardo mucho en reconocer a lo lejos la fachada tan conocida y por lo que se podia observar era una noche muy concurrida le hubiera gustado ir acompañada de alguien para asi divertirse con un conocido y no tener que buscarla en un completo desconocido pero ya no habia marcha atras  
A quien podia llamar todos estarian ocupados con su familia, amigos o quien sabe que estuvieran haciendo preferia no ser una molestia

Al entrar al lugar observo la ya tan acogedora vista ,manchada por parejitas por aqui y por haya demostrandose su amor,contando a sus amigos; recordandole de golpe el concierto de años atras donde lysandro el chico que decia amar le cantaba una hermosa y emotiva cancion mirandola fijamente a los ojos a pesar de la multitud que ahi se arremolinaba ¿quien hubiera pensado que todo cambiaria en su cuento de hadas todo felicidad una felicidad tan empalagosa que no podia ser real el resultado de que todo tendria que acabar

Mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa un tanto alejada de las personas se sorprenderia al percatarse de la persona que a continuación subiria al escenario se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que el chico victoriano lysandro que como siempre poseia un porte elegante y arrebatador haciendo que mas de una soltara un suspiro y los chicos lo mataran con la mirada haciendome sentir celosa mientras mas lo miraba mas notaba su tristeza la chispa de alegria se habia acabado queria correr a abrazarlo besarlo decirle que todavia lo amaba que me perdonara pero no me podia mover la musica comenzaba a sonar

**I´M DOWN A ONE WAY STREET**  
**WITH A ONE NIGHT STAND**  
**WITH A ONE TRACK MIND**  
**OUT IN NO MAN´S LAND**  
**(THE PUNISHMENT SOMETIMES**  
**DON´T SEEM TO FIT THE CRIME)**

**YEAH THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL**  
**BUT ONE THING I´VE LEARNED**  
**FOR EVERY LOVE LETTER WRITTEN**  
**THERE´S ANOTHER ONE BURNED**  
**(SO YOU TELL ME HOW IT´S GONNA BE THIS TIME)**

los sentimientos que transmitía con cada palabra pronunciada me hacian sentir culpable

**IS IT OVER**  
**IS IT OVER**  
**´CAUSE I´M BLOWIN´ OUT THE FLAME**

**TAKE A WALK OUTSIDE YOUR MIND**  
**TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE**  
**THE ONE WHO TURNS THE KNIFE INSIDE OF ME**  
**TAKE A LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND THERE´S NOTHING THERE GIRL**  
**YEAH I SWEAR, I´M TELLING YOU GIRL YEAH ´CAUSE**  
**THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL THAT´S BEEN KILLING ME FOREVER**  
**IT´S A PLACE WHERE A GARDEN NEVER GROWS**  
**THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL, YEAH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER**  
**´CAUSE YOUR LOVE´S LIKE A THORN WITHOUT A ROSE**

dos lagrimas traicioneras asomaban por sus ojos corriendo manchando su rostro por los sentimientos contenidos los transmitía logrando que la audiencia lo mirase embobada y tan triste como se podria estar al escuchar esa confesion

**I´M AS DRY AS A SEVEN YEAR DROUGHT**  
**I GOT DUST FOR TEARS**  
**AND I´M ALL TAPPED OUT**  
**(SOMETIMES I FEEL BROKE AND CAN´T GET FIXED)**

**I KNOW THERE´S BEEN ALL KINDS OF SHOES UNDERNEATH YOUR BED**  
**NOW I SLEEP WITH MY BOOTS ON BUT YOU´RE STILL IN MY HEAD**  
**(AND SOMETHING TELLS ME THIS TIME I´M DOWN TO MY LAST LICKS)**  
**´CAUSE IF IT´S OVER**  
**THEN IT´S OVER**  
**AND IT´S DRIVING ME INSANE**

**TAKE A WALK OUTSIDE YOUR MIND**  
**TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE**  
**THE ONE WHO TURNS THE KNIFE INSIDE OF ME**  
**TAKE A LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND THERE´S NOTHING THERE GIRL**  
**YEAH I SWEAR, I´M TELLING YOU GIRL YEAH ´CAUSE**  
**THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL THAT´S BEEN KILLING ME FOREVER**  
**IT´S A PLACE WHERE A GARDEN NEVER GROWS**  
**THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL, YEAH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER**  
**´CAUSE YOUR LOVE´S LIKE A THORN WITHOUT A ROSE**

**IS IT OVER**  
**YEAH IT´S OVER**  
**AND I´M BLOWIN´ OUT THE FLAME**

sentia como si se estuviera despidiendo de el lazo que nos unia nuestra promesa silenciosa de amor

**TAKE A WALK OUTSIDE YOUR MIND**  
**TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE**  
**THE ONE WHO TURNS THE KNIFE INSIDE OF ME**  
**TAKE A LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND**  
**THERE´S NOTHING THERE GIRL YEAH I SWEAR**  
**I´M TELLING YOU GIRL, YEAH,**  
**´CAUSE THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL**  
**THAT´S BEEN KILLING ME FOREVER**  
**IT´S A PLACE WHERE A GARDEN NEVER GROWS**  
**THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL**  
**YEAH, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER**  
**´CAUSE YOUR LOVE´S LIKE A THORN**  
**WITHOUT A ROSE.**

terminaba la melodia con una desgracia perturbadora dolia dolia mucho verlo asi tan triste sin la motivacion habitual que tenia al terminar de cantar

Los aplausos no se harian esperar tan escandalosos dandole su apoyo silencioso en cada uno de ellos mientras bajaba del escenario una multitud de chicas lo esperaban ahi al verlas recomponia su mascara de serenidad mientras lo seguian a la barra observando todo desde mi lugar preguntandome la manera mas facil de abordarlo no hacia falta nada mi mala suerte jugaria en mi contra ya que con el silencio absoluto del lugar mi celular sonaria sin tregua volteando todos a verme mientras yo lo apagaba rapidamente.

Al voltear notaria como el chico albino de ojos bicolores se aproximaba hacia mi, dejando furiosas a las chicas que segundos antes lo rodeaban parandose tras la silla que estaba elante de el me saludaría con su característica inclinacion y una sonrisa mientras le respondia haciendo ademan para que se sentara

que te parecio la cancion.-pregunto esperanzado

estuvo bien algo emotiva .-le respondia restandole importancia observando como se acercaba el camarero con mi bebida depositandola frente a mi .-un trago lysandro.- le ofrecia

no deberías beber.-

bah que aburrido eres.-murmuraba para si mientras vertia todo el contenido del vaso en su boca tragandolo de golpe sintiendo el tan caracteristico ardor y viendo como las chicas que estaban con su caballero la fulminaban con la mirada mientras ella les sostenia la mirada gelidamente logrando que ellas desviaran la suya velozmente

5 tragos despues contenta y muy habladora se encontraba

sabes lysandro te queria pero me lastimaste porque nina acaso no podias escoger otra.- hipaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos formando asi una almohada y recostandose en los mismos

kathe sabes que yo te amo me duele no estar contigo.-confesaba tristemente al momento de agarrar su mano

mas mentiras ainsworth.- murmuraba sarcasticamente

es verdad kathe eres la unica chica a la que e amado.-

oh y un cuerno perdiste el derecho de llamarme kathe en el momento en que fuiste a los brazos de nina.-contraatacaba mientras liberaba su mano de la del chico

kathe porfavor.-suplicaba

sabes como duele, puedes sentir el dolor que yo siento desgarrándome desde dentro cuando recuerdo el dia en que te vi con ella.-gritaba atrayendo la atencion de mas de uno mientras se levantaba tambaleante dándole la espalda al caballero y dirigiéndose a la salida apresuradamente al lograrlo salia corriendo de ahi con un preocupado albino pisandole los talones

kathe por favor regresa.-suplicaba

En respuesta la chica corria rapidamente sin direccion alguna llegando de un momento a otro al parque donde comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras las imagenes se apoderaban de ellas sobresaltándose al sentir unos brazos rodeandola llegando tan rapido el aroma tan caracteristico de el la chica atinaba a empujarlo pero al hacerlo el agarre se volvia mayor terminando por lastimar su brazo sin opcion alguna lo pisaba y salia corriendo tropezando a veces pero nunca cayendo hasta que observo a lo lejos una bola de pelo negra como la noche que se acercaba rápidamente a ella atinando a lanzar un grito cuando sintio ser derribada por el intruso y luego una lengua en su cara al abrir los ojos encontro al caracteristico bauceron mirandola expectante y a unos pasos venia corriendo el pelirrojo que al verla le ayudaba a levantarse notando la mueca que hacia al tocarle el brazo atinando a preguntar que le habia sucedido mientras la albina le relataba rápidamente los hechos pasados mas al escuchar los pasos apresurados del albino se escondia tras el pelirrojo

te adverti que no te le acercaras.- le paraba mientras movia la cabeza negativamente

dejame pasar tengo que hablar con ella.- intentaba por todos los medios alcanzar a la chica

muy tarde.-decia mientras lo tiraba de un empujón al suelo

alto chicos.- gritaba mientras se interponía en el momento justo en que el golpe estaba siendo dirigido con la mala suerte de darle en el hombro tirandola al suelo dejándola inconsciente dado el impacto de su cabeza contra el duro asfalto

sin mediar palabra alguna el pelirrojo corria a su auxilio mientras el albino quedaba en shock por el acto tan despreciable que habia cometido levantandola en vilo tomando la direccion hacia casa del rockero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada y una advertencia implicita en ella

corria corria intentando alcanzar a algo o alguien ta vez huyendo no lo sabia con exactitud en cada paso que daba mas me alejaba de mi objetivo un grito desgarrador retumbando desde mi garganta al perctarme que todo estaba perdido

kathe te sucede algo.-escuchaba una vaga voz que me traia de vuelta a la realidad

donde estoy.-preguntaba todavía mareada por el anterior sueño

en mi casa.-contestaba mi amigo pelirrojo cuando me daba cuenta que me encontraba en una cama

como llegue aqui.-replicaba como una idiota pero mis ideas todavia no estaban del todo ordenadas mucho menos mis recuerdos

después del accidente en el parque.-y allí recordé todo yo intentando huir del albino el enorme perro derribandome luego la pelea entre castiel y lysandro un golpe y nada

que me paso me duele el brazo.-

te interpusiste en una pequeña riña entre lysandro y yo terminaste golpeada y cayendo contra el suelo luego de ello perdiste el conocimiento estaba preocupado no sabia que hacer

y debrah .-le preguntaba no creyendo que en su sano juicio ella permitiera que yo estuviera ahí

en su casa supongo no la he visto en todo el día.- contestaba malhumorado

gatito ya llegue.- escuchaba una voz chillona dirigirse al dormitorio y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba .-que hace ella aquí - preguntaba furiosa mientras me señalaba a lo que yo me encogía y refugiaba tras el pelirrojo

no es el momento.- atinaba a contestarle

como que no es el momento si encuentro a mi novio en su habitación con la chica que me odia acostada en su cama.- se hacia la victima pero tenia el presentimiento de que sus mentiras esta vez no funcionarían

luego te explico.- le decía cansadamente

no quiero explicaciones que ella se vaya o me iré yo.- amenazaba creyendo saber cual seria la respuesta de mi amigo me prepare para lo peor

tuvo un accidente como me pides eso si no soportas su presencia ya sabes donde esta la puerta .-señalaba hacia afuera ante la mirada cortante de la castaña sin poder creerlo abría la boca como una tonta me había sorprendido

la prefieres a ella.-chillaba mientras lagrimas intentaban salir sabia que en ese momento estaba actuando

no es sobre quien prefiera es mi amiga y no la voy a dejar sola así como esta.- strike 2 otra sorpresa

gracias Cast.- sollozaba la albina mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo

no lo puedo creer.- bufaba la castaña mientras salia dando un portazo

hablaremos cuando estés mas calmada.-respondía el chico a modo de despedida.- ahora duerme velare tus sueños.-susurraba dirigiéndose a la albina

no te vallas.-suplicaba en el momento en el cual el ojigris intentaba abandonar la habitación -quédate conmigo no quiero estar sola.- a lo que el chico contestaba de forma silenciosa acostándose en la gran cama y abrazándola quedando dormidos los dos plácidamente en compañía del otro.

sin percatarse de la foto que cierta castaña furiosa tomaba en el acto mientras ellos dormían profundamente ideando en su desquiciada cabeza la forma de hacer quedar mal a la albina y alejarla con la misma del pelirrojo.

* * *

LA CANCION ES DE AEROSMITH SE LLAMA HOLE IN MY SOUL UNA FABULOSA CANCION LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA UNA SORPRESITA O BUENO LO FUE PARA MI PERO COMENZARAN A CAMBIAR LAS COSAS ME PREGUNTO DEBERIA QUEDARME CON LYSANDRO O CASTIEL AL FIN PERDONE AL PELIRROJO PERO NO SE USTEDES QUE DICEN CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE KATHE

GRACIS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y DEJAN SU REVIEW Y A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS FANTASMA ESPERO ESTE CAPI NO LAS DECEPCIONE NI LOS QUE VIENEN

CUALQUIER DUDA SUGERENCIA ACLARACION

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios**

**ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas**

**CDM katheriiin**

**o´slowiii**

**FB katherine su**

* * *

**SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y VD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON *o deberia decir corazon de bombón***

**son propiedad de chinomiko y bemmov**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

KATHERINE POV:

El sueño que nunca tuve, la vida que nunca tendría todo escapándose de mis manos a cada paso que daba la amargura y la tristeza el dolor el sentir que algo dejaba inconcluso, el abandono por encontrarme sola un par de ojos mirándome con tristeza y lagrimas cayendo de los mismos oscuridad dolor y nada.

Un repiqueteo a lo lejos me traía de vuelta alejándome de la oscuridad y el dolor de haber dejado algo, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia una pequeña molestia en el cuello me despertaba, mas al abrir los ojos me encontraba en un sitio desconocido esta no era mi habitación, ni mi ventana mucho, menos mi cama ¿que había hecho la noche anterior y donde estaba?.

Mientras giraba lentamente para desperezarme, notaria que la molestia en mi cuello se debía a un braz,o sobresaltada volteaba para encontrarme a cierto pelirrojo, que me atraía rodeando con su brazo libre mi cintura al sentir el movimiento dejándome inmóvil y bastante perpleja.

Creyendo ser un sueño preferi cerrar los ojos y esperar hasta despertarme completamente, mas mis objetivos seria interrumpidos por cierto perro que subia a la cama lamiendo el rostro de su amo y este al percatarse de ello comenzaba a despertar, mientras yo cerraba los ojos fuertemente y sentia como rápidamente retiraba sus brazos dándome así la excusa perfecta para abrir mis ojos, al hacerlo note un leve sonrojo apenas cubierto por su cabello imnotizados nos quedabamos viendo fijamente, mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban a cada segundo como acto reflejo, sabiendo ya lo que a continuación sucederia, pero un leve repiqueteo nos sacaría de nuestra ensoñación desviando nuestra atención en busca del emisor de aquel sonido tan molesto.

No tardando mucho en descubrir que no seria mas que nuestros celulares, salvándonos de hacer algo que probablemente nos arrepentiríamos después al revisarlo notarían que el mensaje era proveniente de un numero desconocido y al abrirlo soltarían una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa e ira; jurando asi que el responsable de ello pagaría muy caro su acción como se atrevía a mandarles algo así y como se podía observar le había llegado tal vez lo mismo al pelirrojo, ya que sus manos estaban crispadas en puños y su rostro rojo de la ira ahí contenida.

A ti también te lo enviaron.- preguntaría fríamente su acompañante a lo que el aludido contestaría simplemente mostrandole el mensaje, que era por lo que se podía observar una imagen bien definida donde el chico en cuestión mostraba su torso desnudo y a su lado se encontraba cierta albina con una sonrisa de felicidad y tal vez de satisfacción en su rostro, enseñando únicamente sus hombros desnudos mientras el brazo del pelirrojo estaba debajo del cuello de esta y el otro sobre las sabana rodeando la cintura de la chica, sus cuerpos demasiado cerca cualquiera que viera esa fotografía pensaría que habían tenido una noche entretenida.

Mientras intentábamos averiguar quien podria ser el culpable una idea asalto mi mente

¿quien era la única persona que sabia que me encontraba aqui?, ¿quien me habia visto?, ¡quien era la otra persona ademas de castiel que tenia llaves de su departamento y me odiaba?. Debrah siempre fue esa maldita espero hasta que nos quedáramos dormidos y luego arreglo todo para que pareciese que habíamos hecho algo que no, ella quedaría como la victima de nuevo y yo perdería todo lo que habia conseguido en estas semanas.

fue debrah.- sentencie.

debrah pero que ganaría con ello.-preguntaría perplejo

quedar como la victima y nosotros o mas bien yo como una zorra que se acosto con su novio.-diciendo lologico

pero como sabes que fue ella.-

facil mi querido cast, ¿quien es la unica que me vio aqui? ¿quien tiene llaves ademas de ti?

no lo puedo creer.-

todo encaja a la perfección tarde te daras cuenta de como es en realidad.-replicaba

observando el reloj me di cuenta que llegaríamos tarde y no tenia tiempo de pasar a mi casa cambiarme de ropa, mi única salvación era rosalya en tiempo récord marque su numero y espere a que contestara.

si.-contestaba una alegre voz al otro lado de la linea

rosa soy kathe necesito que me hagas un favor.-

claro kathe dime .-es katherine .- silencio lysandro.-se escuchaba del otro lado la interrupción seguida de una amonestación hacia el caballero ya que por todos los medios deseaba saber como se encontraba su amada y disculparse con ella por el comportamiento que habia tenido esa noche

pasa a mi casa posiblemente este mi tia, sino la llave esta bajo la piedra decorativa en forma de huevo, la que esta pintada de negro y blanco sube a mi cuarto y traeme ropa y el vestido que me dio lysandro regresaselo por favor, debe estar en una bolsa blanca colgado del perchero.

pero kathe no creo que le guste eso.-replicaba al saber que clase de humor tendria después de esa accion el albino

no me importa no quiero tener nada de el por favor rosa amiga mia.-decia suplicante logrando que la otra accediese

esta bien lo intentare.-

gracias rosalya nos vemos en el instituto.-

hasta ahora.- y colgo

asi que no tienes que ponerte .- preguntaria el pelirrojo burlon

en realidad rosa me llevara un poco de ropa.-contraataco

ya veo.- decia mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona y le tiraba una camiseta en la cara.- ponte esto

que ni de broma.-gritaba mientras se la lanzaba de vuelta como si quemara

que tiene de malo.- preguntaba inocentemente el ojigris

ademas de pertenecer a debrah nada.- replicaba sarcastica la albina

vale tienes 3 opciones 1 ponerte la blusa de debrah 2 irte desnuda .-decia burlandose mientras señalaba el gigantesco agujero que tenia en la parte trasera posiblemete hecho por el golpe de la noche anterior y se habia expandido hacia gran parte de el costado, pareciendo asi unos trozos de tela pegados.- o 3 ponte esta .- terminaba mientras le entregaba una de sus camisetas favoritas de winged skull y esta la tomaba vacilante para despues retirarse al cuarto de baño y ponersela junto a la chaqueta que tenia en el bolso dando como resultado una copia identica a castiel eso si fuera pelirroja y de ojos grises

gracias.- murmuraba cuando salia

no hay de que.- ahora vamonos que llegamos tarde

seguro señor responsabilidad.- decia mientras bajaban rápidamente y subian a la moto del mismo llegando a escasamente un minuto antes de la entrada pero mientras bajaban todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin creer que el pelirrojo venia con otra que no fuera su novia, mirando con odio a la albina y reproche al pelirrojo antes de notar el perfecto atuendo que traian ambos, idénticos de pies a cabeza excepto por el color de pelo y ojos.

cuando se dirigia a la entrada una castaña interrupiria su paso fingiendo furia.- que significa esto .-le reprochaba mientras le lanzaba una hoja de papel con la imagen que minutos antes habian visto los chicos.- no queria creerlo pero cuando vi que llegabas con esa y traia tu camiseta favorita no me quedo duda; como pudiste.-terminaba mientras corria dentro de el instituto con lagrimas en los ojos.

espera debrah no es lo que parece.-respondia el otro mientras la seguia

no sabiando que hacer y evitando por todos los medios entrar a clase para asi librarme de ls miradas de odio me dirigi al club de jardinera, donde encendi mi celular y poniendome los auriculares me trasladaba a un mundo paralelo, pasando las horas el pelirrojo se acercaba a mi contandome lo que paso con su novia sin poder creer lo tan buena manipuladora que era, cambiaba repentinamente de tema hasta que me informaba del ingreso de una nueva alumna levantandose para intentar hablar nuevamente con debrah me dejaba sola perdida en mis pensamientos

así que una chica nueva murmuraba con desgana al enterarme de su llegada otra a quien manipular para que haga las cosas a mi voluntad pensaba mientras me encontraba en el patio acostada sobre el césped y sintiendo la sombra del hermoso manzanal que se encontraba arriba de mi, un dia como cualquier otro sino fuera por la presencia de un sol abrazador que te hacia un pequeño recordatorio de lo que te esperaría cuando fueras al infierno; veía a todos los chicos de instituto buscando una sombra en la cual refugiarse, ya que a pesar de contar con aire acondicionado las instalaciones del insti, parecían un verdadero horno, los pocos estudiantes que entraban a clase era: o por que necesitaban la calificación para no suspender el semestre ó querían mantener sus notas bien altas , a mi no me importaba ya que estaba asegurado un sobresaliente en cada una de las materias, regalo de la directora, pero eso no queria decir que no quisiera aprender, solo que prefería el paisaje que nos regalaba fuera de las aulas "solo hoy" llevaba justificándome las pasadas semanas, pero quien en su sano juicio asistiría con este calor, todos los profesores si bien no llegaban a su clase permanecían en el aula de profesores refrescándose con el superior aire acondicionada que el que le proporcionaba a sus alumnos...

disculpa.- escuchaba una voz demasido cercana para su propio bien logrando asi sacarme de mi letargo, mientras abria los parpados lentamente me incorporaba y retiraba pausadamente los auriculares, tardando el tiempo necesario para que la persona se retirara,levantandome con ayuda de una rama quedaba a su altura pudiendo contemplar a una chica de mi estatura con el cabello castaño y ojos carmesi que me observaba detenidamente con una mueca logrando asi acentuar mi sonrisa burlona copia inequivoca de castiel

si .- exclamaba

sabes donde esta la sala de delegados.-preguntaba mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la nada

mira te vas todo derecho, ahi donde van los chicos luego doblas a la izquierda la puerta que esta ahi esa es la sala de delegados.- respondia la albina mientras una mueca burlona adornaba su semblante cosa que la castaña a no lograba notar ya que se dirigia a la direccion que le habia indicado la chica

tarde seria cuando la chica se percatar de la broma en la que habia caido ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró con un puñado de muchachos semidesnudos que la miraban expectantes, logrando asi que la chica cerrara de un portazo sonrojándose peligrosamente mientras digería los acontecimientos y buscaba a la responsable de ello para hacerla pagar.

veo que has mejorado.- decia un chico de cabello pelirojo mientras abrazaba a una chica albina viendo como se desarrollaba el espectaculo

el alumno supero al maestro.-contraataco

te falta mucho pero no negare que esta broma fue de las mejores.-intentaba pronuciar mientras se reia exageradamente al ver el rostro tan sonrojado de la nueva.-oh oh vienen problemas.- susurraba al notar la mueca de ira con la que se aproximaba la castaña

TU.-gritaba desde el otro lado del instituto captando la atencion de mas de uno preguntandose que sucederia entre la nueva y la reina del hades como habian apodado a la albina pero al intentar abofetear a la susodicha apareceria un borron

esa no es manera de comportarse de una señorita respetable.-aparecia un albino deteniendo la mano de la castaña para asi evitar que lastimaran a su amada

lysandro un gusto verte de nuevo.-contestaba pese a la interrupcion giñandole un ojo

mi señorita el gusto es mio.-respondia mientras hacia una reverencia soltando la mano de la posible atacante

sera mejor que no lo intentes aqui la reina soy yo.- respondia una albina altivamente al percatarse de las intenciones de la chica

que titulo mas idiota.-le contestaba sancarrona una castaña

veo que no sabes quien soy yo dejame presentarme katherine macinelli.-dicho esto daba la vuelta y se alejaba dejando a una castaña cabreada siendo el hazme reir de mas de medio instituto

Mientras una chica albina se dirigía en busca de sus amigos, acompañada de un pelirrojo algo enojado por la interrupción del albino en la posible pelea ...

CHATINI POV:

soy nathaniel el delegado principal .- se presentaba el rubio cuando notaba que una chica de pelo castaño, la nueva entraba a la sala de delegados para terminar su inscripcion

disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntaba el rubio al notar la mirada cargada de tristeza y rencor que se posaba sobre el

llename los papeles de una maldita vez .-decia acidamente dejando aun mas perplejo al rubio que ya comenzaba a tener una mala impresion de la chica

FLASHBACK

recuerdos tristes 10 años en el pasado, mi primer amor, mi primera decepción

se observaba en la escena una pequeña niña castaña con brillantes ojos carmesí y un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, acercándose a paso vacilante a un pequeño rubio al que creía amar; pero que se podía saber a esa edad admiración era lo único que sentiría en ese tiempo por el rebelde del instituto todo lo que a ella le gustaría ser plasmado en ese pequeño rubio de ojos caramelo.

extendiendole una pequeña carta blanca, adornada con un minusculo gatito, nada patetico la carta en si era sencilla, en la misma se podian ver los pobres trazos caracteristicos de su edad un vocabulario que habia encontrado en un libro siendo plasmado en papel para asi entregarselo y saber si por cosa del destino el podria sentir lo mismo que ella, mas no se imagino la verguenza de la que seria objeto ya que al comenzar a leerla, el rubio formaba una sonrisa sancarrona, burlona y al terminar para tristeza de ella la rompia, cosa que alertaba a sus demas compañeros que a una distancia prudente veian la escena

jajaja de verdad crees que alguien como yo el gran nath podria fijarse en alguien como tu.- decia con desprecio mientras la señalaba haciendo que la inocente castaña comenzara a expulsar diminutas lagrimas de su rostro.- patetica una niña perfecta, estudiosa, la primera de la clase todo lo que odio.- terminaba mientras soltaba una estruendosa carcajada cosa que los demas niños imitarian sin percatarse del daño infringido hacia la joven

FIN FLASHBACK

seguro tu nombre es...? dejaba la frase inconclusa

charlotte pero me dicen chatini... el rubio puso los ojos en blanco no podia ser ella esa rebelde bien dotada aquella timida niña que el habia desilusionado alguna vez

-me resulta familiar nos conocemos?.- objetaba al notar la coincidencia de los nombres

-no lo creo patetico niño perfecto, estudioso el primero de la clase todo lo que odio dijo ella si las miradas pudieran matar el no estaria vivo

C-chatini e-eres tu.- balbuceaba al recordar su infancia mas la chica le enviaba una mirada fulminante y salia del lugar dejando al delegado solo y muy nerviosos asi como arrepentido

* * *

Al fin nuestro querido castiel tiene un momento de lucidez me pregunto cuanto durara xD

bueno pues como cada semana aqui esta su capitulo escribir ya lo considero un trabajo algo malo y a la vez bueno pero que importa

**ANTES QUE LO OLVIDE ENTREN A MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION Y CONTESTEN LA ENCUESTA SOBRE CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE KATHERINE ES COMPLETAMENTE ANONIMO POR FAVOR VOTEN DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS**

como se habran percatado aparecio un nuevo personaje que le dará un rumbo diferente a la historia

charlotte o chatini como prefieran llamarla no me pertenece es propiedad de lottie the wolf mi beta reader O.O una chica muy divertida que ya considero mi amiga también una verdadera fan de castiel que les pareció nuestro trabajo colaborativo en realidad no tenia contemplado tener a alguien que participara en la historia pero no me pude negar espero no decepcionarlos habra mucho odio,venganza traicion y posiblemente triángulos amorosos a partir de ya genial ¿no?

en fin que les parecio merecen katherine y chatini algun review por este singular capitulo? lo dejo a su consideración

Alguien ya jugó el episodio 17? no puedo esperar para comenzarlo probablemente lo estaria jugando en estos momentos solo que ya saben la mala suerte me persigue quieren saber por que les cuento

un dia como cualquier otro estaba su escritora favorita ok no ._. entrando a su cuenta en CDM entonces penso* todavia no publican el episodio 17 que mal ¿que deberia hacer' y

aparece un angelito en su hombro derecho *sigue guardando tus PA y espera a que salga el episodio*

*NO lo escuches a el, mejor gastalos en volver a jugar el episodio asi conseguiras la imagen con marco de lysandro y el te amara hazme caso no saldra el episodio 17 en muchooo tiempo*decia un diablito en su hombro izquierdo

a quien deberia hacerle caso paso un rato pensando en las 2 probabilidades si esperaba a que saliera el episodio 17 no tendria el marco con foto de lysandro pero si lo volvia a jugar tendria tiempo de juntar mas PA asi que contra toda logica empezo una repetición libre termino su episodio 6 gano la foto y le quedaban como 60 PA y repitio el episodio 7 estancandose a la mitad y como no tenia saldo no pudo comprar mas PA asi que espero al dia siguiente para continuar muy feliz por que creia que el episodio 17 saldria el próximo mes "que ideas las suyas ¿no?" entonces al otro dia va entrando a CDM y sorpresa el maldito episodio 17 que tanto espero y por el que habia guardado ya 155 PA estaba disponible y saben que hizo entro en shock luego comenzo a balbucear como una loca mas tarde grito y termino gimoteando en un rincon maldiciendo al mundo entero y jurando que cuando terminase el episodio 17 no volveria a tocar sus PA hasta que se estrenace el 18*

y ahi esta mi historia estoy estancada a medio episodio quiero matar a alguien y no podre jugar el episodio 17 hasta la proxima semana y no pieno comprar PA tengo que aprender mi lecion :( si tan solo hubiera esperado 24 horas TToTT

**~FIN~**

* * *

**CONTESTO REVIEWS **

**SARAHI 99:gracias por tu review etto olvide poner la parte de armin pero no te preocupes juro que armin no sufrirá te lo juro no me lo perdonaria **

**HYUGA JENTEN: bienvenida al fic gracias por el alago mejore la escritura con el tiempo se agradece por tomarte el tiempo para dejar el review**

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

**katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini**

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

**blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios**

**ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas**

**FB katherine su**

**Y LA PAGINA EN FB**

**FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye**

* * *

**SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC**


	19. Chapter 19

_**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON *o deberia decir corazon de bombón***_

_**son propiedad de chinomiko y bemmov**_

_**NO PLAGIO**_

* * *

Caminando por los largos pasillos con direccion a la sala de delegados, una albina mantenia la mirada fija en el suelo, intentando por todos los medios ignorar los murmullos de su alrededor, recordando de golpe, el momento justo en el que sucedio lo mismo solo que en esta ocasion todo habia cambiado radicalmente el caballero que le habia dado animos de seguir no estaba con ella y quien habia tomado su lugar era el pelirrojo, pero en escencia en ese momento se encontraba sola intentando encontrar apoyo lo unico que le alegraba esos momentos de desgracia era saber que muy en el fondo y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer el pelirrojo comenzaba a dudar de su novia

Una escena la detendría de golpe antes de llegar a su objetivo y que seria sino la misma chica castaña que hacia rato se habia enfrentado a ella saliendo enojada de la sala de delegados mientras segundos después el mismo chico al que alguna vez amo estaba siguiendola en lo mas profundo de su ser sentiria celos pero de que?

Acercandose sigilosamente para escuchar por que el rubio la mantenia acorralada

que has venido a hacer aqui acaso quieres atormentarme

no es de tu incumbencia si hubiera sabido que aqui estarias creeme nunca habria venido

que piensas hacer ¿revelar la verdad sobre mi? y por que cambiaste no todo fue mi culpa o si

te contare una pequeña historia mi estimado delegado

-mi primera vez fue con dimitri mi exnovio le di todo mi primer beso y incluso mi virginidad crei que el me amaba pero solo fui una mas; un dia fui a visitarlo de sorpresa al estudio donde grababan el y debrah...

flashback

-dimitri vine a... dije cuando oi voces y algo como besos era el estudio asi que abri la puerta con cuidado

-dim... DIMITRI dije al ver a mi novio semidesnudo y a mi mejor amiga debajo suyo... completamente desnuda

-charlotte que haces aqui dijo el

-ERES UN MALDITO Y JODIDO INFIEL TE ODIO.- dije llorando el se paró y en vez de intentar explicar me saco y me pego una cachetada

-y si se te ocurre denunciarme te ira mal dijo el yo hui no me importo lo denuncie y una noche algo paso, unos hombres me acorralaron y me lastimaron pero la tortura no acabo ya que llego un pelinegro que salvo mi vida nunca logre pedirle su nombre pero estoy agradecida con el

fin de flashback

wow hacia mucho que no hablaba de eso a la ultima persona a la que se lo dije fue a mi madre y fue por que me pidio una razon para un cambio de escuela que fuera "realista"

-por que me cuentas esto dijo nath

-por que quiero que te enteres de mi sufrimiento algo que nunca te ha pasado niño perfecto

-y que le haras a debrah

-aun no se pero debe pagar caro dijo la chica estaba saliendo cuando vi a la persona a la que menos queria ver despues de debrah, katherine supongo que ese era su nombre al verla pegada a la puerta

que enternecedora historia.-decia la ojivioleta mientras salia de su escondite ante la mirada de reprobacion del rubio y odio de la castaña  
lo primero que salio de mi boca fue...

-QUE HACES ESPIANDOME!

-no es obvio escuchando tu historia ademas estabas con nathaniel y supuse que por la forma en como lo miraste en la sala de delegados eras un estorbo

-wow que linda y puedo saber quien te dijo que tenias el derecho de espiarme

-mira cara bonita yo hago lo que en mi juicio se me da la gana y ni tu ni nadie me va a quitar lo que me pertenece en eso me refiero a mi reinado

-quedatelo lo unico que quiero creo que ya lo escuchaste

-ja que si lo escuche me lo se de memoria odias a debrah y no es que me caigas especialmente bien pero tengo cuentas pendientes con esa vivora asi que te propongo algo

-que cosa macinelli

-si me dices lo que necesito saber para vengarme de debrah dejare de molestarte y es mas incluso seras como mi amiga mas no es tanta tu suerte

-no me interesa ser amiga tuya niña caprichosa y malcriada dije katherine me miraria sin expresion alguna

-me necesitaras pronto lo se en cualquier caso tregua princesa... dijo ella

-tregua malcriada dije estrechando su mano

-ven a mi casa alli podremos hablar en paz dijo katherine.-necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

-bien pero dime donde esta esa malnacida

-que quieres hacerle dijo katherine de forma divertida

-ya lo veras dije

-bien esta en el fondo del pasillo cerca de las escaleras te puedo acompañar se ofrecio katherine

-que quieres burlarte de mi

-como lo adivinaste eso y ver tu brillante plan .-dijo katherine no necesito ni hacerlo sonar sarcastico

-bien dije llendome al ver a debrah ella me vio y dijo

-hola quien eres tu soy debrah es un placer conocerte.-cada palabra un recuerdo de cuanto la odiaba

-hola deb acaso no me recuerdas eso me entristese fuimos grandisimas amigas 5 años ya sabes dejamos de serlo cuando mi novio me puso el cuerno contigo o que ya se te olvido linda.- dije de manera triste debrah puso una mueca de temor y sonreia un poco

-lottie eres tu amiga

-que yo recuerde amigas no somos y dime como esta dimitri no hemos hablado desde que mando a esos tipos a violarme dije ironicamente ya no me dolia decirlo

-yo no lo sabia dijo de forma triste pero sabia que era uno de sus juegos

-pero estoy aqui gracias a un chico apuesto cabello negro y ojos grises nunca supe su nombre pero me llevo a urgencias y estoy viva gracias a el tenia un gato en su celular ...

* * *

katherine POV:

escuchaba el reencuentro de debrah y chatini era tan hermoso ver a debrah petrificada, al oir lo del celular ahora que lo pensaba rosalya me dio una vez una foto de...¿castiel? con su celular no hace falta decir que era un mensaje de debrah lo que leia y tenia un dije con forma de gato seria el el chico que salvo a chatini, claro que no se lo diria no soy tan idiota para dejarle a su "principe azul" justo cuando logre ponerlo a mi merced si ella logra ahuyentar a debrah lo pensare pero ahorita ni en consideracion lo voy a tener, total ella es lista tal vez lo descubra sola,pero nunca dejare que este con el castiel asi como armin nathaniel y lysandro son de mi propiedad al sumirme en mis pensamientos perdi el hilo de la conversacion y nadamas volvi cuando oi un golpe era debrah

CHATINI LA HABIA GOLPEADO! eso era malo y al mismo tiempo bueno que estoy diciendo no es de mi incumbencia entretenido se adecua mejor al momento y situacion

-eso es por hacer que mi novio me pusiera el cuerno bruja dijo chatini la vi satisfecha y el brillo en sus ojos carmesi me lo confirmaron no deberia intervenir seria peligroso para mi ser

-como te hiciste tan fuerte dijo debrah -antes eras una niña debilucha

-entrene dijo la chica y vi a una debrah con el ojo morado y posiblemente un diente tirado salir corriendo

-oi un golpe que paso dijo castiel apareciendo en la escena

-nada solo que debrah fue golpeada dije sin interes

-y no hicieron nada? dijo castiel alarmado

- ella se lo merecia esta chica tiene razones dije señalando a chatini

-oye tu por que gol... dijo castiel que al voltear a ver los ojos de la muchacha dejo de hablar

-algun problema dijo ella

-no ninguno solo no lo repitas dijo castiel

-tu no eres el idiota de nath para ponerte a regañar diria ella castiel se reiria de su comentario en lo personal esto no me agradaba

-te lo advierto deb buscara venganza te recomendaria que lleves la fiesta en paz con ella dijo castiel

-castiel tiene razon .-secunde

-como sea dijo ella retirandose -solo te digo...chico rudo...

-preferiria castiel dijo el

-bueno castiel... yo no me detendre hasta que pague cada mentira que me hizo creer mi novio, cada caricia falsa cuando ella fue la culpable y la maldita amante que el tuvo mientras que yo como idiota me crei sus palabras decia ella marchandose

-espera como de que amante dijo castiel siguiendola y lo detuve para hablar, sinceramente le dije lo primero que se me vino queria que se fuera no queria que supiera que su amado salvador era castiel

no deberia ver como esta tu novia.-inquiri con sorna

pudiste a ver hecho algo.-me regañaba

alto alto pelirrojo a mi no me des la charla en todo caso seguire diciendo que se lo merecia

porque interrumpiste la platica con ella

con quien chatini

como se llame acaso tienes celos

jajaja celos de esa nunca.-pronunciaba horrorizada

si tu lo dices.-la albina no le daria tiempo de terminar pues lo empujaria contra las taquillas y se acercaria lentamente a su rostro

escuchame bien castiel yo no tengo celos de esa y de ninguna otra

y si me fuera con ella

yo en tu lugar no lo haria.-replicaba mientras intentaba salir de ahi cosa que no lograria ya que el pelirrojo la tomaria del brazo

¿porque?.- preguntaba sancarronamente

simplemente no te conviene.- replicaba calmadamente

tienes celos

quieres que te diga que si estoy celosa de cualquier chica que se te acerque o siquiera piense en ti.-decia mientras rozaba sus labios con el sorprendido pelirrojo.-aunque mentiria si lo dijera.-caminaba en direccion contraria riendose y dejando al pelirrojo shockeado

mientras pensaba en quienes podrian ayudarme en mi objetivo me tope con el delegado

nathaniel necesitamos tu ayuda.-decia sin rodeos

¿para que?.-respondia con cierto deje de curiosidad

desenmascarar a debrah para que otra cosa.-contestaba como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

sigues con lo mismo

ella es la culpable de todas nuestras desgracias no quieres verla en el suelo como debe estar

sabes que no podras

no podremos desenmascararla pero si regresarle la jugada por favor nathaniel.-suplicaba sabia en resumida cuentas que accederia

supongo que te puedo ayudar

gracias nath ahora hay que buscar mas aliados

pero todos estan de lado de debrah.- comentaba molesto

no todos todavia quedan personas que la odian o que no logro manipularlos

no estaras pensando en mi hermana.-preguntaba horrorizado y ante la mencion me estremecia ligeramente comprobando las opciones que tenia y posiblemente la necesitara

seria la ultima persona en quien pensaria para hacer una tregua a menos que no tengamos opcion te prometo no meterla en este asunto.-le prometia

esta bien pero quien queda

armin kentin dake rosalya y mi nueva aliada chatini.-

dake tu ex novio y para que nos ayudaria

a el no lo conoce debrah un punto a nuestro favor

pero el.-

se que nos les cae bien pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-le recordaba pese a su mueca de frustracion

de donde conoces a charlotte.-cambiaria repentinamente de tema

charlotte.-preguntaria extrañada aunque supiera de quien me hablaba

chatini.-

pues tu deberias saber no? estuve escuchando su conversacion.-diria naturalmente

todo.-contestaria sorprendido

completamente todo por cierto no pense que fueras tan cruel rechazarla de esa manera yo te hubiera destruido de una u otra forma, me decepcionas fuiste peor que castiel y eso ya es decir mucho.-musitaba mientras hacia una mueca de tristeza y el rubio caia en mi actuacion

es una etapa de la que no me siento orgulloso.-decia cabizbajo

de cualquier forma no es de mi incumbencia pero chatini te devolvera la moneda cosa que yo no permitire

pero porque no dejaras que se vengue de mi

ya ha sufrido muchas personas ademas fuiste mi novio te quiero y no dejare que nada te suceda si puedo evitarlo; ahora vamos tenemos que encontrar a los otros.-decia la albina mientras jalaba a su compañero rubio

espera la directora me envio a buscar a charlotte.-decia mientras me paraba de golpe

porque

al parecer debrah le dijo del incidente a la directora

en ese caso te acompaño esto sera interesante.-se ofrecia con una sonrisa malvada adornando su semblante

que tramas.-inquiria el rubio desconfiadamente

yo nada.-le contestaba ofendia

* * *

no pasarian ni 10 minutos antes de encontrarla en un aula mirando hacia el horizonte

charlotte la directora te busca.-comenzaba el delegado al entrar a la vacia aula

alguien tiene problemas.-replicaba la ojivioleta mientras se reia

porque me busca.-preguntaba sin voltear a verlos

golpeaste a debrah.-resumia el delegado

y obviamente la vivora no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.-continuaba la albina

si y se lo merecia.-respondia la ojicarmesi

ese no es el asunto no puedes andar por la vida haciendo lo que te plasca sin tener consecuencias.-amonestaba el rubio

alto nath no le des la charla para eso esta la directora.-comentaba jovialmente

tu defediendo a alguien que no seas tu misma.-murmuraba por lo bajo la castaña por las palabras de la albina sorprendiéndose e intentando adivinar que se traia entre manos

en cualquier caso debemos ir a la direccion.-interrumpiria la direccion de sus pensamientos el delegado

Los tres chicos se encaminaban hacia el destino que les deparaba mientras la albina sabia exactamente que hacer como actuar todo lo tenia friamente calculado

señorita charlotte ese comportamiento es inadmisible.-comenzaba la directora

p pero directora ella.-se intentaba defender mas las probabilidades eran nulas

nada de peros esto aplica una sancion de mayor medida.-continuaba como si no la hubiera escuchado

sancion.-repetia sin creerlo

no penso que se quedarian las cosas asi.- replicaba ironicamente

p-pero.-balbuceaba incoerentemente

lo siento queda expulsada definitivamente.-sentenciaba la directora con un gesto finjido de solemnidad

QUE! no puede hacer eso acabo de llegar

precisamente es inandmisible recoja sus cosas y retirese

tiene que ser algo tan extremo.-interumpiria la albina entrando sin previo aviso a la sala y sentandose

señorita macinelli.-exclamaba confundida la directora al ver entrar a la chica ya que sabia que por la unica razon que lo hacia era por que necesitaba algo

directora tomemos esto como un "accidente" en el cual por desgracia salio lastimada debrah mientras caia por las escaleras.-ofrecia una solucion rapida ya que tenia algo en mente

ppero.-balbuceaba sin decidir que hacer la directora la chica albina la tenia practicamente comprada

hay algun problema.-replicaba molesta ante la indecision

no.-exclamaba rindiéndose

maravilloso.-decia mientras se levantaba y daba saltitos de alegria

en ese caso señorita charlotte supongo que esto no paso a mayores a si que puede regresar a su actividades normales.-al terminar los 3 chicos salian

como?.-fue lo unico que pronunciaria la castaña asombrada

no creiste que mi reinado solo incluia estudiantes.-pronuciaba como si fuera lo mas obvio

gracias.-cotestaba a regañadientes la chica

te lo dije me necesitarias me debes una y me la cobrare.-musitaba alegremente ante la mirada de odio de la castaña

debemos ir a clase.-decia el rubio rompiendo la tension del ambiente mientras el y la castaña se dirigian a sus clases correspondientes

no vines.-preguntaria extañada esta

nathaniel un justificante.-le gritaba mientras caminaba en direccion al patio

yo tambien quiero uno.-pedia la chica ya que asi tendria la clase libre y podria ajustar cuentas con su ex amiga

huh lo siento chatini pero mi bondad tiene limites diviertete con el profesor farres y sus locas lecciones sobre historia .-diciendo como si le doliese negarle algo a su nueva aliada

maldita.-le respondia esta ante las palabras finjidas

lo se y es un alago-decia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- no lo olvides me debes una

* * *

Pasada 1 hora mi aburrimiento crecia debi entrar a clase me regañaba una y otra vez mis pensamientos dieron un giro inesperado asi que mientras pensaba donde estarian mis demas aliados me asome a la clase en la que se suponia estaria nathaniel y kentin

profesor debo hablar urgentemente con nathaniel y kentin.-entraba al aula con la intencion de llamar la atencion lograndolo inmediatamente y recibiendo de paso miradas de odio de parte del trio de brujas a lo que yo respondia con mi mejor sonrisa

adelante salgan.-murmuraba el profesor sin importancia ya que sabia lo que sucederia con el en el caso de ponerse en contra de la muchacha

kentin necesitamos tu ayuda.-suplicaba mientas lo agarraba por los hombros bajandolo a su altura

kathe bonita fotografia.-decia a modo de saludo

lo se soy tan fotogenica.-ahora nos ayudaras si o si.-replicaba

para que?.-preguntaria extrañado

devoverle la jugada a debrah.-respondia con exaltacion

cueten conmigo.-accedia este

gracias kentin ahora tenemos que buscar a armin y tal vez castiel nos quiera ayudar.-mientras sus pensamientos la absorvian una mente diferente pensaba en algo que posiblemente no le agradaria nada a la susodicha

y lysandro podria ayudarnos.-.-decia de pronto el castaño obteniendo asi una mirada glacial por parte de la chica

no quiero hablar con el.-replicaba como una niña pequeña intentando gimotear

pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda que sea posible.-explicaba este sabia que contra esa logica no podria hacer nada su amiga

si tu lo convences.- murmuraba la chica quitandole importancia aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser no queria trabajar con el ya que sus sentimientos estaban confundidos

bien entonces ire a buscarlo.-decia alegre el chico mientras se dirigia a buscar ala caballero victoriano

nath vienes todavia faltan armin y castiel.-preguntaba girandose la albina

porque deberiamos buscar a castiel no creo que quiera ayudarnos es mas te volvera a gritar por intentar algo contra su novia.-murmuraba molesto el rubio ya que no lo aguantaba y hacia todo lo posible para no encotrarselo

no lo creo nathaniel castiel no se como decirlo pero a cambiado tenemos las certeza de que fue debrah quien tomo la foto y la repartio entre todo el instituto

asi que no es un montage.-decia decepcionado el rubio

lo siento nath pero es real un malentendido si estaba en su casa y en su cama pero no hicimos nada.-comentaba la chica deceando no lastimar a su amigo

en serio.-replicaba enarcando una ceja

acaso no me crees no seria capaz de algo asi y mucho menos con mi amigo.-usando el mismo tono replicaba horrorizada solo con pensarlo

pero y armin.-contraatacaría este

otro malentendido digamos que casi pero la campana nos salvo una campana muy escandalosa y molesta llamada alexy.-bufaba ante el recuerdo

casi.-exclamaba este exaltado

no te voy a mentir estaba muy borracha y no sabia que hacia por suerte no paso a mas ahora busquemos a armin antes de que alexy me encuentre por que si ya vio la foto y se que fue asi voy a morir.-decia intentando cambiar el tema mientras en su intento revelaria información importantemente compromentedora

te amenazo.-decia horrorizado esl rubio

algo asi dijo que no se lo que es capaz por su hermanos si llegaba a lastimarlo asi que hay que arreglar eso.-suspiraba derrotada

lo entiendo

buscas a castiel o a armin

preferiria no toparme con castiel

ok busca a armin yo buscare a castiel

* * *

Mientras la albina se aproximaba en direccion a las escaleras una castaña de nombre debrah se encontraba en compañia del pelirrojo intentando por todos los medios volver a manipularlo y que cayera en sus redes

pelirrojo.-gritaria la albina al entrar al recinto.- si ya terminaron necesitamos tu ayuda

para que.-decia este mientras se separaba de su novia

acaso vienes a seguir golpeandome.-sollozaba teatralmente la castaña

YO golpearte a TI no toco a la escoria pero podria hacer una excepcion contigo y dejarte el otro ojo morado.-decia mientras reia

kathe basta.-la regañaba el pelirrojo

pero ella empezo.-se defendia

gatito no dejes que me lastime.-murmuraba entre lagrimas y sollozos contenidos

basta tu tambien no te cansas de provocarla.-replicaba el rockero

pero c castiel.-

yo me largo hagan lo que quieran me harte de sus riñas.-terminaba de decir mientras se retiraba dejando a una castaña y una albina matandose con la mirada

siento lo de tu nueva amiga no crei que la expulsarian.-decia este con un deje de solemnidad

quien charlotte no es amiga mia.-contestaba esta notando mueca de alivio que pondria su rival

aun asi mis sinceras disculpas.-

lo que digas vivorita pero te anticipo charlotte no fue expulsada.-contestaba triunfal y al terminar la oracion la castaña se ponia nerviosa

porque.-grito horrorizada

digamos que intervine

quieres que me crea eso.-pregunto exceptica

esa es tu decision tengo a la directora en mi bolsillo podria hacer que la expulsada fueras tu pero tengo algo mejor preparado para ti.-le sonreia mientras dejaba a la castaña atonita

* * *

Si saber el motivo por el que habia llegado a el jardin me encamine hacia el club de jardineria con la esperanza de encontrarlo solo mas no seria ese el caso ya que ahi mismo estaria el caballero victoriano sumido en sus pensamientos, sin notar precencia alguna observandolo de lejos me maraville por el contraste que hacia en ese lugar mientras pensaba en una forma de iniciar la conversacion no necesitaria excusa alguna ya que una briza traicionera haria volar las hojas sueltas que tenia cayendo a los pies de esta mientras el caballero se levantaba presuroso en busca de ellas mas olvidaba su objetivo al ver a su amada parada ahi mismo con las paginas en sus manos

creo que esto es suyo.-decia mientras le tendia las hojas

gracias y que la trae por aqui

no mucho mi estimado caballero simplemente caminaba por aqui y decidi visitar el club

solo eso porque no me honra con su compañia.-le afrecia el asiento contiguo a el

muy caballeroso de su parte pero debere rechazar su oferta ya que hay cosas que debo hacer.-respondia como excusa ya que no deseaba quedarse con el a solas no sabia que locura podria cometer

quedate por favor.-suplicaba el caballero mientras la hacia presa de sus brazos

lysadro que haces sueltame.-hablaba levemente ante la presion

solo si te quedas aqui conmigo

no puedo lysandro debo necesito encontrar a castiel.-al escuchar eso una ira se apodero de el

para que para ir a sus brazos y revolcarte en su cama.-escupia las palabras

como te atreves a decirme algo asi.-le gritaba la chica mientras intentaba golpearlo a lo que el albino la aprisionaba mas fuerte sin darle oportunidad alguna a escapar.-sueltame

no.-respondia mientras unia sus labios para asi intentar silenciarla pese a la resistencia de la misma que terminaria aceptando cosa que el chico notaba rapidamente y la presa de sus brazos aminoraba finalmente, abrazandola rodeandola con un brazo su cintura mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cabello y la chica rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

lysandro.-gemia .-eres un idiota

lo se te amo, te amo demasiado.-respondia entre gemidos contenidos con un toque de locura en su voz mientras la recostaba donde minutos antes se encontraria sentado el beso se profundizaba cada vez mas mientras la chica acariciaba el cabello del albino y bajaba lentamente tocando su espalda y el chico comenzaba a subir la camisa de la chica

lysandro.-alguien gritaria a lo lejos mientras se acercaba rapidamente.-necesitamos tu ayuda.-su voz se iba apagando de quien se trataria sino el castaño kentin que al ver la escena se ruborizaria levemente por la interrupcion mientras el albino soltaba rapidamente a su acompañante y esta al ver de quien se trataba arreglaria su ropa velozmente mientras se ruborizaba mortalmente

siento si los interrumpi.-se disculpaba un sorprendido chico

esto yo ya me iba tenias que hablar con el ehh adios.-hablaba atropelladamente mientras se levantaba y salia dando una ultima mirada a su caballero y un suspiro contendido demasiado fuerte que todos los ahi presentes escucharian

Al otro extremo en un aula y a media clase una estudiante nueva de nombre charlotte observaba atentamente por la ventana fijando su vista en un muchacho con un atuendo un tanto estrafalario que escribia de tanto en tanto en una libreta dejandola a un lado y fijando su vista en el cielo mas al observar el entorno la castaña reconoceria la melena de su ahora aliada katherine preguntandose que haria ahi y espiando al muchacho mientras mas observaba la escena se daba cuenta del afecto que la albina tenia por el caballero descubriendo asi su talon de aquiles y pensando una manera de hacerla sufrir humillarla como la chica lo habia hecho

* * *

**ANTES QUE LO OLVIDE ENTREN A MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION Y CONTESTEN LA ENCUESTA SOBRE CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE KATHERINE ES COMPLETAMENTE ANONIMO POR FAVOR VOTEN DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS**

o dios golpearon a debrah *debemos darle las gracias a chatini por ser la primera en golpear a debrah*

al fin justicia juro que no se que pasa por mi cabeza cada que escribo pero bueno

lo importante chan chan chan

ya llegamos a los 50 reviews kyaaa soy tan feliz eso me impulsa a escribir esta historia nunca pense que la historia fuera a pegar tanto debo agradecerle a mi beta lottie the wolf gracias a ella la historia ira creciendo y a todas las que leen y dejan su review

y no olvido a mis hermosas lectoras fantasmas aunque no comenten se que estan ahi apoyando desde las sombras al fic TToTT

que les parecio el capitulo les dije que la historia tomaria un rumbo diferente ahora que mas pasara soy malvada muajajaja

he estado pensando y tambien le he pedido su opinion a chatini sobre subir el fic al foro pero no me decido ademas creo que por el momento el registro de fics esta cerrado si alguien me aclara mi duda seria genial

pasando a otras cosas

mi 50 review fue...

AKASUNA NO AKIRA: gracias chica por estar apoyando este fic y ser el review 50 si yo tambien lo siento por mi TToTT estoy esperando a que ese diablito aparesca de nuevo lo matare lenta y dolorosamente por su culpa casi me desquicio pero ya paso ahora solo debo esperar y la espera es peor lo bueno esque tengo otra cuenta y en esa ya comence el episodio 17 soy feliz *si tengo muchas cuentas pero shhh*

SARAHI 99:una de mis lectoras favoritas gracias a ti tambien por apoyar el fic y hacer que llegara hasta aqui fuiste el review 49 :D

lottie the wolf: mi querida beta ya tenemos 50 REVIEWS puedes creerlo que te parecio este capitulo espero no me mates *no quise "besar" a castiel solo fue para confundirlo un poquitito o tal vez no?*

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

**Lysandro pov**

dime kentin que es lo que se te ofrece.-decia con mi caracteristica tranquilidad mientras volvia a mirar al cielo recordando el beso que le robe a katherine

p-pues veras.-comenzaba y al voltear a verlo notaba que su sonrojo no habia desaparecido del todo.- necesitamos tu ayuda

mi ayuda para que.-pregutaba curioso

el plan de katherine contra debrah no te dijo nada.-responderia extrañado

no.-replicaba solemne acaso a eso habia venido a pedirme mi ayuda para hacer posible su plan y en mi precipitacion para que no me abandonara de nuevo no habia permitido decirmelo.-mis pensamientos se encontraban lejos de ahi buscando las posibilidades

entonces nos ayudaras.-

no lo se.-le respondia friamente ya que en esos momento encontraba confundido entre lo que deberia hacer y lo que no

bueno en todo caso nos reuniremos en casa de kathe

nos reuniremos de quienes hablas

armin nathaniel dake y posiblemente castiel

que.-gritaba sorprendido

algo no va bien

en absoluto ahi estare

bien.-dicho esto el chico me daba un pedazo de papel con la direccion anotada dado la vuelta se encaminaba hacia el instituto

que planeas pequeña.-me preguntaba una y otra vez dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran libremente guardando en un bolsillo el trozo de papel con la direccion de mi amada estare ahi no la dejare sola y vulnerable con esos chicos.-me prometia silenciosamente

el zumbido molesto de mi telefono me sacaria de mis ensoñaciones mientras lo abria notaba la notificacion sobre un mensaje especificamente de nina sopezando si abrirlo o no algo me ecia que lo viera y asi lo hice

*Lysandro necesito hablar contigo es urgente* urgente que podria ser urgente acaso esa nîña no se cansaba debia terminar esto por lo sano

-que sucede.- le gruñia cuando la chica contestaba

siento si interrumpi algo lysandro.-se disculpaba al borde del llanto.-pero se trata de algo demasiado importante

dime.-se limitaba a deir

nos podemos ver en el parque al finalizar las clases

ahi te vere.-dicho esto el caballero terminaba la llamada mientras regresaba a su pocision perdiendose entre sus pensamientos

Horas mas tarde en el parque y a la hora convenida se encontraban los que en ese momento eran novios hablando tranquilamente

me voy en un intercambio.-decia la lolita mientras agachaba la cabeza

lo dices en serio o solo es para librarte de mi.-respondia gelidamente el caballero

lo siento lysandro pero es real

es ese caso espero te vaya bien y no olvides lo que aqui sucedio

adios espero que sea para siempre se feliz con katherine

adios nina.-finalizaba la oracion mientras la abrazaba a modo de despedida

* * *

**CASTIEL POV**

no piensas en verdad que te ayudare.-

vamos castiel no podremos sin tu ayuda

ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte en tus locuras

no te estoy pidiendo que nos ayudes con el plan simplemente ven para que estes enterado de lo que haremos

crees que me voy a quedar en brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que planeas en contra de mi novia

que suceptible

me dejaras en paz si accedo a ir

posiblemente

no tengo de otra ahora largate que me haces sombra

no lo olvides a las 3:00

preguntandome como seguia haciendo lo que ella queria aunque yo tambien albergaba mis dudas respeto a debrah hasta que no viera fracasar su magnifico plan y no resolviera los enigmas alrededor de debrah no podria vivir tranquilo solo esperaba no tener que estar en compañia del niño perfecto aunque las probabilidades de que el no estuviera eran nulas ya que vivia pegado a la chica tal vez chatini iria alguien con quien hablar y que al igual que yo parecia odiar al rubio tal vez lograra congeniar con ella deseaba encontrarme con esa chica ahi me recordaba a alguien pero no podia recordar donde la habia visto antes

* * *

**ARMIN:**

dime que necesitas nathaniel.-murmuraba al percatare de la presencia del chico mientras regresaba velozmente mi atencion al videojuego que tenia en manos

armin estas libre a las 3:00

acaso me pides una cita

que no por supuesto que no solo vine a avisarte que habra una reunion en casa de kathe a esa hora

y por que no vino ella

tenia miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si tu o tu hermano viera la fotografia

ah eso no creo que nos necesite tiene a castiel

deberia dejar que te lo explique

no lo creo

en cualquier caso toma.-decia mientras me extendia un trozo de papel con algo anotado.-si cambias de opinion ahi estaremos

* * *

**DAKE:**

dime tio has sabido algo de ella

de katherine bueno lo que me han contado es que tiene todo controlado

ya veo crees que seria buena idea llamarla

no veo ningun inconveniente

entra a su habitacion y toma un marco con una fotografia de ellos mientras con su mano derecha sostiene su celular sopezando si marcar o no mas sus cavilaciones se verian interrumpidas por el molesto aparato y al observarlo detenidamente comprobaria de esa forma una llamada de la chica

diga

dake soy yo katherine

querida cuanto tiempo

si mucho dime dake todavia estas en la ciudad

planeaba quedarme una semana mas acaso quieres que nos veamos de nuevo

algo asi

mmm

veras necesito tu ayuda podrias venir a mi casa a las 3:00

vere si estoy libre

no hablaras en serio me estas acaso diciendo que no

querida la vida no gira en torno a ti

vienes si o no

supongo que no tengo opcion asi que nos vemos ahi

katherine juro que te recuperare y nunca te separaras de mi me necesitas y de eso sacare provecho aunque me intriga la razon por la que no le pidio ayuda a ese extraño chico tal vez se dio cuenta que no vale la pena nos veremos pronto querida

* * *

A l finalizar la jornada escolar los muchachos salian del plantel y tomaban rumbo hacia la casa de la ojivioleta donde se llevaria acabo la reunion volviendose el ambiente algo tenso e incomodo ya que ninguno de los ahi presentes queria hablar con sus compañeros y amigos permaneciendo en un silenio absoluto y dando paso a paso cruzarian el parque desviando su mirada y admirandolo mejor mientras el moreno apretaba el paso deseando refugiarse en un techo segura ya que era de dominio publico su odio hacia los lugares abiertos no tardando mas de 10 minutos en encontrar el lugar una casa blanca con un enorme cipres adornando la entrada y de ese modo dandole un aspecto un tanto descuidado y lugubre a la propiedad tomando valor tocarian la puerta y esperarian respuesta y esta al abrirse mostraria a la chica con un aspecto aburrido haciendo un ademan de bienvenida daria a todos los ah presentes un beso en la mejilla como bienvenida guiandolos escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una puerta con una gigante K grabada en ella y al entrar apreciarian la decoracion un estante lleno de libros, una mesilla con una portatil en ella, lamparas, posters y muchas frases escritas en las blancas paredes un ropero gigante y espejos por doquier un equipo de musica de ultima generacion y estantes repletos de recuerdos fotografias regalos todo perfectamente acomodado sin nada fuera de su lugar como si ahi no viviese nadie

que linda es tu habitacion.-diria su amiga rosalya rompiendo el silencio

gracias.-diria como respuesta la chica observando las diferentes muecas de disgusto de todo sus amigos ahi presentes .-chicos que sucede.-preguntaria sin recibir respuesta alguna.-oh vamos estan enojados.-agregaria teatralmente.-estan asi por la fotografia.-recibiria un cabeceo a modo de aceptacion grupal.-no debrian comportarse de esa manera tan inmadura kentin eres mi amigo, nathaniel tu mi ex, armin a ti te quiero de una forma muy especial y lysandro que bueno que estes aqui no crei que vendrias asi que supongo que kentin te convencio.-cambiaria el tema de forma abrupta

en realidad venia a cuidarte.-aceptaba algo ruborizado

cuidarme, ¿de que? no me digas que de los chicos ¿que me podrian hacer? ademas esta aqui rosalya y castiel.-señalaba a los mencionados

no confio en castiel.-diria lanzandole una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo

y siguen con lo mismo no entienden que la fotografia.-suspiraba rendida

no sigas insistiendo que crean lo que quieran.-intercederia el rockero

pero castiel.-gimoteaba la chica

ya basta luego debaten si es real o no recuerden por lo que estamos aqui.-les regañaba rosalya

y cual es el plan.-preguntaria la castaña que hasta ese momento se mantenia al margen de la discusion mirando de reojo al chico admirandolo e intentando averiguar lo que sentia por el pelirrojo acaso alguien se podia enamorar de otro sin siquiera haber cruzado mas de dos palabras

charlotte podrias ir abajo y traer las cosas ya sabes para picar.-interrumpiria condecendientemente dirigiendose a la chica mientras esta suspiraba con frustracion salia del lugar sin replicar

porque hiciste que se fuera.-expresaria exceptico el ojigris

no confio en ella.- finalizaria la albina con un gesto de entiendeme

cual es el problema.-insistiria el susodicho

alguna vez fue la mejor amiga de debrah como sabemos que no nos traicionara.-replicaba la chia

no deberias tratarla de esa manera.-acto seguido el pelirrojo salia de la habitacion tras la castaña mientras caminaba observaba atentamente el lugar las paredes adornadas con cuadro de paisajes sombrios sin ningun retrato o fotografia las paredes blancas con detalles dorados y el piso de marmol puertas en cada rincon y ventanales una casa que seria mejor descrita como una mansion antigua se preguntaba como la albina podia vivir sola en ese lugar sin sentirse sola mientras mas preguntas comenzaban a formarse comenzaba a caminar sin un punto fijo hasta casi llegar al fondo del pasillo donde divisaria una figura parada frente a dos puertas intentando abrir el lugar

* * *

**CASTIEL POV:**

chatini que haces.-diria este al reconocer a la chica

castiel me asustaste yo no se como llegue aqui.-diria buscando una excusa y mintiendo terriblemente

que hay detras de esa puerta o porque quieres abrirla.-inquiria el pelirrojo al no creer en sus excusas

chicos no deberian estar aqui.-los sorprenderia la voz de katherine que se encontraba recargada en la pared como si hubiera estado ahi desde hace tiempo

hum no te escuche llegar.-diria cambiando el tema el chico

bueno ese no es el caso.-suspiraba la ojivioleta

que hay detras de esa puerta.-preguntaria la castaña

nada.-diria inmediatamente esta

entonces a que se debe que este cerrada.-replicaba el pelirrojo castiel

acaso yo te digo como administrar tu casa pero te dire es mi estudio personal asi que no sean curiosos esa puerta solo se abrira cuando yo quiera ademas soy la unica que poseo la llave.-dicho esto sacaba un pequeño collar con una llave colgando de el.-ahora si me disculpan debo regresar con los demas no tarden ya saben donde estan las escaleras o debo mostrarselos

nos las areglaremos.-dirian al mismo tiempo

una ultima cosa no curioseen ni intenten buscar algo por que no encontraran nada suerte y espero que pronto llegue dake los esperamos arriba.-daba vuelta y regresaba por donde habia venido

eso fue espeluznante.-aceptaria la castaña mientras bajaban los peldaños de las escaleras

y que lo digas actuo de una manera tan extraña.-coincidia este

hay que apresurarnos antes de que vuelva

a que se referira con que no encontrariamos nada.-diria extrañado el muchacho

no lo se pero es extraño no te parece

el que

bueno todas las habitaciones estan abiertas y si entras a ellas todas estan impecables cada cosa en su lugar identicas no encuentras una diferencia la misma decoracion

bueno tomemos en cuenta que ahi solo vive katherine y su tia aunque ella esta siempre de viaje

bajando las escaleras peldaño a peldaño mientras el pelirrojo se dirigia a la cocina la chica se quedaba parada a medio salon maravillandose por la decoracion el timbre sonaba anunciando la llegada de algun visitante y la ojicarmesi se dirigia a la puerta principal abriendola inmediatamente una cabellera rubia se adentraria

hola preciosa.-diria al entrar mas al ver que no se trataba de la chica preguntaria.-donde esta katherine

y tu quien se supone que eres pense que estariamos a solas mas la chica no contestaria se le quedaria viendo fijamente.-te comio la lengua el gato.-diria mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica

oye tu idiota sueltala.-gruñia el pelirrojo

teñido tu otra vez.-saludaba con una sonrisa

que haces aqui.-preguntaria gelidamente al rubio

katherin me pidio que viniera pero pense que estariamos solos.-es tu novia diria señalando a la castaña

que no por supuesto que no

por la manera en que la defendiste eso crei pero eso no importa donde esta ella

arriba en su habitacion te esta esperando

gracias teñido.-murmuraba mientras subia las escaleras dejando atras a los chicos que desviaban su mirada el uno del otro avergonzados sin saber que decir mas la castaña romperia el incomodo silencio

quien era ese chico

un idiota que kathe conocio en la playa y su novio hasta hace unos meses

y porque terminaron

no soy yo quien debe contarte esa historia si tanto quieres saber preguntale a ella aunque no creo que te diga ni una sola palabra ahora subamos antes de ella venga a buscarnos

* * *

dake crei que no vendrias.-diria a modo de saludo la albina al momento en que el rubio irrumpiria en la habitacion escaneando cada rincon y decepcionandose al percatarse de la compañia en la que se encontraba la chica

mi agenda estaba libre asi que decidi honrarte con mi precencia

no cambias

por eso me quieres.-aceptaba acortando la distancia y dirigiendose a abrazarla dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios .-pese a los murmuros y bufidos de reprobacion de parte de sus acompañantes

y donde estara castiel ya tardo demasiado

el teñido estaba con esa chica son novios no

por que crees eso dake.-decia molesta

se ve de lejos solo con observar la manera en que se miran y lo posecivo que es cuando estan juntos

interesante.-murmuraba para si mientras esperaba a que los chios regresaran al hacerlo se dirigia unicamente a la castaña.-charlotte puedo hablar contigo un momento.-mientras se levantaba ante la mirada expectante de los muchachos salian del lugar con su aliada tras de si caminando un momento paraba lo bastante lejos para que no pudieran escuchar su amena conversacion

que tramas con respecto a castiel

no se de que hablas

la forma en que lo vez mira charlotte acepte formar esta aliaza pero no para que te acerques a castiel si quieres mi ayuda solo te tengo una regla  
-si te acercas mas de lo debido a lysandro castiel nathaniel kentin armin o a alguno de mis amigos puedo hacer que te expulsen o algo peor y ten especial cuidado con castiel entendiste

crei que solo me querias lejos de castiel

tomo mis precauciones el otro dia te vi hablando mas de la cuenta con lysandro no se que le decias pero por su expresion no creo que le agrades asi que tu decidiras que hacer a menos que quieras completar tu venganza mantente alejada de ellos y no intentes nada en mi contra o lo pagaras muy caro nunca encontraras nada sobre mi y si lo llegaras a lograr no te proporcionara informacion importante ya es una causa perdida ahora regresemos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.-terminada su conversacion menos amigable regresaban a la habtacion donde encontrarian a los chicos matando con la mirada a el rubio dake y este sin tomarle importancia sonreia cinicamente en direccion a su amiga rosalya mientras la chica rodaba los ojos y se intentaba mantener lo mas alejada posible del surfero refugiandose tras el albino

veo que se estan divirtiendo.-exclamaria sarcastica al entrar

si tus amigos son muy interesantes.-secundaria el rubio

podria decirle a este caballero que deje de coquetear con rosalya

dake rosa tiene novio y es el hermano de lysandro asi que ni lo intentes

por que estarias celosa

si demasiado ahora el plan rosalya.-decia dandole la palabra a la chica

bueno primero que nada todos conocen la historia sabemos como es debrah no hay manera de vencerla en su propio juego nunca pierde la calma eso le da mayor ventaja ante las situaciones todo lo hace premeditado asi que no nos queda de otra mas que actuar lo mas sigilosamente posible no podemos actuar sin pensar en lo que sucedera asi que el plan es que leigh sea un manager famoso buscando una nueva estrella ira al instituto se presentara y algun amigo en quien confiie debrah lo llevara con ella despues intentara convencerla de que deje a su manager y ante una mejor oportunidad ella lo hara

espera rosalya pero debrah no conoce ya a leigh

no estaria proponiendo este plan si ya lo hubiese visto

te equivocas rosa debrah una vez fue a la tienda ademas aunque no lo recordara todas las chicas saben que es tu novio y se lo dirian.-mencionaria el albino

chicos no olviden que tambien esta dake a el no lo conoce.-agregaba la albina katherine

pero podra.-inquirian todos al unisono volteando a ver con la interrogativa pintada en sus caras al surfero

por supuesto es el tipo de chico que a ella le gustaria ademas no tenemos otra opcion.-salia en su defensa su ex novia

y si se pone a coquetear con ella.-plantearia el albino que ya conocia la actitud que tomaba el chico mencionado anteriormente

no lo hara esto es iimportante verdada dake.-katherine miraba fijamente al rubio buscando una dudativa mas solo habia resolucion en su semblante

supongo que lo puedo hacer.-accedia

perfecto solo falta convertirlo en un verdadero manager

ya saben un traje practiar sus dialogos y meterse en el papel

* * *

**ANTES QUE LO OLVIDE ENTREN A MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION Y CONTESTEN LA ENCUESTA SOBRE CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE KATHERINE ES COMPLETAMENTE ANONIMO POR FAVOR VOTEN DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS**

BUENO MIS AMADAS LECTORAS HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA ESTUVO ALGO FLOJO PERO LA IMAGINAION AI COMO LA INSPIRACION ME ABANDONARON BUENO PUEST ESTE CAPITULO FUE UNICAMENTE ESCRITO POR MI SI SE DAN CUENTA ACLARO ESTO POR SI NO LES GUSTO YO MERESCO EL TOMATAZO NO MI BETA CREANME SIENTO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO PERO EL TIEMPO NO ETABA I FAVOR EN TODO CASO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUERON 5 ESO ME HACE FELIZ GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LO LEEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS Y A LAS QUE COMENTAN SE LOS AGRADEZCO CON EL ALMA

LOTTIE-SAN: Sabes que aunque te deje traumada al final seras feliz pero no digo mas por que si no nuestras lectoras lo descubriran que te parecio el capi siento no habertelo enviado pero ya sabes el tiempo ademas lo acabe en la madrugada y todo me pasa por ponerme a jugar pero sere mas responsable

ANONIMO: no se si seas lectora o lector pero de cualquier modo gracias por dejarme ese review y botar castiel y katherine harian buena pareja tal vez solo que esta empatado con lysandro en votos pero ya veremos como evolucionan las cosas

AKASUNA:cuando lei tu reviw especialmente la parte de que no cayere kathe en las redes de lys me sorprendi no lo habia visto de esa manera aun asi gracias por dejarme tu review

SARAHI99_OMG! me sorprendio lo largo del review no lo podia creer pero gracias aunque sea corto o largo me da mucho gusto que te tomes la molestia de comentar y si eres de mis lectors favoritas bueno intentare hacer un KxK aunque nunca me ha agradado especialmente kentin ni al principio ni cuando volvio todo sexymente cambiado y como te dije una vez no lastimare a armin lo juro aunque tampoco es culpa mia que se ponga celoso yo que lo quiero tanto bueno te adelanto algo el sexy dimitry no tiene la misma personalidad que nuestro amado vampiro dimitry con el que yo me pensaba quedar si chinomiko hubiera dado esa opcion hay una historia respecto a los personajes y tal vez haga que lo odien no digo mas espera los proximos capitulos que en esos estuvimos trabajando las pasadas semanas ¿porque nadie quiere a dake? pobresito me da lastima no voy a negar que no me gusto al principio pero si es entre mi caballero de brillante armadura y dake me quedo con lysandro en realidad no pensaba hacerle nada a violeta ni incluirla en la historia o tal vez le daria unos uantos dialogos pero hasta ahi ami quien mejor me cae de las chicas aparte de rosalya es iris aunque algunas chicas la odian ese no es mi caso pero como mi lectora favorita que eres accedere a tus peticiones *levanta la mano* prometo no hacer sufrir ni a kentin mucho menos a armin ni hacerle nada a violeta ademsa de eso habra un pequeño momento kentin x katherine

KARYCHELA: Chica bienvenida al fic gracias por tomarte la molestia de agregarlo a favoritos y dejar review ya sabes eso anima a una escritora de FF pienso lo mismo que tu que se quede con lysandro aunque no es definitivo eso te lo aseguro por que ya escribi el final castiel mi pelirrojo favorito aunque es un idiota y tarde meses en perdonarlo al fin podemos ser amigos aprendio su leccion en tu cara castiel por creerle a la vivora antes que a sucrette nathaniel otro idiota no me decido quien es peor si castiel por iluso o nathaniel por cobarde*lo siento fans de nathaniel no me maten*la pregunta que siempre me hago es por que a nadie le importa lo que le pase a dake no es un mal chico eso si muy pegadizo pero muy muy muy en el fondo tal vez sea un buen chico lysandro suicidandose noooo esa no es na opcion jamas lo permitiria aunque por su comportamiento respecto a kathe es la salida mas logica

* * *

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE

ya saben dejen su review me alegrara el dia no les cuenta nada :D

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye

katherine

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	21. Chapter 21

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFRENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

******ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO 17 LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO******

* * *

Las conversaciones, asi como los planes maquiavelicamente planeados toman su tiempo, mas si el ambiente esta cargado de hostilidad por parte de la mayoría hacia uno a mas individuos pese a ello todavía quedaba tiempo para lo demás, al final rosalya se encargaría del traje mientras los chicos buscaban información que nos pudiera ser útil todo lo podíamos encontrar en nuestra salvadora kiwipedia mientras los demás buscábamos una estrategia para que no sospechara y todo saliera de acuerdo al plan pese a ello tenia una terrible presentimiento esperaba que no significara nada, despidiendo a cada uno de los chicos al final quedaríamos un trió conformado por mi inseparable amigo dake y lysandro mi caballero victoriano que se había negado rotundamente a irse con rosalya cosa que notaba extraña ya que era su cuñada y dejarla sola a altas horas de la noche era demasiado, al final castiel se ofreció a llevarla o mas bien le sugerí que asi lo hiciera ya que castiel planeaba irse con charlotte cosa que no permitiría, después de haberle hecho a la chica un cuestionario gigantesco sobre el dia en que castiel la salvo sin que ella notase nada extraño en mi comportamiento me daba lastima el saber lo que le había sucedido por culpa de debrah y sorprendiéndome de lo cobarde que podria llegar a ser su ex novio, la unica persona ademas de mi que lo sabia todo era castiel pero notaba que el no pensaba decirle nada al respecto cosa que le agradecía con el alma saliendo unos minutos tras de ellos nathaniel y kentin que tenían una conversación amena para que al final me despidiera pese a las miradas que le lanzaban los chicos a armin de ser armas el pobre ya estaría muerto dándole un beso en la mejilla y no en los labios ya que al quedarme sola con ese par no queria tener que discutir ellos harían el trabajo

-es hora de que se vaya.-le decía lysandro con su clásica tranquilidad dirigiéndose a dake que en ese momento habia tomado asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala e invitándome a sentarme junto a el

-no seas descortés lysandro.-le reñía

-te puedes ir tu, si eso es lo que quieres.-contraatacaba con su jovialidad de siempre el rubio

-no lo creo me quedare a cuidar de katherine

-erg chicos quieren algo de cenar ya que supongo que ninguno de los dos se piensa ir y no es que los este corriendo

-seria un placer acompañarla my lady

-porque no, sorprendenos

-miren y aprendan.-dicho esto agarraba en telefono y marcaba el numero ya conocido pidiendo asi una pizza al colgar volteaba a ver a mis acompañantes que tenian una mirada divertida ¿que?.-decia ofendida

-nada solo crei que cocinaría.-lysandro me veia con una gigantesca sonrisa al terminar de decir aquello

-que quede entre nosotros no se cocinar si acaso hacer una que otra cosilla a menos que quieran que incendie algo y ahora que lo recuerdo tengo otra cosa que hacer ustedes dos espérenme aqui y cuando vuelva no quiero encontrar la escena de un crimen entendido

-entendido.-contestaban con un saludo militar cosa que me hacia reir y dirigiendome a la cocina comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para el postre que tenia pensado hacer, no sin antes llevarle a los chicos una bolsas con galletas, frituras y algunas sodas comprobando que ninguno de ellos se miraba ignorándose olimpicamente mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio y regresaba pronto a mi deber mezclando harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, algo de sal, azúcar, chocolate,triturando algunas almendras y nueces para comenzar a hacer el relleno finalizando es tarea comenzaba poner en moldes la mezcla y agregaba el relleno llevandolo al horno y comprobando de tanto en tanto que no se quemasen el sonido anunciando la llegada de la pizza me alertaria mientras desde la cocina les gritaba a los chico que atendieran la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna tuve que abandonar mis hermosos y prometedores postres ya que los "señoritos" no podian siquiera ver quien era, pensando en que decirles me sorprenderia al no encontrar a ninguno donde antes estaban pero no podia pararme a averiguar que habia sucedido con ambos ya que el tiembre sonaba insistentemente al abrir veia con el rabillo del ojos como ellos regresaban a su lugar actual pensando en la mejor manera de hacer que se enojaran seria mas facil con el albino ya que de por si era muy celoso pero con dake podria ser mas dificil ya que tal vez no reaccionaria volteando a ver al repartidor me toparia con un chico de no mas de 20 años con un ridiculo uniforme azul que sostenia en la mano la caja de pizza regalandole mi mejor sonrisa y haciendo que este se sonrojara comenzaria a platicar sintiendo dos pares de ojos que me taladraban la espalda

-su pizza señorita

-no tardaste casi nada.-decia mientra me mordía el labio y apoyaba mi mano en el hombro del chico.-muchas gracias cuanto te debo

-son 10 dolares señorita

-por favor llámame katherine y la proxima vez espero que tu seas el que me traiga la pizza quédate con el cambio.-extendía un billete de 20 y le sonreia

-sucede algo.-sentia como llegaba a mi lado lysandro y mataba al chico con la mirada

-nada lysandro solo le decia a esto... steve.-me acercaba al pecho del muchacho para leer su nombre.- que gracias por haber venido tan rapido

-en ese caso gracias por traer el pedido ya se puede ir

-si disculpe muchas gracias señorita.-decia nervioso mientras se dirigia a mi

-no es nada steve espero nos volvamos a ver.-lo despedia y deba media vuelta para revisar que nada le hubiera sucedido al postre

-se estaba retirando.-decia mi caballero lanzandole una mirada atemorizante al chico y cerraba la puerta

-bueno chicos podrian poner la mesa.-le gritaba desde la cocina y escuchaba como empezaban a colocar las cosas 5 minutos después salia y me sentaba con ellos en silencio comiamos mientras los observaba no pude reprimir un suspiro al ver la manera en la que comia lysandro

-sucede algo.-me preguntaba

-nada solo que se me hace extraño verte comiendo algo tan... común

-no se que decir.-murmuraba sonrojado y no podia evitar el impulso de acariciar su mejilla

-eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.-

-también me pareces la persona mas adorable.-en ese momento me sonrojaba y para cambiar el tema.

-hora del postre.-agregaba mientras me levantaba y salia huyendo a la cocina donde intentaba por todo los medios calmar mi sonrojo y para no pensar en ello me ponia manos a la obra sacando del horno y acomodando en varios platos los panecillos para luego agregar una fresa bañada en chocolate junto a una bola de helado de vainilla con una galleta adornándola dandole asi un aspecto de lo mas delicioso colocando en una bandeja me dirigi a la mesa donde puse enfrente de cada lugar un postre mientras los chicos lo escrutaban lentamente para luego llevarse un bocado y saborearlo

-que tal quedo.-preguntaria nerviosa

-delicioso.-respondería el rubio.-pero que es no parece un panecillo cualquiera

-no lo es interrumpiría lysandro para luego explicarle que se trataba de un postre frances muy elegante y delicioso uno de sus favoritos me enteraría despues

Terminando de cenar y ver una pelicula en compañia de los muchachos se preparaba para ir a dormir ofreciendoles a cada chico un cuarto pero el rubio rechazaria su oferta en el momento de recibir una llamada de su tio pidiendole que regresara ya que tenian un tema que tratar sin poder negarse y pese a el clima que estaba en ese momento el chico se despedia de la albina dejandola sola con el caballero que en ese momento miraba por el ventanal admirando las gotas de agua que se precipitaban al suelo acompañadas por los relampagos que hacia acto de presencia sobresaltando a la chica que lanzaba un leve grito y se ovillaba en el sillon intentando calmar el panico que la albergaba

-sucede algo.-preguntaba el chico mientras iba a su rescate sentados junto a su amada que en ese momento estaba palida

-relampagos.-se limitaba a contestar y escondia su rostro en un cojin

-les tienes miedo.-decia con un toque de diversion en su voz

-no que va solo fue la impresion de escucharlo no me lo esperaba.-se descubria la cara e intentaba mantenerse tranquila pero en ese momento otro caia sobresaltandola y haciendola brincar y esconderse en el pecho del chico mientras temblaba

-en ese caso creo que ya es muy noche mi hermano debe estar preocupado debo irme fue un placer acompañarla en esta velada.-se levantaba y caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la salida pero la chica lo detendria

-como que ya te vas lysandro sabes lo peligroso que es salir con esta tormenta.-intentaba persuadirlo para que se quedase

-no hablaras en serio si solo es una pequeña briza.-le quitaba importancia al hecho de que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y que solo con que pusiera un pie afuera quedaria empapado

-ni hablar hoy pasaras la noche aqui sabes lo que me haria leigh si dejo que su hermano salga con esta tormenta mejor llamalo desde aqui y dile que te quedaras conmigo

-no es correcto.-se paraba frente a la puerta y movia lentamente la manija

-lysandro por dios que tengo que hacer para que te quedes.-suspiraba derrotada ya que todo sus trucos habian fallado

-reconoce que quieres que me quede por que le temes a los relampagos y no quieres quedarte sola

-que tonterias dices lo hago por tu seguridad

-no te preocupes por mi estare bien ademas de empaparme un poco nada pasara ahora ve a dormir.-la empujaba levente mientras abria la puerta

-tu ganas lysandro si le tengo panico a los relampagos quedate conmigo esta noche y tambien es por tu seguridad.-musitaba derrotada

-me complace escucharte decir eso asi que hare lo que me pides

-en realidad no pensaba irte cierto

-solo queria comprobar si tenia razon o no

-que gracioso

-vamos no te enfades ahora estamos igual tu sabes algo mas de mi y yo se que cada noche que haya truenos debo venir a cuidarte

-no hablas en serio

-prefieres quedarte sola ante los sonidos de la noche y todo lo que ronda por ahi.-movia sus mano en direccion a las figuras que hacian los arboles al moverse

-gracias acabas de asustarme no podre dormir en toda la noche.-respondia sarcastica

-esa era la idea

-ehh!.-decia confundida

-crees que yo podria dormir sabiendo que estas en el mismo lugar que yo

-quien te dijo que dormiriamos en la misma cama.-decia a la defensiva

-yo nunca lo sugeri pero si eso quieres

-que no no claro que no ademas no seria correcto.-usaba su misma frase a mi favor

-quieres dormir sola.-me miraba inocentemente pero con un gran sonrisa y en ese momento la luz se apagaba

-aaaaah.-comenzaba a gritar y correr despavorida hasta que sentia como lysandro me abrazaba y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al separarse de mi preguntaba

-todavia quieres dormir sola

-si al caballerito no le importa requiero de su presencia.-replicaba enojada cruzandome de brazos mientras subia escaleras arriba y tanteaba la pared para no tropezarme con nada hasta llegar a mi habitacion donde me tumbaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos minutos despues sentia un cuerpo calido al lado del mio que me abrazaba.-al fin se digno a venir

-siento haberla hecho esperar pero le avise a mi hermano donde estaria

-no se enfado

-no que va estaba con rosalya, algo preocupado se ofrecio a venir por mi pero rechace su oferta

-hora de dormir.-habria mis ojos y notaba que se estaba desvistiendo.-que haces.-gritaba sonrojada

-me preparo para dormir.-decia como si fuera lo mas logico

-no hagas eso aqui.-chillaba frustrada

-te pongo nerviosa.-replicaba acercandose a mi y yo me levantaba de golpe y corria al otro extremo de la habitacion.- que sucede.-se acercaba como si fuera el depredador y yo la presa

-por favor no te podrias comportar como un caballero.-decia suplicante

-como guste señorita me indicaria la habitacion donde dormire.-se ponia nuevamente su camisa

-no te estoy diciendo que te vayas

-pero no es correcto que un hombre duerma en la habitación de una señorita si solo son amigos

-ers imposible.-salia hacia la habitacion de mi tia con suerte tendria alguna ropa que le pudiera servir a lysandro sino terminaría haciendo algo mas que dormir y debia evitar eso por suerte tenia un nuevo diseño en el que habia estado trabajando debia ser una copia los originales siempre se los llevaba con ella y este estaba terminado tome la camiseta y el pantalon pijama dispuesta a llevarselo a mi huesped entrando silenciosamente lo encontré sentado en el escritorio hojeando una libreta.-la curiosidad es un defecto muy feo donde lo habre escuchado.-preguntaba sobresaltándolo

-si es un feo defecto.-aceptaba colocando nuevamente los cosas y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo rodaba lo ojos y le tendia la ropa mostrandole el camino al baño para que se duchase y se cambiara, prendia una vela para que no estuviera a oscuras y salia de el baño dejandolo solo mientras me dirigia a mi habitacion y tomaba mi ropa y caminaba al baño de mi tia agatha cerrando la puerta con seguro uno nunca sabe lo que podria suceder; prendiendo otra vela comenzaba a ducharme dejando que el agua caliente me relajase por completo tomandome mi tiempo salia y me dirigia nuevamente a la habitacion donde encontraba a lysandro en mi cama hojeando un libro que habia en la mesita de noche me acercaba a su lado y le arrebataba el libro de las manos sonriendole ampliamente y el regresandome la sonrisa me invitaba a acostarme junto a el y eso hacia

-solo vamos a dormir.-aclaraba con un hilo de voz

-haremos lo que tu quieras .-accedia abrazandome y atrayendome hacia el protegiendome asi de lor relampagos que cada vez se esuchaban mas fuertes quedandome asi completamente dormida sintiendo como ultima cosa los labios de lysandro posarse sobre mi mejilla susurrandome una cancion que no logre ubicar sin tener miedo alguno y sintiendome tan feliz me entregaria a morfeo

Al despertarme me encontraria sola y buscando con la mirada a lysandro para luego levantarme notando que habia parado de llover y se presagiaba un buen dia bajando a la cocina habras sobre la mesa un rosa con una nota de lysandro

_***Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida**_

_**con solo verte dormir y tenerte en mis brazos**_

_**espero se repita siempre estare ahi para ti**_

_**hoy es el gran dia asi que no llegues tarde**_

_**con amor***_

_**Lysandro**_

* * *

despues de comer una barra de cereal y vestirme salia corriendo en direccion al instituto haciendo caso a la sugerencia de lysandro sobre no llegar tarde con la respiracion acelerada entraba al instituto y buscaba a mis amigos con la mirada empezando de ese modo el plan e intentando pasar desapercibidos en un dia tan importante y crucial caminabamos por todo el insituto rosalya armin y yo para no levantar sospecha alguna y que el plan no fuera descubierto a lo lejos divise a dake vestido con ropa de verdad por primera vez un traje negro de lo mas elegante su cabello recortado y pulcramente peinado que se dirigia a paso decidido y con un aire de profesionalismo inimaginable a donde se encontraba melody presentandose e intercambiando unas miradas lo dirigia a donde se suponia estaria debrah en el segundo pasillo entrando a un aula despues de intercambiar palabras nos acercariamos a la puerta donde dake con su persuacismo caracteristico comenzaba a hablar

-estuve buscando a una estrella de tu categoria por lo que veo tienes todo para triunfar solo que no tienes al manager adecuado para eso yo te propongo una carrera en el extranjero mejor pagada

-y por que deberia aceptar si mi manager ya tiene un contrato firmado para una gira y mis ingresos son buenos

-deb supongo que puedo llamar asi a mi nueva artista tu carrera esta casi acabada tus ventas estan por los suelos pronto te covertiras en una moda pasajera

-c como lo sabe

-yo investigo a todos mis futuros proyectos, si no encuentras un guitarrista pronto estaras acabada lo que te propongo es mucho mejor solo debes aceptar covertirme en tu manager piensalo: giras por todo el mundo, entrevistas donde solo tu apareceras como la solista, podemos dejar a un lado a los demas musicos, tu cara en todos los discos, solo tu posando en las mejores revistas de musica, puedo impulsar tu carrera tienes el potencial para ello convertirte en un fenomeno mundial alguien a quien idolatren como te lo mereces todo el mundo a tus pies ganar cantidades que jamas imaginaste

Ó si decides rechazar esta oferta puedes quedarte aqui estancada con uno que otro concierto mientras pierdes popularidad hasta convertirte en otra mas en una fracasada no tengo mucho tiempo asi que decide de una vez

-espera debo pensarlo

-si en 5 minutos no te has decidido me ire de aqui y no volvere por ti queda claro hay muchos talentos prometedores ahi afuera el siguiente en la lista es un guitarrista llamado castiel creo que estudia aqui mismo si tu no aceptas le dare la oportunidad a el aunque seria una verdadera lastima

-castiel el va a ser mi nuevo guitarrista

-en ese caso mucho mejor cuando ya no nos funcione lo desecharemos no sin antes hacer que firme un contrato de exclusividad para que asi no pueda tocar con nadie que no sea contigo mi futura estrella

-esta bien acepto solo debo llamar a mi manager

-te espero en la salida del instituto procura traer a ese guitarrista tuyo tienes 10 minutos

el "manager" salia de la habitacion dejando a la apurada supuesta estrella marcando atropelladamente

-Hola se que es muy precipitado pero no puedes darme un mejor contrato-esperaba la contestacion.-como que no puedes,¡mis bajas ventas eso no tiene nada que ver! Eres idiota quien te cree que eres sabes cuantos quisieran ser mis managers, si no te interesa estas despedido. Crees que me importan las demandas hay alguien que sabe como impulsar mi triunfo ganare mas que contigo no me quedare estancada y no lo dejare pasar esta oportunidad por un idiota que cree saberlo todo... eso crees que regresare buscandote de nuevo en tus sueños me interesa si no me volveras a contratar ya no te necesito.- y colgaba.-ahora si gatito ese manager nos quiere a los dos y te necesito no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad y cuando no me sirvas mas te dejare.-caminaba a la puerta y me dejaba ver parte de nuestro plan debia llevarla a la sala de profesores donde estaría el altavoz prendido y asi todos escucharian la verdad.-que cres que haces escuchando platicas ajenas ven aca

-salia corriendo al lugar donde la trampa se llevaria acabo

-al fin solas querida no pense que fueras tan estupida para espiarme.-decia cerrando la puerta

-hablabas con tu manager

-para que mentir mi ex manager ahora ha venido otro ofreciendome algo mejor y no podras impedir que mis objetivos se realicen tendre que dejarte inconsciente para que pueda salir a buscar a castiel y no te entrometas mas asi cuando despiertes no lo volveras a ver.-se acercaba cada vez mas a mi

mientras con el celular llamaba inmediatamente al pelirrojo para que escuchara la conversacion

-y que pasara con castiel

-no me escuchaste se ira conmigo y cuando ya no me sirva se repetira la misma historia que hace 2 años te conte

-no el no caera esta vez en tus redes

-me subestimas que crees que estuve haciendo esto dos años que huiste como una cobarde lo manipule a mi antojo ahora es mi novio este nuevo manager nos quiere a los dos a mejor dicho a mi cuando castiel no nos sirva lo dejare y arruinare su carrera de guitarrista asi cuando lo vuelva a necesitar me ayudara y la historia se repetira una y otra vez ya vez todos en este lugar son unos idiotas a los que logre engañar pero castiel lo es mas de verdad cree que regrese por que lo amaba me causa repulsión lo odio pero lo necesito.-me mostraba una sonrisa

-sabes debrah acabas de perder .-regresandole la sonrisa pero de superioridad todo habia terminado solo necesitaba salir ilesa de ahi

-asi y crees que tu y el estupido del delegado lograron engañarme fijate detenidamente en el altavoz esta apagado.-comenzaba a reire señalando el aparato que no mostraba señal alguna de vida

-p pero como.-preguntaba sorprendida y a la vez temerosa ya que cada vez habia menos espacio libre y enojada ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba escuchando esta confesion

-me han intentado atrapar usando el mismo truco 2 veces no recuerdas la grabadora estuve al tanto de la jugadita que planeaba hacerme nathaniel lo vi cuando entro a la sala de profesores y cuando salio traia una sonrisa de superiorida creyendo que no sabia que desde aqui se hacen los anuncios siempre reviso el lugar donde estare para que asi no me puedan tomar por sorpresa y luego pensaste que con la ayuda de charlotte podrias vencerme en mi propio juego tanto ella como tu son unas estupidas

-sabiamos que este plan podria no funcionar por eso aunque no lo sepan todo hay alguien a quien no podras engañar mas

-asi y a quien

-a castiel.-decia triunfal mientras le enseñaba la llamada que se estaba realizando en ese momento

-esto debe ser una broma no puede ser cierto

-adelante habla con el.-su mirada se transformaba en la de una psicopata levantano su mano e intentando golpearme instintivamente yo salia corriendo del lugar chocando al instante con castiel que tenia una mirada furiosa, dirigida a la principal culpable debrah que es ese momento salia en mi busqueda mas al ver a castiel mirandola con todo el desprecio que pudiera cambiaba su mirada a una tristeza absoluta mientras falsas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-asi que un idiota.-replicaba con una frialdad nada propia de el

-no castiel yo solo dije lo que katherine queria para que asi me dejara en paz solo fue una actuacion sabes que te amo gatito.-palabras suplicantes y manipuladoras

-ya basta debrah lo escuche todo deja de mentir.-le lanzaba una mirada cortante y con desprecio en su voz murmuraba su nombre

-no lo hago tienes que creerme todo eso fue una mentira un engaño nada de lo que dije es verdad

-mentira el saber que te querias aprovechar de mi para luego dejarme tirad veces y tu hacer tu carrera como ya lo hiciste antes y que solo regresaste por que me necesitabas que me odias me desprecias y te causo repulsion

-no yo gatito.-

-ya fue suficiente debrah no se como pude creer en una vivora como tu

-tu no me puedes hacer esto castiel es nuestra oportunidad de tenerlo todo de estar juntos ven conmigo y dejalos a ellos

-lárgate.-sin sentimiento alguno en la voz pronunciaba matandola de paso con la mirada

-no seas idiota castiel piensas perder esta oportunidad solo por un malentendido.-la mascara comenzaba a romperse

-que te largues no te quiero volver a ver, buscate a otro idiota al que puedas manipular y sea tan imbecil para creerte

-todo es tu culpa maldita sabes lo que me hiciste pero esto no se quedara asi.-se dirigia a golpearme

-no te atrevas a tocarla.-se interponia entre las dos

-esto no se va a quedar asi katherine.-me lanzaba su amenaza

-adios perra manipuladora.-le gritaba mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba a la salida

-todo este tiempo tuviste razon sobre ella pero fui un ciego no quise ver la realidad por mi culpa te fuiste soy un idiota

-no castiel ya no al fin te diste cuenta de la verdad

-pero te lastime y aun asi me ayudaste evitaste que volviera a caer

-eso hacen los amigos o no ahora todavia falta lo demas

-hay mas.-preguntaba suspirando

-pues claro el manager que los estaba buscando es dake veremos hasta donde llega

una albina y un pelirrojo caminaban tranquilamente a la parte exterior del instituto esperando ver el final de la obra su venganza

-y bien donde esta el chico

-tendremos que pasar de el pero no importa encontraremos a otro

-no se si me sirvas tu sola

-pero de que estas hablando acabo de cancelar un contrato no me puedes hacer esto

una pequeña limusina aparcaba en el bordillo y salia de ella leigh escoltado por dos guardaespalda al ver eso debrah ponia su atencion en el muchacho tanto de castiel como yo nos llevabamos una sorpresa ya que eso no era parte del plan

-tu debes ser debrah te estaba buscando

-quien es usted

-soy el manager que estabas buscando me entere que no tienes uno y esta es mi oportunidad para tener a una verdadera cantante venderemos millones

-espera espera espera esta chica estaba a punto de firmar un contrato conmigo soy su nuevo representante y manager

-millones dices.-hacia una voz seductora mientras ponia sus manos en el pecho de leigh ignorando al otro

-al ver esto rosalya se enfurecia y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos

-armin detenla

-rosalya entra en razon si haces algo todo se arruinara.-intentaba hacer que entrara en razon pero no lo conseguia

-como se atreve a ponerle las garras a leigh.-armin la sujetaba mientras esta comenzaba a golpearlo para que la soltara arrastrandola hacia las puertas del instituto para que no atrayera mas la atencion juraba por todo lo alto las torturas a la que nos someteria si no la soltabamos cosa que era indiscutible por las ventana que estaban en las puestas seguiamos viendo la actuacion

-si querida giras por todo el mundo millones de discos contratos por doquier ya estoy viendo a la nueva reina todo lo que has deseado una carrera en solitario y no tiene que preocuparte por los musicos ya lo tengo resuelto solo debes acompañarme y firmar un contrato

al ver a castiel observandola se giraba

-eres un idiota castiel pero ya no te necesito dos managers me intentan contratar todo salio mejor para mi mientras tu te quedas aqui estancado adios gatito para siempre

-crees que has ganado preguntatelo dos veces

-dake que haces aqui vienes a ver a katherine.-decia iris despistada acercandose al rubio ya que habia tenido tambien que lidiar con el en la playa

-de que hablas iris el es un manager que viene por mi

-que buena broma debrah no me digas que caiste el es el ex novio de katherine no es ningun manager que yo sepa

-es eso cierto.-decias histerica la chica ante la posible perdida de su oportunidad

-lo siento preciosa pero kathe necesitaba a alguien que hiciera el papel y yo estaba disponible asi que por que no

-no me importa todavia queda el

-quien te crees que eres para tocar a mi novio.-decia una furiosa rosalya que acababa de safarse del agarre del gamer y se paraba justo enfrente de su novio evitando que la castaña se le acercase

-tu novio calmate querida yo no acostumbro robarle los novios a otras

-a no y dime amiga que me hiciste a mi.-preguntaba inocente la ojicarmesi

-no se de que hablas charlotte

-vuelve a tocarlo y te mato.- amenazaba un furiosa rosalya

-de que estas hablando.-seguia sin comprenderlo del todo

-mi novio leigh

-calmate rosalya no paso nada.-intervenia el chco

-tu novio es manager

-no es el dueño de la tienda de ropa

-no esto es un chiste verdad esta bien cai ahora debo firmar un contrato si me disculpas

-no lo toques no entiendes

-que tal fue la caida debrah

-de que hablas katherine

-creí que ya lo habías entendido pero te debo una explicación no hay ningún manager leigh es el hermano de lysandro y dueño de la tienda de ropa por consiguiente novio de rosalya, dake es mi ex novio y tampoco es manager así que no hay contrato y supongo que tampoco carrera sin un manager con tan pocas ventas y sin un guitarrista fracasaste.- dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse ante su superior plan

-eso no es cierto el es mi nuevo manager.-giraba a ver al leigh que permanecia impasible con rosalya abrazada de el y esta matando a debrah con la mirada

-eso es cierto.-gritaba acusatoriamente contra el chico gesto que no le gustaba nada a su novia

-disculpe señorita pero necesitaba que le dieran una leccion.-respondia este tan caballerosamente como siempre

-no no esto no es posible todo es tu culpa maldita .-gritaba a donde estaba la albina de pie frente a todo el mundo retandola con la mirada

-debrah calmate no es para tanto.-intervenia iris

-que me calme sabes lo que to significa para mi estoy arruinada pero como lo vas a entender si eres una idiota como todos los de este insitutto

-pero de que hablas .-inquiria sorprendida la ojigris

-violeta la ingenua violeta no lo entiendes a todos los he manipulado desde el principio tiene tanta culpa como yo dejaron a un lado al pobre delegado creyendo que le queria robar la novia a su compañero cuando todo fue para que se cayara sobre lo que pensaba hacer con castiel si gatito .-se dirigia al pelirrojo que la miraba asqueado y arrepentido a la vez.- logre convencer a el manager para que te dejara a un lado y solo se interesara en mi pero nathaniel escucho y te queria advetir logicamente tenia que evitarlo asi que ya sabes lo que paso y pensar que lo golpeaste cuando no tenia la culpa de nada solo te queria ayudar, pero despueste necesite por que mi carrera estaba yendo en picada pero no conté con que habria otra idiota intentando descubrir mi sucio jueguecillo asi que la decisión mas correcta al ver que no confiaba en mi y no podia manipularla como al resto fue decirle la verdad pero nuevamente nadie le creyo y paso lo mismo que con nathaniel solo que esta vez hubo algunos que si creyeron en ella y la apoyaron no como paso con nathaniel ahi estaban lysandro, rosalya, armin que a diferencia de su hermano gemelo no creyo en mi y ese chico que estaba enamorado de ella al que no conocia y no me pude acercar a el pero te agrdezco nathaniel que la dejaste sola y eso detono todo ella como la cobarde que es salio huyendo y me dejo el camino libre por dos años para que los siguiera manipulando hice que dejaras a tu unico amigo me preferiste por encima de ellos pero a ella se le ocurrio regresar algo cambiada y me enfrento no directamente pero si de la misma manera que yo y para terminar la que fue mi amiga si hablo de charlotte se unio a mi enemiga para derrotarme haciendo que la mascara se rompiera y al final tuviera que revelar la verdad y asi tanto yo como todos ustedes tienen la misma culpa un aplauso para katherine que ha sido la unica que logro vencerme pero esto no se quedara asi ustedes dos charlotte y katherine me las pagaran, pronto tendran noticia de mi y se arrepentiran por haber hecho todo esto.-se daba la vuelta y salia como habia llegado sin dar una segunda mirada y sin remordimiento alguno apretando fuertemente sus mnos de el odio que cada vez aumentaba no por que se hubiera sabido la verdad sino por que su carrera estaba a punto de terminar

Con una mirada arrepentida todos se dispersaban dejando a la chica albina completamente sola buscando con la vista al pelirrojo ya que la ultima mirada que le dio le producia tristeza no queria ver a su amigo asi y menos por una cicha que nunca valio la pena buscando lugar por lugar en todas partes lo encontro en el sotano mirando a la nada mientras a sus pies estaba la misma revista que hace ya mucho tiempo habia encontrado

-si no te molesta quiero estar solo.-dijo con un hilo de voz

-no es bueno estar solos cuando estamos tristes.-decia esta mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda transmitiendole todo su apoya y cariño

-deberias estar recriminándome odiandome pero estas aqui comigo lo siento debi escucharte

el pasado es pasado

-no importa no tengo manera de recompensartelo

-si hay una

-dime hare lo que sea

-la proxima vez no te comportes como un idiota

-me lo han dicho tanta veces hoy que supongo que lo soy

-si por que decirte que no

-lo siento

-no te disculpes que me haras enojar tu no tuviste la culpa de nada solo fuiste victima de las circustancias

-si tu lo dices

-te quiero castiel y no dejare que sufras de nuevo

-acaso es una declaracion

-tonto te quiero pero no de esa manera

-lo se solo te tomaba el pelo eres como mi hermana y eso seras de ahora en adelante que hay entre tu armin, lysandro y el delegado al que por cierto odio

-mi hermano si tu lo dices bueno hermanito entre armin y yo no tengo idea con lysandro deberian ser amigos de nuevo ya sabes seria mas facil que ver como se quieren matar cada vez que se cruzan

-tal vez tengas razon pero no cambies el tema

-ok me rindo pero no dire nada si no es en presencia de mi abogado

-no cambias

-por eso me quieres

-si tu lo dices

-que malo vamonos de aqui que este lugar deprime

-y que haremos

-no lo se las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante sera un nuevo comienzo.-subian las escaleras para asi terminar el dia una conocida voz alertaria a la chica

-katherine.-seria el peliazul que la abrazaba fuertemente

-alexy juro que esa fotografia no es real no me mates

-matarte si solo vengo a suplicar tu perdon lo siento no se que paso debi creerte a ti y no a una extraña podras perdonarme algun dia

-no hay nada que perdonar todo se acabo

-entonces hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido ir de compras, ver una pelicula

-no estas enojado conmigo

-si hablamos de armin todavia lo estoy asi que no lastimes a mi hermanito o lo pagaras

-entiendo entonces amigos

-los mejores y nada lo cambiara vamos de compras.-decia el gemelo peliazul

-me encantaria castiel vienes.-

-necesitas un cambio de look de inmediato.-interrumpiría el chico

-erg no creo debo sacar a demonio pasear.-intentaba justificarse el pelirrojo

-bueno si quieres seguir viendote como nathaniel.-le picaba este ya que sabia que no lo soportaria

-que de que hablas yo tengo estilo

-pues no lo veo con esa ropa tan cual es la palabra adecuada.-continuaba el gemelo

-pasada de moda horrible.-agregaba con una sonrisa cómplice la chica

-vale ya entendi los acompaño no por que quiera sino porque tengo que deshacerme del pasado la ropa incluida

los dos chicos y la chica tan diferentes uno del otro pero que de alguna manera habia recuperado su amistad se perdian entre los estudiantes que en ese momento salian de sus clases para luego caminar hacia el centro comercial donde pasarian varias horas provandose ropa hasta que al final encontraban lo que buscaban luego de ello salian en direccion a la tienda de musica donde veian una noticia reciente sobre la chica que antes fuera la novia de castiel debrah su manager anunciaba la demanda que estaba en proceso en su contra por incumplimiento de contrato mientras pasaban algunos testimonios de persona que habian sido utilizada y engañadas por ella al final su carrera se habia terminado nadie volveria a se victima de ella nuevamente con ese pensamientos los tres amigos continuaban sus compras y regresaban cada uno a sus casas con la certeza de que un nuevo comienzo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos los cambios serian para bien

* * *

** VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO**

**_QUE LES PARECIO AL FINAL DEBRAH TUVO LO QUE MERECIA PERO NO OLVIDEN SU AMENAZA SABREMOS DE ELLA FUE UN CAPITULO LARGO DE ESCRIBIR 10 HOJAS DE WORD Y QUEDARME TODA LA NOCHE HASTA LAS 07:23 DE LA MAÑANA Y NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO PUES ESE ES MI PAGO POR PONERME A ESCRIBIR EL VIERNES Y NO HACER NADA EL SABADO Y NO PODIA QUEDARLES MAL MIS LECTORAS ASI QUE PESE AL DESVELO QUE SUFRO AL HACER ESTE FIC QUE SE ESTA CONVIERTIENDO EN MI TRABAJO DE TIEMPO COMPLETO LES TRAIGO SU CAPITULO SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA SUS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO QUE LE DAN ME MOTIVA AUNQUE HE QUERIDO DEJARLO ABANDONADO Y ME LO HE PLANTEADO UN MONTON DE VECES EL SABADO NO SE QUE TENIA EN LA MENTE PERO EN VEZ DE CAPITULO PENSABA ESCRIBIR UNA NOTA DISCULPANDOME CON USTEDES POR QUE EN SERIO IBA A DEJAR EL FIC O A BORRARLO PERO LO BUENO ES QUE RECAPACITE Y NO LO HICE DE ETA DECISION TAMPOCO ESTABA ENTERADA MI BETA ASI QUE CHATINI LO SIENTO SI SIQUIERA LO PENSE DESPUES DE LEER ESTO MIS LECTORAS SE QUE ME QUERRAN MATAR MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS ESPERO PODER TERMINAR EL FIC PERO ME HA HECHO FALTA UN POCO DE AYUDA_**

**_KIWIPEDIA: para no decir wikipedia un juego de palabras gracioso tal vez no ._._**

**_cambiando de tema o no ya son 61 reviews saben lo que se siente ser el fic en español de amour sucre que tenga mas reviews es algo inexplicable pero me siento tan feliz por ello y se que me apoyan chicas gracias por ello comenten no comenten con sus visitas y espero que lo recomienden basta ahora todavia estoy pensando en subirlo al foro pero no se si este abierto el registro de fanfic´s asi que investigare pero si alguna de ustedes sabe algo les agradeceria si me informaran_**

* * *

review por lottiE-san

sarahi 99:hola creo queres una gran y fiel lectora me encanto tu coment en el cap 18 perdon por no contestarte antes y veamos creias que amaria a nath para que sepas yo soy una muy orgullosa nath hater nunca lo amare si acaso a dimitri pero a nath NO bueno gracias por "idolatrarme" un poco bueno nos leemos y yo tambien adoro a violeta *.* ella es tan callada y pues me encanta que pinte por que yo tambien dibujo bueno pues eso es todo y nos leemos

* * *

**contesto reviews**

**LOTTIE-SAN: SABES QUE NO TE DIRE QUE HAY EN ESE CUARTO ES SECRETO SOLO YO SE ADEMAS ME DEJASTE INTRIGADA QUE LE HARAS A KATHERINE ESPERO QUE SEA ALGO ENTRETENIDO **

**AKASUNA: SIENTO SI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTUVO HORRIBLE PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA LLENADO TUS ESPECTATIVAS GRACIAS POR VOTAR YA VEREMOS CON QUIEN SE QUEDA KATHE**

**SARAHI99:PUES AHI ESTUVO EL MANAGER DAKE QUE TE PARECIO AHORA NO HE PODIDO HACER EL KXK YA SABES EL TIEMPO ESTA EN MI CONTRA PERO ESPERO HACERLO PRONTO**

**LOLLIPOP:HI! NO SE SI YA TE DI LA BIENVENIDA AL FIC PERO POR SI ACASO BIENVENIDA GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DEJAR TU VOTO A FAVOR DE LYSANDRO NUESTRO AMADO CABALLERO ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO TE HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO NO DIGO NADA RESPECTO A CHATINI POR QUE ES MI BETA PERO ESPERO QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS CAPITULOS TE CAIGA MEJOR**

**QUENNIE:BIENVENIDA AL FIC GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DEJAR TU VOTO PARA EL CABALLERO ESPEREMOS A VER COMO EVOLUCIONA EL FIC SUPONGO QUE HASTA AHORA HAY UN EMPATE ENTRE CASTIEL Y LYSANDRO**

* * *

**TODOS LOS LINKS DE REDES SOCIALES EN EL PERFIL**

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE

ya saben dejen su review me alegrara el dia no les cuenta nada :D

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye

katherine

* * *

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	22. Chapter 22

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**¡NO PLAGIO!**

_Registrada en safe creative_

* * *

_Desde el momento en que todo se descubrio las cosas habian comenzado a marchar hacia el rumbo correcto salvo que no habian disculpas ni nada que se le pareciese, cuando la chica en cuestion intentaba hablar con las que en algun momento habian sido sus amigas, estas inventaban un compromiso, una excusa nada creible y desaparecian evitandola. sacando un suspiro derrotador en cada ocasion, molestandose tambien a la vez, por haber ganado el juego y que nadie reconociese su triunfo, ante su unánime victoria al destruir la mascara de su contrincante y haberlos salvado a todos del terrible mundo de mentiras y traiciones en el que habian estado viviendo todos esos años, mas no habia nada que hacer el recuerdo quedaria plantado alli para siempre imposible de olvidar o tal vez posible si lo desearan asi pero el problema radicaba en la simple y vana razon que su venganza no la hacia sentir completa algo faltaba pero no podria decir de que se trataba_

_Pensamientos tras pensamientos impedirian que cayera en brazos de morfeo manteniendola en vela toda la noche aun sin poder creer que al fin habia ganado suspirando derrotada al final de la noche cuando en el horizonte se podian apreciar los primeros rastros de luz mientra el astro rey comenzaba a situarse en el firmamento anunciando asi que el dia acababa de comenzar_

_Caminando lentamente para asi matar el tiempo y segura de que llegaria tarde dirigiendose al insituto poniendo un pie en el lugar a las 9:00 am y notando la aglomeracion que ahi se encontraba enterandose por los cuchicheos que habria una excursion_

_-esto no es verdad.-musitaba derrotada dirigiendose al lugar donde estaban sus amigos en ese momento preparandose para salir de excursion preguntandose a donde irian y si tal vez podria escapar de esa nueva tortura_

chatini pov:  
venir a la feria encerio no se les pudo ocurrir otra excurcion mas aburrida bueno al entrar al autobus me sente casi al fondo sabia que nadie se sentaria aqui y para mi suerte katherine estaba enfrente mio junto a rosalya ugh

primero se ocupa de que yo no pueda siquiera hablar con castiel, a lysandro le quise pedir ayuda con la tarea de mate y me prohibio acercarme ademas cuando voy a sus reuniones busca sonsacarme informacion acerca de por que quiero hablar con castiel, no la entiendo

estaba tan concentrada pensando, que no vi que castiel pedia sentarse a mi lado y cuando vi que se dirigia a mi lado me quede algo molesta.

katherine nos miraba como si fueramos los mas buscados pero mas a mi si no fuera por el traidor de nathaniel podria hablar con castiel en clase pero como katherine lo trae a su merced igual que a todos y ayudo para que me cambiaran de horario y no coincidieramos en ninguna clase minimo ahora podria hablar con el  
-oye castiel ¿por que te sentaste junto a mi? pregunte inocentemente  
-simplemente queria estar cerca de katherine .-dijo el era mas que obvio, que a el tanto como a la mayoria le gustaba katherine  
-y que tiene katherine de especial.- expresaba algo chocada ya que como me llevaba "bien" con algunos de sus secuaces siempre era la misma respuesta "es que es la chica mas linda y bla bla bla" siempre elogiandola  
-la veo como a una hermana es todo, ahora hazme el gran favor de dejarme oir a mi banda favorita .-dijo sacando su ipod  
-¿que banda es? pregunte  
-tal vez no la conoscas es winged skull  
-si la conosco.- dije con voz apagada el lo noto  
-te sucege algo? pregunto no se notaba muy preocupado pero se notaba que si le atrajo un poco mi cambio de animo  
-no nada es solo que yo amaba mucho esa banda, creia en el cantante principal dimitri, su voz todo lo que decian esas canciones pero fue una maldita mentira dije sin interes sacando de mi mochila una revista y poniendome a leer sin interes de seguir contando.  
-oye que tienes en contra de dimitri es genial  
-dimitri es mi exnovio dije sin interes alli fue cuando castiel dejo de hacer preguntas  
-ATENCION! nos interrumpio el megafono de la ruca esa que se hacia llamar directora  
-todos los alumnos deben de bajar del autobus con la pareja que se sentaron iran a los juegos en grupos de 4  
elegidos por el sr farres y por mi  
-veamos rosalya, chatini, castiel y lysandro .-  
-katherine, armin, alexy y nathaniel dijo la mujer esa, la verdad no me interesaban los demas pero katherine con puros chicos encerio y yo con castiel hasta donde sabia lysandro fue el que hizo que no pudiera golpear a la cara bonita de katherine gracias a ello lysandro y yo no congeniabamos, rosa se veia agradable pero por alguna razon yo no le agradaba mucho.

las unicas personas que no me odiaban por asi decirlo era castiel y katherine al llegar a la feria nos dividieron en grupos yo me fui con mi grupo lysandro iba con rosa y castiel como no le quedaba de otra vino conmigo  
-¿ y que paso entre tu y dimitri ?.- pregunto desinteresado aunque con un toque de duda en su voz  
-no quiero hablar de eso .-dije algo deprimida sin darme cuenta fui a formarme a la montaña rusa con castiel cuando me jalaron para irse a sentar yo estaba algo molesta con castiel por que se burlaba de mi poca atencion al bajar del juego fuimos a algo mas ligero terminamos llendo a la rueda de la fortuna estuvimos alli sentados sin decir nada yo rompi el silencio  
-sabes por que odio a debrah?  
-por? dijo el  
-es la culpable de que terminara con mi novio dijo ella castiel al oir a la susodicha se puso un poco molesto sacando un ligero quejido  
-quiero saber todo dijo el decidido  
-el dia que menos espere hace un año el mismo dia de mi cumpleaños fui a verlo al estudio donde grababan de sorpresa y para mi suerte lo encontre... dije pero la voz se me volvio quebradiza -lo encontre semi desnudo en brazos de mi mejor amiga la cual estaba completamente desnuda sonriendole abrazandolo feliz con el yo entre en ese momento le grite y el me siguio cuando sali solo... solo para darme una cachetada y amenazarme dije y las lagrimas me delataron no sabia por que con el sentia esto por que mi pecho se ponia calido al decir esto frente a el y las lagrimas salian solas el me abrazo  
-si yo hubiera sido el no hubiera sido tan idiota como para dejarte sola dijo castiel  
-pero eso no es... eres tu... dije ahora lo sabia el es ese chico de hace un año el que me salvo era castiel ese abrazo se sentia igual al de proteccion que el me dio  
-soy quien? dijo castiel  
-eres... el chico que me salvo hace un año o ya lo olvidaste dijo la muchacha  
-ahhh ya veo tu eres la chica a la que lleve a urgencias hace un año eres charlotte kensington verdad?  
-si esa soy yo dije y me aferre al abrazo de castiel luego el se separo y me miro a los ojos estaba apunto de besarme yo iba a corresponder cuando recorde la advertencia de katherine  
flashback...  
-escuchame solo te tengo una regla  
-si te acercas mas de lo debido a lysandro castiel nathaniel kentin armin o a alguno de mis amigos puedo hacer que te expulsen o algo peor y ten especial cuidado con castiel entendiste  
fin del flash back  
-mira! le dije a castiel que volteo  
-que cosa lottie  
-emmm ya es hora de bajar hay gente esperando dije y al bajar estaba katherine afuera con lysandro y rosalya y no olvidemos a el traidor  
katherine POV:  
lo vi todo TODO vi el casi beso de esa y castiel no se besaron eso me pasa por dejarlos solos maldita vieja como se le ocurre separame de castiel y mas importante de lysandro pero tengo un plan ya para estar a mano con lysandro y mas aun para asegurar que ella no tendra futuro con castiel  
-escuchen que les parece ir a lo mas alejado de la feria sugeri  
-esta bien vamos chatini dijo castiel  
-si castiel dijo ella de verdad me da mala espina que esten juntos que habra sucedido o de que habran hablado en esa cabina  
-castiel ven un momento dije y frente a chatini y a lys le di un rapido beso en los labios lysandro miro a castiel con enojo y chatini me miro molesta como nunca la habia visto se acerco a mi con ganas de pegarme pero castiel se interpuso  
-charlotte espera que te sucede dijo el al ver como la chica se iba incluso me dejo a mi olvidada intentando razonar con ella

-castiel a donde crees que vas.-le gritaba mientras lo seguia

-no deberias ir.-me reprochaba el caballero mientras me impedia el paso

-maldita sea lysandro quitate

-no voy a permitir que vayas tras el

-por que quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer

-pero katherine-

Q-U-I-T-A-T-E de mi camino.-le gritaba mientras pasaba empujandolo atrayendo la atencion de medio instituto sin importarme nada salia corriendo buscando a castiel con la mirada nada ni nadie impediria mis objetivos no me importaba a cuantas personas terminara lastimando a mi paso todos harian mi voluntad sin rechistar

tardaria mas de lo que tenia pensado en encontrarlos tan escurridiza podia llegar a ser esa chica y tan iluso tenia que ser el chico 2 almas destinadas a unirse los pensamientos me asaltarian la infelicidad la desgracia la desdicha debian predominar en este ... mi mundo

-al fin los encuentro chicos.-suspiraba mientras me sentaba en el suelo

-que haces aqui.-preguntaba algo molesto el pelirrojo

-calma castiel solo me preocupo la actitud de chatini ¿te encuentras bien?.-preguntaba esta a la castaña mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de dulzura y comprension a lo que esta respondia mirandola desconfiadamente sabia que algo se estaba cociendo detras de tal comportamiento.-comprendo.-murmuraba para si.-castiel nos podrias dejar solas.-

-no hablaras en serio.- contestaria exceptico

-castiel.-decia en modo de advertencia

-como gusten.-se levantaba de su lugar dejando a las dos chicas solas

-charlotte charlotte charlotte.-murmuraba negando con la cabeza.- que sucede por que tu comportamiento.-fingia preocupacion.- dime amiga mia hay algo que pueda hacer por ti

-deja de actuar katherine.-

-como gustes.-decia mientras se giraba mostrando su verdadero ser.- te parece mejor asi

-que es lo que tramas.-preguntaba sin rodeos

-hablar contigo a solas por supuesto

-pero hace rato.-dejaba la frase inconclusa recordando minutos antes cuando la chica habia besado a su salvador

-estrategia chatini te explico vi a debrah

-como que a debrah pero ella

-si todos pensamos que se habia ido pero la mande a investigar todo este tiempo a estado aqui vigilando a castiel no se que tramara pero seguro nada bueno cuando le pedi hablar a solas fue por que descubri a debrah mirandonos sonara extraño pero estaba aqui vigilandolo

-no puede ser

-yo tampoco lo creia pero la vi en la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna no puede ser una coincidencia

-que haremos

-ya lo tengo pensado necesito tu ayuda tienes que hacer lo que te diga sin rechistar

-como se que no es una mentira mas

-tienes que creerme chatini nunca mentiria si se tratace de ella confia en mi.-decia tan fervientemente que seria imposible no creerle

esta bien que debo hacer

-golpeame aqui.-decia mientras se señalaba el pomulo izquierdo

-QUE por que deberia hacer eso

-facil llegare lastimada entonces diremos que me tope con debrah comenzamos a discutir y ella me agredio entonces tu llegaste y me salvaste

-n-no puedo

-por que hagamoslo por castiel

-pero no puedo

-crees que te mentiria tratandose de un asunto tan serio como este y siendo la golpeada yo en este rostro .-explicaba mientras se señalaba

-te creo.-accedia con cierto recelo

-hazlo ahora.-gritaba la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y extendia las manos para aminorar la fuerza del puño de la castaña en el momento de sentir el golpe institntivamente se tiraba al suelo sobandose la mejilla lastimada acto seguido se levantaba y sin mediar palabra alguna corria en la direcion que habia llegado deteniendose frente a un puesto cerrado y tomando su celular estrategicamente colocado sin entender nada y creyendo que la chica albina estaba actuando la castaña la seguia corriendo

-auxilio auxilio gritaba cuando estaba a escasos metros del lugar donde se encontraban los chicos alarmandolos a todos que giraban de pronto buscando el emisor de tan lastimosa voz mientras a escasos pasos llegaba la castaña

Mientras el pelirrojo que estaba mas cerca del lugar asistia a la joven esta al ver llegar a la castaña se refugiaba cual gatito asustado tras su amigo sollozando levemente y estrujando por detras la chaqueta del rockero y como acto reflejo ante esa reaccion todos sus amigos corrian a socorrerla formando un circulo alrededor de ella y excluyendo a su paso a la castaña que miraba expectante esperando a que la albina comenzace la historia para que ella la secundase

-que sucedio.-preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo

-me golpeo decia mientas gruesas lagrimas caian sin control

-pero quien?.-decian todos al unisono asombrados

-quien mas despues de que nos dejaste solas .-intentaba decir mientras se dirigia a castiel.- comenzamos a hablar y luego.- se le rompia la voz mientras le extendia el celular el cual minutos antes se habia llevado.

el pelirrojo comenzaba a reproducir el video en el que se mostraba el momento en que la chica lo habia acomodado y comenzado a grabar ella se dirigia al lugar donde estaban minutos antes el pelirrojo y la castaña hablando no se escuchaba nada la distancia lo impedia

la chica albina sentandose intercambiando lo que parecian palabras con los chicos luego el pelirrojo retirandose, la cara de exasperacion de la castaña muchos dialogos subidos de tono por lo que decia el lenguaje corporal de la chica que era la unica que se veia en el video ya que la albina estaba de espalda, varios gritos, desconfianza, exceptisismo, negacion, mas gritos y luego el puño de la castaña dirigiendose directamente a el rostro de la albina mientras ella extendia los brazos intentando defenderse inutilmente ya que en el segundo en que el puño chocaba contra su cara caia al suelo mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos sobandose la mejilla corria directo hacia el objeto que en ese momento grababa la accion de la castaña al finalizar todos sin excepcion alguna volteaban a ver acusadoramente a la castaña

Sin poder decirle palabra alguna ya que en ese preciso momento la directora daria el aviso pertinente para que todos los chicos volvieran en grupos al autobus que los esperaba siendo abrazada y de ese modo defendida por el pelirrojo se encaminaban en direccion a la salida mientras subian la chica albina se las ingeniaba para murmurarle lo bastante bajo algunas palabras a la castaña

-te adverti que no te acercaras a castiel y que haces casi lo besas deberia agradecerme que este incidente no tendra repercusiones pero andate con cuidado no sabes en que momento actuare y lo lamentaras.- terminaba y subia cuidadosamente al autobus como si no hubiera sucedido nada dirigiendose a su asiento mientra el ojigris tenia una discusion con la directora pidiendole cambiar de lugar a lo que ella se negaba olvidando lo rebelde que podia llegar a ser el chico despues de unas cuantas palabras con katherine terminaban sentados el chico en el asiento de ella y la ojivioleta en las piernas del chico apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del mismo lanzaba una sonrisa prepotente a la muchacha que se encontraba completamente sola en el asiento trasero del autobus mas al llegar el caballero en compañia de su cuñada y amiga rosalya y ver la escena ahi presente el ambiente se tensaba y los ahi presentes se preguntaban que sucederia pero rapida seria la oji-ambar ya que unas palabras despues el caballero victoriano terminaria sentado en el lugar donde antes estaria su cuñada matando con la mirada al pelirrojo mientras jugueteaba con un mechon plateado de su amada

pasada media hora el autobus se estacionaba frente al instituto y los profesores comenzaban a bajar dando las instrucciones pertinentes para que todos se reunieran en el auditorio y terminar asi la jornada escolar

todos los chicos comenzaban a caminar en la direccion que se les habia dicho pero siendo los ultimos la abina dejaria que todos se adelantasen para asi quedar a solas con el guitarrista y tener la conversacion que quedo pendiente jalandolo en direccion a los vestuarios para asi no ser interrumpidos comenzaba a bombardearlo con preguntas

-ahora si nuestra conversacion pendiente.-sonreia deslumrante al pelirrojo mientras este se limitaba a mirarla expectante.-ahora dime que sientes por charlotte.-terminaba jovialmente

-por chatinni que siento.-se preguntaba sumiendose en sus pensamientos.-supongo que indiferencia no la conozco muy bien

-interesante.-murmuraba mas para si.-y dime que sientes por mi.-inquiria

-esa es facil eres mi amiga como mi hermana

-tu amiga casi hermana pero no sientes nada mas

-como que.-respondia curioso ante la incistencia de su amiga

atraccion obsecion yo que se... amor.-decia sin darle importancia

-solo para eso estamos aqui.-soltaba enojado

-vamos cast respondeme.-murmuraba contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba

-soy un hombre claro que siento atraccion tambien me gustas

-y por que no estamos juntos

-a que te refieres

-bueno castiel si te gusto y te sientes atraido por mi por que no intentarlo

-no hablaras en serio

-por que no deberia hacerlo

-somos amigos

-vamos castiel admitelo quieres estar conmigo

-te sobrevaloras mucho

-igual que tu mi querido cast o me equivoco

-hablemos seriamente

-eso hacemos

-y lysandro que no estas con el

-Lysandro.-murmuraba con desgana.- como podria estar con alguien que tiene novia o al menos que me equivoque el esta con nina

-pero lo besaste

-eso no negare que me nacio hacerlo supongo que di una mala impresion.- se justificaba

-supones diste una mala impresion.-contestaria mordazmente

-vamos cast salgamos juntos honrame con tu presencia

-te estas riendo de mi

-hablo en serio

-por que tanta incistencia

-mas preguntas idiotas tu me gustas yo te gusto que hay de malo

-por la forma en que lo dices me da mala espina

-sigues desconfiando de mi .-responderia dolida

-seguiras insistiendo

-naturalmente

-no me queda de otra mas que aceptar cierto

-seria una sabia decision .-contestaba feliz

-no es mi ultima palabra

-vamos castiel acepta

-definitivamente no

-y un pequeño beso

-estas loca

-posiblemente si lo haces te dejare tranquilito

-esta bien.-murmuraba rindiendose mientras comenzaban acercando sus rostros y acto seguido unian sus labios

Mientras detras de esas taquillas exactamente en el lugar donde se habia escondido la ojivioleta una vez se encontraba la castaña que al notar la repentina desaparicion de los dos habia sido enviada por la directora a buscarlos repasando aula por aula hasta dar con ellos mas no se imagino lo que vendria despues y seria ver a su salvador del chico del que se comenzaba a enamorar besando a su enemiga esa chica albina manipuladora y al fin entendia el por que la habian llamado asi "la reina de hades" todo lo estaba convirtiendo en un infierno el infierno personal de cada quien destruyendo todo a su paso como una epidemia un fuego incontrolable

mientras entrelazaba sus manos en señal de complicidad *ahora si charlotte intenta quitarmelo* pensaba mientras reia para sus adentros al percatarse de la presencia de la castaña todo estaba saliendo como esperaba sufririan todos y cada uno de ellos conocerian su infierno el que ella misma crearia y del que disfrutaria observando desde su pedestal como las cosas comenzaban a caer por su propio peso sin recordar que entre mas fuera la altura peor seria su caida.

* * *

**VOTEN POR SU CHICO FAVORITO LA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL O DEJENLO COMO REVIEW PUEDEN ELEGIR 2 POR EL MOMENTO VA GANANDO LYS CON UNA DIFERENCIA DE 3 VOTOS CASTIEL Y ARMIN EMPATADOS LO MISMO QUE NATH Y KENTIN, DAKE NO HA RECIBIDO VOTOS**

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**

**Despues de haberme pasado una semana completita sin escribir nada ya estoy mas relajada y feliz bueno pues ahi esta su capitulo olvide preguntar alguna creyo que el capitulo pasado era el final y este una clase de epilogo pues se equivocan todavia faltan muchos capitulos para que termine solo que no les dire nada sino ya no seria sorpresa espero seguir teniendo la mayoria de numero de reviews hasta que acabe la historia sino morire de tristeza hablo enserio bueno pues gracia chicas por su apoyo y no dejarme sola en esa pequeña crisis de abandonoelfic que tuve sus reviews me alegraron**

**Fueron 3 reviews algo es algo no bueno publicare un capitulo el jueves ya que es una fecha importante especialmente para mi beta estoy trabajando en ello asi que ya estan enteradas ese dia no pienso avisar ni por FB, CDM Ó FF asi que si lo quieren leer esten aqui el jueves si este jueves es un capitulo importante en la historia asi que no crean que sera algo sin importancia la mayoria narrado desde la perspectiva de charlotte y algunas por kathe el capitulo sera escrito completamente por mi como una regalo bueno sin mas por el momento contestare mis amados reviews no sin antes volver a agradecerles chicas por leer el fic y tomare el tiempo para comentarlo tambien a mis lectoras fantasma gracias hacen de este fic una gran historia**

* * *

**LOTTIE-SAN:MI BETA QUERIDA YA SABES LA RESPUESTA A CASI TODO TU REVIEW SOLO FALTA LO DE LA PUERTA PERO NO TE LO DIRE YA SABES SE DESCUBRIRA EN LOS CAPITULOS VENIDEROS POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR AYUDARME EN LA HISTORIA Y TU CAPITULO ESTARA LISTO EL JUEVES XD LO SIENTO PERO ME HE ESTADO ENTRETENIENDO JUGANDO THE SIMS ES ADICTIVO**

**KARYCHELA: SI LYSANDRO ES TAN TIERNO AUNQUE TODA ESA PARTE SOLO FUE RELLENO SINO HUBIERA QUEDADO CORTO EL CAP PERO ME GUSTO AMO HACER K X LYS BUENO ERA DE ESPERARSE QUE ALEXY FUERA EL PRIMERO EN DISCULPARSE YO LO AMO LASTIMA QUE LE GUSTEN MAS MUSCULOSOS TToTT *DECEPCION, DECEPCION, DECEPCION* HARE UN ONE-SHOT DE ALEXY Y KATHE EN EL QUE LA AME SE VALE SOÑAR NO. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CUANDO VI TU REVIEW ME ALEGRASTE EL DIA ACTUALIZAR CADA LUNES ES ALGO FASTIDIOSO PERO NO HAY MANERA DE QUE LO CAMBIE LOS TIEMPOS ESTAN MARACADOS YA TENGO UNA FECHA LIMITE PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO LO BEUNO ESQUE YA HAY CAPITULOS QUE ESTAN CASI LISTOS ESO LE QUITA ESTREZ A MI VIDA**

**SARAHI:UN GUSTO LEER OTRO DE TUS REVIEWS LOS CELOS DE ROSA SON INIGUALABLES ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO AUNQUE NO LES HICE JUSTICIA SINO DEB TERMINARIA MUERTA COSA QUE NO QUIERO YA QUE PRONTO SABREMOS DE ELLA**

* * *

AL FIN TERMINE EL EPISODIO 17 GANE TODAS LAS IMAGENES SOY TAN FELIZ AHORA A ESPERAR EL EPI 18 Y YA TENGO 110 PA PROMETO NO GASTARLOS AUNQUE ES UNA TENTACION DEMASIADO GRANDE DIGAME QUE LES PARECIO EL EPISODIO A MI PARECER FUE IMPRESIONANTE EL TRABAJO QUE HACE CHINOMIKO POR CIERTO DENLE LIKE A LA PAGINA EN fb DEL NUEVO JUEGO DE CHINO ELDARYA

**TODOS LOS LINKS DE REDES SOCIALES EN EL PERFIL**

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE

ya saben dejen su review me alegrara el dia no les cuenta nada :D

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye

katherine

* * *

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	23. Chapter 23

los personajes asi como todo lo referente a corazón de melón son propiedad de chinomiko y beemoov

¡NO PLAGIO!

* * *

Llevaba evitandolo todo este mes desde el momento que para mi desgracia lo encontre en los vestuarios besandose con ella mi "aliada" katherine y observando como entrelazaban sus manos en señal de complicidad mientras se abrazaban nuevamente y salian del lugar abrazados topandose en el justo momento conmigo para que esa chica me sonriera a modo de provocacion para luego dirigirse al auditorio donde comenzaria la charla la directora al momento en que ella entraba en compañia de castiel, sin importarle que yo todavia no hubiera llegado y al hacerlo me amonestaba por mi interrupcion, terminando por sentarme junto a katherine que era el unico puesto disponible para luego al terminar su discurso nos dejara salir y yo abandonara el lugar para regresar directo a mi departamento que como siempre se encontraria solo mientras lagrimas surcaban mi rostro y preguntandome como podia llegar a hacerme ilusiones con alguien que estaba mas que claro amaba a esa chica no porque me hubiera salvado la vida estuvo obligado a guardar sentimientos por mi escuche claramente el repiqueteo de llamada pero no conteste no queria saber de nada ni de nadie queria estar sola consumiendome por la tristeza ya que esa era la forma mas facil de olvidarlo

Los dias que le sucedieron a ese acontecimiento eran de verdad incomodos no podia ver a castiel a la cara ya que sentia que las lagrimas me traicionarian y de una u otra forma queria borrarle su sonrisita a la manipuladora esa

No se conformaba con tener a todos a su merced tenia que restregarme su triunfo en la cara solo pedia una oportunidad para vengarme de ella y no llegaba, que podia hacer contra ella ya estaba harta de sus advertencias y sabia que las haria realidad, yo no le importaba en lo mas minimo ya habia obtenido su venganza estaba de mas, en realidad me preguntaba si alguien de verdad podia despertar algun sentimiento por esa chica nunca terminaria de asegurar que tenia algo desagradable en la mirada no sabia con exactitud que era pero ahi estaba si te le quedabas viendo fijamente tal vez la manera en la que observaba todo a su alrededor con un aire de superioridad despreciando a la gran mayoria de las personas que no fueran sus amigos, como en ese mismo instante yo, que al deparar en mi presencia habia volteado a verme por encima de su hombro lanzando una risita y despues me habia dado la espalda enojada de nuevo caminaria dando pisotadas de verdad fuertes hacia el arbol donde el dia de mi llegada habia conocido a esa chica y en el que la mayoria del tiempo estaba castiel

sentandome y cerrando los ojos fuertemente asi como los puños para no lanzar un grito de frustracion e intentando ahogar de ese modo todas la humillaciones y jugarretas por las que me habia hecho pasar desde mi llegada una sombra cubriendome el sol me despertaria de mis ensueños de venganza hacia katherine y al levantar la vista ahi estaria castiel en todo su esplendor mirandome con diversion

-no deberias dejar sola a tu novia.-lanzaria antes siquiera de que el comenzara a hablar

-mi novia de que hablas.-dijo riendose y poniendo los ojos en blanco supuse que por la forma en que lo decia le resultaba de lo mas comico

-katherine ya sabes pelo plateado ojos violetas manipuladora egocentrica y no olvidemos lo vengativa y egoista.-replicaba lanzandole una mirada molesta

-claro kensignton.-fue lo unico que me dijo al momento de voltear a ver el cielo con exasperacion

-llamandome por mi apellido la reinita te prohibio decirme charlotte lottie o algun derivado

-a mi nadie me dice que hacer y mucho menos ella.-regresando a su pose de malhumorado mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba donde estaba el grupito de katherine divirtiendose

algo queria por eso vino a verme y que hago yo lo arruino completamente pero que podia hacer no queria escucharlo menos en este momento en el que me encontraba al borde de la suceptibilidad era su culpa y nada me haria cambiar de opinion si no se hubiera besuqueado con ella o si tan solo en la feria no hubiera intentado besarme no hubiera concebido esperanzas bueno a quien engaño tenia esperanzas de que me quisiera como yo a el en el momento en que me entere que el habia sido mi salvador

porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta porque alguien que lo tiene todo no esta conforme con ello quiere mas y mas y no es feliz le gusta quitarme todo nunca pense que viniendo a este lugar me encontraria algo parecido a ella pero elegir a castiel teniendo a que 5 chicos enamorados de ella tenia que elegir precisamente a castiel egoista y mil veces egoista como puede hacer sufrir a lysandro de esa manera nunca entendere sus motivos por que simplemente no deja a castiel lo tiene que tener para ella todo para la princesa

-charlotte.-diria la voz mas empalagosa de todo sweet amoris

-y ahora tu que quieres.-le respondia fulminandola con la mirada mientras soltaba un bufido por lo bajo

-nunca habia conocido a alguien que estuviera molesto el dia de su cumpleaños.-solto de momento orprendiendome commo se habia enterado la pregunta me asaltaba una y otra vez

-como lo sabes.-me limitaria a preguntar mientras dirigia mi mirada de lado sin sostener la suya

-me lo dijo nathaniel y no iba a perder la oportunidad de decirselo a castiel aunque creo que hice mal por que viendo la forma en que lo trataste cuando te venia a felicitar o yo que se.-su sonrisa se ensancho

-asi que a eso venia.-murmure para mi misma lo bastante alto para que ella

-a eso y a invitarte a una noche de karaoke en grupo ya sabes castiel nath rosa armin lysandro kentin dake tu y yo pensabamos hacerte una pequeña celebracion pero veo que no estas de humor.-decia con fingida tristeza

-porque lo haces.-le retaba con las palabras sabia de ante mano que algo se cocía tras sus intenciones y como siempre nada bueno viniendo de ella

-ya sabes la buena accion del año y lysandro cantara esta noche tenemos que ir a verlo y espantarle a todas las que se le acerquen.-dijo con desgana como si le ressultase aburrido cosa que podria en el fondo ser cierta

-lysandro el unico que de verdada te importa no es asi.-intentaba picar su coraza para saber que era de verdad que podia llegar a sentir

-me ofendes a todo el mundo lo aprecio de una u otra forma o me sirven para algo como es tu caso aunque teniendo en cuenta que tu amiga se fue ya me eres inservible sin ofender.-soltaba una risita por lo bajo

-sabes que te odio.-diria con mi mejor sonrisa

-yo tambien te quiero amiga.-me replicaria con sarcasmo en cada letra que pronunciaba

-y sigues actuando por que.-estallaria en colera comenzaba a llegar al tope de mi paciencia

-simple castiel esta viendonos.-diria como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mientras lo señalaba disimuladamente

-me harias el gran favor de largarte ya tuve suficiente hoy de ti.-se limiaria a mirarme de lleno perforandome con su mirada mostrando su repugnancia hacia mi hacia el mundo

-chatini esta celosa por que castiel no le hace caso.-soltaba de pronto yo me quedaba atonita sin poder digerir todavia los palabras dichas por la chica albina

-repite eso y hare que te trages tus palabras.-enojada la amenazaba pero ella no cambiaba su mueca de victoria

-uhhh que miedo hazme algo y quedaras mal frente a todo el mundo lo entiendes cierto.-la dulzzura con la que lo decia hacia que me hirviera la sangre faltaba poco para que mi paciencia se acabara y juro que la hara sufrir

-sabes que no me importa eres igual o peor que debrah

-ten cuidado con quien me comparas o lo lamentaras.-me dirigia una helada mirada que hacia que mi piel se erizara

-y que me va a hacer la princesa cuidado no te vayas a romper una uña.-decia con finjido espanto lleno de sarcasmo

-infantil.-la unica palabra que decia mientras me sacaba la lengua

-infantil yo infantil tu comportate como una persona adulta.-le gritaba ya al borde del enojo

-quien lo dice la que esta llamando la atencion de medio instituto por sus rabietas bueno en todo caso avisanos si vas sino pues tambien de cualquier forma nuestros planes no se alteraran por tu ausencia o bueno mis planes estaremos en la mesa frente al escenario si quieres ir habra un lugar reservado para ti si quieres llevar a alguien solo avisame debo reservar la mesa o mesas organizar una fiesta es tan dificil y aburrido teniendo en cuenta que no es la mia.-todavia no entendia por que no lo vi venir

-si te resulta tan aburrido como dices no lo hagas.-no deceaba recibir nada de esa chica ya tenia suficiente de ella

-al contrario tengo algo preparado para ti pero no involucra a castiel por si tenias la esperanza.-de que otra forma podria hacer algo bueno por alguien si en verdad su unico objetivo era convertir esto en un infierno

-ya te puedes ir

-castiel charlotte no quiere ir dile algo.-giraba dirigiendoe al ojigris que nos observaba clavandome su profunda mirada le contestaba

-no me interesa que haga lo que quiera.-observe como se ensanchaba la sonrisa de la albina mientras mi corazon se encojia

-ya vez lastimaste a castiel y no le importas divertido no

-largate antes de que haga algo de lo que te arrepientas

-si estamos en eso de las amenazas me voy aunque que me podria hacer alguien como tu.-soltaba una carcajada mientras me guiñaba el ojo y regresaba por donde habia venido

Sin entender todavia el porque me encontraba ahi parada fuera del lugar donde me habia citado katherine pensando los pros y los contras no sabia con exactitud que me esperaba cuando entrara a ese lugar pese a toda logica me adentre al establecimiento no fue en especial dificil localizar a el grupo de amigos estaban exactamente donde ella me habia dicho y destacaban del resto o tal vez seria porque estaba ahi lysandro rodeando a katherine por los hombros mientras ella lanzaba miradas asesinas a cualquier chica que se le intentara acercar al muchacho o si quiera lo osase a mirar por mas de un segundo in que pareciera importarle en nada el que suponia seria el novio oficial de la albina estaba absorto jugando con su psp como si ahi no sucediera nada y a su lado su gemelo alexy escrutaba con la mirada a todos lo que entraban por la puerta haciendo diversas muecas por la vestimenta desde la aceptacion hasta el horror y platicando de tanto en tanto con dake, en el siguiente asiento el traidor innombrable nathaniel que platicaba con kentin el amigo de infancia de la chica,castiel se encontraba a su lado mirando sin despegar la vista del escenario al grupo que en ese momento lo ocupaba, en el centro un puesto vacio y junto a el katherine con lysandro y mas lejos rosalya con el que se suponia era el hermano del cantante leigh me sentia de mas ahi en realidad eran mas amigos de katherine que mios apenas y habia cruzado una que otra palabra con algunos de ellos me pregunte si sabria para que estaban ahi acercandome vacilante a la mesa algunas miradas se posaron en mi haciendome gestos la albina para que me acercara ahi

-crei que no vendrias pero bueno el puesto de honor junto a cast deberias agradecerme fue dificil convencerlo de que se sentara ahi.-mientras ella hablaba lysandro la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que veia el sol no entendia como alguien la podia ver con esa intensidad de sentimientos me veria yo asi cuando miraba a castiel.-pero sientate sientate.-señalaba el puesto vacio

vacilante me sentaba en ese lugar pero no habia rastro de que castiel hubiera deparado en mi presencia o simplemente me ignoraba que era lo mas seguro

El que supuse era el presentador al terminar de cantar el grupo subio al escenario dirigiendose al microfono

-habra un cambio en el programa de hoy a todo los grupos y cantantes que vinieron a deleitarnos el dia de hoy les pedimos nuestra mas sinceras disculpas suplicando su presencia la proxima semana sin mas los dejamos con winged skull el mundo estallaba en aplausos despues de mencionar el simple nombre no habia reclamos ni nada que se le pareciese no lo podia creer que haria un grupo con tremenda fama en un lugar como este tal vez fuera un error pero no era asi al momento en que entraban los miembros de la banda lo confirme eran ello los conocia a todos y cada uno de los muchachos que en ese momento ocupaban el escenario pero no habia rastro alguno del cantante principal sabia que le gustaba ser el ultimo en entrar para que todos los vitoreos y aplausos fueran solo para el y alimentaran su ya de por si giganteco ego no soportaria verlo nuevamente y mucho menos que el me viera levantandome sigilosamente para no llamar la atencion comenzaba mi retirada y en ese momento la mirada de castiel y la mia se cruzaban articulando una disculpa con los labios salia de ahi corriendo lo mas rapido que mis fuerza daban huyendo de ahi todo estaba en peligro yo estaba en peligro subiendo presurosa a mi apartamento cerraba todas las ventanas y persianas poniendo mayor enfasis en las puerta haciendome un ovillo en algun rincon de mi habitacion agalopandose sin aviso los recuerdos las palabras todo y mis ojos comenzaban a escocer mientras en algun momento de la noche caia en un profundo sueño

Levantandome adolorida de haber dormido en el frio suelo me arreglaba para otro dia de profundo sufrimiento y aburricion en el sweet amoris preguntandome de que seria victima esta vez que jugarreta tenian planeada para mi que sucederia

Con la mirada gacha y la moral hasta el suelo camine en direccion a la institucion con la esperanza de no toparme con nadie, pero malo seria el destino que se confabulaba en mi contra ya que cuando al fin me habia convencido de que no sucederia nada malo y levantaba la vista con renovadas esperanzas el llanto me consumiria al ver a castiel y kathe besandose nuevamente y yo como una idiota creyendo que tal vez habia encontrado de nuevo el amor en el, y poder asi confiar en otra persona sin tener miedo a que me fuera a lastimar en mi rapida pero silenciosa retirada que asi debio ser me tropezaria de nuevo tirando al suelo un objeto de metal que al hacer contacto con las dura baldosas los alertarian de mi presencia pese a ello no se separaban note que castiel se sorprendia al verme pero no se separo

-c-c-charlotte dijo el al hacerlo

-perdon no era mi intencion interrumpirlos nuevamente dije y sali corriendo con lagrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse mostrando mi dolor mi angustia la tristeza que me embargaba

-charlotte espera fue lo unico que escuche al correr me fui al unico lugar donde sabia que no me encontraria la terrraza alli me puse a llorar y a hablar sola

-fui una tremenda idiota como pude creer que castiel se enamoraria de mi cuando es claro que ama a katherine esa bruja que juega con el asi como con medio instituto pero es mi culpa concebi esperanzas siquiera antes de que fueran reales

-oye tu dijo castiel mientras se acercaba al rincon donde me encontraba ovillada se notaba preocupado me preguntaba de que acaso tenia temor de que le fuera a decir a alguien que lo vi besandose con kathe que traiciono la confianza de su amigo el albino o del gamer

-como me encontraste.-pregunte mientras volteaba para que no se percatara de mis lagrimas y con el dorso de la mano limpiaba esas lagrimas que habia tirado por el

-venia a observar de aqui ya sabes toda la escuela se ve asi que pense que seria mas facil encontrarte dijo castiel que se sento a mi lado observandome con sus ojos grises fijamente - lo que viste...-

-que tu besandote con kathe tranquilo no es algo malo.-diria yo como respuesta mostrandole que no tenia importancia

-pero tu no entiendes.-continuo

-claro que entiendo amas a katherine dije apunto de quebrar en llanto.-espero que sean felices.-dicho esto sentia un dolor tan profundo casi sofocante mortal

-no tu no.-murmuraba decepcionado

-entiendo claro que entiendo tu amas a katherine dije apunto de irme no soportaria escucharlo mas

-no entiendes yo amo a alguien mas.-hablaba atropelladamente pero aun asi le entendi

-si no es kathe dime castiel quien es la afortunada

-no sabes a quien amo cierto charlotte.-contestaba con su tipica sonrisa que al fin habia regresado a el

-como podria saberlo.-replicaba enojada acaso estaba comenzando a burlarse de mi

-te gustaria saber dijo el con una sonrisa sentia que se burlaba de mi

-si claro que me interesa dije apresurada y luego sin que yo lo pudiese evitar castiel me beso era un beso apasionado que tarde mucho en asimilarlo el toque de sus labios contra los mios era una sensacion deliciosa unica algo que nunca habia vivido ni con dimitri me aferre a ellos como si no tuviese otra opcion estoy segura de que si el no me estuviera sosteniendo perderia el equilibrio y caeria de la terraza al separarse de mis labios me dijo..

-ya entendiste que yo no amo a katherine yo te amo a ti charlotte dijo el volviendome a aprisionar en sus labios al separarnos de nuevo supe que ya no era de dimitri que ya mi corazon no le pertenecia mi corazon era unicamente propiedad de mi novio castiel

-te quiero.-le decia mientras nos seguiamos besando

-fosforito.-decia una persona mientras entraba escuchaba un grito contenido y salia cerrando la puerta de un portazo mas eso no nos quito la magia del momento podria estar asi toda mi vida me sentia completa con solo estar entre los brazos de mi amor mi castiel el chico que me habia salvado la vida y al que querria de ahora en adelante con cada fibra de mi ser

* * *

chan chan chan chan capitulo 23 terminado no me odien chicas se que algunas querian o quieren que kathe se quede con cast pero recuerden esto no es definitivo asi que no me maten piedad!

olvido mencionar que es cumpleaños de mi beta lottie-san pero ya lo saben asi que feliz cumpleaños :D y un abrazo

se me olvido lo que iba a decir asi que continuo con lo demas gracias por sus reviews fueron 2 auch eso dolio ya me habia acostumbrad pero intentare sobrevivir que la historia esta siendo realmente aburrida o que sucede donde quedaron los reviews las visitas aunmentan bueno eso no me desanimara continuare escribiendo el fic hasta su conclusion que sera dentro de unos meses ya saben aunque no doy fecha segura por que nada es seguro he tenido unos cuantos problemas con la ajustacion de los capitulos ya van 2 veces que me equivoco haci que lo tendre que volver a hacer y es algo molesto

lottie feliz cumpleaños espero te lo pases muy bien y que te haya gustado el capitulo ya sabes tu regalo le agregue algunas cositas de mas como te habras dado cuenta pero supongo quedo bien tu ya sabes lo que sucedera en los siguientes capitulos asi que no hay nada que preocuparse y el final estoy volviendo a escribir ya sabes el capitulo donde lys encuentra ya sabes que cosa tenia una ide la buena pero mejor escribire a mala muajaja si cambie de opinion terminare los 2 y cuando los termine te los envio pero acuerdate tienes que hacer el epi.

akasuna:que bueno saber de ti me habia extrañado que no comentaras el capitulo anterior siento si el capitulo estuvo largo pero ya sabes tenia que ser algo decente y supuse quedo bien

gracias por leer hast aqui la quiero mucho chica tambien a todas las lectoras fantasma espero les gustara el capitulo si tienen alguna queja o quieren aportar algo a la historia un cambio de planes, una idea, alguna cita con algun chico en especifico *hablando de eso sarahi99 este espero que pronto este el kxk solo que no hay mucha imaginacion estos dia tal vez haga un one-shot ya te lo habia menciinado se me olvida pero si no ya sabes* o que se yo pues sera bien recibido y creanme agregado a algun capitulo con sus respectivos agradecimientos y menciones

**TODOS LOS LINKS DE REDES SOCIALES EN EL PERFIL**

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

fic regresando al infierno *si le cambie el nombre*

saludos besos y gracias por leer katherine


	24. Chapter 24

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

***Si alguien desea publicar esta historia favor de contactar conmigo por mp***

* * *

Cuando estas completamente enamorado poco importa lo que sucede a tu alrededor una burbuja de felicidad incontenible y desbordante te separa de la realidad haciendo imposible que otra cosa ademas de felicidad y dicha se cuele en ella

Una a una a las personas les llega ese momento no importa el donde ni el cuando solo sabes que sucedio cuando se miran y sus miradas se conectan sabes que no hay nada mas en el mundo que esa persona haras lo imposible por tenerla aunque te lastimes a su paso nada importa es una sensacion embriagadora adictiva

* * *

La felicidad o parte de ella comenzaba a tornar estragos en el instituto sweet amoris despues de que una charla al parecer inofensiva se tornara en algo insospechable y revelador en el tragico momento en que los chicos se encontraron en esa terraza ella, una muchacha de cabello castaño y extraños ojos carmesi y el, un chico de grisacea mirada y cabello como el fuego destinados a encontrarse y formar asi algo mas que amistad y ahi se encontraban contra cualquier pronostico revelando verdades que a su paso se convertirian en realidad y el amor les llegaria en ese momento sellando su incipiente relacion con un beso sin importarles las tragicas consecuencias que a su paso arrastrarian y quien seria portavoz de las mismas nada menos que la chica albina que a su parecer eso era algo imperdonable esa traicion de parte de ambos una razon mas por lo que a la chica, le desagradaba en sobremanera la castaña era, el simple hecho de haberla conocido y ahora arrebatarle a su amigo el chico del que alguna vez habia estado enamorada pero eso habia sido hace mucho tiempo y ese sentimiento se habia convertido en poco mas que cariño hacia el que consideraba ahora un hermano, sus motivos estaban mas que claros odiaba la felicidad que ella no podia proporcionar, amaba la locura, el odio, la venganza los sentimientos que en ese tiempo la dominaban se habia jurado que todos pagarian fueran quienes fueran eso incluia a sus "amigos" perderia asi cualquier rastro de compacion hacia otro ser que no fuera ella misma en el instante en que los muchachos sellaron su pacto con el beso ese beso que significaba todo para ellos y el comienzo de una ruina para ella haciendo que su sangre comenzace a hervir y volviese a darles una mirada mas, la ultima haria todo lo posible para que tuvieran un fin el fin que merecian caerian a su debido momento

-te amo pronunciaría la castaña besando al pelirojo el cual aceptaría gustoso ese beso

-yo también te amo diría el pelirojo pero no sabían que alguien los veía y mucho menos que ese alguien les arruinaría la felicidad en esos momentos

-Yo la he protegido de todo desde que llego a este lugar la expulsión hubiera sido la salida mas facil pero en ese momento solo era una pieza mas de mi ajedrez un peon algo que necesitaba para ganar pero que al final me seria inservible todas y cada una e mis amenazas creyendo que surtirian efecto con ella como con todos pero me equivoque me ha retado de la peor manera posible no sere compasiva por que tenia que haberse fijado en castiel amarlo y el aceptado ese amor esa traicion hacia mi sabia lo que pensaba de ese ser y no le importo ahora tendran que pagar por su traicion no saben lo que les espera.-se decia a si misma mientras caminaba de regreso a los pasillos atrayendo la atencion de los alumnos que ahi pasaban

Caminando a la entrada dispuesta a irse de ese lugar que le estaba dejando un mal sabor de boca diviso a lo lejos a un chico que se le haia conocido lo habia visto no hacia mucho en algun lugar pero no lo rcordaba una chispa de intuicion salto y la musica comenzo a sonar de nuevo en su cabeza como hacia 1 semana en el karaoke donde se habia presentado winged skull y por supuesto el era el cantante principal dimitry atando cabo io con la respuesta a sus plegarias el ex novio de chatini la habia encontrado y el le ayudaria a destruirla a cualquier precio volviendo a sonreir regresaba a la institucion perdiendose entre el alumnado

en ese mismo instante en el instituto un chico de cabello castaño el cantante principal de winged skull era recibido por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color aguamarina

-hola deb dijo el sonriendole a la chica.-mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-dimitry que bueno verte cielo dijo la muchacha

-vine por que me llamo la atencion tu correo que sabes sobre mi rosa .-pregunto el chico directamente

-ella dimitry mi dulce dimitry te tengo noticias esa chica estudia aqui pero me temo que lottie ya tiene a alguien que la cuide.-dijo debrah apesumbrada

-quien es ese maldito que me quiere quitar lo que es mio

-mi exnovio castiel dijo la chica -y me temo que charlotte no es tuya es de el por derecho

-ese maldito me las pagara y esa imbecil tarada yo que pensaba darle otra oportunidad pero al ver su infidelidad me encargare de lo que esos idiotas no hicieron

-mira dim el infiel fuiste tu pero admito que quiero ver a esa maldita muerta decia debrah con una sonrisa

-bien dijo dimitri

-bueno me voy que el tan solo estar aqui me hierve la sangre dijo ella

sentados en el cesped la nueva pareja de sweet amoris para sorpresa de algunos y envidia de otros se encontraban abrazados el uno del otro como si fueran sus salvavidas desde ese dia la pareja no era moletada por absolutamente nadie desde katherine que habia comenzado a evitarlos y cuando los veia les otorgaba una mueca de asco dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahi no importara la situacion o que estuviera haciendo preferia no toparselos y de ese modo el grupo habia comenzado a disolverse excluyendo de ahi directamente al pelirrojo y su novia siendo marginados, cuando el primer dia estos se acercaron ahi excluyeron expresamente a la chica cerrando el circulo de amistades en torno al pelirrojo y dejando afuera a su amada cosa que lo molestaria y se iria de ahi atrayendo la atencion de la multitud que no podian crer lo que estaba haciendo todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas querian un lugar en ese circulo pero era practicamnte imposible entrar sin la aprobacion de la albina que cuando alguien se les intentaba a cercar los ignoraba olimpicamente a menos que le sirvieran para algo cosa que no era muy amenudo daba una oportunidad a una persona cada semana pero ninguna lograba llenar sus expectativas y era apartada cruelmente de ellos al unico que ya le habia dado la oportunidad de que recapacitara era a el chico pelirrojo lo unico que tnia que hacer era dejarla pero este no habia accedido a ello cosa que acarreaba terribles consecuencias el menor de sus problemas era el oodio de parte de la chica pero las peronas a lass que mantenia dominada habian comenzado a hacerle la vida miserable a la pareja dede los maestro hasta el alumnado logrando separarlos en todo el dia excepto los decansos que no se podia hacer nada ahi la chica estaba abrazada de castiel su novio desde hacia algunas semanas y gracias a el no era molestada continuamente por katerine se daban traviesos besos algo que le encantaba en ese momento vio algo que la hizo separarse de el a la fuerza y por movimiento involuntario parandose cosa que el chico notaria

-sucede algo charlotte pregunto castiel

-no no es nada dije mirando hacia donde vei esa figura

-charlotte que pasa que hay alli dijo castiel molestandose de mi actitud fria mientras miraba en la misma direccion que yo

-no es nada no te preocupes me voy... me voy a el salon de historia ya van a comenzar las clases menti dandole un beso y sali corriendo hacia el lado opuesto el estaba alli dimitri estaba alli me habia encontrado

CASTIEL POV...

el buen momento besandome con mi novia se acabo cuando vi hacia la direccion note que el se acercaba era mi idolo DIMITRI el cantante de winged skull

-eres tu dmitri dije emocionado sin poder creermelo

-hola es un placer conocerte y tu eres... dijo el

-castiel dije vi que su mirada cambio un poco

-no sabia que era famoso bueno estoy buscando a una alumna se llama charlotte kensignton al decir eso recorde lo que ella dijo todo lo que me habia confiado acerca de su ex me dieron ganas de golpearlo -sabes donde esta dijo el interumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos opte por mentirle

-se fue a clase de artes el salon esta cruzando el pasillo subiendo las escaleras dije

-gracias .-respondio el y se fue a mi direccion al irse tome un gran suspiro y corri a ver a mi preciosa charlotte

Unos pasillos mas y veria a mi rosa quería que llorara que se pusiera tensa que vuelva a ser el rey en sus pesadillas

mientras el castaño corria hacia la direccion marcada por el pelirrojo creyendo que ahi podria encontrar a su rosa como le gustaba llamarla y asi terminar el trabajo que dejo inconcluso teniendo que evadir a un puñado de estudiantes que al reconocerlo lo acorralaban intentando conseguir una foto o un autografo de su idolo tardando mas de lo necesario se excusaba prometiendo regresar y asi de esa forma lograba llegar al aula mercada como artes abriendo la puerta veria la buscaria con la mirada ella no estaba cuando vio a una joven albina sentada en su pupitre solo la veía de espaldas creyendo que tal vez era ella y pensó en teñirse el pelo después de verlo hace una semana caminando silenciosamente y abrazandola por la cintura estrechandola contra si

charlotte por fin te encuentro.-decia contra su piel y sentia como la chica se tensaba

* * *

CAPITULO CORTITO LO SE ME DISCULPO

terminado su lindo capitulo 24 que les parecio lo amaron lo odiaron me odian a mi a sus escritoras en todo caso dejenme saber su opinion asi sea buena o mala ya saben a mi en realidad no me molestan sus opiniones las quiero chics mis amadas lectoras si estoy algo cursi pero ya se me pasara la razon termine enamorada de un personaje de anime en tan solo 6 capitulos bueno en realidad fue desde el primero de quien les hablo sebastian michaelis la curiosidad me mato si por que me decian que se parecia a mi lysandrito asi que termine por comprobarlo quiero un mayordomo demonio asi aunque tenga que sacrificar mi alma o dios supongo que pronto escribire un fic sobre el bien cambiando de tema y escondiendo mi obsecion y locura por el

ya deben saber a quien estaba abrazando dimitry sino pues necesitan la respuesta xD es obvio a simple lectura *iba a decir vista pero no* asi que esperen el proximo capitulo como la mayoria de la veces esta en proceso ya casi listo pero no lo publicare antes, tenia pensado que fueran uno solo el 24 y 25 pero mi agenda me dijo que no ya estan todos los capitulos planeados y sobre que trataran asi que no puedo hacer modificaciones o tal vez si pero seria mas trabajo y eso no me agrada en absoluto

Chicas se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y si actualizo cada mes hogueras encendidas en 3, 2, 1 ... bueno solo es una idea visto que asi hacen la mayoria de los escritores pero bueno ya veremos ustedes que opinan: si, no, tal vez, no me importa, te asesinare si lo haces etc

ALGUIEN ADEMAS DE MI QUIERE QUE EL EPISODIO 18 YA SALGA NECESITO JUGAR CDM Y GANARME UNA IMAGEN CON MI LYS

DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA NADA DE TIEMPO LIBRE Y GANAS DE CORREGIRLA

* * *

**VOTEN POR U CHICO FAVORITO POR REVIEW O EN LA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL**

**REVIEWS**

**PARA MI FELICIDAD MODERADA FUERON 3 ASI QUE...**

**LOTTIE-SAN:TU TOMATE TU TIEMPO TODAVIA FALTA MUCHO PARA PUBLICAR ESE CAPITULO AUNQUE Y ESTOY ESTANCADA EN EL MIO Y LA VERSION MALVADA LAS IDEAS SE FUERON DE VIAJE Y NO REGRESARAN EN ALGUN TIEMPO**

**AKASUNA:GRAIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SEGUIR ESTE FIC YA TE IMAGINARAS COMO REACCIONO KATHE ANTE EL NOTICION DE CAST Y CHAT JUNTOS SE DESQUICIO UN POQUITO PERO VAMOS QUIEN NO AUNQUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR MUCHO SOBRE SU REACCION YA SABES INSPIRACIÓN FUGITIVA PERO LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SERAN INTERESANTES NO DIGO MAS AUNQUE ME QUERRAN MATAR LO SE NO DIRE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SON EN TOTAL TODAVIA NO ES MUY SEGURO ALGUNAS COSAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR LO DEJO EN SORPRESA SI SOY MALA ._.**

**SARAHI:AH NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO ME HABIA PREOCUPADO NO SABIA SI HABIAS LEIDO EL CAP Y QUE TE HABIA PARECIDO YA SABES APRECIO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS PERO QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYAS PUESTO AL DIA ESPERO TE GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO SALUDITOS**

* * *

**TODOS LOS LINKS DE REDES SOCIALES EN EL PERFIL**

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

fic regresando al infierno *si le cambie el nombre*

saludos besos y gracias por leer katherine


	25. Chapter 25

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

***FAVOR DE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA OSEA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ES IMPORTANTE!***

* * *

-agradeceria que me quitaras tus garras de encima.-contestaria una voz cantarina y asi el castaño se percataria del error que habia cometido, al soltarla la chica se daria la vuelta quedando frente a frente del cantante y este encontraria la diferencia entre su rosa y la chica desconocida, esta poseia en la mirada algo realmente desagradable, manipuladora, egoista, malvada y lo observaba como si fuera una insignificancia cosa que molestaria al chico de sobremanera lastimando su ego deseando saber el nombre de esa chica

-disculpa te confundi con alguien mas.-decia a regañadientes.-¿como te llamas?.-la chica se le quedaria viendo fijamente sin emocion alguna en el rostro

-tu eres el cantante principal de winged skull.-contestaria de pronto fingiendo emocion e improvisando una gran sonrisa

-veo que me reconociste.-diria este pagado de si mismo

-aunque podrias tener mas talento.-replicaba con desden mientras lo evadia y salia del aula

-espera.-le gritaba mientras la seguia todavia no lograba asimiliar el comportamiento de esa chica albina de ojos violetas, que actuaba de una forma tan impredecible y que habia lastimado su ego 2 veces

-que quieres.-decia ella hastiada mientras paraba de golpe volteando a verlo y fulminandolo con la mirada

-tan bonita y con ese caracter.-dijo el chico al momento de sonreir creyendo que la chica tendria la misma reaccion de sus fans

-y tu tan idiota y con esa fama.-replicaba

-veo que no eres facil mi nombre es dimitry vanclosh.-continuaba presentandose cosa que creia innecesaria todos sabian quien era

-lo se katherine.-se presentaba

-un gusto.-

-y que hace aqui un cantante de tu categoria.-cambiaba el tema

-busco a alguien.-responderia este

-escupe a quien buscas.-diria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-que malos modales tienes querida.-contestaria el chico riendose

-estoy esperando tu respuesta.-

-charlotte kensignton.-responderia a modo de pregunta

-chatini.-murmuraba para si misma

-la conoces.-dijo el castaño esperanzado acercandose un paso msa a la ojivioleta

-por supuesto.-una mueca de hsatio se plantaria

-ahora dime donde esta.-

-primero para que quieres verla.-susurraria la muchacha lo bastante bajo para que solo el la escuchara

-eso es cosa mia.-replicaria molesto

-mala suerte creo que no se donde esta.-giraba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecia tras ella dejando al castaño solo en el aula que al ver que la muchacha no regresaba salia del instituto sin tener que lidiar con ningun estupido fan ya que todos estaban en clase al momento de su salida suspirando muy fuerte regresaba adonde todo el grupo se encontraban habia recibido una llamada de su secretaria y no podia faltar al llegar ahi sin mediar palabra se encerro en su oficina dando un portazo y dejando en claro que no queria ver a nadie

* * *

Dimitri POV

Tenia que venir por fin la vi de nuevo se veía perfecta tan inocente como cuando la conoci aun recuerdo ese dia…

Flashback

Era inicio de clases la secundaria seria lo mas fácil estaba entrando a clases antes era un chico delgado bajito y mi cabello no era largo era corto pero era igual de apuesto ella entro a clases y le dio curiosidad saber por que siempre estaba solo….

-hola.- dijo ella sonriendo

-hola… dije mirando a la chica tendría si acaso 13 años su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y tenia unos raros pero bonitos ojos carmesí mire a la chica de arriba abajo tendría mi estatura

-soy Charlotte Kensington.- dijo ella sonriendo

-dimitri.- dije sin ganas de hablar sin darme cuenta inicio a interesarme ella eh iniciamos una pequeña amistad inicie a cuidar de ella como si se tratara de la chica mas importante para mi pasaron mas o menos 8 meses eh iniciamos a salir su sonrisa su belleza no se comparaba con nada pero todo cambio cuando cante una canción por primera vez en el instituto ella estaba feliz por mi pero llego uno de los productores mas famosos a ofrecerme ser mi manager y llevar mi carrera hasta la cima como toda novia ella me apoyo, pero luego conoci a debrah una mujer encantadora era una belleza cautivadora inicio a tentarme a interesarme pero a ella no le importaba mi relación con Charlotte asi que tome la decisión de engañarla y admito que no me arrepentí de nada, pero el dia que la vi perder su sonrisa me sentí dolido, molesto y al no saber que hacer la golpee y a amenace y al ver que no le importo mi amenaza la cumpli a ella no le importo se distancio de mi cai en la conclusión de que me odiaba ….

Fin del flashback

-dimitri… llamo uno de mis compañeros

-que quieres dije

-la señorita le habla dijo el

-quien Charlotte? Dije esperanzado en verla quería explicarle quería que me perdonara

-no… es la que nos contrato para ir a tocar Katherine creo

-mmm díganle que estoy ocupado

-demasiado ocupado para saber algo de tu ex… dijo Katherine entrando al lugar

-de Charlotte dime que sabes de ella dije desesperado necesitaba saber de ella

-estudia en mi instituto por lo que ya te habras dado cuenta y creo que ya te olvido .-dijo ella apesumbrada yo la mire confuso cuando me mostro su celular vi lo peor que pude a la chica que pensaba que me amaba besando a otro un beso lleno de deseo y de amor, ella era diferente en este momento caigo en cuenta de que si yo no puedo tenerla nadie la tendrá, quise ser el bueno pero si ella quiere que sea el malo lo sere y ella se arrepentira de no estar conmigo, se arrepentirá de tal manera que ella no sera la unica que salga lastimada, van a salir lastimados los que sean necesarios con tal de que ella deje a ese tipo y suplique volver…a lo cual no la dejare es mas le hare lo que esos idiotas por misericordiosos no hicieron la matare

-y que vas a hacer.- dijo la albina que llevaba allí parada supongo unos minutos y con una mirada divertida como alguien podia pasar de una emocion a otra tan rapidamente seria bipolar

-mmmm pues tu tienes algo planeado y supongo que para venir a enseñarme esto este chico fue tu novio alguna ves

-no te equivocas lo unico que quiero es que ella.-decia con desden señalando a la chica de la foto.-se aleje para siempre de castiel y de este lugar

-que ha hecho mi rosa para ganar tu deprecio.-

-se ha acercado a mis amigos ademas la odio no quedo ya claro

-bien yo tambien tengo cuentas pendientes con ella.-acedia el cantante

-de verdad supongo que me puedes ayudar.-diria pensativamente

-asi y para que.-pronunciaria sarcasticamente el cantante

-quiero que se vaya de aqui no volver a verla como ya te dije.-

-eso se escucha como resentimiento.-

-resentimiento, odio, desprecio que mas da.-suspiraba tirandose en el sillon de la esquina

-veo que tenemos algo en comun, algo que nos podria atar un odio hacia lottie.-le diria con finjida afliccion

-lo unico que quiero es destruirla.-murmuraba pesadamente mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello

-yo tambien.-decia burlonamente esbozando una sonrisa desquiciada

-al final tenemos muchas cosas en comun por lo que veo, asi que ¿cual es el plan?

-depende de cuanto control tengas.-esbozaría una sonrisa mientras fijaba mi atencion en ella

-por algo me llamaron la reina del hades.-soltaba de repente asi que se podria decir que ella convertia el infierno a la tierra

-un titulo demasiado grande.-dije mordazmente esperando su respuesta era agradable hablar al fin con alguien que no fuera un idiota fan

-para ti lo seria tengo a todos en mi bolsillo y con todos me refiero desde la directora hasta los alumnos.-decia cansadamente como si eso no le importase

-bien haz todo lo posible por desacreditarla dejarla sola vulnerable sin nadie en quien confiar separala de ese tal castiel o me tendre que encargar de el.-terminaba mi discurso ya planeado

-alto alto tu no te vas a encargar de nadie y mucho menos se te ocurra acercarte a castiel o hacerle algo dejamelo todo ami yo me encargare de ella.-decia

-estas segura.-inquiri con sorna sabia que ella como todo el mundo tenia limites

-absolutamente.-responderia como acto reflejo

-aunque tuvieras que matarla.-ofreci de repente esperando algun cambio de emociones mas no hubo ninguno estaba decidida

-siempre hay alguien que lo hara por mi.-pronunciaria lentamente

-esta bien habra que mejorar nuestro plan.-acababa de encontrar a alguien que tal vez se mereciese estar conmigo

* * *

-lo se dimitri.-pronunciaria su nombre saboreandolo.- te llamare cuando sea tiempo.-dicho eso se levantaba y arreglaba la ropa sacando un pequeño peine cepillaba su cabello

-bien reina del hades es un acuerdo yo te ayudo tu me ayudas.-simplificaria las cosas el castaño

-acepto.-responderia esta con conviccion

-hay que sellar nuestro trato de una verdadera forma.-ofrecia sugerente

-y que sugieres.-replicaria esta confundida

el castaño la acorralaria contra la mesa intentando besarla

-ni siquiera lo intentes.-le apartaria esta con asco

-seras tu la que me lo suplique.-comenzaba a reir el chico volviendo a su sillon

-en tu sueños.-rplicaria asqueada la muchacha

-una ultima pregunta katherine como es posible que nos puedas contratar sabes lo imponente que es el precio solo por un concierto que creo sera en ese instituto.-diria como ultimo el muchaho ya que no podia comprender como era posible que alguien de la edad de la chica tuviera lo recursos

-el dinero no se ningun problema para mi, dejame presentarme corretamente katherine macinelli.-esbozaria una sonrisa de superioridad al ver como el castaño abria la boca con sorpresa

-por algo te me hacias conocida ¿pero que haces aqui en este pueblecillo? si podrias estar en francia.-intentaba ocultar su sorpresa otro punto mas en favor de la chica al parecer podria servirle de algo ademas de ayudarlo a deshacerse de su rosa

-primero venganza hacia una chica que se burlo de mi y que por la presion termine huyendo, patetico lo se, pero recibio su merecido aunque no de la forma en la que me hubiera gustado y lo que me retiene aqui es mi nueva venganza hacia tu ex si no fuera tan estupida como para haberse fijado en castiel y el tan idiota para hacerla su novia, tal vez hubieramos sido amigas... no a quien engaño, le he odiado desde el momento en que la conoci si la soporte todo este tiempo fue por que me servia, pero ya no tiene nada que me funcione y como debes saber lo inservible debe ser desechado.-otra cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo con la ojivioleta tal vez tuvieran mas en comun que una simple venganza

-me gusta tu forma de pensar solo que algo extrema aun asi me unire a ti reina del hades portadora del sufrimiento, el desprecio, odio y del fuego eterno, solo evita quemarte.-dijo riendose

-muy gracioso, yo quemarme; primero a todos los que considero enemigos y al final yo, ahora el plan comienza mañana te espero en el patio junto al manzano nos veremos pronto dimitry; espero sea la ultima vez.-terminaba al salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras de si regresando hacia su hogar a plantearse algun pequeño plan para hacer sufrir a su ahora enemiga

Al dia siguiente la chica se encontraba recostada en su arbol favorito y como la ultima vez deleitandose con la musica sin prestar atencion a su entorno que se veia abarrotado de estudiantes esperando la llegada de su idolo y este al hacerlo se mostraria como si fuese un rey ante sus subditos, intentando localizar en vano entre el tumulto a la chica albina llamada katherine mas como el esperaba no estaba ahi, preguntado a algunas chicas donde estaba el famoso manzano le señalarian un pequeño arbol adornado con hermosas manzanas rojas brillantes que crecian una a una en una posicion estrategica llamando a los que las miraran a comer de ellas y bajo el follaje del mismo notaria una silueta, dirigiendose ahi mientras sus fans como si se tratase del sol lo seguirian y este al notar que la susodicha estaba dormida intentaria despertarla con un beso, entre mas se acercaba los murmullos acrecentaban dando paso a un silencio general cuando una mano se interponia entre el y los labios de la chica el misterioso dueño se trataria de un albino de ojos bicolores que mantenia un semblante impasible y elegantemente empujaba al cantante para alejarlo de la muchacha, mientras el castaño creia que se trataba posiblemente del hermano de la misma pese a no tener el mismo color de ojos; todo eso se veria resuelto cuando el muchacho se sentaba y acercaba a la durmiente muchacha a su pecho comenzando a acariciale con ternura su cabello y luego trazaba figuras imaginarias en su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios que proseguiría a besar lentamente mostrando asi que esa chica de algun modo le pertenecia, ganandose un millar de suspiros por parte de las chicas y bufidos de parte de algunos de los ahi presentes al momento en que la muchaha albina abria lentamente sus ojos con la sorpresa escrita en ellos al verse aprisionados sus labio,s pero al notar a su opresor los cerraria nuevamente aceptando asi el beso del muchacho y sonrojandose ante la multitud que ahi se arremolinaba y observaban sin perder detalle alguno la obra; suspirando contenidamente las chicas y no podia faltar el castaño que mantenia el ceño fruncido enojado por la interrupcion del extraño muchacho que parecia sacado de alguna novela de mediados de siglo, un caballerito se mofaria el notando que al parecer la unica persona que queriala chica era ese estrafalario chico y al separarse se despediria del chico regresando a su actitud fria y dirigiendose al cantante pronunciaria una sola palabra mientras se levantaba

-sigueme.-terminando de decir ello la chica caminaba en direccion a las aulas ya que acababan de comenzar la clases y ella en ese escasos minutos habia formulado un plan para hacerla sufrir

diriendose al aula de historia la muchacha ya planeaba que decirle unos metros mas y podria comenzar su plan solo habia una razon por la que no llegaba rapido a su objetivo y era debido a todos los chicos que rodeaban al cantante y ella los tenia que alejar con una mirada de advertencia, al entrar en el aula mencionada encontraba a al pelirrojo y a su novia abrazadola mirando por el ventanal hacia el horizante observando las nubes que cada vez se arremolinaban en el cielo impidiendo la filtracion adecuada de luz

al fin lo encuentro.-comenzaba al entrar al aula sobresaltando a los muchachos mientras deparaba en la presencia del otro individuo.-les presento a dimitry el cantante de winged skull puedes creerlo castiel.-decia mientras saltaba con una alegria fingida

-mi rosa nos volvemos a ver decía el mientra sonreía al ver a Charlotte

-castiel me acompañarías a buscar al sr farres tengo que darle mi trabajo dijo Katherine jalando al pelirojo fuera del aula el chico miro a Katherine con una mirada que demostraba lo muy enojado de que la chica quisiera dejar indefensa y sola a su preciosa princesa

Al salir del aula comenzaria a bon¿mbardear con preguntas al pelirrojo

-asi que dime castiel charlotte y tu son novios.-preguntaria como quien no quiere la cosa

-si como te enteraste.-responderia el sarcasticamente su relacion era de dominio publico y gracias a ello la muchacha albina los habia estado evitando cos que no le pasaba inadvertida

-yo fui la persona que entro cuando se estaban besando.-continuaria esta sin importarle el sarcasmo proveniente de su acompañante

-no se por que pero lo sospechaba.-soltaba una risa ya que el bufido que habian escuchado era parecido al de amber cuando lo veia en compañia de otra chica pero nunca e lo diria preferia estar en paz con ella

-no me habias dicho que ella no te gustaba.-soltaba de repente recordandole sus palabras ese dia despues de la excursion a la feria cuando se beaban en los vestuarios

-acepto que menti pero la quiero.-diria para sorpresa de la chica que ahora su miraba detonaba ternura

-de verdad castiel desde cuando.-intentaba moderar su voz para que no sonara tan feliz por el

-desde que la vi por primera vez aunque no supiera su nombre sabia que ella siempre seria la chica que ocupara mis pensamientos.-recitaba el chico aunque supiera que ello sonaba muy cursi

- entiendo.-contestaba esta con una sonrisa burlona en su cara regresando a su antigua faceta

-que tramas katherine.-diria enojado el pelirrojo ante la sonrisa de su amiga

-porque siempre creen que estoy tramando algo.-diria esta entristecida

-te conozco kathe cuando pones esa sonrisa estas tramando algo nada bueno... además por que quieres dejar sola a lottie con ese tipo.-

-que buen detective eres mi estimado fosforito.-responderia sarcasticamente

-no me digas fosforito.-diria cual niño

-lo pensare y no te dare respuesta a tu pregunta.-decia haciendo un ademan de irse

-no dejare que le hagas algunas de tus jugarretas a mi novia.-diria con conviccion en su voz

-tienes un mal concepto de mi.-dijo ofendida

-te lo advierto.-musitaba como una clara advertencia

-porque no deberia hacerle nada.-hacia un puchero frunciendo los labios

-si esque me tienes un poco de afecto evita hacerle algo

-golpe bajo mi querido castiel.-solo dime algo te hace feliz.-esa pregunta nunca se la habria esperado de su amiga

.-mas de lo que te imaginas.-decia el chico con un sentimiento inundandolo

-en ese caso no tengo otra opcion tambien la protegere.-musitaba para si pese a odiar la idea

-de que la protegeras acaso alguien la quiere lastimar.-decia furioso al parecer la chica lo habia dicho en voz alta sin darse cuanta

-no tienes idea.-diria solemne la albina

-dime quien es ese maldito.-la toaba por los hombros intentando sonsacar una respuesta

-yo arreglare las cosas te juro castiel que la protegere por ti cueste lo que me cueste.-juraba mientras pensaba como terminar con su alianza con el exnovio de la castaña caminando en direcion contraria mandaba un mensaje al chico e cuestion citandolo en su casa para hablar con el.

* * *

Castiel POV…

Seria dimitri quien busca venganza sobre mi princesa no iba a permitírselo entre a el lugar donde se suponía que estaba Charlotte con ese tipo los vi a los 2 completamente sanos. a excepcion de que mi princesa soltaba un llanto inparable y ese malnacido sonreía de una manera pura

-QUE LE HICISTE! Dije corriendo y tomando a mi novia en brazos

-nada solo le dije unas cuantas cosas dijo el chico que seguía sonriendo lo vi salir por la puerta como si nada, hubiera ido tras el enseguida pero Charlotte me tomo del brazo de manera frágil ella no deseaba que yo fuera

-no vayas dijo de una manera fria y autoritaria esa no era mi novia.-sonaba tan vacia

-charlotte que sucede que te hizo dije

-nada nada note preocupes castiel dijo ella me sono a Katherine asi de fría era kathe cuando se lo proponía

-me voy a casa dijo ella en un ademan de irse

-y que hay de las demás clases dije

-no pasa nada Katherine me las cubrirá si sabe lo que le conviene dijo ella que se separo de mi y se fue corriendo de verdad no la entendia pero lo peor fue la manera en que me trato en ese momento algo le dijo ese tipo que ella no quería que me enterara y lo iba a descubrir no iba a permitirme ver a mi novia en ese estado.

* * *

ARG FINAL DEL CAPITULO AGRADEZCO A TODA LAS PERSONITAS QUE LO LEYERON ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO CADA DIA NOS ESFORZAMOS MAS PARA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO EN FIN A LO IMPORTANTE ANTES QUE REVIEW ETC

TENGO PLANEADO SUBIR EL FIC EN EL FORO DE CDM APESAR DE QUE NO SE PUEDEN REGISTRAR SUPONGO QUE SI PUEDO ABRIR TEMA NUEVO LO QUE LES QUERIA PEDIR ES SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES CHICAS TIENE UN TIEMPO LIBRE Y SABEN MAS O MENOS DE QUE VA LA APERTURA DE UN NUEVO TEMA ME ACESOREN YA QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESO Y NO ENTENDI MUCHO SON DEMASIADOS PASOS EN REALIDAD NO IMPORTA LA HORA SOLON DEJENME UN MENSAJITO DONDE PUEDAN AQUI EN FB CDM ETC YO REVISO CADA DIA DE TODO CORAZON SE LOS AGRADECERIA BUENO CREO QUE ES TODO LES SUPLICO SU AYUDA A QUIEN PUEDA SERIA MAS RAPIDO SUBIR EL FIC Y MAS FACIL PARA USTEDES YA NO TENDRIAN QUE VENIR DE CDM HASTA AQUI GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO

* * *

CONTINUEMOS SI ES QUE SIGUES LEYENDO PUES MI FELICIDAD VA EN AUMENTO YA SON 77 REVIEWS QUE DURAMENTE HEMOS GANADO MI BETA Y YO ASI QUE GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARNOS SU OPINION

REVIEW´S

AKASUNA:PUES ALGO ASI SUCEDIO QUERIA MATAR A ALGUIEN POBRE KATHE IMAGINATE SU CASI HERMANO CON LA CHICA QUE ODIA EN FIN QUE SUCEDERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SE ESPERARAN ALGO ASI EBASTIAN ES DE KUROSHITSUJI AUNQUE NO HAY NADIE PARECIDO A NATH ES SU PERSONALIDAD ETC PERO SI HAY RUBIOS DEBES VER ESE ANIME SON 2 TEMPORADAS Y 7 OVAS ES OBLIGATORIO DEBES CAER EN LAS GARRAS DE EL SEXY MAYORDOMO **advertencia es mio :3 **COMO NO QUIERO MORIR Y ADEMAS OLVIDE ESA IDEA DE PUBLICAR CADA MES AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO NO ME HECHEN A LA HOGUERA BESOS GRACIAS POR LEER BYE

LOTTIE: TODAVIA NO SE POR QUE RESPONDO EL REVIEW SI YA LO SABES TAL VEZ ES LA COSTUMBRE ._. TERINANDO ESO YO ME QUEDO CON SEB Y SE LO PRESTO A CIEL SABADOS Y DOMINGOS xD

SARAHI:SI APARECIO HASTA AHORA NO LO ODIAS O SI? MUCHO POCO NADA LO AMAS PUES VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE ODIO DEJARLES CON LA DUDA PERO DETESTO DAR SPOILERS Y DEJARLAS CON UNA DUDA MAS GRANDE... NAH MENTIRA xD TENGO PREPARADO ALGO COMO PODRIA DECIRLO SIN PRECEDENTES PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NI YO ME ENTIENDO PERO ERA ALGO GRANDE TERMINO MI PSEUDO-SPOILER; PARA MI TERRIBLE SUERTE NO LO CONOCIA PERO LA CURIOSIDAD ME MATO Y AHORA ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL A TAL GRADO QUE QUIERO QUE APARESCA EN LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC EN EL QUE POR CIERTO PARTICIPARAS SUPONGO NO ES OBLIGATORIO PERO SI TU GUSTAS... CAMBIANDO DE TEMA TAN REPENTINAMENTE COMO LE DIJE A LOTTIE LOS PREFIERO ALBINOS O MORENOS SI MATAME NO ME GUSTO USUI DESPUES DE ESA CONFESION CREO QUE DEBERE PERMANECER BAJO TIERRA UN BUEN RATO EN LO QUE LAS FAN´S DE USUI ME ENCUENTREN NOS LEEREMOS CUANDO MI VIDA NO ESTE EN PELIGRO :D OH SI ANTES DE IRME E ESTA EN PROCESO YA LO COMENCE A ESCRIBIR PENSABA PUBLICARLO JUNTO A ESTE CAPI PERO NO LO TERMINE LO SIENTO TE AVIARE CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE SERA COMO UN ONE-SHOT NO TENDRAN NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC ESQUE SI NO LA HISTORIA SE DESCONTROLA Y ASI TODO EL PROTAGONISMO ES DE KENTIN AHORA SI ME VOY a contestar mas reviews CUIDATE Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR SALUDOS

KAROL:ME PREGUNTO SI YA TE DI LA BIENVENIDA AL FI CREO QUE NO ENTODO CASO BIENVENIDA SOLO TENGO UNA PETICION PARA TI Y ESPERO PUEDAS CONTACTARME DEJARM UN PEQUEÑO MP AQUI O EN CDM SI PUEDES POR FB SERIA MEJOR BUSCAME COMO Katherine SU aparece mi sucrete con un vestido azul y un helado tambien azul SI PUEDES HACER ESO POR MI TE LO AGRADECERIA Y PODRIAMOS HABLAR SOBRE TU APARICION EL EL FIC O LAS SUCRETTES QUE SEAN BYE CUIDATTE Y ESPERO PRONTO NOS PONGAMOS EN CONTACTO

LAILA *Te puedo decir asi?: BIENVENIDA AL FIC Y AL CLUB TAMBIEN AMO A ESE CHICO ALBINO COMO TE HABRAS DADO CUENTA ESPERO TE GUSTE EL FIC SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO NO E BUENO PERO TODO CAMBIA APARTIR DEL EPISODIO 11 osea comienzo a expresarme mejor :) NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CUIDATE Y GRACIAS POR EL RW ALIMENTAS MI FELICIDAD

KARYCHELA:2 REVIEWSOTES GRACIAS ESO ME HACE FELIZ A LOTTIE LE GUSTO LA IDEA ELLA CON CAST Y YO CON LYS; PODRIA JURAR QUE CASI ME LEISTE LA MENTE ESCRIBI ESA ESCENA CON LYS POR CIERTO AMO LO LUEGO ENTRE A REVISAR AQUI Y VI TU RW Y FUE EXTRAÑO PERO TE DOY GUSTO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CUIDATE

* * *

Y TERMINANDO AL FIN DE CONTESTAR RW AGRADEZCO POR LEER A TODO EL MUNDO LES CUENTO LO QUE HE HECHO ESTOS DIAS COMO TENIA UNPOCO DE TIEMPO DE SOBRA Y CANSADA DE HACER LO MISMO TERMINE APRENDIENDO COMO HACER STAMPS EN 2 DIAS YA LO MANEJO BIEN SE PODRIA DECIR EXCEPTO LAS DE MOVIMIENTO NO ME SALEN NADA QUE TENGA MOVIMIENTO Y EDITE MI PERFIL DE CDM PUSE BANNER´S QUE YO MISMA HICE Y LOS APARTADOS DE LAS STAMPS PARA EL FIC TAMBIEN HECHAS POR MI FALTA TODAVIA EDITARLO BIEN Y ALGUNAS COSAS TUVE QUE ELIMINARLAS YA QUE SOBREPASE LOS 10000 CARACTERES Y FUE FRUSTRANTE ASI QUE APRENDI A HACER ALGO NUEVO Y ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE ELLO SI QUIEREN PASAARSE A VERLO YA SABEN BUSQUENME COMO KATHERIIIN { 3 i ] AGREGUENME Y TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE DIGO TAMBIEN A LOTTIE QUE ES CHATINI EN CDM Y KIRITO EN CDB YO TANTO EN CDM COMO EN CDB SOY KATHERIIIN Y SLOWII ASI QUE ESERO SUS SOLICIUDES ACEPTO TODAS EXCEPTO ALMOHADAZO LIMPIO BORRO ESE TIPO DE SOLICITUDES PARA JUGAR ESE JUEGOY ANTES QUE NADA EN ESTE PERFIL DE AQUI FANFICTION TAMBIEN LO EDITE HAY FECHAS SOBRE LOS FIC´S Y ALGUNAS COSILLAS MAS

dudas aclaraciones sugerencias etc en MP o review tambien imbox por FB

agreguenos en CDM

katheriiin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ chatini

Corazon de bombon *ya tienen cuenta apresurence no les vayan a ganar el nombre de su sucrette*

katheriiin

slowiii

kirito

blog Chocolatt sweett link - - - - [ http] : / / chocolatt sweett . blogspot . mx / ] sin espacios *tambien esta en mi perfil*

ASK : [ ask . fm / katheSi ] pregunten lo que quieran ya sea anonimo no importa lo que me quieran decir yo les respondo sea la hora que sea este ask lo cree hace muchos meses asi que espero sus preguntas

FB katherine su

Y LA PAGINA EN FB

FIC´S DE KATHERINE SUCRETTE

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye

KATHERINE

SE HABRAN PERCATADO QUE HAY OTRO FIC SOBRE TWILIGHT Y TVD EN REALIDAD ESE FUE MI PRIMER FIC PERO LO ABANDONE AL COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR ESTE ESTA PAUSADO POR EL MOMENTO PERO ESO NO IMPIDE QUE LO PASEN A LEER DEJEN AHI SUS REVIEWS ETC


	26. Chapter 26

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

* * *

_*** * ATENCIÓN RATING M (+18) POR TEMAS SENSIBLES SI LO LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD * ***_

* * *

_**NO PLAGIO**_

* * *

Después de terminar de enviar el mensaje y recibir la confirmación por parte del castaño la ojivioleta comenzaba a caminar intentando asi perderse en el tumulto de alumnos que aunque ya no la miraran con resentimiento la evitaban, tal vez se debiera ello a su nuevo rol como "reina" del instituto, apesar de ello prefería no prestarle la menos atención a ese hecho, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen asi y sabia de antemano que las cosas no podian cambiar de un dia para otro ni ser igual que en tiempos pasados, suspirando y jugueteando con sus manos caminaria hasta la biblioteca, en ese momento vacia sin nadie a la vista rodeada de centenares de libros paseaba mirandolos fijamente y llegando al ultimo estante se sentaria en el suelo y comenzaria a hojear un ejemplar; zambulléndose de ese modo en la fascinante historia sobre tragedia su genero favorito, comiendose el libro lo dejaba de lado para enterarse al fin que las clases habian finalizado y posiblemente fuera la ultima ahi, corriendo hacia su casillero en un intento desesperado de salir rapido, abriria de golpe la portezuela cayendo de improvisto sus cosas suspirando con exasperacion y a su paso golpeando algunas taquillas se arrodillaria en el suelo y comenzaria de ese modo a recoger todas sus pertenencias metiendolas una a una en su bolso que al finalizar la tarea terminaria pesando una tonelada, sin importarle haber dejado algo ahi, tomaba unicamente las llaves cerrando la taquilla con sus bolso ahi dentro y trotando hacia la salida para detenerse silenciosamente frente a la sala de delegados, donde un rubio se encontraba entre dos gigantescos montones de papeles y escribiendo con su pluma azul, sobre el que tenia en frente observandole detenidamente cualquiera se daria cuenta de que el muchacho ahi presente era feliz rodeado de documentos y escribiendo, terminando de presenciar ese hecho soltaba una risita por lo bajo para al final salir del recinto escolar y dirigirse expresamente a su hogar donde en unas cuanta horas recibiria al muchacho y asi terminaria su alianza en contra de la castaña novia de castiel, y pese a odiarla tener que aceptar la relacion existente entre ambos cosa que seria dificil,casi imposible.

Conforme mas avanzaba el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo señal inequívoca de que el dia estaba finalizando, dando paso a la fria noche pasando frente a diversos negocios uno llamaba fuertemente se trataba de una tienda de animales donde en el aparador se encontraba durmiendo un diminuto schnauzer cafe que le recordaba mucho al de su niñez mirandole embobada con una sonrisa en su rostro y una felicidad que no habia sentido en años posaba su mano en el vidrio haciendo que el animal se sobresaltara y despertase mirando fijamente a la ojivioleta comenzando a moverse alegremente atrayendo la atencion de los que ahi pasaban y uniéndose a la muchacha a ver el espectaculo que se llevaba acabo el encargado del lugar observaba con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que muy pronto el animal se venderia las miradas lo denotaban niños suplicano a sus padres, algunos de ellos prometiendo comprarlo y otros cediendo al fin pero al preguntar el precio salian con sus hijos molestos por no haberles comprado el llamativo ejemplar sabiendo que seria duro venderlo, no espero que por esa puerta entrase una solitaria muchacha de cabello plateado la habia visto que al igual que todos observaba al animal pero no penso que entraria creyendo que entraba solo a preguntar y saldria despues de ello, el encargado tomo una actitud despreocupada y hasta insultante, sintiendo como una gelida mirada lo traspasaba quitandole su sonrisa y quedando frente a frente sinendo escaneado por la susodicha empezaba a ponerse nervioso

-El cachorro de ahi.-dijo señalando el aparador.-esta a la venta

-S si señorita.-tartamudeo torpemente el chico.-aunque es un poco caro.-decia recuperando su sonrisa prepotente

-Me lo llevo.-dicho esto sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una tarjeta negra entregandosela al muchacho

-No se lo puede llevar en este momento.-pronuncio el chico ganandose una mirada envenenada

-Por que.-se limito a gruñirle y matarlo con la mirada

-S se debe vacunar y hacer un chequeo asi como ponerle el chip y terminar el registro.-contesto aterrado este

-entiendo... que dia estaria listo.-preguntaria con dulzura

-mañana.-responderia sonrojado el muchacho

-mañana estare aqui.-decia firmando el trozo de papel para de ese modo hacer valida la compra.-o enviare a alguien por el.-terminaria mientras se acercaba al aparador y tomaba en brazos al cachorro sin importarle las miradas que le lanzaban los niños y sus padres ante la accion, abrazaba al perrito y lo acariciaba mirandolo con dulzura para despues entregarselo al encargado de la tienda.-no quiero que lo tengan ahi como si fuera una atraccion entendido, si algo le pasa el unico responsable seras tu asi que cuidalo o lo lamentaras.

-si señorita.-no lo entendia pero algo en la voz de la muchacha le aterraba tal vez fuera la manera en la que lo dijo tan neutralmente o su mirada que parecia como si le estuviese lanzando puñales, pero algo sabia y era que ella cumpliria su amenaza

-A nombre de quien esta.-diria como ultimo en un murmullo sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual

-Katherine.-acto seguido daba media vuelta y salia del lugar en direccion a su hogar, no sin antes, pasar a una llamativa tienda de caramelos y comprar algunos con las manos atiborradas de bolsas que contenian pequeñas bolsa decoradas y dentro de estas diversos dulces, camino al parque todavia le quedaba poco mas de una hora para el encuentro, tomando lugar en una banca se dispuso a tomar un chocolate y abrirlo saboreandolo lentamente y comprobando que era perfecto; dejaba los demas de lado e inspeccionaba su demas mercancia maravillandose por que nada parecia fuera de lugar todo era impecable, abriendo una mini piruleta de colores copia exacta de algunas gigantes que traia, la saboreaba lanzando suspiros de adoracion hacia los dichosos caramelos y atrayendo la atencion de un par de niños que la miraban fijamente y esta al sentirse observada, buscaba con la mirada hasta deparar en la presencia de los infantes, acto seguido se dirigia a escasos metros de su posicion actual hasta quedar frente a los niños poniendose en cunclillas para quedar a su altura les preguntaria sus nombre, el moreno respondia al nombre de sebastian y el rubio dylan preguntandoles sin querian unos caramelos a lo que ellos respondian timidamente que si, ella sacaba un par de bolsas identicas y le entregaba una a cada niño para luego sacar una gigante piruleta y entregarle una a cada quien despidiendose de ellos y revolviendo un poco el cabello de caba uno caminaba hacia la otra punta del parque para por fin

Dirigirse a la salida y llegar a tiempo a su casa que sabia estaba en ese momento vacia, su tia llegaria de su viaje al dia siguiente tal vez en la madrugada y al final llegaba a la puerta despues de haber caminado unos interminables metros, introduciria la llave en la cerradura hasta escuchar el caracteristico sonido y abria la puerta para cerrarla tras de si subir y cambiarse de ropa por algo ligero para luego bajar y acomodar sus caramelos en frascos de vidrio se sentaba y comenzaba a hacer zapping en el televisor, sin prestar atencion alguna a los programas nada le llamaba la atencion comenzaba a dormirse cuando alguien toco el timbre debia ser el penso y bostezando se dirigio a abrir la puerta, observando que el castaño venia de traje probablemente habia ido a firmar algun contrato o algo parecido.

-katherine un gusto verte .-decia dimitry mientras caminaba alrededor de mi, sabia por la forma en que me observaba tan descaradamente que algo se traia entre manos y no seria nada agradable.-para que me citaste aqui

-dimitry.-contestaba friamente-tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre ese asunto

-tu diras querida.-caminaba al interior de el lugar y terminaba sentandose

-Voy a dejarlo tu siquieres continua con tu absurda venganza.-soltaba directo no queria que hubieran confusiones

-por lo menos hiciste lo que te pedi.-decia mientras se humedecia los labios algo molesto

-por que deberia hacerlo no soy tu maldita mensajera y tu no me mandas.-espetaba

-una fierecilla.-murmuraba para si mismo mientras yo retrocedia, aunque en el exterior parecia que no le tenia ningun miedo mi interior me animaba a escapar pero me quedaba parada ahi, inmovil esperando algun movimiento proveniente de el.

-ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer .-contestaba haciendo un ademan para que el chico se fuera

-no es forma de tratar a tus invitados vamos a divertirnos.-agregaba sugerente

-tendre que declinar tu oferta.-lo miraba asqueada

-uh katherine lastimas mi ego.-dijo con un finjido dolor ideando algun plan para tener de nuevo la ayuda de la albina a pesar de que demostraba tan poca maldad y lo decepcionaba

-sobreviviras.-musito mordazmente

-porque te comportas asi crei que la deseabas destruir.-

-si lo queria pero ya no, de cualquier forma cuando se me pegue la gana lo hare no necesito la ayuda de alguien como tu.-repondia restandole importancia

-alguien como yo.-diria de verdad ofendido el castaño

-no te hagas el santo crees que soy como todas tus estupidas fans que solo con verte hacen lo que les digas, no me interesas que se te grabe en ese cacahuate que tienes por cerebro yo katherine macinelli nunca estare con alguien como tu.-terminaria gritandole enfurecida queria que se fuera y ya algo no le agradaba algo estaba completamente mal penso en llamar a alguien pero recordo que el celular lo habia dejado en su bolsa dentro del casillero donde amontono todo se recrimino mentalmente su estupidez

-nunca digas nunca.-se limitaba a decir en el momento de cruzarse de brazos

-dimitry, dimitry no entiendes no me atraes ni un poquito me pareces un cantante pesimo y una persona horrible.-terminaba mientras se dirigia a la puerta

-cambiemos eso .-decia mientras la sujetaba a la fuerza inmovilizandola totalmente

-sera mejor que me sueltes podria irte mal si intentas hacerme algo

-a si.-murmurba contra mi cuello.-y dime fierecilla que me podria suceder

-veamos deseas perder tu estupida carrera musical .-preguntaba inocentemente mientras pisaba fuertemente al cantante logrando que la soltara

-si eres estupida.-le gritaba mientras la jalaba del cabello dandole una bofetada tirandola al suelo.-sabes lo que le sucedio a la ultima persona que me amenazo

-dejame pensar mandaste a unos matones a que la mataran y de paso la violaran ya que no te pudiste tu mismo encargar.-respondia tranquilamente mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe

-veo que estas bien enterada de lo que paso.-ronronearia agachandose sobre ella y volviendola a sujetar

-es mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo.-

-no katherine si hubieras seguido mis ordenes como debiste esto no tendria por que suceder mala decision sabes demasiado no puedo dejar un solo cabo suelto asi que seguire tu consejo y esta ve me encargare yo mismo es mejor que no te mevas podria dolerte.-agregaba feliz

-maldita sea que me sueltes juro que te arrepentiras.-prometia mientras la tenia inmovilizada contra el suelo

-esto te pasa por jugar con fuego terminaste quemandote.-mientras pronunciaba eso se escuchaban razguños y trozos de tela salian desprendidos

La chica albina comprendia lo que sucederia acontinuacion pero apesar de ello el miedo no la invadia, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberare, deseando que de un momento a otro llegara su caballero victoriano a salvarla, amenazando por lo bajo a su opresor y jurando venganza; mas parecia que su atacante no la escuchaba ya que su atencion estaba centrada en deshacerse de la ropa ya que en ese momento le era casi imposible, pues la chica se defendia moviendose intentando patearlo, morderlo y eterrandole sus uñas hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar de la mano, cansado de ello abofeteaba repetidamente su rostro, dejandole marcada su mano en la mejilla y rompiendole el labio a su paso mientras en el intento de besarla, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia la chica mordia fuertemente su labio ganandose asi nuevamente un golpe de parte de su atacante sin importarle el dolor lograba patearlo en su entrepierna liberandose y en un intento por correr seria alcanzada por el furioso muchacho que sin contemplaciones la abofetaria nuevamente mientra la jalaba del cabello y tirandola al piso seguiria con su tarea

No podia rendirme y lo sabia, pese a lo que en ese momento me sucedia no iba a perder no nuevamente, no me rendiria haria todo lo posible para liberarme y demostrarle a el como a todo el mundo quien era yo, una luchadora incansable que nunca perderia, no importaban las circunstancias yo las superaria "nunca mas" me habia prometido, nunca nadie me humillaria ni tomaria ventaja de mi nunca, sentia sus aquerosas manos recorrer mi casi desnudo cuerpo, sus golpes quedarian grabados en mi memoria para siempre y sus asquerosos labios, su inmundo aliento que a la fuerza intentaria besarme, sus repugnantes caricias que me hacian sentir sucia, visto desde el lugar en el que me encontraba resultaba repulsivo, un maldito hijo de perra que intentaba violarme, sentia como me recorria acariciando mi cuerpo intentando sacar alguna emoción por mi parte, ademas de el odio con el que lo veia, no pensaba darle el gusto de gritar, ni sollozar, mucho menos suplicar; conocia a los de su clase deseaban ver a su victima aterrorizada, suplicando para sentirse los dominantes lo veia en sus ojos el descontento y mas bofetadas recibia, podia sentir el salado sabor de mi sangre, mi labio estaba completamente destrozado, parecia agradarle el salado sabor le facinaba, su maldita cara de locura cuando me besaba y yo lo mordia para que se alejase de mi, pero no lo hacia,sintiendo repulsion hacia su caricias, tocaba mis pechos lo apretaba con una fuerza que dolia, los mordia, lamia dejando su asquerosa saliva y las marcas, mordiendolos mientras con un trozo de tela amarraba mis manos a la pata del sillon, dejandome sin poder usarlas sintiendose libre al fin comenzaba a tocarme, a besarme recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos acariciando y mordiendo el lobulo de mis orejas; para despues bajar a mi cuello y chuparlo, mordiendome en cada rincon que besaba, queria vomitar esta situacion era completamente humillante lo peor vendria, cuando senti uno de sus malditos dedos entrar en mi intimidad como buscando algo pero no lo iba a encontrar.

-Al parecer la señorita no es virgen.- dijo algo decepcionado

-Púdrete.-recibi otra bofetada-maldito violador.-le dije una y otra vez, hasta que se tornaron en ira sus emociones, sabia lo que venia a continuacion lo haria ahora, comence a moverme para que no pudiera hacer nada, pero termino por poner todo su peso sobre mi y al final termine apenas y podiendo moverme comenzo a bajar sus pantalones, lo sentia, intente patearlo de nuevo, pero en un movimiento equivocado en el que movi de mas mi pierna el situo la suya en medio, intentando cerrarlas; pero el continuo cada vez sepando mas las mias y situandose definitivamente en medio de mi no queria ver, cerre los ojos pero aun asi senti su miembro moviendose fuera de mi entrada, hasta que con sus dedos abrio mis pliegues y comenzo a entrar.

Sin remordimiento alguno, ni una mirada de disculpa terminaria ultrajando a la chica, pese a las amenazas que profiria esta apretando sus pechos con una y con la otra mano libre cubria su boca impidiendole respirar asi como emitir algun sonido.

Dolor, dolor era lo unico que podia sentir al momento en que ese invasor entro en mi de golpe lastimandome seriamente, sentia que me partiria en dos una lagrima lo unico que consiguio viendola bajar desde mis lagrimales con su dedo se apoderaria de ella y la saborearia, mi dolor estaba en esa pequeña gota y comenzo a moverse muy rapido lastimandome una y otra vez, no habia lubricacion alguna estaba completamente seca haciendo su trabajo mas dificil pero placentero a la vez, esa asquerosa mueca no la olvidaria nunca.

Mordiendo a la chica y dejando su marca en ella, besandola a la fuerza y mordiendo mas su labio para que sangrara probaba el carmesi liquido, apretando los brazos de la ojivioleta que pronto se convertiria en cardenales, comenzaba nuevamente a golpear su cara para obtener alguna reaccion por parte de ella, volviendola a besar nuevamente y ella lo morderia las veces que se le acercaba a los labios sin importarle los golpes que recibia

No le gustaba que eso fuera asi, deseaba ver las lagrimas invadiendo el rostro de su victima, las suplicas incesantes mas no conseguia nada ya que aunque estuviera violando a la chica, el rostro de la muchacha permanecia impacible como si nada de lo que estaba pasando ahi sucediera de verdad, solo una lagrima traicionera y un quejido lastimoso habia logrado ganar al entrar en ella.

Parecia un objeto sin vida ya no se movia, ni emitia algun sonido, estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia pues al darse cuenta que nadie vendria en su auxilio cansada dejo de luchar, y al sentir a ese monstruo entrando en ella perdio toda esperanza, deseando morir en ese instante para asi no tener que soportar ese dolor, esa humillacion de la que habia sido victima, se juro que si llegaba a salir de esa situacion su atacante, dimitry; desearia nunca haber nacido; mientras el tiempo pasaba lo unico que la mantenia cuerda era el saber las torturas por la que pasaria su violador, cuando su agresor termino con ella golpeandola nuevamente y susurrandole palabras.-como disfrute de tu cuerpo.- haciendo que el odio de esta acrecentara, con cada vocal, cada silaba pronunciada, levantandose, dejando a la chica ahi tirada completamente desnuda, buscaba entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontraba una navaja con la que cortaba ligeramente sus muñecas, llegando a sus venas limpiando cualquier huella que hubiera dejado abandonando a la joven a sus suerte sangrando profundamente, escapando entre la oscuridad como el monstruo que era...

Estuvo asi durante varios minutos que a mi me parecieron interminables, todo era repugnante, yo, mi cuerpo me daba asco, sucia la unica cosa que pensaba; estaba marcada por la suciedad nadie merecia verme asi no lo permitiria, acelero su ritmo sentia como chocaba contra mi piel, su asqueroso sudor bañando mi cuerpo, degradandome y al final termino corriendose dentro de mi violandome despues de eso 2 veces mas, hasta que se canso y salio de mi tomo un mechon de mi cabello y limpio su miebro con el dejandome sucia completamente, volviendo a besarme, las fuerzas me abandonaban de un momento a otro me desmayaria, crei que se iria pero no; saco algo de sus bolsillos y senti como cortaba mi piel y de mis muñecas salia algun tibio liquido que se derramaba manchandome, olia a oxido y sal pero no entendia que era .-como disfrute tu cuerpo.-crei escuchar y me deje llevar por el cansancio que me arrastraba hacia un enorme lago negro; me deje ir tal vez para siempre asi seria mejor...

La albina a cada segundo caia en un profundo vacio de negrura, tal vez fuese por la perdida de sangre, ya nada tenia significado moriria nadie podria salvarla se dejo ir hacia la negrura donde creyo encontraria la paz

En algun lugar del aeropuerto una mujer regresaba de su viaje de negocios que por cosa del destino se habia cancelado y a pocos minutos de la casa que compartia con su sobrina la tia Agatha llegaba a su destino, pagandole al conductor y subiendo las escaleras hasta la puerta con su maleta abriendola lentamente y sorprendiendose al no encontrar nada encendido, creyendo que su sobrina estaria con sus amigos, cerrando la puerta, caminando del recibidor al vestibulo y de ahi a la sala sintiendo pavor mientras se dirigia al salon, encendiendo la luz que al principio la segaba pero al acostumbrarse notarian un bulto en medio del lugar acercandose para comprobar que era, veria horrorizada a su sobrina completamente desnuda y acompañandola un pequeño charco de sangre proveniente de sus muñecas, paseando su mirada notaria pedazos de tela esparcidos a su alrededor, profiriendo un grito desgarrador al entender lo que habia sucedido amarraba las muñecas de la chica haciendo un torniquete para evitar que se desangrase, llamaria a emergencias explicandoles la situacion, al colgar cubria a su sobrina con un abrigo, largo tiempo despues los paramedicos llegarian subiendola a la ambulancia trasladandola al hospital donde despues de cauterizar las cortadas y coser las heridas la llevarian a su habitacion en la que estaria dormida por casi 36 horas.

La muchacha de ojos violetas al abrir los ojos notaria que se encontraba en un cuarto blanco observando todo detenidamente creyendo que todo habia sido una pesadilla, mas el dolor la alertaria que no fue asi y al observar veria sus muñeca y sus manos vendadas caerian lagrimas silenciosas al recordarlo todo, prometiendose que haria pagar al culpable segundos despues la puerta se abriria, entrando asi su tia con una pinta desaliñada como nunca antes la habia visto con el maquillaje corrido, el cabello revuelto y unas hojeras que eran cubiertas por el negro de sus lagrimas sorprendiendose al encontrarla despierta, llamando a una enfermera y corriendo a abrazarla y al hacerlo notaria como su sobrina se tensaba ante el contacto, sintiendo dolor y lastima por que debio haber vivido, reprochandose haberla dejado sola, cuando habia prometido cuidarla la soltaria y se apoyaria en la pared evitando hacer cualquier clase de contacto visual hasta que llegara el medico que unos minutos despues entraria por la puerta en compañia de enfermeras, pidiendole que saliera la debian revisar para ver cual habia sido el daño escuchaba tras la puerta los sollozos contenidos de su sobrina sin poder hacer algo para aliviarla

Unos policias aparecerian despues de la salida del medico haciendo las pregunta pertinentes, mientras la albina contestaba lo mismo e insistia en no recordar nada, pero su tia sabia que mentia y no entendia por que, acaso pensaba ella tomar venganza por cuenta propia, le horrorizo imaginarse a que recurriria no tenia problema alguno si pensaba pagarle a alguien para que matara a su atacante, pero el cargo de conciencia no podria librarse de el, no importaba ella la apoyaria fuera cual fuera su decision y haria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla.

La noticia seria recibida por sus amigos que al enterarse de lo sucedido acudirian inmediatamente al hospital para saber como se encontraba, pero parecia no despertar hasta el tercer dia que nuevamente acudieron ahi, topandose con la tia de la albina que en ese momento salia cabizbaja de la habitacion, ella les pediria que no entraran pero terminaria cediendo al deparar en la presencia del bicolor ya que tenia vagos recuerdos de su antes feliz sobrina hablano de el, dandoles el paso ellos caminarian hacia la puerta mas al entrar a la habitacion marcada, encontrarian a la ojivioleta sentada en el sillon dandoles la espalda mirando por la ventana si un punto fijo y al acercarse para saber como estaba, esta retrocederia hasta la esquina mas alejada, mientras se encojia en el sillon sin atreverse a mirarlos dando una clara señal de no querer verlos , todos abandonarian la habitacion menos uno y seria el caballero observandola desde la puerta pensando si acercarse o retirarse.

-vete.-recibiria como contestacion a su duda interna mientras la chica caminaba lentamente hasta situarse en su antigua posicion en el sillon y quedarse nuevamente ahi

-como estas.-diria el chico sin sus sentimientos en claro

-no me salvaste.-responderia sin emocion alguna en la voz.-desee la muerte pero nunca llego no me saco de mi sufrimiento

-quien te lastimo.-insistio apenas conteniendo la ira que se apoderaba de el

-acaso importa.-

-debe pagar por lo que te hizo.-gritaria levemente exasperado mientras se le acercaba para mirarla pese a la oposición de la ojivioleta, el chico terminaria viendo los golpes de su rostro las magulladuras de sus mejillas, su labio hinchado y roto deparando al final en las marcas de mordidas que tenia en el cuello y ella al ver a donde se dirigia su mirada intentaba cubrirlas, para al final levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y apoyarse en la ventana dandole la espalda de nuevo al muchacho y este quedando sin habla al instante cosa que ella aprovecharia

-no me salvaste, nadie me salvo, espere por no se cuanto tiempo crei que llegarias lo suplique cuando comenzo a golpearme .-una lagrima silenciosa se derramo.-cuando rompio mi ropa, cuando comenzo a tocarme.-sollozando termino.-y cuando me violo

-te prometo no te juro que pagara por lo que te hizo.-se arrodillo al lado ella apretando fuerte sus manos para asi evitar tocar a la muchacha.-ella lo tomo como una accion de repugnancia hacia ella

-para que con eso olvidare lo que me hizo cuando entro en mi cuando, comenzo a moverse cuando me golpeo y mordio para exitarse, cuando me corto para matarme y al desmayarme crei que mis ruegos al fin eran escuchados, suplique la muerte la anhele con cada fibra de mi ser.-respondia mientras caminaba de nuevo al sillon y se encogia haciendose un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas

-lo siento.-se disculpaba el caballero mientras se ponia de pie y salia no aguantaba verla asi tan sombria tan muerta

-yo tambien.-respondia amargamente a modo de despedida

Despues de su salida y luego de haberle dicho todo y nada y sentirme sucia algo desagradable que nadie debia ver, escuche una puerta abrirse pense que era de nuevo lysandro no soportaria que me viera de otra vez ver esa expresion en su rostro, para colmo de mis desgracias era una de las personas que menos queria ver ella Charlotte kensignton la culpable de todo

-hola kathe dijo ella acercandose a donde me encontraba gir mi cara para mirarla fijamente y entonces quedo horrorizada

-que sucede.-dije como si estuvieramos en el instituto y nada de eso hubiera sucedido como si yo no estuviera golpeado ni violada como si no fuera ya un desecho

-no llegaron a este limite conmigo.-se limito a decir desviando la mirada de mi, repulsiva asi me debia ver

-a ti te salvo castiel dije lo habia sacado al fin fue un accidente no era mi intencion hacer que se enterara pero lo sabria alguna vez

-como sabes.- eso dijo ella -lo supiste todo este tiempo.-me acuso que podia decir negarlo ya no era ninguna opcion no tenia ganas de pelear queria estar sola

-si charlotte lottie lottie de verdad creiste que yo katherine te lo diria verdad cielo.-salieran las palabras como acto reflejo esas eran mis respuestas pero un deje de dolor se filtro en ellas me dolia todo despues de haber hecho el intento de pararme nuevamente me dirigia a la camilla y me tapaba

-eres una...

-mira charlotte no le digas a castiel mucho menos a lysandro quien fue mi violador.-ella lo sabia lo vi en sus ojos cuando entro

-para que les diria si tu fuiste la culpable tu fuiste a pedirle ayuda yo te adverti pero eso fue problema tuyo en que momento viste que yo quisiera acercarme a el dijo charlotte todavia no lo entendia

-pero a mi no tenia por que haberme pasado nada si solo te hubiera dicho es tu culpa.-decia enloquecida recordando esa noche.-todo es tu maldita culpa si no hubieras llegado, si no te hubiera conocido, si el no te hubiese conocido yo seria feliz.-no podia parar debia decirlo todo

-de que hablas.-me pregunto confusa

- el queria destruirte cuando se entero que sobreviviste, crei que lo podria manejar me equivoque; castiel era feliz lo hacias feliz como podria destruirte sin destruirlo a el .-lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas al caer .- el mensaje era claro desaparece o muere: mi mision hacerte la vida imposible hacer lo que fuera si era posible matarte, acepte terminar el trabajo que el dejo inconcluso, pero lo cite en mi casa grave error, queria dejarlo decirle que no era su marioneta que no te haria nada y que yo te protegeria si era necesario, como podria robarle de esa manera tan cruel la felicidad a castiel por el lo hice, lo amenaze que te dejara tranquila, no te hiciera nada o el pagaria las consecuencias, amenace su carrera, su vida pense que se iria sin mas, pero dijo que no dejaria cabos sueltos yo era uno, sabia demasiado dijo que esta vez se encargaria el mismo muy tarde comprendi a que se referia y luego paso, cuando termino corto mis venas creyendo que moriria pero no sucedio mi tia me encontro y sobrevivi.-la castaña se limito a mirarla ya no era lo que fue

-hola puedo pasar dijo una persona yo me quede helada charlotte igual estabamos solas en esa habitacion con el dimitri .-el traia un ramo de flores que puso en un florero dejandome asi un recuerdo suyo

- veo que vienes a ver si sobrevivi.-solte .-fallaste, ni siquiera para eso sirves.-termine intentando en vano sacar una sonrisa prepotente pero me dolia siquiera hablar

-quieres que lo volvamos a intentar.-ofreceria riendose -hola preciosa que sucede no me extrañas.-decia dirigiendose a charlotte

-ni en tus sueños, los unicos sueños que e tenido contigo son pesadillas

-ummm bueno me conformo con eso y te aviso si intentas golpearme no podras por que te voy a lastimar mi rosa como lo hice con ella.-dijo señalandome.-

-deja de llamarme asi que yo ya no soy tu novia.-le espeto

-vamos charlotte hay que intentarlo de nuevo dijo e inicio a besar a charlotte ella luchaba por sacárselo de encima no lo lograba

-castiel! gritaba ella cuando dimitri la soltaba pero la volvia a besar para su suerte llego castiel que al ver eso le dio una paliza a dimitry, chatini callo al piso rendida y lloraba

-cada lagrima que ella suelte seran las que te hare pagar .-dijo castiel mientras se acercaba a auxiliar a su novia

-mi reina del hades nos volveremos a ver solo evita esta vez quemarte.-acariciaba mi mejilla dicho esto salia de la habitacion dejando atras a una chica castaña en compañia de su novio que la intentaba tranquilizar y a escasos metros de ella en la camilla a la albina en estado catatonico mirando al techo mientras lagrimas caian silenciosamente demostrando al fin su dolor

Sus amigos la visitaban todos los dias y al entrar la encotraban en el mismo sitio, la misma posicion, nunca dejandolos ver su rostro, cuando se le intentaban acercar profiria un grito lastimero como advertencia, alejandolos limitandose a dejar las flores los globos las tarjetas en la mesilla de noche que al otro dia encontrarian todo destruido: las flores despedazadas, las tarjetas quemadas, los globos explotados todo marchito como ahora se encontraba ella la reina habia muerto tal vez para siempre solo sobrevivia una cascara vacia y marchita que apenas y dejaba ver lo que alguna vez habia sido

* * *

Fin del capitulo 26 seguramente estemos en peligro de muerte Lottie o no chicas nos quieren matar, quemar y no se que mas se les puede ocurrir asi que me esconderé en un bunker hasta la próxima semana eso si déjenme un pequeño comentario ¿que les pareció el capitulo? pero sean sinceras quiero saber su opinión algunas no les agradara como escribo y necesito que esas personitas me digan que es lo malo debo mejorar en la escritura de fic´s lo se y aunque aprecio sus comentarios en los que dicen que les gusta no me dicen en que debo mejorar prometo no morder ni hacer nada, su capitulo como cada lunes aqui estara fueron 10 hrs de arduo trabajo en escribir este capitulo mas las horas de arreglarlo y agregarle uno que otro detalle es la primera vez que escribo una situacion como esta y no se me hizo facil asi que agradeceria que me dijeran como quedo sinceramente reitero.

DE CASUALIDAD ALGUIEN LEYO UNA VERSION MAS CORTA DE ESTE CAPITULO ANTES DE QUE FUERA PUBLICADO SI ES ASI QUISIERA CONTACTAR CON ESA PERSONITA QUIERO SABER SU OPINION SIMPLEMENTE ESO...

Cambiando de tema como lo hago siempre esto sera breve muy breve gracias a todas las que me dejaron su lindo review y a las nuevas chicas que comenzaron a leer espero no las decepcione y siento mucho el capitulo un tema demasiado sensible pero lo adverti en la parte de hasta arriba asi que espero que lo leyeran sino es el caso yo no me hago responsable

Si quiene saber que sucedio con el cachorrito que aparecera en la historia lean el siguiente capitulo pobre kathe pobrecilla el siguiente capitulo habra mas cambios todavia faltan unos cuantos mese para que finalice el fic yo les avisare cuando estemos a 3 capitulos de terminar

Alguien ya vio el trailer del epi 19 espero que si tengo algunas sospechas en contra de la chica no se pero siento que sera malvada con sucrette muchas suposiciones que no me dejan dormir estoy segura que va por Armin o va ayudar a dake en un intento mas por conquistar a sucrette tal vez a la chica le guste dake que no se le acerque a ninguno de mis chicos escribire toda mis suposiciones asi que si deean leerlas estaran en el blog el link en mi perfil

* * *

REVIEWS

SARAHI:Ahora si dime te sigue agradando dimitry *en que estoy convirtiendo a los personajes de CDM* si vi el anime aunque no completo muy gracioso espero tener tiempo de terminarlo, usui sigue sin gustarme e me cae bien pero hasta ahi prometi serle fiel a Lys y sebastian *-*, UNDERTAKER no me lo podia creer pero cada quien sus gustos me parece simpatico dandole a demente, eso si me hace reir como grell, no tengo nada en contra de ese shinigami pelirrojo solo que no se acerque a sebastian nah mentira se podria decir que es mi segundo personaje favorito aunque mato a madam red eso no se lo perdono pero consiguio que seb hiciera unas poses tan sexys que casi muero de derrame nasal jeje nos leemos pronto bye

LOTTIE: Mi querida beta hay que huir muy lejos antes de que las lectoras nos encuentren siento si le termine agregando y cambiando algunas cosa no se que tal quedo tu que dices? Me pregunto no deberias estar estudiando en vez de andar leyendo fic´s te admiro por que nunca se me ocurrio hacer eso TToTT entonces tu te quedas con ikuto y yo con seb trato :D tenemos que planear algo para secuestrar a ese demonio saludos y ponte a estudiar para tu examen xD o ve anime lo que prefieras

Eileen: gracias por dejar RW eres amiga de lottie por lo que veo que genial y de nuevo gracias por apoyar la historia.

* * *

REDES SOCIALES Y TODO EN MI PERFIL AGREGUENOS A CDM Y CDB FB FF DEJEN MENSAJES REVIEWS MP LO QUE QUIERAN RECUERDEN PASar a leer mis otras historias y el one-shot de kentin x katherine NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

BYE BYE KATHERINE


	27. Chapter 27

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron junto a los días y el horror quedo en el pasado para algunos para otros estaba latente dia a dia no había manera de que superara el trauma las heridas externas comenzaban a desvanecerse las cortadas a sanar y todo volvería a su cause pero y las internas que sucedería con ellas luego de las semanas postuladas por el medico la albina logro salir del hospital en el que se encontraba segura, regresando a las calles y a su hogar donde todo había sucedido en donde todo habia comenzado a desmoronarse al fin permitio visitas cuando ya todo al fin parecía normal cuando los golpes y las heridas habian desaparecido, mostrando nuevamente su rostro perfecto como de porcelana, pero faltandole algo en ese momento habia sido destruido algo en su interior y nunca podría ser recuperado las visitas no se hicieron esperar los primeros en entrar a su habitación fue rosalya su única amiga junto a su novio leigh apesar de las ganas que tenia la ojiamabar de abrazarla se contuvo manteniéndose al margen de la situacion lo noto como su amiga no hablaba ni la miraba manteniéndose inmovil solo susurro un imperceptible gracias por venir cuando se fueron la ojivioleta nunca hubiera dicho nada como eso no era de las personas que agradecian algo tan facilmente comenzaba a extrañarla, los siguientes en entrar fue el cuarteto compuesto de los gemelos el rubio nathaniel y el castaño kentin el unico que se acerco a ella fue el gemelo peliazul intentando abrazarla se lo permitiria la chica pero se tensaría ante el contacto bajando la mirada hacia las flores que le habia llevado el gemelo dejando que una lágrima comenzara a bajar el comprendería ese pequeño gesto soltandola y regresando junto a su hermano conversando un poco con ella le decian las cosas que habian sucedido en ese tiempo omitiendo algunas verdades que sabian la lastarían saliendo de ahi dejando en una mesa algunos detalles para animarla se perderian tras la puerta.

Junto al pasillo esperando su turno se encontraba el pelirrojo y su novia observando el tetrico lugar intentando imaginarse como alguien lograba vivir ahi sin que le diera panico los gemelos salian junto al castaño y rubio que venian cabizbajos

-esta un poco sensible-dijo de pronto el gemelo peliazul al pelirrojo-no hagas nada que la altere si es posible no te le acerques mucho ni te le quedes viendo

-Estaremos abajo- terminaba su gemelo

-¿crees que deberia entrar?- preguntaba la castaña a su novio sabiendo que la albina la culpaba de todas sus desgracias y seria algo incomodo para todos

-Eres mi novia no veo el problema-la jalaba de la cintura dirigiendose a la habitacion entraban ya que la puerta estaba abierta acercandose poco a poco hasta que su novia se quedaba parada y la terminaba soltando para el acercarse al borde de la cama y tomar la mano de su amiga

-castiel.-fue lo unico que dijo

-aqui estoy te apoyare esta vez no te dejare sola

-Ya no hay nada que hacer.-se limitaba susurrar

-traje algo.-cambiaba de tema el muchacho saliendo de la habitacion y pocos segundos despues entrando con un bulto cafe en brazos la albina miraba el bulto sin saber que era de pronto una cabeza se alzaba y lo reconocia el perro que habia comprado hacia tantas semanas algo que le recordaba su niñez.-llamaron de la tienda tu tia me pidio que fuera a recogerlo lo he estado cuidando desde hace varias semanas .-respondio a la duda silenciosa de la albina-se lleva bien con demonio podriamos salir a paserlos juntos un dia de estos

-Llevatelo por favor.-dijo entre lagrimas el pelirrojo la veia sin entender el por que de su reaccion-no quiero nada que me recuerde ese dia

-¿estas segura?-pregunto no queriendo llevarle la contraria

-por favor-dijo por segunda vez y el pelirrojo se fue quedando las albina y la castaña- ya te puedes ir si asi lo quieres me gustaria estar sola-se abrazaba las piernas

-que paso contigo donde esta la katherine que hacia mi vida un infierno debes superarlo regresar a lo que eras aunque odie decirlo donde quedo la reina

-murio charlotte fue asesinada ese dia la reina cayo ya nada puede ser recuperado

-me das lastima kathe no crei que te rendirias tan facilmente

-lo acabo de hacer.-la castaña saldria de la habitacion enojada como podia decir eso no ella lo habia hecho ella habia salido adelante y dejado eso como un mal recuerdo

-que paso.-pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la expresion de su novia se habrian peleado

-se rindio-fue lo unico que dijo bajando las escaleras al comedor donde todos esperaban ya que la sala estaba siendo renovada despues de la "situacion" como la llamaba la tia de la chica

Sorprendiendose todos al ver al albino entrar por la puerta acompañado de un ramo de rosas azules que antes debieron ser blancas representaban la esperanza lo que el le queria dar a la chica que amaba no sabia como reaccionaria

-Creí que no vendrias a verla-diria de repente su cuñada

-No podia permitirme faltar un dia como este aunque tal vez no quiera verme

-Esta deprimida eso es todo- intervenia el gamer ganandose un golpe de su gemelo

-Deprimida no seria la palabra adecuada mas bien muerta concordaria mejor-solto de pronto la castaña ganandose una mirada envenenada de todos los ahi presentes hasta de su novio que no le gustaba como se escuchaba eso

-sube a verla-apremio la tia de la muchacha que en ese momento traia una bandeja con galletas crei que con ver al muchacho su sobrina kathe regresaria ser la misma

-Puedo pasar-escucho una elegante voz tocando la puerta

-Adelante -contesto ya sabia de quien se trataba

-Te traje esto-le tendia las rosas

-Gracias rosas azules significan Esperanza no recuerdo la ultima vez que vi una de ellas

-Traere todas las que desees solo quiero ver tu sonrisa de vuelta

-Parecera extraño pero no recuerdo como hacerlo es como si hubiese olvidado que es ser feliz

-te ayudare a recordar lo prometo

-Debes sentir repulsion hacia mi quien quiere estar con una muñeca sucias y rota

-No te veo asi solo necesitas un poco de cariño y volveras a ser la mas hermosa

-Te aburriras y me abandonaras de nuevo dejandome sola vulnerable rogando algo que me salve

-Pienso estar junto a ti hasta que me pidas lo contrario

-Como puedo confiar de nuevo

-Yo te enseñare a confiar y ser feliz

-Ya es algo imposible lo perdido perdido esta no puede volver a ser como era en antaño

-Mi katherine.-abrazaba a la chica-te protegere nunca mas te dejare sola-la muchacha comenzaba a llorar ahi se quedaban por largo tiempo hasta que caia rendida por el llanto la arropaba y salia de la habiatcion bajando lento la escaleras dirigiendose al comedor donde lo esperaban

-Y bien como te fue-pregunto el pelirrojo antes que nadie al ver la sonrisa en la cara del albino

-Pronto comenzara a sanar-todos sonreian felices y la tia de la muchacha abrazaba al albino agradecida ella sabia que el muchacho era la respuesta el reconstruiria a su sobrina y volveria a ser feliz

El fin de semana paso volando para algunos y lento para otros, en la casa-mansion de la familia las cosa parecian no marchar bien la albina volvia a caer en la depresion sin querer siquiera comer abstrayendose en destruir cosas quemando algunas y tirando por la ventana muchas mas estrellando cuandros en el suelo rompiendo los espejos arrañandose la piel para cuando la tia agatha logro al fin abrir la puerta su sobrina ya estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincon con algunas marcas por los rasguños que ella misma se habia ocasionado

-Que sucedio kathe-le pregunto no refiriéndose a la habitación

-Los recuerdos no me dejan me siento sucia el agua no se lleva la impureza no se que paso recuerdo estar en mi cama desperte sobresaltado y me fui a duchar luego recorde algunas cosas y comence a lanzar lo que tenia a mi alcance crei que las voces desaparecerian pero no fue asi me abraze a mi misma y comence a rascarme hasta que dolia y los recuerdos desaparecieron

-Mi pobre sobrina que te han hecho quieres que llame al doctor

-No asi estoy bien ya han desaparecido lo que me atormentaba

-Llamo a alguno de tus amigos

-dijo que podia confiar en el pero no estaba cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a torturarme como puedo confiar en el si no estaba aqui como prometio

-Hablas de ese chico Lysandro

-El dijo que estaria aqui conmigo pero me dejo sola dejo que los recuerdos volvieran

-Calmate katherine respira llamare a lysandro y vendra a cuidarte

-No vendra lo se.-se levantaba agarraba una chaqueta y caminaba hacia el patio su tia la observaba desde la ventana como se encogia en el cesped y jugueteaba con sus manos tomo la decisión y marco el numero del chico espero a que contestaran

-diga.-dijo alguien al otro lado del telefono

-rosalya.-

-si.-respondio la albina en ese momento ocupada ayudando a su novio a diseñar los nuevos pedidos

-soy la tia de katherine.-continuo esta

-buenos dias señora se le ofrece algo.-dijo al preocupada que estaria sucediendo

-estaria por ahi lysandro.-dijo esperanzada

-claro en un momento lo comunico esta ensayando debe tratare sobre kathe supongo.-

-tuvo un ataque y comenzo a hacerse daño.-suspiro con pesar observandola desde la ventana se encontraba inmovil pero podria jurar que estaba llorando

-Madre mia esta bien.-pregunto exaltada la ojiamabar

-Ya esta mas clamada pero si lysandro viniera a verla.-dejo la frase inconclusa

-no se diga mas ahora mismo va para haya.-le hacia unas señas a su cuñaddo ve a verla artículo con los labios el entendio de inmediato de dejano a un lado el ensayo

-gracias.-contesto con toda sinceridad

-no hay de que katherine es como mi hermana y pronto sera mi cuñada vera que vuelve a ser la kathe de antes solo hay que darle tiempo.-

-eso espero.-al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba como la chica informaba de todo al muchacho y este salia enseguida dejando su ensayo llegaba unos minutos despues a la casa tocaba la puerta y esperaba como todo un caballero

-Gracias a dios que veniste.-salia la tia pelirosa

-Donde esta kathe.-

-En es patio siento haber interrumpido tu ensayo pero te necesitaba

-Me preguntaba por que no llamaban antes pero no se preocupe yo la cuidare

-No la dejes sola

-se lo prometo

-Katherine viene a verte

-Lysandro? Preguntaba extrañada al escuchar la voz del caballero se giraba y veia como este caminaba hacia ella la ojivioleta se levantaba y corria al encuentro con el bicolor refugiandose en su pecho llorando

-Siento no haber llegado antes

-estas aqui eso es lo que importa

-que te sucedio.-preguntaba al deparar en los rasguñones que tenia por los brazos

-los recuerdos no me dejan en paz me sentia sucia y nada me quitaba esa sensacion hasta que comence a rasguñarme y cesaron yo no queria dolia pero no habia otra forma

-y que recordaste

-era una pesadilla estaba en mi habitacion salia de ahi y bajaba las escaleras buscando algo o a alguien ese eras tu despues una mano cubria mi boca y me tiraba a suelo con la otra comenzaba a tocarme y besarme era el pero no puede ver quien era solo que fue mi atacante gritaba tu nombre pero nunca aparecias y desperte comence a tirar cosas pensando que pasaria y luego lo que ya sabes

-has dormido algo

-no mucho y estoy cansada pero no quiero cerrar los ojos los recuerdos volveran y tendre pesadillas

-yo te cuidare hasta en tus sueños vamos querida mia debes descansar mañana nos espera un dia muy largo

-debo volver al instituto

-no es obligatorio pero seria mejor que lo hicieras

-alguien lo sabe

-bueno salio en las noticias aunque nadie las ve o casi nadie pero si asi fuera no creo que te digan nada actuaran lo mas normal posible o seran expulsados eso dijo la directora

-es un alivio

-el que

-saber que cuento contigo no me dejaras sola mañana estaras conmigo

-siempre ahora debes dormir.-caminaba de vuelta a su habitacion con el caballero tras ella evitando pasar por el salon y subiendo las escaleras subian a la habitacion donde para sorpresa del albino estaba todo tirado y algunos marcos de fotos destruidos pequeños cristales en algunas partes la escuchaba suspirar la miraba se veia tan fragil tan asustada camino a su lado sentandose en la cama esta tomaba su mano y la apretaba como si fuese el ancla que la mantenia a salvo el acariciaba el largo cabello de la ojivioleta hasta que caia rendida en brazos de morfeo siendo cuidada todo el tiempo por el caballero

Al dia siguiente y el que mas temia habia llegado lunes el recuerdo de sus pesadillas y las miradas de lastima que le otorgarian se pregunto donde estaria el bicolor se habria ido no era muy importante en ese momento le tranquilizaba saber que habia cumplido su promesa y talvez lo seguiria haciendo aunque no le culpaba si no queria permanecer cerca de ella quien lo desearia con la moral hasta los suelo siendo dominada por la inseguridad como nunca antes habia pasado por primera vez no sabia que hacer cómo actuar que deberia ponerse algo que cubriera las marcas de su cuello y brazos opto por una mascada crema con pequeños rayos dorados una blusa de tirantes blanca y chaqueta azul rey pantalón negro y zapatos de piso rojos se caracterizo la mayor parte de su vida por utilizar algun tipo de tacón le incomodaba cualquier zapato que no tuviera aunque sea un tacón pero no queria llamar la atencion pero seguia sintiendose algo incomoda todavia tenia tiempo ante de ir al instituto revolvio su guardaropa de pies a cabeza buscando algo que la hiciera "invisible" mas todo lo que tenia era ropa corta blusas pegadas al cuerpo de tirantes manga larga pero sobresalia y faldas shor´s muy cortos al igual que los vestidos como pudo comprar esa clase de ropa se preguntaba sus amadas zapatillas ya no le llamaban la atencion ni le urgian a usarlas que estaba pasando se cambio de ropa una y otra vez su ultimo atuendo era un vestido rosa con volados un poco arriba de la rodilla ajustado sin mangas ni nada strapples tacones blancos un collar de estrella mascada rosada un tono arriba que el vestido y muñequeras negras su cabello suelto adornado por un triple moño se miro al espejo era katherine pero no se sentia como tal antes hubiera querido llegar lo antes posible para que todos la admiraran a ella y el vestido dejar en ridiculo a la diosa de la moda amber para que en vano intentase superarla y fracasar en eso tambien nadie podia conseguir algo parecido a lo que ella poseia todos eran diseños exclusivos de su tia que saldrian al mercado en la siguiente primavera algo no encajaba en ella se veia igual pero no era la misma debia seguir asi sin que se notase cambio alguno nadie tenia que saber lo que le habia sucedido todo estaba cubierto las cortadas de sus muñecas cubiertas con las muñequeras la mordidas de su cuello en la mascada solo habian unos pequeños rasguñones hechos el dia anterior apenas visibles faciles de ocultar

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitacion se puso alerta entro su tia y se relajo le informo que ya era tarde y debia ir al instituto y ella la llevaria bajaron al garage y entraron al BMW rojo de su tia manejando unos minutos hasta que entro al aparcamiento no habian muchos autos la mayoria de lo profesores ningun alumno a la vista la chica se dispuso a salir despidiendose de su tia repitiendo una y otra vez que estaria bien camino despacio hacia la entrada principal el unico que estaba ahi era nathaniel cuidando las puertas para evitar que alguien saliese en horario de clase y reportar a los que llegaban tarde el rubio la vio siguiendola con la mirada pero esta apesar de sentirse observada no busco al que lo hacia siguio caminando cabizbaja el ojiambar se dio cuenta que apesar de parecerse a la antigua katherine era una chica completamente diferente el tiempo la ayudaria a sanar habia dicho el albino pero no lo veia muy probable le daba lastima por primera vez la chica que admiraba y tanto amo le daba una profunda lastima ya no inspiraba lo que en antaño

-Ya comenzaron las clases asi que si no quieres terminar castigada sera mejor que te muevas y no mires hacia el suelo levanta el rostro todo ira bien.-intento animar el rubio solo recibio una sonrisa finjida la deja pasar sin mas cuanto duraria eso

Se encontro al caballero victoriano junto a su taquilla esperandola

-crei que estarias en clase

-no pensaba dejarte sola

-gracias

-Pareces ser tu pero en verdad lo eres

-Crei que no se notaba

-No es eso exactamente te vez hermosa como siempre tu actitud es lo que ha cambiado

-se daran cuenta

-A menos que en verdad te conozcan sino pensaran que estas aburrida.-se dirigieron juntos hacia su primera clase que compartian con castiel y nathaniel el delegado no asistio tal vez y era lo mas seguro estuviera en alguna junta importante, nadie la miraba como era de esperarse ni le dirigian siquiera la palabra excepto para alagar su vestimenta cosa que molestaba a la rubia ya que nadie le daba una segunda mirada ni le decian lo hermosa que creia era su ropa la odiaba cada dia mas

En el descanso en grupo fueron a la cafeteria donde despues de comprar su comida todos se sentaron esta vez sin excluir a la castaña y su novio el pelirrojo parecia que al fin todo estaba bien o asi les parecia a los demas estudiantes en cada bandeja habian cosas diferentes desde grasosas hamburguesas hasta livianas ensaladas pero una estaba intacta la de la albina que permanecia quieta con una sonrisa de lo mas fingida la muchacha no era feliz y nada le hacia probar siquiera bocado ensalada de frutas, chocolate, panquesito de naranja y jugo de manzana era lo que habia en su bandeja cosas que ella amaba comer sus favoritos pero parecia no importarle en lo absoluto seguia sonriendo hasta que entro su atacante dimitry no entendia que hacia ahi por que no habia huido como un monstruo la miro fijamente mientras sonreia para mojarse los labios con su lengua

-que hace aqui.- pregunto la albina a punto de llorar pero se contuvo lysandro no debia saber

-Estudiara aqui.- respondio la castaña preguntandose por que la albina permanecia quieta y no habia salido corriendo su respuesta llego al momento de ver como el albino la analizaba

Despues de ese terrible encuentro no sucedio nada digno de contar la muchacha siempre pegada al caballero que nunca la dejaba sola fingiendo en el instituto lo feliz que era para que nadie sospechase apenas y comiendo una que otra cosa cada vez le era mas dificil no salir corriendo al ver al castaño, su atacante observarla y pasar tocandola sientiendo como la pobre muchacha se estremecia de miedo y terminaba o por no ir en alguno dias o no entrar a clase el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina era viernes y como en dias anteriores la ojivioleta habia asistido con vestidos y faldas como siempre lo habia hecho ganandose en cada dia el odio de parte de la rubia que habia notado el cambio de la chica y lo queria aprovechar

Escondio la libreta del inseparable Lysandro dejando a su enemiga sola mientras el despistado chico le preguntaba a todo el mundo ella se habia unido con la otra chica que tambien la odiaba melody delegada de la clase A le arrebataria algo que sabia la albina amaba de si misma queria ver que hacia sin su tesoro adorado la vio dirigirse hacia el gimnasio pensaba esperar al caballero en los vestidores donde nadie la molestaria se dirigieron hacia ese lugar sabiendo que nadie las interrumpiria

Charlotte POV:

Iba caminando hacia el gimnasio pero la culpa me consumia desde que Katherine regreso del hospital no era ella misma era una mujer callada temerosa y que se asustaba de todo, ya no era esa chica que inspiraba grandeza y arrogancia era totalmente una chica timida, se la pasaba pegada a lysandro y si el no estaba se quedaba sola no hablaba tanto eso era lo que mas me asustaba además que ni siquiera tocaba su comida en la cafetería, eso nos preocupaba a todos y debía de admitir que tenia una gran culpa de eso si le hubiese advertido de el, ella no estaría asi en este momento dimitri estaba en la escuela se mudo a estudiar aquí y tanto Katherine como yo no soportabamos tenerlo aquí seguia caminando cuando vi a melody y amber sonreir saliendo de los vestidores fui hacia alla y vi a Katherine sola sentada me acerque en el sueloo habia lo que parecian finas tira plateadas entonces la vi su cabello largo y albino estaba terriblemente cortado puntas disparejas su fleco un poco desajustado sin pensarlo me sente junto a ella

-vete… dijo cortante

-no quiero le dije –quien te hizo esto le pregunte

-amber y melody dijo.- ella la verdad nunca espere algo tan cruel ella acaba de pasar por un trauma y hacerle eso a su pelo algo que ella amaba tanto

-me veo terrible cierto burlate si quieres .-me sugirio ella al parecer no le importaba

-no me voy a reir digo se que harias eso si me pasara a mi pero preferiría ayudarte.-

-como vas a ayudarme luzco horrible esto no se puede arreglar.-casi sollozo

-mira trabaje de estilista un año puedo ayudarte solo hay que cortar bien las puntas de tu pelo y el fleco solo hay que peinarlo y no se te vera mal ofreci tratando de animarla ella asintió después de unos intentos logre que su pelo se viera bonito decente seria la palabra adecuada le quedo hasta el cuello pero se le veía bien estaba apunto de irme cuando su voz me paro no espere escucharla decirme algo despues de eso

-gracias…-susurro lo bastante alto para que la escuchara

-de nada.-quede algo asombrada sin poder creerlo ella agradeciendole a alguien

-me di cuenta el por que le gustas a castiel menciono ella yo la mire confusa

-sacas lo bueno de los malos momentos -yo le sonreí una sonrisa sincera que no había podido darle nunca

-pero no te ilusiones agrego yo me confundi de nuevo

-nunca seremos amigas -todavia me culpaba atine a reirme

-lo se... quieres acompañarme voy con castiel en este momento.- ella asintió la ayude a pararse y nos fuimos al llegar con castiel el me sonrio pero al ver a Katherine cambio la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación

-que le paso por que su pelo… dijo el

-amber y melody me hicieron esto…. Pero Charlotte me lo arreglo.-me miro dandome una sonrisa de agradecimiento castiel nos miro

-no me esperaba que se ayudaran .-dijo el conmocionado

-todo es posible en esta vida le dije –oye Katherine…..dije pero ella me interrumpio

-kathe….. asi me gusta mas .-dijo ella quedándose callada de nuevo solo a los que consideraba sus amigos le podian llamar asi

-kathe que paso por que te hicieron eso le pregunte ella dudo un minuto pero luego me repondio

-por Nathaniel…. El es bueno el nunca me haría algo asi es por los celos de melody y amber no tengo idea

-si no fueran mujeres las golpeaba dijo castiel enojado sabia que hablaba en serio no le gustaba que se metieran con sus amigos y ella era casi su hermana

-tranquilo ya las haremos pagar.- dijo Katherine esa actitud no habia cambiado habia intentado sonar como antes pero fracaso

-yo en lo personal pienso que hay un enemigo mas grande e idiota que ellas me dirigi a katherine mirando hacia la entrada a el instituto allí estaba el dimitri con sus pegajosas e inocentes fans que le pedían fotos y autógrafos sin saber lo que era

-cual es el plan te escucho.- dijo Katherine

-bueno aquí no te lo podre decir pero… te dire que el plan no te involucra a ti… este plan me involucra a mi dije y castiel me miro capte su atención no pensaba decir plan aun no pero tenia los puestos si algo había aprendido de Katherine era su forma de ver la vida era un juego que solo podíamos ganar pero mi "as" era que este blanco era mucho mas idiota e ingenuo que debrah y podríamos vencerlo fácil

-diles a kentin, armin, rosa, alexy, Nathaniel y lysandro que nos vemos en el café de al lado el mañana a las 12:00 am tengo un plan con el cual no solo mandar a dimitri a prision y arruinar su carrera si no para dejar totalmente en ridículo a debrah dije

-Espero sea bueno-replico kathe lo odiaba igual o mas que yo

-lo sera el caera y tendremos nuestra venganza.- termine mi discurso ella solo se limito a mirarme algo no estaba bien en ella que era lo que deseaba acaso mandar a prision a dimitry no era suficiente

-Nos vemos luego tengo que hacer algo no dejen que lysandro descubra que no estoy regresare una hora antes de la salida mientras entretenganlo perdio su libreta asi que eso debe ser suficiente.- daba la vuelta y salia por las azules puertas

-Que crees que hara.-me pregunto castiel

-Tu la conoces mas que yo-le repondi una sonrisa se formo en su rostro estaba orgulloso

-Encontrara una forma para que Lysandro no se de cuenta lo que le hizo amber y melody.- al parecer era un hecho de lo mas obvio

-Crees que lo logre.-replique sabia que lo haria pero queria saber que pensaba el

-Terminara sorprendiendonos como siempre.-no queria que siguiera hablando de katherine me sentia celosa lo bese y ahi termino toda nuestra conversacion respecto a la susodicha las siguientes horas las pasamos en la azotea fue ahi donde encontramos la libreta de lysandro estaba tras unos contenedores de agua no la encontraria por un buen rato y eso le daria tiempo a katherine de volver

Dos horas despues se distinguia una figura que entraba de nuevo al lugar evitando a los profesores que cuidaban las puertas o andaban por los pasillos lograba subir hasta la azotea donde encontraba a los novios abrazados, observandola sin poder creerlo su cabello de nuevo estaba igual como si nada hubiera pasado

-Me sorprendes de nuevo-dijo castiel de repente yo estaba con la boca abierta

-Crei que no lo lograria estuvo a punto de arruinarse todo.-suspiro apesumbrada

-como.-es lo unico que pregunte

-te refieres a mi "cabello"-puso enfasis en la palabra cabello encerrandola con comillas imaginaria yo me limite a asentir-Son extensiones tuve que recurrir a ellas no habia otra forma no se notan o si.-negue.-que alivio valio cada centavo debo confesar que no es fue facil encontrar un tono que se ajustara al mio .-termino de decir eso y la puerta se abrio mostrando a un agitado lysandro que suspiro al ver a kathe

-que sucede pregunto mi novio.-no recordaba la ultima vez que lo habia visto actuar de esa manera

-Crei que te habia sucedido algo.-la abrazo ella ni correspondio ni le rechazo-habia mucho cabello en los vestidores identico al tuyo parecia cortado pero veo que estas bien.-se sento a su lado tomando su mano y apretandola delicadamente ella se limito a sonreirle

-no te preocupes estoy bien.-se limito a pronunciar

-esta mas corto.-dijo de repente se habia dado cuenta pero como

-a que te refieres.-musito esta

-el flequillo esta mas corto y extraño.-alargo su mano para tocarlo en efecto se veia ligeramente diferente

-debes estar alucinando siempre lo he tenido asi verdad castiel.-busco apoyo

-sin duda yo lo veo igual.-respondio relajada restandole importancia Lysandro todavia no se tragaba la mentira

-tu que dices lottie.-recurrio por ultimo a mi

-lo veo igual que esta mañana.-dije algo nerviosa

-Tal vez me equivoque.-le dijo a los complices el hubiera creido eso pero algo lo contradijo que su kathe llamara lottie a la novia de su amigo eso nunca pasaria ni aunque hubiera perdido la esencia de su ser "charlotte, chatini" los unicos nombres por los que la llamaba eso si no queria reirse de la chica o hacerle algo.-por cierto han visto mi libreta la perdi de nuevo-dijo

-estaba tras esos contenedores alguien te debio jugar una broma.-contesto el pelirrojo riendose algo nervioso su amigo habria creido la mentira nunca era tan observador por que hoy eso debia cambiar hacia las cosas mas dificiles le paso la libreta

-ire a guardarla.-informo levantandose queria averiguar que habia sucedido en realidad quien se habia aprovechado de la fragilidad de su amada al salir escucho los suspiros de alivio por parte del trio bajo las escaleras vio algo que lo contuvo de seguir su camino amber rodeada nuevamente de sus "amigas" junto a melody que estaba sucediendo ahi se escondio pegado a la pared donde no lo podrian ver

-Deberian ver a la estupida de katherine .-se regocijo al ver el rostro de sus seguidores

-Acaba de perder parte de su adorado pelo.-la secundo la castaña

-que sucedio.-dijo asombrada su antes seguidora karla

-Pues ya me tenia harta asi que dije por que no enseñarle una leccion sobre que sucede si se mete conmigo la acorrale en los vestuarios intento golpearme pero no pudo ni defenderse contra mi asi que acepto su destino fue patetico la reinita no es mas que una farsa.-pronuncio maliciosamente acrecentando su sonrisa ante las expresiones de sus acompañantes

-entonces todo ese cabello que estaba tirado es de ella.-pronuncio sin querer aceptarlo la pelinegra

-Era querras decir Li.-corrigio la rubia

-Pero no crees que se querra vengar.-dijo alguna chica que la admiraba ni la rubia sabia el nombre de la que pregunto

-Que lo intente y esta vez no sere tan compasiva.-comenzo a reirse de nuevo tenia a sus subditos a sus pies habia recuperado su reinado sintio un tiron de su mano y un segundo despues se encontro contra la pared siendo tomada del cuello por el extraño chico de ojos bicolores que la miraba con odio y furia

-Asi que fuiste tu amber.-apreto mas su cuello

-Sueltame y regresa a arrastrarte detras de esa perdedora.-le grito mientras veia como sus subditos no hacian nada para defenderla

-Soy un caballero asi que te lo adviertire una sola vez vuelve a hacerle algo a katherine y me olvidare que eres mujer.- solto su cuello dando media vuelta

-Sabes quien es mi hermano.- amenazo la rubia de nombre amber

-Que haria el si se entera lo que le hiciste a la chica que ama protegera a su tonta hermana o preferira a esa perdedora como tu la llamas.-su imponente presencia quedaba de nuevo frente a la ojiesmeralda

-A mi por supuesto.-decia indignada la rubia unos cuantos estudiantes los rodeaban y se reian de ella por culpa de esa

-Anda y ve a alardear de tu hazaña rubia tonta sin cerebro me pregunto que tendras en donde se supone deberia estar el corazon no me sorprende que le resultases tan repugnante a castiel .-se alejo de nuevo un paso y la miro como si fuera algo desagradable

-Castiel me ama yo lo se y dejara a esa chica por mi.-intento ganar un poco de apoyo mas nadie la secundo comenzaron a reir mas fuerte

-Sigue soñando aun asi lo hiciera de ese modo nunca estarias en su lista no lo entiendes su hermana maldita sea es como su hermana y la hieres a ella precisamente.- acaso hablaba de katherine su enemiga era como la hermana de castiel pero si apenas y tenian un tiempo de conocerse a ella la conocia desde que eran niños

-No entiendo que ven en ella.-farfullo con asco pensando que el caballero se irira sin mas

-Y nunca lo entenderas te falta algo que se llama corazon no puedes querrer a alguien de verdad ni ver mas haya de las apariencias, eso las diferencia en primer lugar otra cosa ella es una lider tu solo un fallido intento de serlo, la odias por que siempre a tenido todo lo que tu nunca podras conseguir; nunca necesito ser una niñita llorona para que nathaniel la quisiera, nunca aparento ser alguien que no era para que los demas la quisieran, Castiel la quiso desde el momento en que la conocio y hasta la llego a amar yo la amo y hare todo para protegerla armin tambien, kentin la adora, dake su antiguo novio la quiere recuperar, alexy y rosalya la quieren y todos alguna vez lo hicieron y a ti alguien te han amado en realidad te han querido sinceramente creo que ha sido suficiente humillacion desea continuar señorita.-dijo lo ultimo con asco la rubia no supo que decir el supo que habia ganado esa chica merecia todo lo que le habia dicho y le dolieron cada palabra dicha por que sabia que eran verdad y nada lo cambiaria el muchacho camino hacia su locker sin importarle que lo estuvieran observando dejo ahi su libreta cerro de nuevo paso junto de la rubia sin mirarla siquiera todos comenzaron a irse dejandola sola la unica que habia dudado habia sido la castaña melody pero al final igual que los demas la abandono no queria que nathaniel la implicara en todo ese asunto

Indignada herida y avergonzada la rubia termino sentada en el suelo analizando las palabras que ese chico que le habia dicho era el primero en hacerselas saber ella sabia que todo eso era verdad pero intentaba negarlo habia derrotado a su rival y habia regresado a ser la reina ¿cierto? Por que no tenia a nadie a su lado donde estaban sus amigas charlotte y li o carla quien siempre la habia idolatrado donde quedaban los que la amaban y admiraban por lo menos temian y su hermano su amado hermano donde estaba la habia dejado de nuevo tirada queria ser consolada y animada por su querido hermano lo habia perdido todo por culpa de esa pseudo-reina la que habia terminado de hundir su vida en el infierno y la culpable de sus desgracias pero habia librado a su hermanito de ella algun dia se lo agradeceria y volveria a ser todo como antes cuando solo tenia ojos para su linda hermanita.-solto una risa maniaca habia vencido a la reina y ella habia tomado el trono o eso se imaginaba camino a la sala de delegados les demostraria que su hermano la seguiria prefiriendo para siempre sin avisar entro como siempre lo hacia y ahi estaba sentado su hermano parecia un angel y lo amaba sobre cualquier cosa

-Que haces aqui amber.-pregunto fastidiado al ver a su molesta hermana entrar

-Tiene que hacer algo no puedes permitir que me traten asi soy tu hermana.-comenzo a gimotear

-Que paso.-pregunto sin interes alguno el rubio su hermana comenzo a relatarle las cosas exagerandolo todo como siempre.-Lysandro te grito y hasta golpeo

-no me digas amber y luego que paso.-respondio sarcastico

-Hablo en serio tienes que hacer que lo expulsen.-le exigio

-Debiste hacer algo para que el te tratara de ese modo.-

-Recupere mi posicion como la reina de este lugar quitandole a katherine el poder.-dijo orgullosa

-Quieres que crea eso.-murmuro exceptico el rubio

-pero es verdad le gane y termino sin su amado cabello hubieras visto era algo patetico.-comenzo a reirse sin deparar en la mueca de enojo que tenia su hermano

-Que hiciste que.-se levanto de la silla gritandole

-Le conte el pelo a katherine.-volvio a decir

-Eres estupida cierto no razonas o que, con mas razon tiene justificacion el comportamiento de Lysandro aunque no creo que te haya golpeado seria una molestia mas que le ocasionarias como lo que estas haciendo ahora mas molestias, estoy harto de tu comportamiento no aprendes no te cansas de hacer una tonteria tras otra, iras ahora mismo a pedirle una disculpa a kathe y si necesita algo estaras dispuesta a ayudarla entiendes.-la tomo de lo hombros mirandola fijamente

-Estas loco yo no hare nada de lo que pides humillarme delante de esa princesa.-se solto de su agarre

-Amber te lo advierto o haces eso o terminare por decirle a la directora y te expulsaran tal vez para siempre.-amenazo por primera ver el delegado a su hermana

-No puedes estar de parte de ella yo soy tu hermana.-le grito comenzando a hacer un berrinche

-Una hermana muy molesta y que no puede estar una hora sin meterse en problemas.-replico este

-Pero nathaniel.- dijo sorprendida y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas automaticamente eso deberia funcionar para convencerlo se dijo

-Conmigo dejaron de funcionar tus lágrima hace años asi que pide una disculpa y que sea creible para que te perdone y no termines expulsada esta vez yo no hare nada par evitarlo.-camino de regreso a su escritorio

-Como me puedes hacer eso eres mi hermano ella no es nadie seria mejor si nunca la hubieramos conocido.-sintio un fuerte ardor en su mejilla tarde se dio cuenta que habia sido su hermano el que la habia golpeado

-Sal de aqui antes de que haga algo de lo que te arrepientas no te acerques a kathe nunca mas intentare arreglar esto pero sera lo ultimo, no quiero verte en una buena temporada arreglatelas por tu cuenta debes crecer comportarte como una persona adulta de una vez por todas no hagas mas tonterias cambia esa actitud o terminaras sola como lo estas ahora mismo.-la tomo del brazo y la dejo fuera de la puerta escucho una maldicion y como su hermana se alejaba de la puerta en direccion contraria a donde deberia ir para pedir disculpas era un caso perdido frustrado apreto el puente de su nariz para intentar calmarse en vano los problemas que tuviera en su casa por haber abofeteado a amber no le importaba estaba preocupado por como estaria su amada katherine

* * *

Un capitulo muy largo y lleno de dialogos etc

espero lo disfrutaran y no escribire mucho ya que me lastime una mano y con la otra no estoy muy a gusto escribiendo eso fomenta mi mal humor en fin gracias a las personitas que dejaron su RW a mi beta por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo a sarahi99 y akasuna por comentar no los contesto por que es frustrante intentar escribir

Alguien ya jugo el episodio 18 en CDM es facil ganar las citas excepto la de castiel cierto lottie

Bueno me largo de aqui ya que estoy furiosa no entiendo como le hare para la continuación del fic pero ya se me pasara estamos a menos de 10 capitulos de la culminacion de este fic esperemos llegar a los 100 RW o superarlos los dejo en sus manos

Ya saben si quieren contactar conmigo en el perfil estan todos los lugares donde estoy conectada

ahora si eso es todo nos leemos pronto cuando mi mano deje de estar de princesa creanme duele como el infierno

**Bye katherine**


	28. Chapter 28

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**¡NO PLAGIO!**

* * *

Después de todo lo que había sufrido Katherine y enterarnos que Dimitry estaba en el instituto con nosotros y que no pensaba irse hasta terminar su venganza hacia mi tenia miedo nunca pensé que el pudiera hacer algo de esa magnitud como violar a una chica que no le había hecho nada estaba consiente de que lo había intentado conmigo pero no había sido el había contratado a unos matones para que lo hicieran por el y así no mancharse las manos.

Siempre a cada hora que no estoy junto a Castiel siento que me observa esperando que de un solo paso en falso para acorralarme y hacerme daño nada puede volver a la normalidad extraño esos días en que nuestro unico enemigo era Kathe pero ya no, su venganza hacia nosotros de alguna manera se ha visto olvidada desde que sufrió ese "accidente" como preferimos referirnos a ese dia

Lo he visto varias veces en la puerta de mi departamento esperando a que yo llegue nunca lo hago cuando lo veo ahi prefiero vagar por las calles se que cuando nos encontremos a solas mi destino no sera nada bueno necesitamos un plan para que el se vaya para siempre no volver a verlo y para que nuestra venganza se lleve a cabo podamos regresar a ser lo que eramos pero si aun lo lográramos nada seria igual he platicado de la situación con castiel el parece mas enojado que nunca no le gusta que ese tipo este cerca mia o de Katherine ya que cada vez que sucede eso yo termino llorando por sus amenazas y Katherine no sale por varios dias sabe que le tenemos miedo esa es su principal motivacion

-Charlotte no puedes estar tu sola en tu departamento.-critico el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su novia

-Y que sugieres que termine yendo a vivir con Katherine.-sugirio con sarcasmo

-No conmigo a mi departamento donde te puedo proteger

-No creo que sea muy conveniente.-se miraron fijamente sin entender la reacción del otro

-Por que acaso quieres que el te siga acosando continuamente lo se todo Chat, siempre esta en tu puerta esperando a que llegues.-suspiro cansado

-Tiene razon Castiel, Charlotte-hablo Katherine que mantenia su mirada posada en la mesa de la cafeteria Lysandro no estaba con ella asi que fuimos de nuevo su unica opicion-no debes estar sola con un ser como el rondandote

-No se diga mas cuando termine las clases te acompañare para que tomes todas las cosas que necesites

-si no hay otra opcion.-me rendia tal vez fuera una buena idea

-Le pedire a Lysandro que vaya contigo por cualquier cosa.-ofrecio Katherine pensaba separarse de el unico pilar que todavia la mantenia a salvo solo por ayudarme

-Te piensas quedar sola.-dijo de repente Castiel a la albina

-No es para tanto tal vez Nathaniel me quiera acompañar o Rosalya.-se levanto de la mesa no queriendo escuchar los regaños de mi novio y desaparecio

Al llegar a mi departamento descolgué primero todas mis cosas Lysandro me acompaño me la debía se que no lo hizo por otra mas que por pedido de Katherine al descolgar los afiches de mis bandas favoritas luego de quitarlos los guarde en una caja al igual que unas fotos una con castiel otra con mis antiguas amigas y una mia con mi mama y mi papa la atesore, ellos ya no me querian cerca por que gracias a mi se rompió un trato con los padres de Dimitri ellos le creyeron a el no a mi pero no quería pensar en eso guarde la foto dentro de la caja,

-Charlotte ¿donde pongo esto? Dijo asustandome Lysandro habia olvidado que estaba aqui voltie y vi un chaleco violeta lo mire con odio ese chaleco era un regalo que me dio Dimitri el dia de mi cumpleaños numero 14 tenia un corazón en el lado del pecho donde se suponia iria mi corazón deje de pensar

-Quemalo o donalo no lo quiero- respondí Lysandro solo asintio entendi que no le interesaba nada sobre mi no lo culpaba

-¿Otra cosa?-dije al ver que regresaba

-No.-se limito a responderme

-Bueno yo ya guarde mis afiches y mi ropa

-Y esos peluches dijo Lysandro señalándolos

-No son importantes solo este .-dije tomando un peluche de gato azul lo guarde en mi maleta

-¿Te gustan los gatos?.- inquirio Lysandro algo extrañado logico a su amigo le fascinaban los perros y odiaba a los gatos

-No pero… es un objeto importante dije comezando a ponerme algo triste

-bueno pues ya vámonos corto el al ver que me ponia triste supuse que no queria ser el que presenciara eso yo asentí al llegar al departamento de Castiel el me abrió

-Lysandro gracias por cuidarla.-decia Castiel

-No hay de que sabes quien termino acompañando a Kathe a casa.-cambio de nuevo el tema estaba preocupado por ella y no le agrado que se tuviera que ir sola por venir a ayudarme lo note en su mirada

-Creo que fue Kentin- dudo un segundo en responder

-Me agrada que haya sido el.- sono aliviado

-Ya te puedes ir Lys dije el dejo mis cosas en el piso

-Preferiria Lysandro.-ignoro mi despedida

-Lo siento.-se limito a asentir y camino hacia la salida- dije algo mal o por que su actitud.-pregunte cuando lo perdi de vista

-Odia a las personas que tiene malos modales y tambien que alguien a quien no considera su amigo le llame Lys te habras dado cuenta que ni Kathe le dice asi.-tenia razon Castiel aunque no pense que le molestara pero intentando recordar cuando habia sido la primera o ultima vez en que ella se habia dirigido a el por Lys en lugar de Lysandro suspire

-Hola.- salude a mi novio

-Hola.- me contesto Castiel con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba –te ayudo pregunto el señalando las cajas que estaban en el suelo

-Por favor.- conteste el cargo una caja

-Esta lindo tu departamento.- veia lo amplio que era pero no habia fotografia alguna las paredes permanecian casi vacias pero habia en el aire un sentimiento que hacia que me sintiera como si fuera mi hogar

-Gracias.- contesto automaticamente el

-Bueno yo… voy a acomodarme en donde pongo mis cosas pregunte me sentía un poco incomoda nunca había vivido con un chico

-En la habitación ven te llevo- me tendio su mano y me guio a un cuarto era bonito había un pequeño balcón pero lucia bien la cama era lo suficiente grande para que durmiéramos los 2 y había unas cuantas fotos y posters en las paredes solo había 1 de Winged Skull pero ese solo traia el nombre de la banda y estaba autografiado supongo que le gusta mucho me sente sobre la cama estaba cansada habían sido muchas cajas

-Sucede algo princesa? Dijo el poniéndose cerca de mi

-No nada dije –solo estoy cansada complete el me miro un rato

-Deberias de guardar tu ropa pediré algo de cenar.- me informo

-Esta bien pero no tengo mucha hambre.- dije e inicie a acomodar mi ropa en un estante que Castiel me indico al terminar me sentía exhausta quería dormirme ya asi que entre al baño y me cambie cepille mis dientes arregle mi cabello en una trenza como todas las noches y antes de acostarme saque el peluche en forma de gato ese peluche lo adoraba me lo había regalado mi papa para mi esa cosa era especial ya que casi nunca veía a mi papa mi madre murió cuando era muy chica y me crio una madrastra y es con la que he vivido toda mi vida ella ha sido como una madre para mi pero, desde lo de Dimitry parece que yo no les importo minimo antes mi padre me escriba ya ni eso en fin, fui a la cocina donde vi a Castiel sentado comiendo un pedazo de pizza le di un beso en los labios le di las buenas noches y me fui a dormir pero la verdad no me podía quedar dormida hacia unos días que tenia pesadillas que incluían a Dimitry cuando sin querer di un grito Castiel entro espantado

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunto

-Nada.- dije abrazandome a mi misma algo temblorosa

-¿Quieres que venga contigo ya?.- Ofrecio el yo asentí tenia miedo no lo podía negar lo necesitaba allí conmigo el se acostó pero antes se quito lo camisa roja y quedo solo en pantaloncillos admito que me sonroje el se acostó y me abrazo se quedo en esa posición

-Ahora duérmete no quiero que tengas pesadilas de nuevo.- dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias.- dije y la verdad no se como rayos me quede completamente dormida

Estaba despierta de nuevo pero no se suponia que Castiel estaba a mi lado suspire este habia sido un dia demasiado largo pero valia la pena me encontraba en un lugar que nunca pense estar no iba a negarlo me sentia dichosa pero a la vez extrañaba mi departamento pese a no considerarlo mi hogar mis pensamientos giraban una y otra vez en torno a Katherine o Kathe como me habia pedido que la llamara ella estaria en este momento sola en esa gran casa no sentiria añoranza por tener a alguien que la protegiera como habia hecho Castiel desde el primer dia en que nos conocimos podia escuchar desde la habitacion como Castiel estaba con sus 2 perros: Demonio su bauceron y el cachorrito cafe propiedad de Kathe, no queria ver al incocente animal me senti triste por ella que habia sucedido pese a que su cambio habia sido radical en ciertos sentidos conservaba todavia un poco de su vanidad cualquiera que hubiera pasado por el trauma que ella vivio no le importaria en lo mas minimo su aspecto pero para ella suponia era lo mas importante tal vez creia que viendose igual que siempre nadie notaria lo que paso, que equivocada estaba, podia escuchar como algunas de las personas rumoreaban sobre ese tema pero nunca estaban seguros si era verdad o no si seguia todo como hasta ahora iba dudaba que alguna vez se llegaran a enterar de la verdad habia algo que especialmente tenia grabado en mi mente ver a Amber la hermana de Nathaniel en los vestuarios en el mismo lugar donde horas antes le habia cortado el cabello a Kathe parecia estar llorando ademas de gritando una sarta de maldiciones ni siquiera me le acerque completamente sola habia quedado estaba segura que habia comenzado a alarder sobre su hazaña pero por que no estaba rodeada de sus perritos falderos suspire acurrucándome en la cama debia dormir luego tendria tiempo de pensar y llegar a una conclusion sobre los acontecimientos del dia de hoy mañana debiamos estar en la cafeteria para conversar sobre el plan

La cuestion era estaba ella dispuesta a decirles por fin quien la habia violado o pensaba todavia mantenerlo en secreto lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando cayendo hacia la paz que me revitalizaria y ayudaria a pensar mejor las cosas al dia siguiente.

Abri mis ojos algo desorientada Castiel no estaba a mi lado, perezosamente intente hacer un esfuerzo para levantarme pero queria seguir durmiendo era una sensacion como si en realidad siguiera despierta y no hubiera dormido nada escuche el televisor encendido en la sala frote mis ojos y bostece mirando el cuarto por alguna razon habia cambiado las paredes la ventana y hasta la cama no se parecian en nada a como recordaba haberlas visto fijandome en absolutamente todo cai en la conclusion de que conocia este lugar pero no recordaba el por que sin hacer el menor ruido sali de la habitacion caminando de puntitas para que nadie me escuchara otra cosa aun mas extraña no escuche los ladridos de ninguno de los perros varias personas hablaban me quede pegada a la pared un miedo recorrio mi espalda asomando mi cabeza lo vi a el Dimitry se encontraba en medio de la sala con los matones que habia contratado para matarme rodeando a alguien que al parecer se encontraba atado a una silla me acerque un poco no me habian visto ellos estaban de espalda era... Castiel a quien tenian amarrado lo

estaban golpeando no pude contener mis impulsos corri hacia el interponiendome entre ellos Dimitry me sonrio de una forma cinica

-Al fin despiertas mi rosa te estabamos esperando

-Sueltalo Dimitry.- dije poniendo frente a el

-Sabes que me encantaria complacerte pero hoy no.-me empujaba haciendo que me tambaleara y chocara contra uno de los tipos que me sujetaba se acercaba a Castiel apuntandole con un arma

-Esto es por tocar lo que me pertenece

-No Dimitry por favor te lo suplico no lo hagas

-Haz que se calle no la quiero escuchar.-el tipo ponia su mano sobre mi boca pero eso no evitaba que se escucharan mis suplicas

-NO! Castiel.-gritaba desgarrada intentando en vano safarme de ese tipo mi vista se ponia borrosa las lagrimas salian sin poder hacer nada observe como Castiel simplemente cerro los ojos y despues ese sonido que retumbaba en mi oidos senti que algo me salpicaba no queria ver no podia ser verdad por que el por que yo no

-Abre los ojos Charlotte.-dijo con dulzura Dimitry no podia controlar mis acciones termine por abrirlos vi esa escena que se mantendria clavada en mi mente Castiel mi novio el chico que amaba sin vida sus cabellos cubriendole su rostro un hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca su cabello chorreaba ese liquido y bajo el un charco de rojiza muerte grite patalee me soltaron me arrastre sin fuerza al cuerpo inerte de Castiel tome entre mis manos su rostro tenia sus ojos abiertos inyectados de rojo ya no eran de ese brillante gris ahora eran rojos y estaban sin vida intente sin mucho exito correr hacia la salida no lo logre alguien me tiro al suelo

-Nunca podras escapar de mi Lottie.-saboreo mi nombre.-esto nunca hubiera pasado si te hubieras mantenido alejada de cualquiera que no fuera yo pero...-dudo unos segundos.-me engañaste con otro y esa traicion es imperdonable me volteaba y quedabamos frente a frente acercaba su arma a mi rostro despues a mi hombro jalaba el gatillo no sentia nada me habia disparado pero el dolor no llegaba despues en el otro un pequeño deje de molestia aparecio seguido de un dolor insoportable sentia como si me quemada en el lugar donde disparo.-este por haberte ido de mi lado.-musito yo me retorcia de dolor le suplicaba que se detuviera no lo hacia recorrio el contorno de mi rostro antes de besarme pese al dolor lo rechace bajo hasta mi pecho apunto donde debia estar mi corazon y con una lagrimas bajando de sus ojos disparo.-ni muerta dejaras de sufrir veras como mato a cualquier persona a la que hayas alguna vez amado.-y me deje ir mi ultimo suspiro mi vida habia terminado y aun dolia saber que por mi culpa Castiel habia sido asesinado y yo no pude hacer nada por salvarlo grite grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida solloze senti como mi rostro estaba empapado de las lagrimas caidas una tenuae luz se filtro "el final del tunel" estaba ahi esperandome instintivamente lo segui despues abri los ojos sobresaltada a estaba en los brazos de Castiel que me abrazaba definitivamente habiamos muerto ya no sentia ningun dolor solo el vacio y los recuerdos que me martirizarian por toda la eternidad

-Charlotte que te sucede.-me tomaba por los hombros veia de nuevo el color gris que tanto amaba ya no eran rojos pero no podia evitar seguir llorando todo habia sido mi culpa.-Por favor Lottie calmate me estas asustando

-Todo fue mi culpa lo siento no hubieramos muerto si yo...-me miro con una mueca de incredulidad impidiendome continuar

-Pero que dices mujer como que muerto estoy aqui contigo y vivo

-No intentes aligerar mi culpa

-Charlotte hablo en serio estoy vivo tu lo estas y no creo que por hoy vayamos a morir

-Pero yo lo vi todo como te disparaba y tus ojos cambiaban ya no eran grises eran rojos estas muerto y despues el me mato

-Si el espejo no miente y dudo que lo haga mis ojos siguen grises como siempre la unica en este lugar que los tiene rojos eres tu amor.-me dijo con dulzura despues de ocasionar su muerte todavia me amaba

-Como explicas lo que vi

-Facil la pequeña tuvo una pesadilla .-dijo riendose

-Era tan vivido no pudo ser una pesadilla fue real

-Siempre pense que estabas un poquito loca pero aun asi te amo.-me beso en los labios

-Por dios Castiel estamos muertos.-rebati su logica el estaba equivocado

-Como te hare cambiar de opinion ya se aunque tal vez me arrepienta de hacer esto alguien se vengara por interrumpir su sueño.-tomaba el telefono de la mesita de noche a quien intentaba contactar estabamos muertos aqui no habia señal.-se que me querras matar por despertarte a estas horas pero podrias hacer entrar en razon a Lottie... si bueno tuvo una pesadilla y cree que estamos muertos... hum en serio gracias Kathe te debo una

-Arg Lottie por peticion de Cast te digo no estas muerta el tampoco ni yo menos un consejo deja de comer caramelos antes de dormir no son buenos.-murmuraba contra el telefono en el vano intento de hacerla entrar en razon

-Tambien te mato no lo puedo creer pero como y Lysandro viste como moria.-pregunto asustada la castaña

-Charlotte no es el mejor momento para jugar sobre este tema razona un poco debes estar asustada no estoy muerta tu tampoco entiendes Lysandro esta aqui junto a mi y tampoco esta muerto nadie ha entrado a mi casa a matarnos asi que por favor tranquilizate y duermete ok mañana hablamos.-espero una afirmacion de la chica

-Como quieres que crea eso ustedes estan muertos igual que yo.-replico casi gritandole

-No te cuelgo solo por que me ayudaste hoy pero lo hare si sigues diciendo tonterias Lysandro despierta.-se escuchaba un bostezo.-te encuentra bien Kathe tuviste alguna pesadilla.-no es eso sino que la novia de Cast enloquecio un poco y cree que estamos muertos le podrias decir que no es asi para que se pueda ir a dormir y nosostros tambien.-exasperada recurrio al caballero ya que era el unico que tal vez podia hacerla entrar en razon o siquiera razonar con ella

-Buenas noches Charlotte.-saludaba caballeroso como siempre el albino pese a estar algo irritado pero valia la pena ya que se encontraba junto a su amada cuidandola a peticion de esta y de su tia

-Como lo siento todo ha sido mi culpa nos mataron y yo fui la culpable.-gimoteo casi comenzando a sollozar

-No se de que hablas pero nadie ha muerto ni yo ni Kathe tu tampoco te escuchas como un espiritu.-intento aligerar el ambiente la albina tenia una mueca de enojo y un pequeño tic nerviosos en el ojo izquierdo estaba enfadada o enfurecida seria mas correcto

-Pero Lysandro.-la interrumpia

-Una pesadilla algo tan simple como eso si lo piensas bien te daras cuenta que eso es asi que cuentale todo a Castiel desahogate y te sentiras mejor ahora nos permitirias dormir un poco son las 4 am y Kathe no ha podido dormir esta algo molesta y eso nunca es bueno.-Castiel me arrebataba el telefono de las manos

-Siento haberlos despertado no crei que estuvieran juntos... eso explica todo... mas te vale no intentar nada extraño... sabes a lo que me refiero... mis disculpas y continuen durmiendo.-colgaba el telefono-Lottie debo agradecer que Kathe no es la misma sino esto seria algo de lo que nos arrepentiriamos

-Pero Castiel por que quieren hacerme creer una mentira.-hizo un puchero como niña pequeña

-No lo es solo fue una pesadilla dime donde estamos.-tenia un plan para hacerla razonar

-En tu departamento.-contesto como acto reflejo no entendia a que queria llegar

-Corrección nuestro departamento ahora ¿paresco un fantasma?.-dijo riendo

-No pero.-ella lo estudio de pies a cabeza intentando encontrar algo que la ayudara

-Vamos a ver un poco de Tv si estamos muertos aparecera en las noticias.-la cargaba pese a las protestas de esta y la sentaba en el sillos encendiendo el televisor sintonizaba el canal de noticia.-vez nada de asesinatos, nada de cuerpos.-le sonreia

-Pero era tan vivido.-se quejo esta agachando la cabeza

-Lo se lo se por lo regular asi son las pesadillas ya estas mas tranquila.-

-Bueno si pero avergonzada por haber hecho un drama de una pesadilla.-se sonrojo

-Suele suceder pero no te averguenzes por algo asi mejor cuentame que sucedia para que te desahogues.-tomo su mano entre las suyas dandole apoyo

-Esta bien veras me encontraba en el departamento de Dimitry despertaba veia una fecha en particular pensandolo bien no coincide con la de hoy...

-Vez caso resuelto fue solo una pesadilla.-grito victorioso el pelirrojo

-Pero la fecha.-abrio desmesuradamente los ojos al caer en cuenta de ese detalle

-Un dia que significa mucho para ti ahora podemos ir a dormir.-la miraba con ojos de cachorro no puedo negarse

-Bien pero.-replico nuevamente

-Olvidalo eso no es real no paso nunca pasara

-bien intetare hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido.-al fin despues de media hora se habia rendido

-Me alegra escucharlo.-la tomaba nuevamente en brazos hasta la cama donde se acostaba junto a ella abrazandola y susurrandole palabras de amor ella fingía dormir pero no podia la fecha se repetia constantemente en su cabeza (sabado dos semanas despues de este dia)

Al dia siguiente con ojeras y un aspecto de lo mas siniestro era despertada por un terrible repiqueteo anunciando las 10:00 am tenia todavia 2 horas antes de la terrible reunion a la que no queria ir pero debia ya que acababa de tener una idea para acabar con ese monstruo que se autoproclamaba el mejor cantante del mundo una basura un deshecho de la sociedad y ella los libraria de ese ser

-Katherine ya despertaste.-entraba en la habitacion el bicolor acercandose a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillon mirandose en el espejo

-Apenas pero no tengo muy buen aspecto hoy mira estas ojeras.-señalo las marcas apenas perceptibles bajo sus ojos

-No deberias preocupare por eso tenemos 2 horas antes de la reunion.-musito despues de mirar el reloj regalandole una calida sonrisa

-Lo se estoy esperando los mensajes de confirmacion.-dijo mirando una y otra vez su celular

-¿Bajas a desayunar?.-se limito a preguntar el caballero

-En un segundo debo revisar algo.-fue la vaga respuesta el suspiro dando media vuelta y dijo

-Paso por ti en 1 hora

-Te estare esperando.-escuchaba como el chico bajaba las escaleras se despedia de su tia Agatha y se encendia un automovil

-Dimitry, Dimitry ¿que deberia hacer contigo? Un final digno de una basura como tu... Pronto todo terminara.-esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa al momento de posar su mano sobre su mejilla mirando por la ventana ya sabia lo que debia hacer y nada arruinaria su plan

Faltando exactamente 1 minuto para la 12 se encontraban en el cafe donde seria la reunion mirandose los unos a los otros no entendiendo que hacian allí mientras el movimiento en el lugar era nulo un aire demasiado frio soplaba y escasos rayos de luz se filtraban de entre las nubes el ambiente era del todo lugubre

-Y bien que se supone que hacemos aqui.-hablo primero el bicolor

-Lo unico que deben saber es que estamos aqui para vengarnos de Dimitry.-respondio la castaña

-Vengarnos se refieren a...- inconclusa termino la pregunta al no entender de quienes hablaban

-Castiel y Charlotte.- hablo la ojivioleta respondiendole al moreno ganandose de parte de los antes mencionados una mirada de escepticismo

-¿Cual es la razón?.-

-Sencilla Nathaniel para separalos los querrá asesinar.-esa era la pura verdad el sueño que horas antes habia tenido la castaña lo confirmaba si no se hacia algo pronto ello moririan y su amiga Katherine nunca permitiria que algo le pasara a su amigo ni a la castaña ya que por consiguiente eso lastimaria al pelirrojo

-Pero eso no es algo extremo.-interrumpio el ojigris

-Para el no lo es.-se limito a puntualizar

-Entonces dices que debemos defender a Castiel y a su novia.-dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-Nunca les pediria eso solo deben ayudarnos en el plan y todo terminara para el; Asi que Charlotte ¿cuál es el plan?.- miro fijamente a la susodicha sin emocion alguna y esta comenzo a hablar

Una batalla campal se acercaba despues del ingenioso plan que se le habia ocurrido a la muchacha no estaban del todo seguro que funcionaria como siempre habia un margen de error y nada podia fallar o todo terminaria mal para los involucrados tantos cambios, tantas posibilidades y la perdida, el fallo, la derrota los acechaba desde las sombras esperando su inminente caida

-Charlotte te lo prohibo.- solto Castiel mirando a su novia con horror luego de haber escuchado el "magnifico" plan

-Pero Castiel...- replico Charlotte mirandolo suplicante

-Debes dejarla hacerlo me lo debes.- interrumpio Katherine a la pareja

-De que hablas.- dijo el matandola con la mirada

-No recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos hace unos meses.- le sonrio calidamente con una amenaza implicita en ella

-No... bueno... no hablaras enserio es tan necesario que mi lottie se arriesgue a ir con ese malnacido.- la miraba suplicante queriendo que ella lo apoyara pero no habia vacilacion en sus ojos nada la haria cambiar de opinion ella tambien queria venganza la merecia

-Hoy tendra conferencia no le hara nada.- suspiro con desgana en la voz aunque sus pensamientos giraban en torno al plan las cosas saldrian bien se lo juraba

-Tranquilo amor estare bien.- aseguro charlotte intentando darle animos

-Pero lottie... .- la miro con ojos de cordero sabiendo que asi tenia mas posibilidades de que su novia le hiciera caso

-Castiel no confias en mi.- dijo ofendida la chica

-no...bueno si... ugh katherine tu ganas pero mi condicion es estar cerca por cualquier cosa.-gruño rendido cruzandose de brazos haciendo que su mal humor regresace

-pais libre.- se limito a decir la albina con una de sus sonrisas impecables y fingidas...

Comenzaba el plan la chica de nombre Charlotte llego corriendo a donde se suponia era la rueda de prensa

-DIMITRI!.- gritaba Charlotte atrayendo la atencion hacia si

-Charlotte estoy en medio de una entrevista que quieres.- tapaba con una mano el microfono evitando que su conversacion se colase

-Por favor la escuela se queda sin fondos y queremos que toques por favor.- le suplico la muchacha con los ojos algo cristalinoa el castaño no cabia en si de regocijo al fin ella habia regresado y sufriria pero antes por que no hacer que se humillara, una sonria prepotente asomo en sus labios mirando con prepotencia a la chica para luego responderle

-No tienes a castiel para eso.- solto dejando a la castaña en shock

-Es que veras me di cuenta que tu eres mejor que el.- estrujando sus manos y bajando la cabeza respondio azorada

-Esta bien solo por ti linda.- le guiño un ojo y los flashes no se hicieron esperar

-Gracias.- musito queria salir corriendo de ahi a los brazos de su novio pero arruinaria el plan

-Que no me daras un beso como agradecimiento.- dijo el con lujuria la prensa los miro ella quedo paralizada su Castiel debia estar mirandolos

-Bien.- dijo la chica que con pesar se acerco a los labios de el y le dio un rapido beso entregandole una invitacion para el lugar donde se suponia debian tocar se retiro el cantante estaba satisfecho no habia notado nada raro en ella informo de su obra de "caridad" hacia la institucion y entre flashes, gritos, y aplausos salio del lugar buscando a su rosa tenia que ponerle una que otra condicion para ayudarla la primera que terminara con ese idiota que era su novio, en la puerta donde se suponia era su camerino los encontro a los dos creyendo que lo engañarian pero no seria asi escucho mas a fondo su conversacion

-Entiendelo Castiel esto se termino

-Dime por que ahora

-Me di cuenta que no te quiero como pense todavia amo a Dimitry

-Razona como puedes amar a alguien que te mando a matar

-Fue mi culpa el me ama y yo fui la que reacciono mal

-Entonces asi se termina esto.-ella se limitaba a asentir

-Ya la escuchaste ahora largate que no te quiero ver cerca de mi Charlotte-hablo castaño rodeando a la muchacha por la cintura

* * *

**Se deben estar preguntando ¿Y cuál fue el plan? pues pronto lo sabran es mejor que vean como se va desenvolviendo en vez de ponerme a explicar paso por paso ademas de que hubo un pequeño problema con eso pero no muy grave tal vez la culminacion el plan sea en el cap 29 ó 30 ya veremos**

**AHORA ALGO QUE LES INTERESARA pensaba que cuando lleguemos al REVIEW 100 SUBIR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE FALTAN y al momento de llegar AL REVIEW 110 EL EPILOGO**

**esque definitivamente quiero terminar de subir este fic a mas tardar en 2 semanas o antes si es posible ayudaria mucho a mi salud mental el estres es demasiado para mi y salud no es muy buena ahora la mano derecha es la que duele y eso dificulta mi trabajo de no ser posible acabar en 2 semanas no me hare responsable de cuando suba los capitulos si es que llego a subir de nuevo no es que me queje pero tuve que ponerme a escribir este capitulo ya que la ayuda apenas llego y luego me abandono en el ultimo momento **

**creo que hice mal en no haber sabido tratar con profesionalismo a esa persona la amistad se colo en el trabajo y eso nunca es bueno por que terminan por dejar a la persona a cargo haciendolo casi todo y pensandolo bien si me estoy quejando veanlo desde mi punto de vista dejando a un lado la amistad, aun asi siento la manera en que la trate demasiado fria y molesta me puede llamar como quiera pero no habia de otra, las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control y no podia permitir eso debemos asumir nuestros compromisos y reponsabilidades como personas adultas entiendo que la inspiracinon va y viene pero ustedes mis lectoras quedan como testigos que yo pase lo que pase me desvele, este enferma, no importando las circunstancias su capitulo esta cada lunes termine**

NO PUEDE EVITAR CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS

SARAHI: Me pregunto por que piensan que a kathe le agrada lottie pero no voy ni a negarlo ni aceptarlo ya se vera si soy malvada; ya sabes puedes llamar como quieras a kathe n.n estoy asegurando que te va a gustar lo que tengo preparado para dimitry bueno sludos y nos leemos en el siguiente

AKASUNA: Espero las lectoras no me quieran matar el capitulo no quedo muy corto o si segun son en el puro escrito 4729 y espero continue asi; me he preguntado si deberia volver la katherine de antes creo que si pero ya sera casi al final del fic ahora no aunque intentara actuar como la anterior "ella" no puedo matar a amber por el momento despues tal vez todavia la necesito pero te lo aseguro hare lo posible por que amber muera

**Sarahi99, Akasuna no akira, Karol uchiha gracias por sus reviews me da gusto que comente y les guste la historia **

**YA NO AVISARE MAS POR CORAZON DE MELON NI FACEBOOK ES CANSADO O BUENO SOLO A LAS CHICAS QUE CONTESTAN MIS AVISOS LAS DEMAS PONGAN EL FANFIC EN FOLLOWER SI QUIEREN SABER CUANDO SE ACTUALIZA **

**TERMINANDO DE DECIR TODO ESO Y ESPERO ESTEN LEYENDO HASTA AQUI LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC NO ESTA 100% CONFIRMADA NI YO SE QUE SUCEDERA SIENTO MUCHO A LAS CHICAS QUE ACEPTE PARA LA CONTINUACION DISCULPENME Y ESPERO PODER CONTINUAR EL FIC DE NO SER ASI YO LES AVISARIA Y A LAS LECTORAS SI NO VEN ENTRE DICIEMBRE Y ENERO LA PUBLICACION DE LA CONTINUACION USTEDES SI ASI LO QUIEREN PUEDEN HACER UNA**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS AGREGARLO A FAVORITOS PARA QUE TERMINEMO EL FIC MAS RAPIDO**

**LAS QUIERO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**KATHERINE**


	29. Chapter 29

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Despues de haber terminado la reunion y que todos se dispersaran las dos chicas regresaron al instituto era sabado y como en esos dias debian estar ahi para ayudar en los clubs ninguna tenia fijacion especial por hacerlo pero el plan debia comenzar y para eso tenian que hacer que todo el mundo creyera que habian vuelto a ser enemigas encerrandose en un aula y hablando en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara y mucho menos interrumpiera el comienzo del plan

-Una fiesta y quieres invitar a Dimitry?.- decia Charlotte exaltada

-Tonta es un plan y debby tambien esta invitada

-Y en que nos ayudara.- dijo Charlotte

-Bueno hice algunos cambios ademas sera una mascarada la idea es que sea obscuro y lo mejor solo necesitaremos mover una pieza pero habra que tener a alguien como carnada y esa eres tu lottie

-Que.- le grito Charlotte mirandola estupefacta

-Por favor aceptalo Dimitry sigue con su "capricho" de que eres suya si te pones coqueta el te seguira.- dijo Katherine

-Pero yo... estoy con Castiel.-susurro la castaña algo molesta

-Ya esta enterado y el acepto deben terminar o hacerle creer eso despues iras con Dimitry.- dijo Katherine

-Pero... Dimitry me da miedo y no quiero estar sola con el...

-Mira tu le diras tonteria y media haras que confiese lo que hizo todos sus crimenes pero habra una camara y luego lo sabra la gente y el hara que Deb quede como culpable tambien segun tu es idiota asi que ser facil de engañar puedes hacerlo cierto-pregunto

-Lo intentare pero y despues de que lo haga confesar y si se quiere vengar

-Lottie no ves mas haya esto es facil el confiesa despues lo amenazamos y ese dia en que tiene el concierto frente a todos los que lo idolatran mostramos el video no se podra safar y ahi terminara todo

-Lo veo demasiado facil

-Confia en mi Dimitry va a caer y pagar por lo que me hizo

-Nos hizo querras decir

-Si tienes razon me deje llevar ahora que comienze la funcion.- miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta divisando como Melody su enemiga caminaba hacia el aula.-comencemos.- mientras la castaña asentia y ponia su mejor cara de molestia la albina comenzaba a reirse sadicamente.-Nos vemos Chatini.-gritaba eso atraia la atencion de la delegada que se sorprendia al escuchar nuevamente a la reinita como le habia apodado ella y la hermana del delegado no entendia por que el cambio de actitud tal vez hubiera finjido todo para hacerla quedar mal frente a su amor nathaniel

-Vaya maldita Katherine hace que me hierba el cerebro!.-decia una Charlotte malhumorada saliendo del aula

-Hola Charlotte.- dijo Melody inocente sonriendole a la chica

-Que quieres melody.- respondió molesta caminando en direccion contraria

-Nada, nada no querrias ayudar a una alianza contra Kathe.-solto la chica de pronto ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de la otra

-Perdon Mel pero Kathe es mi aliada y me siento algo culpable por no ayudarte, pero nunca ayudaria a nerds que esten conectadas con Nath.- con fingida tristeza le respondio

-Umm que pena.-agachaba esta la mirada

-Bueno ya me voy mi novio me espera a y lo olvidaba estas invitada a la mascarada este sabado a las 7 en el gimnasio fue un gusto hablar contigo.-le daba una palmadita en la espalda mientras salia hacia el patio

-Gracias lottie.- dijo Melody molesta de que Charlotte no la ayudara al parecer no la habia escuchado por que no la miro de nuevo-ugh la arpia me la gano.- murmuro molesta

-De que arpia hablas querida.-una presencia estaba tras de ella y al voltear miro a su enemiga con el cabello que parecia igual que antes de que se lo cortaran esta tenia los brazos cruzados mirandola con prepotencia

-De nadie Katherine veo que tu cabello crecio magicamente.- le regalo una sonrisa inocente pero la chica en vez de molestarse camino a su alrededor como una león acechando a su presa mientras una sonrisa sadica aparecia en sus labios

-Y dime Melody te gustaria que cortara tu cabello

-Bueno pues no

-Que coinciencia a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras

-V veras Katherine todo fue idea de Amber.-busco una excusa para salir corriendo de ahi pero los pasillos estaban desiertos no habia ni un alma

-Entonces tu no querias hacerme esto

-...- la miraba con una mezcla de infinito odio

-Vamos Mel aceptalo me odias pero por que dime que te he hecho

-Si te odio... y me preguntas ¿por que? sabias que amo a Nathaniel pero eso no evito que te le metieras hasta por los ojos para que el me dejara de lado y tu quedarte con el eres una maldita zorra

-Auch la santa me llamo zorra voy a morir... dicho esto creo que es justo una venganza nada personal ya sabes ojos por ojo ahora dime que prefieres que te haga cortar tu inmundo cabello o tu mejilla tal vez prefieras ambos

-Y crees que soy tan estupida para dejarme como tu

-No cariño por supuesto que no solo era un aviso no pienso hacerlo en este momento cuando estas preparada, si no cuando menos lo esperes pero por lo mientras dime que no pensaras pedirle a Nath que te acompañara a la fiesta por que ya sabes no lo hara menos si yo se lo pido antes

-Quieres apostar

-Es mejor que te evites esta humillacion no lo crees

-Veras como me dice a mi que si

-Adelante ve pero cuando te haya rechazado ahi estare para restregarte mi triunfo.- la delegada se dirigia a la puerta seguida por la albina que se mantenia a una distancia prudente la chica tocaba la puerta y entraba mientras la ojivioleta se mantenia pegada a la misma escuchaba los pasos acercarse a algo y comenzo su funcion favorita

-Hola Nathaniel.-saludo como siempre la chica mientras fingia su estado de animo pero al ver a su amado todo volvia a ser paz

-Necesitas algo Melody estoy en medio de un asunto importante.- sin mirarla siquiera seguia leyendo los papeles que tenia frente

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.-pregunto servicial esta acercandose al chico para quedar detras de su silla el se removio incomodo cuando sintio las manos de la delegada en sus hombros para luego intentar acariciar su rubio cabello

-No nada podrias dejarme solo necesito concentrarme.- dijo serio el muchacho mientras se removia intentando hacerle entender a la castaña que lo soltase

-Sabes que habra una fiesta.-*directo al grano* penso la albina con una imperceptible sonrisa queria salir corriendo a ver al caballero ya que su mascara de tranquilidad y prepotencia estaba apunto de caerse se sentia de nuevo insegura pero debia hacer todo para que el plan fuera un exito

-Ya estaba enterado.-se limito a contestar

-Venia a preguntarte si bueno ¿querrias ir conmigo?.- susurro contra el oido del chico este se aparto de ella levantandose de su silla aun dandole la espalda

-Lo siento Melody pero tengo planes para ese dia.- le plantaba cara a una distancia razonable ella lo miraba un poco triste y conteniéndose

-Iras con alguien mas.-murmuro mientras se le acercaba

-No tenia intencion de ir... tengo mucho papeleo que hacer.-se excuso el rubio delegado

-Ya veo quieres que te ayude

-No Melody tu ve a la fiesta diviertete * **y conoce a algun chico para que me dejes en paz * **quiso agregar pero se contuvo

-Preferiria ayudarte en lugar de estarme divirtiendo cuando tu esta aqui

-Me gusta estar solo cuando hago el papeleo

-Si cambias de opinion estare esperandote

-* sera mejor que busques una silla por que te vas a cansar * es muy amable de tu parte.-la castaña se sonrojo en la escena entro de momento y sin avisar la albina dirigiendose al rubio y tomando su mano abrazandolo

-Katherine ¿que haces aqui?.-dijo este aliviado y a la vez feliz por la interrupcion, abrazo mas a la chica habia extrañado tenerla asi entre su brazos protegiendola ya que el unico que habia tenido ese privilegio hasta el momento era el caballero

-Nath vine a ver si tenias intencion de ir a la fiesta

-Pues no mucha tengo papeleo y...

-No te cansas de lo mismo ven conmigo vamos a divertirnos nunca e bailado contigo o prefieres hacer tu trabajo y perderte la diversion

-Le acabo de decir a Melody que es muy importante terminar esto.-señalo unas pilas de papeles

-Tienes que venir si o si deja a un lado todo eso

-Pero soy el delgado es mi deber

-Si lo que sea pero la directora no se molestara si vas a divertirte vamos acepta o tendre que buscar una manera para que lo hagas

-Ante esa insistencia no me queda otra que aceptar

-Vez Melody te dije que iria conmigo

-Que se la pasen bien

-Gracias Mel y siento no poder ir contigo

-No te preocupes tal vez despues en alguna ocasion.-salio de la escena azotando la puerta

-Y bien Kathe cual es la tematica

-Mascaras sera divertido

-Pero como te reconocere

-Eso es lo que hace las cosas divertidas bailaremos sin saber con quien y no sera facil que nos reconozcamos

-Pero y cuando bailaremos

-Cuando me encuentres y te des cuenta que soy yo

-Alguien mas ira contigo

-Bueno tomemos en cuenta que segun mi plan Castiel y Charlotte terminaron asi que seran todos ustedes y bailare toda la noche con el primero que me reconozca

-Y tu actitud.- la chica tomaba un trozo de papel y un boligrafo * parte de el plan * escribia

-Bailemos.-dicho esto comenzaban a dar vueltas dentro de el aula mientras fuera de esta la castaña estaba que hechaba humo pensaba una manera de vengarse de esa engreida estaba furiosa por haber perdido nuevamente pero eso no se lo perdonaria le habia quitado su noche perfecta donde queria bailar con el delegado toda la noche y besarse por primera vez a la luz de la luna pero todo se habia desmoronado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que podria hacer la tematica era mascaras podria usar eso a su favor si conseguia todo lo que necesitaba y se parecia a ella tenia mas posibilidades de hacer su sueño realidad pero debia desaparecer por todo el baile a la chica

FINFLASHBACK

Esperando a que su amigo pelirrojo llegara de el lugar donde se suponia era la entrevista y comenzaria el plan la chica caminaba frente a las puertas del instituto sweet amoris cuando a lo lejos se acercaba el sususodicho

Y bien Castiel se lo creyo.- pregunto adelantándose un paso al pelirrojo que en ese momento venia con la mirada gacha y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Si todo salio de acuerdo al plan.-contesto este rodeando por los hombros a la ojivioleta

-Ahora hay que continuar con la farsa no lo crees

-Tengo miedo de que le vaya a hacer algo ese desgraciado

-No lo creo si en verdad lo convencio ella no esta en peligro ahora

-Esperemos que sea asi Kathe y lo siguiente es

-Que mala memoria la fiesta donde se supone debera tocar Dimitry hay que comenzar a organizarla e invitar a todos los alumnos

-si lo recuerdo aunque yo queria ir con ella seria nuestro primer baile.-decia molesto el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor en ese momento estaban en la azotea despues de que se encontraran en la entrada

-Cuando todo esto termine podran ir a bailes las veces que quieran no habran mas preocupaciones seremos felices.-

-Pero y si falla

-Mis planes nunca fallan te lo aseguro

-No puedo debatir esa logica entonces que pasara lottie seguira viviendo conmigo o debe regresar a su apartamento

-Dimitry no sabe donde vives asi que podriamos decir que se cambio y no creo que sospeche ahora lo siguiente en la lista es invitar a todo el mundo a la fiesta y asegurarnos de que vengan asi que iremos nosotros a invitarlos personalmente

-Porque debo ir yo

-Facil las personas se daran cuenta que ya no estas con Charlotte y asi nuestra obra no se arruinara

-Bien.-caminaban hacia las escaleras y bajaban juntos como si fueran una pareja el rodeandole los hombros y ella fingiendo una sonrisa se encontraban frente a frente con la rubia bruja

-Amber que bueno verte de nuevo.-saludaba cordial la ojivioleta sin separarse ni un milimetro de su acompañante

-Te crecio el cabello.-respondio esta con malicia

-Lo mismo pregunto melody aunque este no es el caso estas invitada a la fiesta el sabado a las 7 .-le extendia una carta.-la tematica como ahi lo dice mascaras

-No se te pudo ocurrir algo menos patetico

-Nadie te obliga a ir pero te perderias el poder bailar con Castiel o con alguien mas ya sabes nadie sabra con quien esta bailando en verdad aunque reconozcamoslo no hay muchos pelirrojos.-le guño un ojo, el susodicho la mato con la mirada y la rubia miro con adoracion al chico

-Hablas en serio hasta donde se Castiel esta con tu amiguita Charlotte

-Crei que estabas mejor informada en primera Charlotte nunca ha sido amiga mia es mas la odio en segunda ellos terminaron y por el momento no esta con nadie aunque no negare que sera mi acompañante pero eso no quiere decir que no podrias bailar con el cierto Cast.-

-Si amber la primera chica que me reconozca bailare con ella toda la noche y quien sabe tal vez hasta la bese es una lastima que no vayas

-Ja ja ja no creas que ire por la oportunidad de besarte Castiel solo voy a ver como lo que planeo Katherine termina saliendo mal y nadie va entonces el sabado a las 7

-Exacto Amber ahi te esperamos.-los dos amigos se despidieron continuando su camino y riendose por lo bajo.-no puedo creer que de verdad piense que la besaria

-Esparcirá el rumor de que tu y Chatini ya no estan juntos y nos hara publicidad para el baile los ademas ya habran invitado a mas de medio instituto

En el centro de la ciudad la reciente pareja iban caminando recibiendo varia miradas y muecas nada gratas dirigidas especialmente a la chica por que nadie podia creer que ese chico estuviera saliendo especificamente con una muchacha como esa varias chicas habian intentado coquetear con el pero este las rechazaba; como los involucrados anteriores el cantante tambien tenia un plan que pronto estaria en marcha

Charlotte iba tomada de la mano de Dimitry por fuera iba sonriente por dentro estupefacta de la situacion  
-Me agrada que hayas reconsiderado volver conmigo dijo el a la muchacha ella no sabia que responder el le habia propuesto ir a cenar como una pareja y si no queria echar a perder el plan debia de ser lo menos sospechosa posible ella no hablo en toda la noche se mantuvo callada no sabia como romper el hielo con el

-¿Que te parece?.- pregunto el por tercera vez

-eh?.- cuestiono ella dirigiendo su atencion

-Siempre en tu mundo me encanta cuando eres asi.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica que la aparto enseguida

-Y te llevo a tu casa ofrecio el ella abrio los ojos como platos habia olvidado ese detalle

-No lo se.- respondio ella tratando en vano de encontrar una excusa

-Vamos ahora que salimos dejame llevarte a casa.- tomo su mano y se dispuso a salir

-Es que...- intento buscar algo que la apoyara ademas aun no tenia copia de la llave ese era un problema grande no se le podia escapar de las manos nada cuando iba a sacar una excusa el telefono del cantante sono

-Ehhh! ¿mmm? James estoy ocupado.- lo escuchaba decir mientras hacia una mueca -que eso no es bueno voy enseguida.- dijo colgando-lo siento hermosa pero me surgio un imprevisto me tengo que ir dijo el

-Espera solto.- ella el la miro

-La tematica de la fiesta es mascaras nos vemos alla.- dijo ella el asintio y se fue una tematica interesante podria cumplir su objetivo y nadie sabria quien fue el culpable comenzo a reir las cosas e ponian cada vez mejor

-Esta bien nos vemos alla.- dijo el sonriendo una sonrisa amarga pero dulce pronto podria dejar todo a la perfección

Suspiraba aliviada la suerte estaba de su lado cosa que no pasaba muy seguido la noche comenzaba a tomar poder y si no regresaba pronto al departamento castiel se preocuparia faltaba unos cuantos detalles que arreglar debia comprar el vestido y la mascara cuando se disponia a tomar un taxi el pitido de su celular anunciando un mensaje la tomo por sorpresa, no sabia quien era marcaba numero desconocido algo reticente abrio el mensaje al comenzar a leerlo no le quedo duda era de katherine y decia

*Adivino que todavia no compras tu atuendo para la fiesta asi que te propongo algo hoy a las 10:30 pm en la tienda de leigh *

El mensaje habia estado como caido del cielo

-¿adonde vas? .-decia el pelirrojo desde su sillon al escuchar unos pasos en direccion a la salida de nuevo sabia de antemano de quien se trataba ya que la unica persona que vivia con el aparte de sus perros era su novia lottie

-voy a ir de compras.- informo la chica tranquilamente tomando su bolso y llaves y dirigiendose lentamente hacia la puerta pese a la mirada reprobante de su novio

-pero ya es muy tarde son las 10:00 que tienda esta abierta a esta hora.-intentaba razonar con ella ya que despues de la llegada de el exnovio de su chica debia tener cuidado ya que no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera

-Katherine me dijo que habia rebajas para los disfraces y que inician ahorita.- comento charlotte mostrandole su celular al pelirojo el nisiquiera lo miro

-Charlotte es tarde a esta hora no debe... dijo Castiel el intentaba razonar pero ella se le adelanto

-Solo ire a la tienda de Leigh.-resoplo

-Acaso estas loca esta al otro lado de la ciudad.-dejo de tocar su guitarra encarandola

-¿Que estas tratando de decir? que no se cuidarme sola verdad.- dijo la chica fingiendo tristeza mientras sus ojos se ponian cristalinos

-No es eso lottie sabes que te adoro y solo...

-NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA.- grito la chica soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

Castiel intento mantener la calma pero era una rabieta demasiado grande jamas se imagino ver a charlotte en ese plan tenia 2 opciones o reirse o enojarse de verdad opto por reirse pero fue mala decision ya que no sabia lo que podria venir a continuacion

-Te estas burlando de mi verdad Castiel.- dijo ella quebrando en mas llanto incontenible

-Ahhh ya esta bien ve con Katherine.- accedio el ya que no sabia de que otra forma calmarla y estaba a punto de perder la calma nunca habia tenido que tratar con una chica que hiciera una rabieta de talez magnitudes solo por contrariarla la muchacha en ese momento dejo el llanto se lanzo a Castiel y le dio un beso luego fue a recoger sus cosas ya que se habia tirado al piso a llorar el chico seguia molesto sabia que habia sido manipulado, una sola persona se le paso por la mente en ese momento la antigua Katherine era manipuladora hacia lo mismo con su amigo Lysandro y el siempre caia redondito en su trampa mientras el pelirrojo se reia del albino por su condescendencia hacia la albina fuera lo que fuera pero enseñarle a su Charlotte eso ya era demasiado tanto asi como crear un monstruo Charlotte era buenisima actriz y hasta el sabia que habia usado de esas gotas de lagrimas falsas pero no entendia todavia no comprendia como caia por tercera vez en lo mismo

-Mujeres nunca las entendere.-murmuraba para si mientras volvia a tocar su guitarra

Tomando un taxi la chica llego un poco retrasada las calles estaba practicamente desiertas y las tiendas igual la unica que permanecia abierta era la del chico camino habia la entrada mirando como adentro estaban reunidos Rosalya, Lysandro, Leigh y Katherine junto a un monton de ropa su entrada fue anunciada gracias a la campanilla colocada ahi todos sin excepcion la miraron la albina le reprochaba su llegada tarde fulminandola con la mirada

-Crei que no vendrias.-la saludo con desgana

-Tuve que convencer a castiel .-sacando el aparato envio un mensaje al antes mencionado informandole su llegada a la tienda

-Bien ahora Rosalya se ofrecio a ayudarnos; escoge el vestido que quieras y ve a probartelo.-hizo un gesto hacia la ojiambar que se apresuro al lado de la castaña mientras ella volvia a sus asuntos.

-Entonces leigh ¿que tipo de traje debe llevar Lysandro?.-tome del brazo a mi caballero para que no pudiera escabullirse de esto

-Uno clasico le quedaria bien.-contesto su hermano me limite a mirarlo ¿en serio? Lysandro seria mi acompañante principal el entendio mi mirada

-Katherine crei que estabamos aqui para que compraras tu vestido.-Le daba el merito de haber intentado distraerme de mi proposito

-Asi es pero debo supervisar tu traje y no lo hara Rosalya.-lo regañe apretando su mejilla dulcemente se sonrojo cosa que me parecio adorable ¿por que no podia ser feliz? Me pregunte seria mejor olvidar mi venganza la respuesta era no vi entre los percheros como Rosalya y charlotte elegian cosas mientras la otra lo regresaba suspire seria divertido la tienda estaba abierta solo para nosotras me gire de nuevo vi como Lysandro le suplicaba con la mirada a Leigh.-entonces tendremos que probar varios trajes.-jale por el brazo al caballero llevandolo hacia donde estaba la seccion de caballero muy cerca de donde estaban las chicas tome un traje clasico negro y blanco se lo pase escuche como suspiraba resignado me dirigi hacia los siguientes tomando uno de cada color ninguno me gustaba o eran demasiado aburridos o muy llamativos.-bien eso es todo ahora debes probartelos

-Katherine no crees que estaria mejor uno clasico

-Ni hablar Lysandrito te los probaras todos y si sigues negandote sera peor.-lo empuje hasta los vestidores cerrando la puerta me dirigi hasta donde estaban las chicas

-Creeme es mejor con encaje.-decia rosalya mostrandole un vestido tipo maid yo me rei llamando su atencion

-Tendria que probarselo no crees Rosa.-secunde a mi amiga dandole mi mejor sonrisa a la castaña esta se encogía

-Y que hay de ti.-solto de pronto Charlotte

-Depende el traje que use Lysandro sera el color de vestido que yo me ponga.-

-Habiamos quedado que te ayudaria a escoger tu vestido.-dijo Rosalya haciendo pucheros

-Creo que fue suficiente con lo de la ropa interior.-susurre pero no tan bajo como queria

-Por favor.-me miro suplicante con ojos de cordero pero eso ya no funcionaba

-Debo dejarlas chicas el traje que usara Lysandro no se escoge solo.-sali disparada hacia el taburete que estaba frente a los vestidores Rosa todavia hacia pucheros me obligaria a probarme ropa de eso no habia duda.-Estoy esperando.-dije hacia la puerta me obligaria a entrar para asegurarme que estaba vistiendo un traje probablemente ahora mismo estaria buscando algo perdido comenzaba a desesperarme la puerta dio señales de vida ¿iba a salir o no? camine hacia la puerta poniendome junto a ella-Sal o tendre que entrar.-amenace la puerta se movio y comenzo a emerger una figura vestida de negro hasta quedar totalmenete a fuera lo abrace por detras el era mas alto que yo por lo que termine escondida atras de el podia sentir lo nervioso que se encontraba solte una risita apartandome de su lado para regresar al taburete al verlo solte un suspiro de resignacion ese no era el traje.-pareces un pinguino.- me mofe

-O un mayordomo.-grito a mis espaldas Rosa conteniendo su risa

-Podemos dejar esto para despues.-estaba avergonzado

-Claro que podemos...- su mirada cambio a agradecimiento.-pero no lo haremos.-me fulmino con la mirada.-ahora regresa ahi adentro y cambiate el siguiente era un traje color amarillo con una corbata roja.-pareces un pollo.-suspiro con desgana y regreso al vestidor

-Por que haces que se pruebe esos trajes tan ridiculos.-me cuestiono charlotte en voz baja me rei

-Ya deberias imaginartelo es solo por diversion

-Si tu lo dices.-regreso al lado de Rosa

Recorde que el siguiente tal vez fuera el traje blanco.-Leight tienes algo asi como unas orejas de conejo.-me miro sin entender pero sonriendo me las dio

-No le hagas pasar un mal rato a mi hermano ¿si? .-suspiro derrotado mirando a Rosalya con adoracion llegaba a conmoverme

-Lo intentare.-regrese a mi posición anterior el caballero salio vistiendo un traje con lentejuelas plateadas.-pareces una bola de antro.-con la misma regreso al probador despues un traje rayado.-siguiente.-uno rojo.-muy llamativo

-Podemos dejarlo ya

-Regresa al probador cariño y muestrame los siguientes.-faltaba poco para el blanco yo lo sabia y era el unico que en verdad queria ver luego de varios horrores de la moda salio ya molesto.-cierra los ojos.-le pedi suspiro con desgana y asi lo hizo me dispuse a colocarle las orejas.-perfecto ese sera.-me miro sin entender

-Blanco.-dijo escéptico

-Y muy esponjoso.-agregue

-¿Esponjoso?.-se miro al espejo.- no hablaras en serio no voy a ir asi vestido parezco un conejo

-Ni por mi.-lo tome de la mano mientras hacia que mis ojos se tornaran cristalinos

-Es vergonzoso

-Pero te vez lindo.-mi voz comenzo a quebrarse

-Todo menos esto.-suplico esperaba que Rosalya hubiese hecho fotografias

-No me amas lo suficiente para hacerlo.-di media vuelta dispuesta a irme

-No es una fiesta de disfraces.-solto como ultimo intento tomando mi mano

-P pero quiero que vayas asi.-lo mire con una tristeza tan absolutamente fingida pero el se lo creyo

-Por favor katherine elige otro hare lo que quieras pero de conejo no

-Bien entiendo no me amas como dices pero la proxima sera peor seras en verdad un conejo.-se estremecio hablaba muy en serio me las arreglaria para encontrar el disfraz de conejo.-extendia un traje negro con azul que tenia a mi lado.- ten pruebatelo.- dije resignada extendiendo el traje

-si .-dijo el algo tranquilo pero preocupado al salir admito que lucia muy guapo pero yo aun queria el otro

-luces bien .-dije cruzandome de brazos apenas y mirandolo

-gracias.- suspiro aliviado y sonrio

-pero de conejo me gustas mas.- dije al instante haciendo otro puchero

-lucire ridiculo.- contesto pasandose una mano por el cabello

-si consigo que castiel y nath lleven orejas estaras satisfecho dije como unica oferta

-¿Que castiel que? dijo charlotte sonriendo saliendo con un nuevo vestido

-No te distraigas ve y ponte el que sigue dijo rosa sacandole una foto como hizo con los anteriores 20 modelos

-si rosa dijo ella resignada queria una excusa para librarse de ser la nueva muñeca de Rosalya

-bien acepto...solo si ellos lo hacen .-dijo lysandro con una expresion que denotaba lo poco que creia se volveria posible esa situacion

-trato charlotte marcale a castiel vamos a manipularlo .-frote mis manos al esbozar una sonrisa note un leve estremecimiento de parte de Lysandro

-no le marcaran hasta que encontremos el mejor vestido.- sentencio rosalya recargandose en la puerta para evitar que chatini saliera del provador me imaginaba su cara de horror

-no me gustan rosa.- dijo la chica desde en otro lado

-bien entonces elegire por ti dijo sacandola del probador y entrando en unos segundos ella dejando a una muy confundida lottie afuera, unos 10 segundos despues su nuevo record salio rosa con un vestido en la mano

-pruebatelo ahora .-dijo fria me gustaba esa actitud

-si señora .-dijo ella yo miraba la escena charlotte le tenia miedo a rosa era divertido verlas: una sin tomarle importancia a la ropa y la otra queriendo mandar al final charlotte termino con un vestido negro de encaje parecia que la estuvieran torturando comence a reir

-perfecto dijo la experta

-bien ahora mi telefono .-pidio ella rosalya se lo regreso; ¿cuando lo habia tomado? ni yo misma sabia pero algo si era seguro cuando ibas a probarte ropa era mejor evitar llevar algun dispositivo eso haria enojar a Rosalya mas si interrumpia sus lecciones sobre que ponerte y que no

-hola castiel... si estoy bien... kathe quiere decirte algo...

-Hola Castiel llevaras orejas de conejo.-dije al momento de tomar el celular

-Que.-grito sorprendido escuche que algo se le habia caido

-Eres molesto sabes ¿que tan dificil es ponerte unas inocentes orejas de conejo?

-Me vere estupido y ridiculo.- estaba gruñendo de nuevo, su humor no habia cambiado en todo este tiempo

-Lo mismo dijo Lysandro pero vamos debes hacerlo -le quite importancia al asunto

-¿Por que? que gano yo haciendo esa tonteria

-No lo vas a hacer.-me limite a preguntar con mi voz mas fria que de costumbre

-No.-el señorito tenia agallas decirme a mi que no era algo impensable

-L Lysandro.-llame al caballero con mi voz entrecortada por el ficticio llanto sabia que castiel estaria escuchando tenia varios maneras de lograr mi objetivo queria ver cual era la mas efectiva el bicolor se acerco algo asustado habia comenzado a soltar lagrimas

-Que sucede.-Limpio mis lagrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse y salir sin control sabia que estaba fingiendo no era estupido pero aun asi le preocupaba

-No quiere ponerse las orejas de conejo.-rosalya tomo el celular de pronto esto se iba a arreglar pronto

-Castiel recuerdas la epoca en la que sacaba las fotos a escondidas para venderselas a las chicas.-

-Si pero que tiene eso que ver .-escuchamos como le respondia castiel

-Tu eras uno de mis modelos

-No entiendo tu punto Rosalya.-murmuro algo calmado

-Bueno habia unas cuantas fotos comprometedoras.- acaricio la ultima palabra, asi que esa era su carta para ganar

-Y crees que voy a creer eso solo lo dices para que me ponga esas estupidas orejas.-no estaba muy feliz ¿por que seria?

-Si eso es lo que tu crees luego no te quejes cuando anden esparcidas por todo el instituto y son en verdad vergonzosas es tu decisión.-y colgo

-En serio existen esas fotografias.-me dirigi hacia mi amiga no estaba enterada de ello

-No pero el debe pensar que si.-una sonrisa de triunfo se instalo en su rostro

-mmm ya veo.- musito chatini, 10 minutos despues sono el aparato de la castaña .-¿hola?.- dijo ella

-lottie pasame a rosalya.- se habia tranquilizado un poco, juraria que era bipolar tener tantos cambios de animo no era normal

-si .-sonrio al escuchar su voz sin emocion sabia que rosa habia indiscutiblemente ganado

-mencione que amber las quiere.- continuo rosa poniendo el telefono en altavoz

-¿y se las venderas? cuestiono el con panico habia caido redondito

-si no usas las orejas supongo que si y amber restregara a medio instituto las fotos.- solto rosalya

-primero que hace mi novia que no ha intentado defenderme ni una vez.- gruño molesto

-ocupada ademas ella no quiere meterse en esto y cree que seras adorable.-le guiño un ojo a la susodicha

-olvide mencionar nath las usara dije las risas no se hicieron esperar ya estaba imaginandose que carta usaria a mi favor.-pero veo que tenia razon dijo que no te atreverias a usarlas por que eres un cobarde.-enfatize la ultima palabra saboreandola debia estar que echaba humo

-Ya veremos le enseñare a ese idiota ustedes ganan las usare.-se rindio aunque viendolo mejor acepto un reto ficticio

-perfecto.-comence a aplaudir sabia que si usaba esa jugada serviria de la misma forma con nathaniel herir su orgullo ademas ninguno de los dos queria perder contra su enemigo faltaban 4 dias para la fiesta y todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.- bueno Lysandrito creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que usar.-volvi a extenderle las orejas de conejo con un suspiro de resignacion se las volvio a colocar escuche risas contenidas detras de mi y el sonido de la camara esto seria algo que merecia ser recordado

-Y tu vestido.- Rosalya se puso frente a mi con autoritarismo

-Eligelo tu.-le di una palmadita en el hombro y regrese a sentarme junto al taburete salto de alegria dejando a lottie al fin descansar mientras en la parte trasera de la tienda se escuchaba mucho movimiento al parecer seria una larga noche saque de mi bolsillo mi celular dispuesta a marcarle al delegado sono varias veces nadie contestaba ¿Que estaria haciendo? No era normal que el no atendiera mis llamadas comence a caminar inquieta por toda la tienda marcando una y otra vez me llamo la atencion la cantidad de ropa que tenia en sus brazos Rosa iba a sufrir y mucho, me recordo a lo que yo hace unos instantes le habia hecho provarse a Lysandro, un vestido de cada color, tamaños, modelos, formas; intente escabullirme la puerta principal estaba cerrada muy Rosalya no me dejaria que escapara tal vez hasta terminara durmiendo ahi, mi ultima oportunidad de contactar con el delegado era marcando a su casa pero no me agradaba mucho esa opcion habian pasado meses desde la ultima vez que me habia visto obligada a hacerlo y para mi suerte podria terminar contestando su hermanita que por cierto me odia

-Sucede algo.-senti una mano sobre mi hombro era charlotte

-Nathaniel no contesta.- suspire sopezando la idea de marcar o no a su casa o podria ir personalmente, no seria una perdida de tiempo para que existia la tecnologia entonces

-Ya intentaste contactarlo llamando a su casa.-quito su mano habia entendido lo molesto que me resultaba

-Si contesta Amber me va a colgar.-boztece

-Intentalo no pierdes nada

-Saliva, palabras.-conteste con sarcasmo murmuro algunas cosas y regreso por donde habia venido +disculpate+ salto de momento mi conciencia era extraño escucharla expresarse de nuevo crei que habia desertado no le tome importancia ¿por que aparecia ahora?, ¿por que no antes?, ¿que queria eso decir? tendria alguna imprtancia me deje caer contra el suelo

_**~Nathaniel no tengo idea por que no contestas mis llamadas solo te escribo para decirte el sabado debes llevar unas orejas de conejo te preguntaras ¿por que? bueno castiel dijo que las llevaria e insinuo que no tenias las agallas suficientes para hacerlo al grado de decir que eras un cobarde no quiero pensar eso de ti pero es tu decision que pases una linda noche kathe~**_.-listo a mas tardar mañana recibire su respuesta diciendo que lo hara.-

-Katherine tu vestido esta listo.-rosalya me llamaba me relaje era mejor hacerlo por las buenas me dirigi a los provadores

-Es precioso.-escuche que chatini lo alababa no haberlo hecho seria un insulto hacia el gusto de Rosalya

-Aqui estoy lista para la tortura.- gemi al ver el supuesto vestido iba a ser dificil ponermelo yo sola.-no hablaras en serio debo probarme ese vestido.-

* * *

Regrese a la escritura en primera persona o algo similar ni yo misma se que tiene de coherente este capitulo pero el siguiente ya es la fiesta faltan 6 capitulos para el final o seran mas ya ha pasado una semana desde que les informe mi decision sobre el rumbo del fanfic estamos a 10 reviews de la meta asi que espero lleguemos a ello antes de la proxima semana

Me he estado preguntando cual deberia ser el final tengo 2 posibles opciones aunque con una anunciaria el cierre definitivo del fanfic y con la otra llegaria a ver una continuación "decisiones, decisiones, decisiones"

Ahora reviews saben que amo los reviews n.n gracias por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme un lindo review se aprecia fueron 3 cosa que no me hace muy feliz pero es pasable mejor qu TToTT bien continuo

AKASUNA: en el siguiente capitulo se decidira el destino de Dimitry ya lo tengo preparado y creo que he comenzado a "revivir" por asi decirlo la actitud de la kathe original no puedo evitarlo pero ella volvera y mejorada te lo prometo bueno tambien depende mi estado de animo lamentablemente eso influye mucho, siento haber matado a Castiel en la pesadilla y a Charlotte pero eso es lo que se le ocurre a mi extraño cerebrito aunque creo que quedo bien *me pregunto que ocurriria si en verdad los mato en el fic* gracias por dejar review y leer saludos y besos

SARAHI: Aun asi no veo a Charlotte y Kathe como amigas no por todo lo que ha pasado sino que lo decidi desde el principio ademas no me agrada la idea de que sean amigas, creeme sera una caida peor que la de debrah te va a agradar el destino que tiene, si fue divertida la obstinacion de lottie aunque me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si en verdad los mataba pero no lo hare por ahora me voy adiosito gracias por leer y dejar review

Terminando de contestar mis amados reviews me despido espero pronto lleguemos a los 100 reviews para que al fin pueda terminar el fanfic y sobre la continuacion si es que hay ya veremos

Gracias por leer dejar review agregar a favorito follower

KATHERINE


	30. Chapter 30

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV

RATING M (Lenguaje soez alucion al asesinato) N/A: en realidad no es nada del otro mundo unas cuantas palabritas por aqui y por haya pero pueden leerlo DISFRUTENLO y nos leemos abajo*

* * *

Miercoles un dia de la semana que a nadie le gustaba despues de la eleccion de vestidos habia regresado al departamento donde castiel estaba que echaba humo ya que habia aceptado usar las orejas y charlotte como buena novia se las habia llevado el simplemente dio media vuelta sin tocarlas si quiera y termino por salir hacia el balcon dejando muy en claro lo enfadado que estaba ella, no le tomo importancia ya se le pasaria el vestido lo coloco en el armario donde no se arrugaria para despues de un rato caer dormida, despertando al otro dia preparandose para ir al instituto pero separada de castiel ya que se suponia habia terminado con el: por las calles andaba las personas la señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas se paro en seco al ver algunas revistas desagradables termino por comprarlas y se dirigio rapidamente al instituto donde nada mas al llegar en el patio y sin entrar a clase las hojeo cambiando de color entre mas cosas que veia charlotte estaba FURIOSA maldita revista malditos paparazzis maldita Tiger Beat* una foto una jodida foto del dia de la dichosa conferencia una jodida foto de ella besando al cantante y no era todo era la jodida portada en donde se encontraba a tan solo 3 dias de la fiesta con titulos estupidos al articulo en varias revistas

-amor Dimitry vanclosh y Charlotte kensington de vuelta?

-un simple favor o un lindo romance ¿de nuevo juntos!

-el dilottie regresa!

-seran un futuro matrimonio

charlotte estaba enojada esas revistas no sabian la habian sacado de sus casillas por que le pasaba eso a ella por que solo a ella ahora en el instituto la creian una vil zorra que solo queria follar con castiel y ahora volvia con su ex incluso iris la evitaba estaba S-O-L-A

-mierda murmuro para ella misma no podia ver a su novio a la cara minimo dentro del instituto gracias a dios dimitri se fue del instituto por cosas de el

pero para ojos de la sociedad de todos a excepción de los enterados ella era una zorra a la hora del descanso fue a el gimnasio grave error alli estaba amber con su sequito de hipocritas

-mira aqui tenemos a la zorra.- dijo amber

-mierda mierda mierda.- decia charlotte para si misma

-ya decia yo que por algo tu fuiste amiguita de debrah .-

-callate .-respondio charlotte

-que le hacemos .-dijo amber mirando a sus amigas

-cortale el pelo menciono.- li sacando unas tijeras las mismas que charlotte recordo habia usado amber para cortarle el cabello a la albina

-no hagamosle cicatrizes.- dijo de forma sadica la otra charlotte

-que tal robarle .-dijo amber si no fuera por que estaba realmente debil las hubiese golpeado

-sosténganla mientras reviso su bolso.- dijo amber

-aléjense .-dijo la castaña intentando evadirlas sin exito

-mmm... que linda foto me pregunto si... dijo amber rompiendola

-no hija de puta alejate de mis cosas sollozo

-mmmm y aqui hay un i pod .-dijo amber pisando el aparato la joven sollozaba

-y el celular a la este celular a de ser carisimo .-solto amber viendo el i phone que tambien piso

-ya no veo nada de valor me voy vamos chicas.- dijo amber dandole una sonrisa burlona saliendo del lugar escoltada de sus perritos

-no olvidas algo amber.- dijo li de pronto antes de salir extendiendole un bote

-ah si toma(...).-dijo echándole pintura manchandola como saldria de alli era un callejon sin salida ese momento cuando amber se esfumo tomo el celular estaba roto de la pantalla pero serviria

-ho-ho-hola dijo

-charlote me tenias preocupado en donde estas .-dijo castiel

-un fa-fa-favor dijo ella

-dime.-

-traeme ropa y...ven al gimnasio por favor y...que no te vea amber .-suplico con la voz entrecortada

-que sucedio char...dijo el y ella colgo y se abrazo las piernas unos dias mas y dimitril y ella serian historia unos 20 min despues llego castiel y al ver el aspecto de la chica se sintio furioso preocupado

-amor quien...medito un momento y por lo que dijo en el telefono sabia quien fue

-maldita perra dijo entre dientes ayudo a su novia a pararse y la llevo a los vestidores

-toma te espero afuera dijo el

-si .-dijo ella al salir aun con un poco de pintura en el rostro castiel la abrazo

-pagara amor pagara.- prometio

-me llamo zorra dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos el recordar lo que le hizo.-el la siguio abrazando

Habian pasado los dia y se encontraban a sabado de nuevo los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar en grupos y parejas un fotografo tomaba la fotografias antes de entrar y se las entregaria sin ningun coste al salir ya enmarcada el gimnasio se encontraba apenas iluminado por pequeños focos gries y negros que daban un aspecto tenebroso pero ideal para alguna escapada tazones con ponche rojo como la sangre bocadillos de todo tipo y las mas ostentosas decoraciones algunas figuras hechas de cristal colgaban del techo y en la parte frontal del lugar en una caja de vidrio se encontraban unas coronas junto a unos cetros ese dia se coronaria al rey y la reina del baile antes de entrar a los que no llevaban una mascara se les proporcionaba una nada extravagante ni tampoco simple algo adecuado a su vestimenta los alumnos al entrar se sorprendieron en el suelo habian diversos aniños con algunas inscripciones para los que iban en grupo o hasta los enamorados la gran mayoria se acerco al estrado a oservar las coronas deseandolas parecian reales y tal vez lo fueran nada podian saber todo habia sido decorado por especialista que habia contratado la chica y el gimnacio habia permanecido cerrado los 4 dias anteriores los unicos que tenia acceso al lugar era la chica y sus acompañantes eso dejaba mayor exitacion al alumnado que contra pronostico habian acudido todos quedando asombrados con el resultado la rubia amber se encontraba en una esquina con un vestido cafe que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mostraba mas de lo adecuado su siempre caracteristicas joyas de fantasia y maquillada en exceso finalizando su atuendo un rojo carmesi sobre sus labios mirando a todos con desden y frustrada por el numero de personas que ahi se encontraban esperando la entrada de el pelirrojo para que nadie le ganase el privilegio de bailar con el y poder besarlo

Entrando en la escena y para asombro de los espectadores entraba por la misma puerta que todos una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas cubriendo en su totalidad su rostro una mascara y un vestido sencillo blanco que cubria desde su cuello hasta sus manos y pies nada de lo que la multitud esperaba de la organizadora de ese evento no habia logrado impresionarlos y mucho menos llenar sus expectativas dicho muchacha caminaba hasta esconderse entre las sombras donde nadie la pudiera ver

Asi uno a uno de los estudiante entraban sin excepcion alguna y abriendose un telon estrategicamente puesto en una silla blanca como el marfil con adornos blancos se encontraba la anfitriona con una mascara extendida como alas de un cuervo y negra con piedras de varios colores que ante el contacto con la poca iluminacion destellaban el vestido en su mayoria azul oscuro la parte de arriba tipo corse con escote y una rosa en el centro con moños en la parte de los hombros la parte de abajo una tipica falda del siglo 18 con olanes blancos las mangas del vestido caidas adornos de pequeñas rosas rojas guantes negros el peinado alto apenas y unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro y un collar de zafiro en forma de gota con pequeños dijes a su lado cayendo desde la cadena principal, sus acompañantes tomando cada una de sus manos a su izquierda el pelirrojo con un traje de etiqueta negro y rojo su cabello rebelde peinado pulcramente hacia atras un antifaz rojo carmesi enmarcando las orillas en negro y a la derecha de la ojivioleta el caballero victoriano tambien con un traje de etiqueta negro y azul y un antifaz mitad azul y mitad negro donde no se podia decir en que lugar comenzaba un color y terminaba el siguiente y donde habian quedado las famosas orejas de conejo perdidas en algun lugar de sus armarios ya que esta al ver la facilidad con la que habian terminado por aceptar habia rechazado esa idea dejandoles muy en claro su decision a lo que ellos le agradecian con una enorme sonrisa creyendo que lo habia hecho para evitarles una humillacion aunque era claro que lo habia decidido ante la falta de entretenimiento que eso le pudo haber generado no debia llamar la atencion mas de lo esperado no esa noche; conforme la multitud asimilaba eso la anfitriona se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia el microfono que se encontraba junto a las coronas

-Bienvenidos.-diria recibiendo algunos aplausos de parte de lo invitados.- me alegra que hayan venido esta fiesta es en nuestro honor falta poco para graduarnos asi que he pensado que deberiamos limar asperezas y perdonar y olvidar las ofensas de las que hemos sido victimas dejemos atraz el rencor el odio no nos llevara nunca a nada que mejor manera para hacerlo que con esta fiesta espero la disfruten y voten por sus favoritos a rey y reina ahora todos por fvor ponganse sus mascaras y a bailar se ha dicho.-dejaba el microfono y caminaba a donde se encontraban sus amigos siendo interrumpida por uno que otro estudiante felicitandola por la fiesta o su atuendo cuando volteaba a ver sus amigos ya no estaban ahi y era imposible encontrarlos entre la multitud una muchacha de cabello cafe y sencillo vestido blanco chocaba contra ella extendiendole simplemente un trozo de papel

_***Te espero en el aula de musica ***_

_**Lysandro**_

decia la nota cuando volteba a mirar a su mensajera esta ya se habia ido sin que nadie la viese por la puerta trasera de los vestuarios tomaba otra maleta y salia de ahi confundiéndose con la oscuridad caminando sin hacer ruido entraba en el instituto notando que no habia nadie caminaba presurosa de ser vista hacia el fondo de las escalers donde doblaba hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y en la tercera aula notaba una leve luz dejaba en el cubiculo junto al lugar su maleta y se adentaba a la dichosa aula de musica donde nada mas dar 5 pasos dentro escuchaba como la puerta era cerrada con llave volteaba pensando que ahi estaria su caballero pero en vez de esos tras el cristal veia a u enemiga melody sonriendole con superioridad mientras se colocaba unos lentes de contacto y una peluca del mismo color que su cabello la albina caia al fin encuenta de quien era la chica que segun decian tanto se parecia a ella en realidad el bicolor no la habia citado si no que ella habia caido en la trampa de la castaña arruinandole su noche su coronacion y su fiesta y que por logica esa se haria pasar por ella la otra se retiraba dandole una sonrisa aun mayor ante la mueca de odio por parte de la protagonista mientras la ahora encerrada en el aula se calmaba e intentaba tener una idea para salir de esa situacion escuchaba como la musica era cada vez mayor suspirando buscaba su celular pero no lo traia consigo si no en la maleta que habia dejado junto al aula gritaba con frustracion y maldecia de pronto unos pasos se escucharon ella se escondio alguien abrio la puerta era su pelirrojo amigo que en busca de su novia charlotte habia creido que la que gritaba era ella terminando por sorprenderse al ver a la albina ahi caminando extendiendole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Que haces aqui

-La estupida de Melody me engaño y termine encerrada pero no fue tan inteligente para llevarse la llave

-La dejo pegada a la puerta

-Como pense y tu que haces aqui crei que estarias cuidando a lottie

-Si pero me entere que dimitry le pidio que vinieran aqui asi que queria sorprenderlo en caso de que se atreviera a tocarla o hacerle daño

-Alguien se dio cuenta de que no estamos

-No el plan va como lo pensaste se supone que nosotros estamos ahi perfecta idea en vestir un maniqui como tu y pedirle a dake que se vistiera como yo con todo y peluca

-Perfecto y Lysandro se ha dado cuenta

-Rosalya esta cumpliendo su parte del plan ademas recuerda que invito a algunas de sus fans y ahora mismo lo mantienen ocupado

-Una ultima cosa la entrada hacia el escenario esta lista ya sabes para que en el momento en que entremos se cierren el telon y las luces se apaguen y nadie sospeche

-Nada saldra mal

-Algo menos por lo que preocuparme debemos esperar a que dimitry venga entonces todo terminara la camara esta lista

La muchacha mientras el pelirrojo estaba observando en las ventanas tomaba la ropa que tenia en la maleta arreglandola para ponersela facilmente unso minutos despues escuchaban 2 voces que se acercaban se encondian tras las escaleras viendo como la carnada llevaba a dimitry hacia su destruccion entraban al aula destinada el mantenia una sonrisa despiadada

-Para que estamos aqui dim.-pregunto inocente la castaña

-Me alegra que me escogieras a mi y no a ese

-Siempre lo haria lo sabes te sigo amando

-Yo tambien charlotte pero...

-Que sucede dimitry

-Debo terminar lo que no hicieron

-¿De que hablas?.-la chica responderia asustada

-A veces eres algo estupida debo repetirlo pero bueno sera como tu ultimo deseo sabes que ese dia que fuiste a verme cuando estaba con debrah recuerda que te golpee y amenace que si decias algo te mataria bueno pues como debes saber contrate a esos para que te violaran y mataran pero no lo hicieron por misericordiosos luego fueron a confesar la verdad no podia dejarlos con vida pense que podrian chantajearme asi que los mate y me deshice de ellos años mas tarde contrate a otros idiotas pero mis motivos eran diferentes debian deshacerse de mi en ese momento prometida la estupida descubrio todo asi que hice que su muerte pasara como un accidente yo su dolido prometido me quede con todo su dinero impulse mi carrera pagandole a las personas para que me eligieran sobre los demas debrah tambien es mi complice he sobornado personas las he comprado y si no aceptan matado luego volvi a saber de ti y llegue hasta aqui al instituto donde me encontre con tu amiguita katherine que tambien me queria ayudar pero por cosa del destino se arrepintio protegiendote de mi y tuvo que suceder de nuevo la desgracia, tuve que violarla no me arrepiento y luego intente matarla cortando sus venas pero la idiota sobrevivio aunque no dijo nada y cambio ahora da pena asi que debo terminar lo que comence hace años y matarte luego a ese guitarrista de pacotilla castiel pensaba matarlos a ambos hoy tenia todo preparado pero modificaste mis planes al dejarlo aun asi despues de que yo dimitry vanclosh te mate a ti charlotte kensington matare tambien a ese pelirrojo te amo mi rosa pero ahora estas de mas y no puedo perdonar que me hayas engañado

-Dimitry por favor no lo hagas.-el castaño se limitaba a acorralarla contra el escritorio y posaba sus manos en el delgado cuello de la chica aplicando cada segundo un poco mas de fuerza mientras la otra lo empujaba con sus manos en el vano intento de liberarse le comenzaba a faltar aire y veia todo borroso hasta que de pronto era liberada tosia e intentaba aspirar el maximo de aire escuchaba unos cuantos golpes tomaba entre sus manos la camara y era auxiliada por el pelirrojo que la cargaba sacandola de ahi y saliendo del edificio

El castaño se levantaba del suelo limpiandose la boca que tenia llena de sangre intentando llamr a los tipos que habia contratado para que secuestraran a la pareja pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas ante el retorno de la chica que al parecer habia regresado no cabia en si de gozo debia matarla de una vez

-Charlotte.- pregunto esperara que la chica lo mirara encontro una mirada sadica

-Error.-se limito a decir y sintio un disparo que le rozo el brazo cuando la persona levanto la vista se topo con unos crueles ojos violetas que lo miraban con odio acto seguido la ahi presente se quitaba la peluca castaña dejando a la vista su cabello plateado

-Que vas a hacer con eso es peligroso que lo tengas.-escondio un poco de su temor pero no aparto la vista del arma

-Peligroso para ti dimitry y respecto a tu pregunta es obvio matarte

-No te atreverias asi que mejor suelta el arma y regresa a tu fiestecita.-su sarcasmo no funcionaba pero deseaba ganar tiempo hasta que alguien viniese suplicaba que fuera su charlotte y lo salvara

-No sin antes arreglar cuantas contigo

-Te lo suplico no me mates por favor.-se arrodillo frente a ella esperando un descuido para quitarle el arma y matarla alegaria que habia sido en defensa propia

-Tuviste piedad de mi de alguien que no te habia hecho absolutamente nada dime la tuviste cuando me violaste e intentaste matarme

-Por favor katherine te lo suplico no me mates tengo una carrera por delante una vida

-Yo tambien la tenia y era casi perfecta pero la destruiste hiciste que se desmoronara perdi todo por tu culpa maldito es hora de pagar.-soltaba el primer disparo observando como el culpable de sus desgracias se retorcia de dolor mientras en el suelo comenzaba a formarse un pequeño charco de rojo escarlata.-hermosa noche para morir.-susurro contra el oido del muchacho este no emitio mas que sollozos **patetico** penso la albina levantandose sonriendo.-ya no eres tan valiente.-se mofo; este comenzaba a sollozar agarrandose el brazo se acercaba y lo tomaba del menton haciendo que la mirara, el miedo se hacia presente en las facciones de su atacante.- espero que hayas disfrutado mi cuerpo es momento de saldar la deuda por tomarlo.-rozaba sus labios dandole una sonrisa calida acto seguido colocaba el arma cerca de su cabeza y jallaba del gatillo observando como lentamente los ojos se pintaban de un opaco perdiendo vida hasta cerrarse .-nos veremos en el infierno.- pronuncio cada palabra con indiferencia soltandolo hasta que chocaba contra el suelo la muchacha tenia algunas manchas de sangre en el rostro y las manos con un pañuelo las limpiaba levantandose giraba hacia la salida para encontrarse con la castaña que la miraba con horror.- lo siento chatini pero tu plan no me servia era bueno no lo negare pero esto es un juego solo hay un ganador y un perdedor no hay empate es blanco o negro nunca gris el debia pagar y lo hizo.-se limito a decir con indiferencia hasta quedar frente a la chica

-Y todo lo que dijiste en la fiesta sobre olvidar y perdonar .-permanecia sin mirarla blanca como una hoja

-Menti.-enfatizo .-nunca podre olvidar lo que el me hizo asi que me vengue.-

-pero a que precio.-susurro mirandola fijo

-con su vida; termino arruinado y muerto como me dejo a mi nada puede ser recuperado una vez que se pierde.-dio un paso hacia la salida una mano la detuvo tomandola del codo

-no tienes miedo de que te atrapen.-

-charlotte si que eres ingenua en esta vida lo que manda es el dinero si lo tienes como es en mi caso esto termina como una venganza por parte de la mafia el era un cantante que logro todo gracias a estar asociado con ellos pero intento hacerse el listo y los traiciono asi que termino muerto al fin conseguimos nuestra venganza tu no tuviste que volver a ponerte en peligro, castiel no estuvo preocupado por ti y yo bueno me vengue aunque no siento ningun alivio me siento exactamente igual... pero libre al mundo de una escoria como el evite de esa manera que alguien mas pasara por lo que tuvimos que vivir una causa justa no lo vez.-miro de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida

-nunca me lo hubiera esperado ni de ti.-

-un dia lo entenderas no habia otra salida tu plan pudo haber fallado y no podia admitir ni un error termino pagando el precio por sus actos y aun muerto todavia queda su recuerdo, pero sera erradicado todo lo referente a el y su existencia yo algun dia podre olvidar nos vemos charlotte sera mejor que olvides todo lo que se dijo esta noche; no quieres correr su misma suerte y no me haria feliz matarte por castiel por supuesto no le quitare su felicidad asi que olvida todo esto por tu bien y el mio

-como quieres que olvide

-olvida y avanza nada de esto te concernia pero decidiste llegar en el momento inadecuado presenciaste todo esto; nadie ademas de mi debia saberlo asi que por ultima vez te digo "olvida todo lo que sucedio" se feliz con castiel y no se te ocurra abrir la boca o moriras ahora salgamos de aqui nadie debe saber que sucedio lo unico es que castiel te salvo, asi que, como te imaginaras he estado en la fiesta todo este tiempo nunca estuve aqui.-comenzaba a quitarse el vestuario y guardaba todo de nuevo en la maleta que escondia en su locker caminaba hacia la salida y sin que el pelirrojo la viera regresaba a su lugar de honor nuevamente sola en la silla y las luces se encendian de nuevo todos se miraban sin saber que habia ocurrido ella solo suspiraba repasando los acontecimientos previos preguntandose si habia hecho todo bien si algo habia olvidado algo que la pudiera incriminar solo quedaba charlotte esa chica pero por ahora estaba a salvo siempre se dijo que seria ella por encima de los demas destruiria a quien la intentara destruir nunca perderia estaba harta de lo mismo que le quedaba ahora; absolutamente nada sus venganzas estaban terminadas habia vencido a sus enemigos y recuperado el control pero sentia como todo comenzaba a venirse a bajo como al final terminaria sobre una pila de odio lo que ella misma habia cosechado

Todo regreso a la normalidad o casi todo parejas bailando los involucrados regresando al gimnasio mientras veia como la chica de nombre amber salia del lugar enfadada al ver al pelirrojo de nuevo... pero la diferencia era significativa estaba con charlotte su novia y el rubio nathaniel bailando con la que se suponia era Melody suplantándola dejo salir un suspiro no tenia nada que hacer ahi todo habia terminado ese pueblo lo unico que significaba para ella eran desgracias recuerdos que deseaba borrar.

Caminando a la parte superior del estrado tomaba el microfono

-Es hora de elegir al rey y la reina del baile.-los murmullos acrecentaban las miradas de codicia hacia los trofeos, suspiro mirando a todos los que estaba ahi con una sonrisa finjida y forzada los nombro.- Castiel y Charlotte.- un silencio sepulcral tomo el lugar ni los ganadores se lo podian creer todo el mundo pensaba que la ganadora seria la albina pero su principal enemiga esta al ver que ellos no se movian de su lugar bajo del escenario dirigiendose a ellos y jalandolos.-pongan sus mejores sonrisas, reciban la maldita corona para que me pueda largar de aqui entienden.-se limitaron a asentir despues de la pseudo-coronacion donde la corona de la chica se cayo y termino hecha un desastre, en el momento en que un gracioso comenzo a tirar la comida y al final la fiesta se torno en una guerra de comida en la que nadie se salvo de ser manchado y que termino por eso de las 3 de la mañana todos se retiraron dejando sola en medio del gimnacio a kaherine que maldecia al mundo y su suerte su salida rapida se habia visto afectada en el momento en que comenzo a volar la comida cuando los adornos se cayeron haciendose pedazos en el suelo el ponche termino derramado logrando que mas de uno terminara en el suelo acercandose a ella el albino y el pelirrojo se sentaban a su lado

-Linda fiesta.-ataco el pelirrojo intentando en vano limpiar su traje

-Otra estupidez mas, tu novia tiene que ser tan torpe mira que tirar la corona.-

-Estaba sorprendida todos pensamos que serias tu la reina del baile.-

-Me canse de ser el centro de atencion no me lleva a nada.-la miraron asombrados

-Es molesto.-secundo el bicolor

-¿Por que lo dices lysandro?.-se miraron fijamente

-No pude bailar contigo en toda la noche por estar rodeado de algunas chicas que invito rosa.-contesto algo exasperado

-Es una lastima pero vamos regresemos a casa

-Te noto decaida

-No es nada solo estoy cansada no crei que la fiesta terminara de este modo

-Si tu lo dices algo me tiene inquieto no he visto a Dimitry desde que regreso charlotte

-Como sea nos vamos Lysandro.-el chico se levanto y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.-haciendo un gesto con la mano se despedian del pelirrojo que era interceptado por su novia que aun permanecia algo afectada

Caminaban con la luna acompañados en cada paso que daban vigilandolos resguardandolos con su resplandeciente luz mostrandoles el tardio camino que aun les esperaba por recorrer abrazados ella permanecia recargada en el mientras este la tomaba de la cintura como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer cualquier palabra estaria de mas romperia la tranquilidad de la noche y los pensamientos que en ese momento tenian toda la atencion de la chica

-Lysandro ¿podrias hacerme un favor?.-susurro contra el pecho del chico el se limito a mirarla asentiendo poco tiempo despues.-mañana... puede ser un dia muy dificil para todos necesito saber que cuento contigo que no me traicionaras

-No entiendo que va a suceder

-Permanece al margen de la situacion puedes hacer eso por mi

-Supongo

* * *

* Tiger Beat: revista estadounidense para adolescentes

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO DEJA UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW SI TE GUSTO; CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS LO CONSEGUIREMOS LO DEJO EN SUS MANOS

A LAS PERSONITA QUE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR DEJARON REVIEW GRACIAS

AKASUNA:Me lees la mente desde que Dimitry aparecio ya tenia planeado matarlo que consecuencias tendra su muerte "una investigacion policiaca" y uno que otro secretito saldra a la luz

LOTTIE:ya sabes miketsukami el hermano perdido de Lysandro es mio vamos bien de tiempo los capitulos estan quedando muy bien gracias por ayudarme

KAROL:gracias por tu review eso hace que tengamos mas ganas de escribir espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

TERMINANDO ESTO ESTAMOS A 5 CAPITULOS DEL FINAL PUEDEN SER MAS AUNQUE QUIEN SABE NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA

BYE BYE


	31. Chapter 31

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

**SORPRESA un capitulo en fin de semana fue buena idea no asi no tiene que esperar hasta el lunes ademas estoy de buen humor **

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

Las clases debian estar absolutamente canceladas, y como no si habia un muerto en el aula de musica que probablemente ya estuviera algo descompuesto, pobre del que lo encontrara se llevaria el trauma de su vida y la directora estaria demasiado impactada, el delegado igual y los profesores intentando mantener a raya a los curiosos, uno que otro llorando por su muerto idolo y charlotte la unica pieza de mas en mi ajedrez lo unico que me ponia en peligro debia permanecer callada; nadie ademas de nosotras sabia quien era el culpable pero si hablaba tendria que silenciarla para siempre, confiaba en que ella fuera mas inteligente su vida dependia del silencio y negar cualquier verdad, castiel iba a estar afectado despues de todo, Dimitry habia sido alguna vez su idolo, los demas simplemente sorprendidos tome unos pantaloncillos negros la blusa del club de fans que nina me habia dado, seguia igual despues de tanto tiempo guardada converse negras un poco de maquillaje negro para mis ojos y un labial rojo deje una nota a mi tia diciendole donde estaria al fin y al cabo estaria preocupada cuando viera las noticias matutinas, sali tomando unicamente mis llaves y cartera cruzando las ya tan caracteristicas calles, topandome con casi las mismas personas de siempre escuchando las risitas los murmullos de todas esas chicas a las que pasaba dejando atras completas desconocidas no me moleste nisiquiera en verlas no valian la pena tome la misma calle que la primera vez que llegue a este pueblo, poniendo atencion en donde caminaba al levantar por primera vez la vista me quede congelada restregue mis ojos pero al mirar de nuevo a ese lugar esa persona ya no estaba ¿habria sido mi imaginacion?

Entre a una cafeteria para ordenar un cafe sencillo y galletas la cajera me miro con burla no entendi a que se debia esa mirada ni queria saber solo me quede mirandola fijamente se retiro hacia la parte trasera sonrei con triunfo espere a que llegara mi pedido tardo varios minutos en los que me entretuve paseando la mirada en la cafeteria escuche mas murmullos y miradas poco gratas de muchachas de mi edad habia extrañado todo eso una principalmente me molesto era pelirroja de ojos negros que paso junto a mi empujandome haciendo que me tambaleara se coloco al lado mio riendose descaradamente no le preste atencion ni segui su infantil juego hasta que llego un chico rubio que pude presumir era su novio le daria una pequeña leccion tire mis llaves a proposito cuando estaba por besarla a modo de saludo el como todo un caballero las levanto tendiéndomelas tome sus manos por unos segundos y le sonrei con un leve matiz de seduccion el me devolvio la sonrisa con galanteria mientras su noviecita perdia su sonrisa prepotente de hacia varios minutos fulminandolo con la mirada el no se inmuto una pequeña charla llena de provocacion hacia ella de mi parte y cuando al fin llego mi pedido bese mis dedos y luego los coloque en los labios del muchacho dejando la marca de mi labial en ellos le guiñe un ojos y me despedi, la chica echaba humo rei de la misma manera que ella e infantilmente le saque la lengua cuando iba a balanzarse contra mi el chico la detuvo tomandola por la cintura sali del lugar riendome camine rumbo al instituto si no habia nada que me interrumpira llegaria a tiempo, silbe todo el camino bebiendo poco a poco el cafe que me revitalizo y termino de despertarme para el momento en que llegue a sweet amoris estaba fresca como una lechuga sonriendo de nuevo habia como era de esperarse; cintas amarillas en algunos lugares, alumnos platicando entre ellos, policias hablando con la directora y una camioneta forense aparcada frente al instituto los periodistas se habia retirado ya sabia lo que habia pasado camine hacia el gimnasio encontrando el las gradas a mis amigos que hablaban y algunos estaban algo sorprendidos me acerque no me habian escuchado logico no traia zapatillas

-Hola.-dije con una sonrisa a todos fingí preocupacion.-¿Que sucede?.-tome asiento junto a Lysandro

-Dimitry fue asesinado.-solto de pronto Castiel sin poder creerselo

-H- hablas en serio.-me quede sin habla como lo habia planeado con el rabillo del ojo note que charlotte me miraba fijamente tal vez pensaba que confesaria era ingenua de verdad

-Lo encontro el conserje segun el forense murio entr de la mañana.-tomo la palabra el rubio yo me recargue en el pecho de Lysandro el estaba pensativo

-Eso quiere decir que murio durante la fiesta.-mi voz denotaba miedo charlotte seguia con su mirada acusadora fija en mi pero no habia abierto la boca en ningun momento buena decisión

-Entrevistaran a cada alumno por separado comenzaran por los mas allegados a el y los que organizaron la fiesta despues los demas hasta hallar al culpable.-informo nathaniel apretandose el puente de la nariz para calmarse

-Esto es horrible.-mis ojos se ponian cristalinos.-quien haria algo tan despreciable terminar con la vida de otro.-me abrace mas a Lysandro el acaricio mi espalda intentando calmarme escuche un leve bufido por parte de charlotte

-Vamos kathe salgamos de aqui debes calmarte .-Lysandro tomo mi mano dirigiendonos a el patio donde nos sentamos en una banca el permanecia en silencio algo andaba mal.-sobre ayer cuando mencionaste que hoy seria un dia dificil te referias a esto.-clavo su mirada bicolor en mi

-Absolutamente no lo dije por que se suponia que hoy se descubriria al verdadero Dimitry y tendriamos que apoyar a charlotte y castiel en caso de que el les quisiera hacer algo ¿como puedes dudar de mi acaso crees que yo sabia que iba a morir?

-Lo llegue a considerar pero pensandolo bien es imposible estuviste en la fiesta todo el rato ademas por que lo harias.-se disculpo con la mirada cambie de tema

-Compre esto para ti no estaba segura si habias comido algo.-extendi la bolsa de galletas.-son tus favoritas

-Gracias.-las tomo sonrojado comiendo una.-es muy amable de tu parte no crei que lo recordaras solo lo dije una vez hace mucho tiempo

-Como podria olvidarlo si eres alguien muy importante para mi.-sabia lo que me diria a continuacion

Chatini llego corriendo note que tenia algo entre manos

-Podria hablar contigo a solas

-Estoy con Lysandro no podria ser luego.-me dio una mirada con amenaza ¨si no vienes dire quien mato a dimitry¨ suspire.-El deber me llama.-continue despidiéndome de el caballero el asintio caminamos un poco

-la escuela esta llena de reporteros y detectives buscando la verdad dijo charlotte encarandome asi que la conciencia habia comenzado a culparla

-y eso me importa por...-cuestione cruzandome de brazos

-te van a descubrir .-advirtio negue con la cabeza

-cuantas veces te lo debo de decir tal vez 1 vez mas y ya vino alguien de la mafia a matarlo esa es la version que testificaremos nosotros dijo katherine

-pero y si...dijo la castaña

-esto es dinero lottie puedo pagar si yo deseo al mejor abogado de europa pero...- calle de repente decirle o no

-pero que? interrumpio charlotte tenia la certeza de que algo haria la muchacha

-no le causaremos mucho daño enseñandole a la policia lo que grabaste queriamos hacerle daño tambien a debrah ese era el plan no? dijo katherine -queriamos acabar a dimitri pero debrah tambien debia pagar.-termine con una sonrisa

-tienes razon murmuro la castaña no tan convencida

-mira no tenemos suficiente con lo que dijo que te parece ir a su casa ofreci asi sabria que ocultaba y poder salir de esta

-QUE! estara lleno de detectives dijo exaltaa chatini

-mira solo iremos nosotras 2 todos estan aqui nadie sospechara si desaparecemos una o 2 horas dijo katherine la castaña murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones.- o que ¿prefieres ser incriminada?.-continue.- hay que buscar otra cosa y tal ves debby nos ayude a salir de esto incriminandola y olviden el caso y la culpen asi que vamonos.-termine caminando hacia la salida nadie nos observaba

-si dijo la castaña siguiendola y asi lo hicieron fueron a el que se suponia era el departamento del muerto

-cerrada murmuro katherine al hacer un intento por abrirla suspiro busacando algo en su bolso que la ayudara a abrir la dichosa puerta

-debe de haber otra forma .-dijo charlotte -ahhh ya se antes el tenia la costumbre de dejar la llave debajo de la alfombra

-que idiota bueno chequemos .-katherine pateo la alfombra y alli estaba la llave al abrir se toparon con una casa comun y corriente y parecia deshabitada las paredes blancas los muebles limpios la television de ultimo modelo premios en los estantes charlotte quedo paralizada era identico el lugar al de su sueño incluso habia una silla exactamente en el lugar donde la habia soñado

-aqui no hay nada vamos a la habitacion .-continuo katherine sin prestar atencion a la mueca de la otra chica ella se calmo y termino por siguirla pero al entrar al cuarto charlotte inicio a temblar la habitacion estaba desordenada pero lo que le impacto era tenia las paredes repletas de fotos de ella que quien sabe como se las tomo habia un tiro al blanco con una foto de ella y varios dardos clavados, en el escritorio una laptop apagada katherine se acerco a ella prendiendola no sin ante ponere unos guantes le dio otros a la chica no debian dejar ninguna huella

-oye tu busca en los estantes.-los señalo.- yo revisare la lap top y tranquila esa cosa no esta viva .-dijo refiriendose a una muñeca de cabello castaño y ojos carmesi que se encontraba colocada en el estante identica a ella

-si .-dijo la muchacha con los ojos bien abiertos ahora se daba cuenta dimitry estaba mucho mas que enfermo y obsesionado con ella se dirigio a el estante habia unas cuantas prendas de ella que alguna vez le pertenecieron unos libros pero nada que pudiese ayudar

-oye cual crees que sea la contraseña.-la interrumpió de pronto

-no se respondió ella

-mmm... pensando como esta el cuarto vamos a ver si charlotte es la contraseña.- al tratar estaba incorrecta

-incorrecta maldijo katherine

-intenta con rosa .-dijo la otra chica ella lo intento y efectivamente esa era la contraseña.-otro idiota.-murmuro no le sorprendió a ninguna de las 2 ver el fondo de escritorio pero esas eran fotos de ellos 2

-mmm todo esta organizado...el correo electronico charlotte cual es su correo electronico.- exigio la albina

-reydimitry .-dijo la castaña

-gracias .- la albina al entrar a la pagina nisiquiera necesito poner el correo estaba abierto pero todos eran de un mismo correo

**dimitry tu orden del dia ya esta te consegui lo que pediste nos vemos esta noche a las 11:00 en el lugar de siempre**

otro correo decia

**dimitri encontre a charlotte por fin podras hacer lo que querias desde hace tiempo ahhh y sobre tu pedido tardara una semana cuando mucho y nos vemos en el lugar de siempre**

-quedo claro es debrah dijo katherine

-pero ese lugar... donde es? dijo charlotte confundida

-crei que sabrias eres su exnovia replico katherine

-no lo se dijo la castaña

estaban pensando una sentada frente a la lap y la otra en el puff cerca del estante cuandose escucharon pasos

-escondete susurro katherine ella asintio katherine se entro al closet la otra se puso debajo de la cama cuando entro un chico facilmente dos años mayor

-james dijo la castaña para si misma el chico observo todo con odio

-pobre chica ella no se merecia un novio asi menos uno drogadicto dijo el chico mientras tocaba el escritorio con cuidado, si el la hubiese cuidado...-penso -por que dejo que esa zorra lo engatusara y lo convenciera se ir a ese bar donde se reune la mafia el no era asi

el muchacho observo detenidamente la computadora y vio el correo abierto no le tomo importancia y se echo a la cama de su mejor amigo

-ella era tan linda...deberia de decirle a las autoridades que el consumia droga digo tal vez la mafia o la zorra esa lo mato pero el siempre llevaba cuchillos y si tomo de mas y se apuñalo a el mismo...-continuo especulando el chico katherine que siempre tenia el celular en modo silencio inicio a grabar una hora mas tarde de confesiones y meditacion en el lugar el chico se fue y ellas salieron

-tu novio era drogadicto.-rio katherine recordando la cantidad de droga que habia puesto en el auto del cantante

-nunca lo supe dijo charlotte sin tomarle importancia a la sonrisa burlesca de su acompañante

-ese chico sabe mucho dijo katherine pensando para si misma una forma para usarlo

-se llama James era el mejor amigo de dimitry siempre me lleve bien con el dijo la castaña

-tienes su celular puede contactarlo pregunto katherine

-si respondio lottie

-vamos o descubriran que nos fugamos en la tarde seguiremos investigando lo de debrah y contacta al chico la castaña asintio

al volver al instituto era el 2do descanso las cosas seguian iguales estudiantes entrando y saliendo de la direccion algunos reporteros y policias

-charlotte donde rayos estabas te saltaste historia quimica y artes.- castiel la tomo del brazo

-sali un momento dijo la chica

-a donde cuestiono el

-etto...- charlotte intento buscar una excusa pero no se le ocurrio ninguna miro de forma suplicante a la albina que permanecia recargada en los casilleros con un aire de indiferencia

-fuimos a investigar creemos saber quien fue dijo katherine inexpresiva como siempre

-quien cuestiono el chico

-es confidencial mi estimado fosforito dijo la albina

-te he dicho que no me llames asi murmuro el

-como sea charlotte esta noche te invito a mi casa sera una pequeña pijamada ya sabes para compensar el plan dijo katherine dio media vuelta

-esta bien acepto la castaña despues de que se fue katherine el chico la interrogo

-ahora son amigas.-pregunto estupecfacto

-se podria decir.- mintio la castaña -sabras de alguien que sepa hackear.- cuestiono ella

-no se...creo que armin dijo el pelirojo

-bueno ya me voy nos vemos dijo ella dandole un beso a su novio y corriendo lejos dejando a un muy extrañado pelirrojo

charlotte llamo a james tambien exguitarrista y corista en winged skull y quedaron de verse en 1 hora

-crees que de verdad funcione cuestiono la castaña

-cuando fallan mis planes dijo la albina al llegar al lugar el muchacho ya las esperaba

-lottie saludo el a la castaña con un beso en la mejilla

-hola saludo ella -ella es katherine.-la presento

-un placer dijo el la albina le coqueteo un poco pero el chico no la miraba solo miraba a la ojicarmesi

-disculpa james eres gay.-solto la albina de pronto la castaña se ponia algo azorada por la insolencia de esta

-No ¿porque?

-Me parecio no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me ignore sabes es... insultante.-golpeo levemente la mesa

-debes ser muy egolatra.-mascullo el muchacho

-tal vez y tu algo idiota sin ofender.-rio suavemente

-para que me citaste tenia entendido que no querias verme dijo el aburrido sin responder al insulto de la albina

-es necesario dijo ella -veras...titubeo

-creemos que debrah lo mato solto katherine con frialdad

-puede ser ella era la que le vendia...dijo pero callo abruptamente

-que...extasis, cocaina, marihuana.- dijo la albina con frialdad nombrando algunas

-si...dijo el

-y se reunia con la mafia dijo la otra chica

-si veran hay algo que no han de saber esa...maldita zorra es la hija del lider de la mafia dijo el las chicas guardaron silencio

-charlotte ten cuidado con ella.-advirtio

-donde se reunen cuestiono la albina

-un night club en ese de mala muerte creo que se llama "apocalyptic night"

-gracias por la informacion respondio ella

-bueno ya que es todo lo que quieren me voy dijo el -adios lottie espero verte de nuevo

-cuidate respondio ella

-bien el plan es yo ire a ese lugar tu ve y busca en el departamento dijo katherine

-esta bien concordo ella

CHARLOTTE POV

llegue al departamento e inicie a buscar algo que sirviera pero pense hacer algo mas agarre mi cel y marque un numero

-hola castiel cual es el correo electronico de debrah pregunto ella

-mmm hace mas de 1 mes que termine con ella como bien sabes¿ por?

-curiosidad dije

-creo que era debby lovy kmail . com

-gracias contesto ella

-te amo dijo el

-yo mas respondi luego colgue y marque otro numero

-hola? contesto

-armin puedes venir dijje

-mmm charlotte que necesitas.-al parecer estaba ocupado.-puedes ayudarme a hackear algo dijo ella -ven te mando por W.A la direccion

-esta bien.- dijo el algo me decia que kathe le habia pedido que me ayudase

al llegar armin ya lo esperaba en la sala

-que .- se limito a preguntar con la manos en los bolsillos y un gesto de despreocupacion

-hackea la cuenta .-dije

-tardare como 1 hora dijo el sentandos

-no importa dije

KATHERINE POV

vine al nightclub lottie le pidio a james que me acompañara el acepto gustoso a lo que ella dijo

-james puedo preguntarte algo dije

-no soy gay respondio antes de que siquiera preguntara

-no iba a preguntar eso...a que te referias con que ella no querria verte nunca dije esperaba saber algo

-eso paso hace mucho y no te incumbe dijo el

-dime exigi

-se nota que eres realmente caprichosa dijo el

-calla quieres dije aburrida derrepente me entro una llamada

-katherine soy yo castiel queria asegurarme como esta lottie

-muy bien dije la pijamada va de maravilla

-con quien hablas cuestiono james

-shhh calla le dije

-es que me pidio el correo de debrah dijo castiel

-sera idiota dije alejando el telefono

-y lottie cuestiono james

-que te calles solte harta castiel contesto

-quien esta alli dijo el

-mi primo gay james dije el se lo busco

-QUE NO SOY GAY ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UNA CHICA DESDE HACE 4 AÑOS

-como digas dije con sarcasmo

-y castiel tu novia esta bien marcale y compruebalo

-novia?! solto james alarmado

-no esta contigo? dijo el pelirrojo alarmado

-ella fue a comprar algo ahorita regresa puedes dejar de preocuparte y marcarle dije y colgue

continue con el interrogatorio antes de entrar

-oye por que te sorprendio enterarte de que charlotte tiene novio

-no me sorprendio charlotte es linda y es bueno que alguien la quiera-dijo el -de todos modos siempre fui un simple amigo para ella dijo james no tan bajo como el hubiese querido

-wow nunca pense que charlotte fuese capaz de romper corazones dije ironicamente y el me miro mal

-que insinuas dijo secamente

-bueno eres guapo mas no mi tipo que alguna vez te le declaraste

-ya te dije no te importa

-vamos james dime te le declaraste podria ayudarte a hacerlo

-algo me dice que no confie en ti

-que aburrido confia en mi no tengo nada en contra tuya o de charlotte, es mi amiga y la quiero ayudar a que sea feliz visto la manera en que la miras y te expresas de ella se que la amas sobre cualquier cosa y eso me hace querer ayudarlos

-lo dices en serio

-no mentiria con algo tan hermoso como el amor ustedes estan hecho para estar juntos

-bueno supongo que puedo contarte dijo james cayendo en la trampa

-genial dije algo mas que usar en contra de alguno de los dos

-veras...

flashback

dimitry estaba ocupado como siempre y no prestaba mucha atencion a lottie un dia en el patio del colegio me la encontre llorando en un rincon

-por que lloras lottie dije intentando darle animo

-creo que dimitry no me quiere sollozo ella

-eso es mentira el te quiere tanto como tu a el

-pero ya casi no sale conmigo realmente creo que no le importo musito mientras apretaba con una de sus manos su falda

-mira si dimitry no te quisiera ya te habria dejado y ademas eres una chica muy dulce y linda minimo yo nunca te dejaria dije

-hablas encerio dijo limpiandose las lagrimas y me miro a los ojos

-absolutamente le dije y la vi tan hermosa que la bese tan solo unos minutos que para mi fueron eternos ella se separo de mi temblorosa y dijo

-sabes lo que hiciste! Grito asustada mirando a todos lados como esperando que dimitry apareciera en cuaquier momento

-si y no me arrepiento

-eres idiota no que sabes como es dimitry

Un tiempo despues cuando ya se habia formado el grupo y era un poco famoso el se entero que bese a charlotte supongo que se lo dijo una de sus fans y bueno te imaginaras lo que sucedio me golpeo y amenazo para que nunca me volviera a acercar a lottie luego hizo que me sacaran de la banda

-Que triste historia.-dije dandole una palmada de apoyo.-entremos que se hace tarde y este es un lugar peligroso.- lo jale del brazo hasta la puerta donde estaba el guardia de mi bolso saque la discretamente la placa de la organizacion y se la mostre.- el es mi primo.-asintio y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar James se dirigia a la mesa donde se encontraba debrah lo detuve a medio camino.- ¿Que crees que haces?.-lo reprendi el no me hizo mucho caso tenia su vista clavada en la chica

-Confrontare a esa vivora hasta que confiese que lo mato.-tenia tanta conviccion en su voz no pude evitar sonreir levemente el queria definitivamente morir

-No seas un idiota impulsivo o date por muerto.-tuve que advertirlo yo tambien estaba en peligro mas si deb en realidad era la hija del jefe

-Bien.-contesto james cruzandose de brazos

-Ahora escucha y grabate lo que te dire las reglas son simples.-asintio y continue

1.-No comas ni bebas nada que te ofrezcan

-Porque.-me interrumpio lo mire mal la respuesta era logica

-Podrian drogarte y luego torturarte hasta conseguir algo de informacion sin mencionar que despues de ello terminarias durmiendo con los peces.-asintio mortificado

2.-Lo que aqui se diga no puede salir de estas paredes sea lo que sea, te enteres de algo, etc. Y para finalizar cuando diga " se esta haciendo tarde" es la señal para salir de aqui lo que significa que las cosas se estan poniendo feas y no olvides controlar lo que dices no pienso interceder por ti si no sigues las reglas lo que te pase es tu responsabilidad no arriesgare mi vida por salvarte entiendes

-Entendido no comer ni beber nada, apesar de lo que escuche no puedo decir absolutamente nada y debo cuidar lo que diga, ademas estoy solo por que tu no haras nada para salvarme en caso de problemas ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Aprendes rapido James si haces lo que te digo sobreviviras .-nos acercamos a la mesa de debrah estaba rodeada de algunos hombres supuse que por proteccion.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte debrah.-tome asiento indicandole a James que hiciera lo mismo

-Katherine.-exclamo sorprendida.- ¿Que haces aqui?.-pregunto a la defensiva

-Paseaba por estos rumbos y decidi conocer este lugar ademas me entere que estabas aqui

-Este lugar no es lo que crees asi que te recomiendo que te vallas

-Necesito tu permiso para estar aqui

-Si no perteneces a la organizacion no debes estar aqui ahora que lo pienso como los dejaron entrar

-Hablemos como gente civilizada despues te enteraras como entre

-Jure venganza contra ti y me hiciste las cosas mas faciles viniendo

-Supongo que querras matarme no

-Debo pensarlo aunque torturarte tambien seria bueno

-En lo que decides que hacerme sabias que Dimitry esta muerto

-Escuche algo entonces a eso vienes a informarme que murio

-No exactamente me encontre con un conocido tuyo James y me dijo ciertas cosas y queria comprobar que fueran verdad

-Asi que te dijo

-Bueno el piensa que tu mataste a Dimitry

-jajaja.-solto una carcajada estruendosa.- yo matar a Dim nunca se me ocurrio pero dime James por que lo haria

-Le vendias drogas tal vez el te debia dinero o sabia algo de ti y lo silenciaste

-Que imaginacion la tuya debes ser muy valiente para venir aqui y decir esa sarta de estupideces

-Se que tu fuiste

-No me esta gustando tu tono de voz controlate o te pasara algo feo

-Que malos modales tienen bueno despues de escuchar sus acusaciones tengo una ultima pregunta que hacerte

-Sera como tu ultima voluntad asi que adelante pregunta que yo respondere

-Segun lo que me dijo James eres la hija del jefe eso es cierto y si es asi podrias mostrarme tu placa para admirarla

-Si soy su hija pero no te mostrare nada

-Bueno entonces de que material es oro plata o bronce

-Tu como sabes de que son

-Debrah crees que yo me atreveria a venir aqui sin ser nadie me decepciona tu razonamiento ahora como miembro de la "organizacion" exijo ver tu placa.-saque la mia y se la puse frente a ella reticente hizo lo mismo me mofe.- asi que bronce interesante la mia es de oro asi que en la cadena estoy por encima de ti, pero veamos dices ser la hija del jefe deberas tener las 5 piedras no.-era seguro que no tendria ninguna.-te las recuerdo el rubi, la esmeralda, el zafiro, el granate y el ambar

-Vete de aqui o pedire que te maten

-Eres muy descortes con alguien que esta por encima de ti recuerda la reglas si alguien de rango superior entra a la guarida de otro pero de rango inferior la persona que este por encima tendra el control

-A que has venido no es una visita de cortesia

-Bien te lo dire se que tu no eres la hija y haz avergonzado a el jefe dandote un titulo que no mereces si tuvieras alguna de la piedras podria tenerte algo de respeto

-Tu tampoco debes tener niguna

-Error tengo el zafiro que son las lagrima de la hermandad.-sacaba mi collar en forma de gota.- el rubi la sangre de nuestros enemigos.-el anillo de mi mano.-la esmeralda el alma de los caidos.-mostraba mi pulsera con dijes.-me faltan solamente 2 el granate y el ambar pero no te preocupes pronto los conseguire.-le regalaba mi mejor sonrisa

-Por que haces esto vienes a mi club y me ridiculizas no te basto con hacerme lo mismo en el instituto

-Es divertido ademas como te dije James cree que mataste a su mejor amigo asi que decidi ayudarlo a descubrir la verdad

-Joder que yo no mate a ese idiota aunque hubiera sido buena idea me hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas

-James podrias traerme una bebida.-su mirada reprochante decia "no soy tu sirviente".-por favor.-suspiro y se dirigio a la barra me gire hacia la castaña.-ya lo se debrah tu no lo mataste solo vengo por que quiero que hagas algo

-Crees que te voy a ayudar

-Si digo lo que se de ti te hundo como que vendes drogas y mandaste a matar en un desafortunado incidente a tu ex baterista y que andas dandote titulos falsos eso es usurpacion y segun las reglas la penalizacion es la expulsion definitiva y para salir de ahi debes estar muerta tu decides

-Maldita lo tenias todo planeado ¿Que quiere que haga?

-Te interrogaran y solo debes decir que James es el culpable de la muerte de Dimitry y que lo hizo por rencor a el cuando lo saco de la banda y ademas por que esta enamorado de charlotte

-Por que lo quieres culpar a el

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia limitate a hacerlo y no tendras noticias de mi por un buen tiempo niegate y te reuniras pronto con Dimitry lo dejo a tu criterio.-James regresaba con una botella de agua en la mano venia molesto la depositaba frente a mi fulminando con la mirada a la castaña.-se esta haciendo tarde fue bueno verte debrah nos vemos luego

-Hasta pronto katherine y no quiero verte en los alrededores por buen tiempo.-habia aceptado hacerlo me ayudaria en lo que le habia pedido con sigilo me levante de la silla y camine hacia la salida sin darle la espalda James me imito

-Confeso.-pregunto esperanzado

-No.-me limite a contestar.-pero ten por seguro que pagara por haber matado a tu amigo.-sonrio agradecido.-fue una linda noche pero me tengo que ir James nos vemos.-tomaba un taxi cercano y salia de ahi en direccion a mi casa

CHARLOTTE POV

una hora mas tarde esperando a que armin acabara cuando lo logro ya era la 1:00 am y me desperte al oir mi celular era la cancion de un videojuego castiel me dijo como 15 veces que la cambiara pero no lo iba a hacer no se me antojaba hablando de castiel el era el que llamaba

-hola dije con sueño

-sabes que hora es cuestiono el

-pregunto lo mismo respondi

-que haces cuestiono el

-estaba dormida dije lo cual no era del todo mentira lo oi suspirar

-disculpame dijo el

-no te procupes respondi

-es que la verdad te extraño mucho admitio el

-tranquilo estoy bien

-bueno entonces adios dijo el

-adios dije y colgue

-ya esta dijo armin

-bien ya puedes irte dije

-esta bien nos vemos dijo el

-adios respondi y al entrar al correo era de gente que le pedia a ella drogas era demasiada imprimi todos los correos de la primera y segunda hoja y ahora que lo pensaba debia de haber alguna prueba en la habitacion busque en todos lados pero nada y senti como la odiosa muñeca me miraba daba miedo me acerque y la toque solo para asegurar que no estaba viva y se le callo la cabeza me dio algo de miedo pero encontre una bolsita transparente de plastico con unas pastillas blancas las guarde en mi bolso sin pensar y llame a katherine para informarle que ya tenia las pruebas que habia estado buscando nos veriamos en su casa para decidir o mas bien que ella decidiera que haria con ellas

* * *

Ya casi se termina este fic con este capitulo espero lleguemos a los 100 rw para subir los que faltan me pongo nostálgica al pensar cuanto tiempo a pasado pero corto aqui porque todo esto ira en la nota final de la autora

la tematica sera simple como ya lo habia mencionado antes creo al momento de llegar al review 100 subire un capitulo por dia para que les de tiempo de leerlo, digerirlo y si quieren comentar asi que si mis cuentas salen bien terminamos esta semana

bien 5 reviews soy feliz gracias gracias de verdad no crei que el fic fuera a pegar tan bien eso motiva en fin ¿que les parecio el cap? lo odiaron amaron etc...

AKASUNA: gracias por el review se que Dimitry fue demasiado patetico y queria que fuese peor hasta el grado de la denigracion total... pero al final no me convencio el resultado, asi que quedo asi; pero bueno tuvo un poquito de lo que se merecia ¿no? veremos que sucede en el sig capitulo, descubriran quien mato a Dimitry en verdad o alguien sera culpado por el crimen saludos y gracias por leer

KARYCHELA: Un final digno para una basura como el ¿no te parece? Charlotte por el momento no a dicho ni una palabra pero no sabemos como vaya a actuar en el siguiente capitulo no puedo matar a lottie ya que mi beta no me lo permite pero te aseguro que si dice una sola palabra sufrira gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado el capitulo

SARAHI: Doble review gracias y no pasa nada suele suceder que olvidas si dejaste o no rw me sorprendio no haber visto un review tuyo en el cap 29 ya estaba acostumbrada; bueno no creo que haya exagerado o preferias a la kathe traumada que daba lastima y no se defendia segun yo Dim se lo merecia aunque reconozco que me llego a dar un poquito de lastima por eso su muerte no fue peor... todavia faltan unos cuantos capitulos como 5 sin contar este mas la nota final y despues de terminarlo tengo pensado hacer una cadena de one-shot´s para complementar la historia y tambien tenia pensado escribir un diario de kathe que seria interesante pero ya veremos recuerda que esta historia no acaba aqui pronto habra una continuacion o eso espero ya veremos


	32. Chapter 32

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Iba a ser un dia de lo mas irritante y de algun modo mi ultimo dia en sweet amoris ¿extrañaria algo? Toda la noche me pregunte eso estaba bien mi decision seria la mas correcta baje las escaleras hacia la cocina al parecer mi tia Agatha continuaba durmiendo tome un bote de chocolate junto a un cucharita sentandome en la primera silla, fingir felicidad era cansado el sabor del chocolate mantenia mi cerebro trabajando los recuerdos eran los que pronto comenzarian a consumirme pero era fuerte podia salir de esta, estrelle contra el suelo el bote viendo como salia disparado su contenido escondi mi rostro entre mis manos haciendo un vano intento por calmarme estaba temblando y tal vez hasta palida mordi mi labio inferior evitando soltar un grito de frustracion en segundos el sabor metalico de mi sangre se mezclo con los rastros de chocolate era extraño y exotico, trague con fuerza tenia un pequeño nudo en la garganta que absolutamente creceria mire todo a mi alrededor, era un completo desastre pero no importaba ese era el menor de mis problemas el telefono sono insistente camine con tranquilidad hacia la sala donde deberia estar, si era algo importante seguro que esperaban hasta que alguien contestara, mire con detenimiento el numero se me hacia conocido de algun lugar pero no lo ubicaba levantando el auricular hasta colocarlo cercano a mi oido

-Diga.-conteste luego de unos segundos

-¿Agatha?.-dijo la voz de un hombre

-No es su sobrina katherine ella todavia duerme.-bostece sentandome en el sillon

-Hija.-me sorprendi al escuchar esa voz

-Anthony.- respondi con frialdad como se atrevia a hablarme

-Preferirira que me llamaras papá

-¿Que quieres padre?.-lo escuche suspirar

-Nos enteramos de tu decision

-Y me hablas para felicitarme.-el sarcasmo se hizo presente.-si es para eso guardatelo sabes que a mi no me importa tu aprobación

-Katherine comportate.-me riño

-Diria que lo siento pero sabes que es mentira.-espete.-le dire a mi tia que hablaste adios.-estaba dispuesta a colgar

-Espera.-me sorprendio.-escuchame un momento.-no conteste me limite a suspirar el continuo.-tenemos que hablar es sobre tu futuro

-Hablar no me hagas reir y sobre mi futuro.-solte una carcajada habia tocado una fibra muy sensible.- estan mal ustedes dejaron de tener una hija el dia que me enviaron a ese lugar y me dejaron completamente a mi suerte, no hubo llamadas, ni visitas dejaron que me pudriera ahi SOLA.-enfatize la ultima palabra pronunciandola con mi mayor odio

-Estas a punto de cumplir la mayoria de edad esto es mas importante de lo que te imaginas.-la voz que alguna vez me arrullo

-Madre es extraño que hables conmigo crei que seguirias enfadada despues de que ese compromiso se rompio hace que 3 años.-escuche claramente como apretaba los dientes rei en mi fuero interno

-Hija todavia es tiempo de que recapacites es la oportunidad que estuvimos esperando.-me imaginaba como en ese momento estarian sonriendo exageradamente notaba su fingida felicidad en realidad yo no les importaba querian el poder absoluto pero se equivocaban de persona

-Asi que ese es el quid del asunto solo hablan por eso.-dije con sorpresa fingida.-... y diganme creian que fingiendo ser los padres preocupados y comprensivos seguiria sus deseos y renovariamos el contrato.-rei

-Debes hacerlo es tu obligacion.-al parecer era de nuevo mi padre si recordaba bien como actuaban el telefono debia estar en altavoz

-No debo hacer nada que yo no quiera ustedes saben que es mi decision y eso se acabo hace muchos años no lo entienden.-esta conversación era tan superficial

-Jovencita si no lo haces perderas absolutamente todo.-de nuevo mi madre amenazando pero eso no me afectaba

-Interesantes y tentadoras amenazas.-colgue de golpe el telefono, esto era mas de lo que podia soportar quienes se creian para ordenarme pero otro podia jugar el mismo juego y darles una cucharada de su propia medicina, subi corriendo las escaleras no queria recordar malos momentos debia prepararme mentalmente para lo que sucederia cuando llegara al instituto, deje una nota a mi tia anunciandole quienes habian llamado estaria mas preocupada en ello que en ver las noticias

llegue un poco retrasada al instituto teniamos todo preparado la investigacion habia dado sus frutos y esas pruebas llegarian de forma anonima a la policia, me encontre con Lysandro al momento de llegar estaba escribiendo de nuevo en su libreta, lo salude y me quede a su lado hoy seria el dia de la interrogacion

-Señorita katherine favor de presentarse en la direccion.-era la voz de la directora habia llegado mi momento de hablar con la policia me levante de la banca.-es mi turno.-suspire con pesar dandole un beso en la mejilla a Lysandro se ofrecio a acompañarme me negue camine hacia la dirección las personas ya no me miraban con odio de alguna manera mis palabras en la fiesta sobre "perdonar" habian funcionado todos me saludaban y sonreian toque educadamente la puerta y permanecí tras ella esperando la confirmacion para entrar, al hacerlo habia un hombre de 40 años en una silla escribiendo en una especie de libreta.-adelante señorita... .-miro a la hoja de nuevo.-macinelli siéntese.-señalo la silla vacia me sente

-Mi nombre es Claude Anderson.-se presento mirandome sin expresion alguna.-¿usted fue la que organizo la fiesta?

-Si.-conteste simplemente sin hacer ningun movimiento

-Esta al tanto de que mientras se realizaba esa fiesta fue asesinado el señor vanclosh

-Me entere ayer es una terrible perdida era un gran cantante.-mi voz bajo hasta un murmullo

-¿Conocia al señor vanclosh?

-Quien no.-

-Me refiero a si su relacion era cercana...

-En realidad apenas y lo conoci,a contrate al grupo para que tocara pero debido a algunos problemas que surgieron debi cancelar la presentacion, tambien era novio de una compañera... charlotte; pero ademas de eso no tuve mas contacto con el nunca fuimos amigos ni otra cosa yo ya tengo a alguien y el nunca mostro un interes romantico en mi.-el policia me escaneaba intentando encontrar algo mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas

-Digame señorita macinelli lo vio ese dia en su fiesta

-No podria decirle ya que debe saber la fiesta fue de mascaras y las luces no ayudaban mucho.-sonrei

-Bien ¿donde estuvo entre la 1 y las 2 de la mañana?.-ataco directo

-En la fiesta claro era la anfitriona

-Alguien puede corroborar esa informacion

-Todo el mundo, preguntele a quien quiera no me movi en toda la noche de mi lugar excepto para darles la bienvenida y entregar las coronas.-me mantuve en todo el interrogatorio sin hacer ningun movimiento en falso, tardandome unos segundos en fingir pensar las respuestas, mientras mi voz permanecia serena, note el disgusto del detective, creia que podria inculparme de algo era tan ingenuo mi unico punto debil era charlotte pero se mantendria a raya segun note por el lenguaje corporal del individuo que tenia frente a mi estaba molesto queria algun detalle que lo ayudara a avanzar fui la primera estudiante interrogada ese dia, sin duda seguiria la novia de castiel

-Gracias por su ayuda

-No hay de que .-me levante de la silla y sali del lugar unos metros despues comencé a reir, camine hacia el aula de musica sorprendiéndome afuera de ella habian infinidad de fotografias de Dimitry, velas encendidas y algunas de sus fans hincadas en el suelo llorando... para el funeral deberia llevar una corona de flores, una imperceptible sonrisa asomo por la comisura de mis labios, habia acabado pero faltaba el golpe final para terminar de destruirlo por completo, hacer que sus seguidores lo repudiaran hasta que su recuerdo se erradicase

-Charlotte kensigton, favor de presentarse de inmediato en la direccion.-suspire era el turno de charlotte camine sobre mis pasos topandome con ella cuando estaba a unos metros de la direccion le di una mirada de advertencia ella solo aparto la suya y continuo caminando la tome del brazo evitando que entrara

-Cuidado con lo que dices.-amenaze con un murmullo apenas imperceptible la solte recargandome en la pared

-si dijo la castaña que desaparecio tras la puerta nadie se habia dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño intercambio

CHARLOTTE POV:

Entre al aula sin apresurarme y mucho menos hacer contacto visual con nadie, la directora estaba cerca de la ventana y en la silla principal un hombre que supuse era el detective

-sientese por favor.-señalo la silla frente a el.-mi nombre es Claude anderson.-no dije ni una palabra-Comenzare a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas si esta de acuerdo.-asenti con la mirada baja ¿deberia decir la verdad? todo lo que sabia; incluyendo el nombre del asesino descarte esas posibilidades

-¿Que relacion tenia con la victima?

-Era mi ex novio no puedo creer que lo mataran ibamos a darnos otra oportunidad como debe saber gracias a las revistas nos llevabamos bien

-¿Donde estaba entre la 1 y las 2 de la mañana?

-Bueno a esas horas yo me encontraba en el baño para retocarme el maquillaje se suponia que el me estaba esperando afuera cuando sali el ya no estaba me puse a buscarlo por todos lados y pense que tal vez habria decidido estar solo un momento, cuando saliamos el siempre hacia eso irse a pensar un momento asi que me limite a esperarlo en la mesa

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio con vida?

-pues me duele mucho recordarlo.-lagrimas salieron.-estabamos juntos y el me abrazaba en el jardin estaba apunto de decirme algo que segun el era muy importante para los 2

-¿Noto algun comportamiento sospechoso por parte de algun invitado?

-realmente no me interesaba ver nadie en especial yo estuve muy contenta con mi novio y disfrute cada instante de la fiesta con el de verdad me duele demasiado lo sucedido

-Alguien puede corroborar su coartada

-Cheque la ultima actualizacion de tiger beat o preguntele a cualquier persona que se cruzo con nosotros

-¿No hay algo que recuerde en especial sobre la noche de ayer si su novio hablo con alguien ademas de usted si estaba peleando?

-Era mi oportunidad de darles una pequeña pista.-pues recuerdo que cuando fui al baño una chica de cabello plateado estaba ahi y luego salio yo me demore un poco acaso... ¿cree que el se fue con esa chica?.-rompi en sollozos el detective continuo escribiendo sin molestarle mi estado

-Gracias por su ayuda puede retirarse.-asenti levantandome y limpiándome las insipientes lagrimas con el dorso de la mano katherine como era de esperare continuaba en el mismo lugar

-Y bien dijiste algo que me pueda causar problemas.-negue con la cabeza sin mirarla .-Ya veremos charlotte .-me dio un empujon y camino hacia el patio dandome la espalda ¿habia sido la decision correcta?

KATHERINE POV:

estaba segura que habia abierto la bocota y por lo menos darles una pista para inculparme, saque mi celular y marque el numero de mis padres necesitaria su ayuda y ellos por supuesto que me la darian espere varios tonos hasta que la que suponia era la secretaria de mi padre contesto

-Empresas macinelli en que puedo ayudarle

-Soy katherine quiero hablar con mi padre anthony

-Señorita un gusto hablar con usted en un momento la comunico

-Como sea.-espere a que se dignara a contestar

-Hija sabia que llamarias ya lo pensaste mejor

-Tengo un problema y necesito el mejor abogado

-Un abogado para que

-No puedo decirtelo podrian estar escuchando esta conversacion

-Compra un telefono desechable y marca a mi numero personal estare esperando

-Bien.-colgue sali corriendo hacia la ciudad buscando una tienda donde vendieran un celular desechable habia pasado ya 30 minutos en cualquier momento volverian a interrogarme marque al primer pitido contesto

-Explicame que fue lo que sucedio

-Mate a alguien.-simplifique

-Dime por lo menos que no era alguien importante

-Masomenos era ese cantante dimitry vanclosh.-rei escuche una maldicion

-La policia esta comenzando a investigar ya fuiste llamada para un interrogatorio

-Si pero no dije nada que me inculpara

-Una preocupacion menos pero por que precisamente a el

-Arruino mi vida me destrozo

-Que quieres decir con eso acaso el fue quien te

-Si fue el y habia que hacerlo pagar se lo merecia

-Maldito desgraciado por que no nos dijiste que habia sido el hubieramos arruinado su carrera y enviado a matarlo

-Tu lo decias cada quien debe arreglar sus problemas cueste lo que cueste

-Hare algunas llamadas mientras tanto si la policia te vuelve a interrogar ya sabes que hacer y si te intentan culpar de algo espera a que llegue el abogado esto lo arreglare dejaste algun cabo suelto

-No me las arregle para que pareciera que habia sido asesinado por la mafia cuando revisen su auto encontraran un poco de droga en el y algunas amenazas

-Esto lo tendremos que discutir jovencita no hagas mas tonterias si se llegara a saber la verdad estariamos arruinados sigues en ese instituto sweet amoris

-Exacto aqui estan haciendo la investigacion lo mataron durante la fiesta que organice fue de mascaras asi que nadie puede decir si lo vio o no

-Ya sabes que debes hacer niega todo y no confies en nadie

-Entendido .-colgue el telefono suspirando habia regresado de nuevo al instituto me sentia con una carga menos camine por todas las instalaciones no habia rastro de ninguno de mis amigos ni de chatini abri mi locker extraje de ahi mi ipod me sente en las escaleras del primer piso comence a escuchar musica tarareando intentando llevar el ritmo cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba las suplicas de Dimitry que eran luego interrumpidas por el recuerdo de la violacion de ese modo no me sentia culpable de nada habia liberado al mundo de esa escoria, alumnos entraban y salian de la direccion algunos llorando, otros molestos al final terminaban dispersándose las horas pasaban lento y si estaba en lo correcto todavia no tenian una pista definitiva me debian considerar culpable o por lo menos sospechaban que yo sabia algo el sonido de mensaje me alerto mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarme que nadie pudiera verlo, lo abri... era de mi padre

.-El abogado ya esta en camino arreglaremos esta tonteria.- rei muy tipico de anthony sobornaria para que yo saliera limpia y cualquier alusión que me incriminara fuera eliminada al parecer mis planes se verian afectados por ese detalle llamado charlotte cerre mis parpados de nuevo para que las notas musicales inundaran mi mente y dejara de pensar los minutos pasaban lo bastante lento para desesperarme queria salir de ahi pero ya el ambiente era pesado, lugubre y depresivo mi estomago gruño era de esperarse lo unico que habia comido era una cucharada de chocolate y un cafe la cafeteria del instituto deberia estar abierta a estas horas tal vez ahi estuvieran reunidos los chicos al llegar estaba vacia

El dia habia pasado relativamente lento estaba a escasos 50 minutos de terminar y poder continuar con mis planes fuera de la institucion por fortuna no habia sido llamada por segunda ocasion espere pacientemente sentada en el aula B a que anunciaran el termino de las clases, pero la suerte al parecer no queria seguir jugando a mi favor fui llamada de nuevo a la direccion y mentiria si dijera que no me lo esperaba

-Sentimos llamarla de nuevo tome asiento

-¿Para que estoy aqui?

-Alguien nos comento que usted fue la ultima persona con quien fue visto el señor vanclosh

-Y... digamos que fuera verdad que sucederia

-Diganos que paso exactamente la noche del asesinato

-No tengo por que repetirlo se lo he dicho todo

-Es mejor que coopere con nosotros

-Me esta amenazando

-No simplemente queremos saber la verdad usted mato a dimitry vanclosh

-Piensa que yo lo haria digame cual seria mi motivacion que ganaria haciendolo

-No lo sabemos eso es lo que queremos averiguar hasta el momento usted es la unica sospechosa

-Esa es una acusacion muy grave y estoy en mi derecho de reusarme a responder cualquier cosa

-Tendremos que arrestarla

-No me haga reir tiene una orden

-No

-Cuando la tenga llame a mi abogado no pienso poner un pie en esa comisaria señor detective

-Su actitud nos hace pensar que es culpable

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice acaso no sabe quien soy

-La sospechosa del crimen

-Idiota antes de hablar investigue bien no se por que hay detectives tan inutiles.-sali azotando la puerta con indignacion las cosas iban de acuerdo a mi plan a lo lejos vi a charlotte camine para alcanzarla empujandola y poniendola contra la pared se sobresalto

-Charlotte recuerdo claramente haberte dicho que olvidaras todo y vas y le dices a ese detective que me viste con dimitry pero no pienso hacerte nada le das un poco de diversion a mi vida ahora solo observa como salgo de esta

-Que piensas hacer

-La curiosidad es un defecto muy malo lo sabias lottie... pero no me cuesta nada decirtelo de cualquier modo ya no puedes hacer nada... mira tengo 2 planes muy sencillos y eficasez, el primero involucra a tu amiguito James

-James que le haras

-Yo nada simplemente culparlo

-No lo hagas el es inocente

-Es el ó yo y la respuesta es tan clara ademas de no ser por ti esto no estaria pasando, vez haces cada cosa mal y mi segundo plan es un generosa cantidad para salir de esta y tengo al mejor abogado ahora mismo deben estar recibiendo la evidencia o sea todos los pensamientos y cavilaciones que decia James cuando entro al departamento de Dimitry olvide decir que lo grabe, despues sera llamada debrah y ella declarar que sospecha de tu amigo fue tan facil

-Debrah nunca te ayudaria la conozco es incapaz de hacer algo por otro sin recibir algo a cambio

-No lo hace por su voluntad si no por que gracias a ti tengo evidencia en contra de ella y la puedo hundir ademas de que lo hara si no se quiere reunir con Dimitry para una fiesta de Té en el infierno tu vendras conmigo y le diremos toda la verdad a James se merece saberla no estas de acuerdo conmigo cierto

-No me queda de otra

-Claro que si.-sonrei.-testifica en mi contra pero vete despidiendo de castiel y seras tu la invitada a la fiesta de Té en el infierno las clase habian terminado castiel se acercaba a nosotros venia conversando con lysandro

-Chicos que bueno verlos juntos lottie y yo iremos de compras no te molesta si te la robo unas horas verdad

-No claro que no me molesta, espero regreses pronto a casa quiero que paseemos juntos a los perros.-se giraba hacia mi luego de haber abrazado y besado a su novia.-y katherine browni te extraña se la pasa viendo tu fotografia

-¿Por que tienes una foto de kathe en tu casa?.-no habia visto celoso a Lysandro en un tiempo

-Relajate Lysandrito es un simple fotografia la familia debe tener una no.-suspiro me acerque a el rodenado su cuello.-cariño me encanta cuando estas celoso sabes que te quiero asi que no pienses mal por una fotografia que te parece si un dia de estos salimos tu y yo sin nada que nos moleste vamos de picnic, a la playa donde tu quieras ¿si?

-Sabes como convencerme que te parece el sabado.-comenzaba a sentirme mal por mentirle ¿estaria todavia en la ciudad el sabado?

-Mejor el fin de semana solos tu y yo

-Ejem No estoy pintado sabes

-Te tomas muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor es tu mejor amigo no confias en el crees posible que me dañaria de alguna forma

-Uno nunca sabe

-Bueno ya no tenemos que contratar a alguien que arruine los buenos momentos

-Me llamas aguafiestas

-Aun asi te queremos

-Idiota.-lo decia con cariño

-Bueno chicos lottie y yo nos vamos nos vemos luego.-jalaba a charlotte por el brazo y saliamos rumbo a mi caa donde habia citado previamente a James el estaba en el porton esperandonos

-Linda casa.-saludo

-Adelante pasa.-recorrimos el camino hasta llegar al patio donde estaba la mesa del te.-sientanse como en su casa voy por unas sodas y regreso los deje solos el tal vez se le confesaria y mi trabajo seria mas facil en una bandeja pude tres vasos con hielo y una variedad de sodas de diferentes sabores unas bolsas de frituras y camine hasta el patio a lo lejos pude ver como ellos hablaban amenamente eso era un amistad nunca habia visto o experimentado algo similar tenia un poco de envidia deposite en la mesa las cosas y me sente

-Cuanta hospitalidad.-se mofo el chico

-Mis padres siempre decian que hay que ser buenos con los invitados

-Por la forma en que lo dices podria llegar a creerlo

-No sigas dudando de mi soy una buena persona.-lottie estaba tensa eso podria arruinar mis planes puse un vaso frente a ella.-sucede algo charlotte algo no te gusta quieres un sabor en especial dilo con confianza estamos entre amigos.-sonrei James estaba cayendo redondito si era buena con la chica que amaba el confiaria en mi y luego lo usaria

-Ya no me pareces la misma chica caprichuda del otro dia

-Mis sinceras disculpas.-estaba cruzando los dedos tras mi espalda.-me comporto asi con las personas que no conozco siento si te ofendi.-baje la mirada sonrojada

-Me sorprende nunca lo hubiera imaginado me parecias la clase de chica que usa a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere, me deje llevar por las apariencias

-Tu lo has dicho las apariencias engañan.-esas palabras tenian un doble significado que chatini capto

-Te veo decaida chatini te sientes mal

-Peleo con su novio.-intervine antes de que ella digera algo que podria arruinar mi plan.-pero no te preocupes si tu estas aqui apoyandola ella estara mejor.-sonrei con complicidad el tambien lo hizo que manipulable era despues de eso hablamos de trivialidades por 1 hora sin interrupcion entre bromas y risa hasta el punto en que confiaba en mi mala decision de su parte pero eso significaba que estaba actuando bien el chico era no era muy original ademas de aburrido solo hablaba de lo mismo que si Dimitry esto que si Dimitry aquello que su mejor amigo ya era hora de avisarle sobre su futuro

-Creo que la reunion se acabo.-dije algo entristecida

-De verdad me la estaba asando bien es una pena.-

-Sabes ¿que es una pena james?.-dijo katherine con una gigante sonrisa

-que.-repondio el extrañado

-Que termines en la carcel por haber asesinado a tu mejor amigo pobre Dimitry el confiaba en ti

-De que diablos estas hablando.-estaba tenso creia que la chica estaba jugandole una broma

-Bueno crei que lo entenderias James necesitamos a un culpable y por suerte te cruzaste en mi camino

-No lo entiendo

-Es molesto tener que explicar las cosas seras culpado por haber asesinado a sangre fria a Dimitry la razon de tu proceder tenias mucho rencor contra tu amigo por sacarte de la banda ademas de que amas a su inocente novia

-Pero yo no lo hice

-Claro que no eso lo sabemos muy bien y sabes por que .-la miro expectante que tramaba esa chica.-por que... yo lo mate.-el chico se puso palido.-te preguntaras por que lo hice arruino mi vida me hizo lo mismo que mando a hacerle a charlotte cuando ella lo dejo, asi que pense... deberia dejar esto a manos de la justicia o yo misma vengarme el muy idiota creia que le tenia miedo despues de violarme e intentar matarme pero fingi el se lo creyo luego ideamos un plan para que el confesara pero lo que en realidad queria yo era matarlo, si iba a la carcel saldria muy pronto o le pondria una fianza asi que esa noche cuando charlotte salio del aula despues de que el confeso sali de mi escondite el creyo que era lottie y le dispare primero en un brazo fue tan gratificante su sufrimiento, ver como esa escoria suplicaba por su vida hasta que le dispare en la cabeza y lo mate luego regrese a la fiesta como si nada, nadie noto mi ausencia pero charlotte lo vio todo asi que de alguna manera en mi complice despues queriamos culpaa debrah pero aparecistes tu como caido del cielo ayudo mucho saber que estabas enamorado de charlotte y creiste en mi soy una buena actriz no lo crees

-Maldita

-Gracia por el alago y sabes que es peor

-No me puedo imaginar algo mas horrible que esto

-No deberias subestimarme te lo dire como golpe final... charlotte esta de acuerdo con que haga esto

-No te creo ella seria incapaz de hacerme algo asi.-miro suplicante a la chica que tanto queria esta tenia la mirada baja

-lo lo siento james titubeo sin verlo

-charlotte reacciona tu nunca harias algo asi.- dijo tomandola por los hombros ella se solto escondiendose detras de la albina esta tenia una sonrisa prepotente

-Que linda reaccion ella no te quiere culpar pero debe hacerlo

-No dejes que esa bruja te manipule charlotte

-Esta bruja te acaba de hundir hagas lo que hagas iras a la carcel te visitare.-le daba una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la chica se tambalease y terminara alejandose de charlotte

-Lo siento james de verdad lo siento.-estaba perdiendo a su unico amigo

-Por que actuas como su complice tu no eras asi

-Yo ya no se que hacer.-caia de rodillas al suelo

-Esta todo dicho no james sera mejor que te vayas y creeme esta bofetada no se quedara asi

-No te saldras con la tuya.-amenazo el chico.-charlotte debes decir la verdad

-No dira nada o tambien morira y aunque lo dijera de que serviria crees que me condenarian pense que eras mas inteligente el juego se acabo y yo gane no te quiero ver o tambien te mueres

-charlotte se que haras lo correcto en conmigo

-Lottie acaso dejarias a castiel por el imagina el dolor que le haras pasar cuando se entere

-Adios james.-susurro por ultima vez la castaña la albina le sonrio calidamente este salio de la casa dispuesto a revelar la verdad al salir del lugar la castaña enfrento a la alina una batalla de miradas carmesi y violeta

-como pudiste encriminar a james el nunca haria eso

-bien si te importa tanto andale ve y dale unas palmaditas y dile que aun es tu amiguito hyper-extra especial la castaña sollozaba -era mi mejor amigo

-calma solo estara unos añitos en prision dijo katherine

-pero el no me volvera a hablar

-Lastima el estaba enamorado

-de que hablas dijo ella

-aish lottie no te hagas la desentendida es obio ese chico estaba loco por ti

-yo...

-mira te lo pongo facil ve y di que el no fue y me encargare de que castiel te olvide completamente no querras esto o si dijo la albina con indiferencia

-no por supuesto que no dijo la castaña

-bien entonces vete metiendo en el personaje y olvida que fui yo y fue james altera tus recuerdos

-no tienes corazon sollozo la castaña

-me alagas querida sonrio la albina.-ademas estuviste de acuerdo con mi decision

-Me obligaste

-Que mas da si lo hiciste por tu voluntad o no el ira a la carcel yo sali bien librada te lo demostre

-Se sabra algun dia la verdad

-Cuando ese dia llegue la que quedara como culpable seras tu ya no puedes hacer nada quieres a castiel imaginate lo que pensaria si se entera que tu mataste a Dimitry y luego a James por que descubrio la verdad

-Es mentira

-Claro pero ese idiota amigo tuyo me golpeo y le dije que eso no se quedaria asi

-Es suficiente con que lo hayas incriminado en ese delito que tu cometiste

-Unos golpecitos no le haran daño debe aprender a controlarse y no andar golpeando a quien no debe

-Que pensaria Lysandro si se entera de la verdad

-Lo negaria todo y bueno el me cree a mi ademas fui golpeada por ese tipo que era tu amigo y tambien mi personalidad cambio desde la violacion yo no le haria daño a nadie tengo tanto miedo de que me pueda alguien lastimar

-Como puede actuar asi no tienes conciencia

-Si pero esta guardada en algun lugar y no quiere entrometerse en esto disfruta la funcion y observa como tu amigo es culpado por ese crimen observa la desilucion cuando te mira por que tu sellaste su destino si no te hubiera conocido y no estuviera enamorado de ti las cosas serian diferentes

-Te odio me repugnas

-Fuertes declaraciones lo dejare pasar de todos modos me diste a la persona que culparia.-suspiro-bien lottie te acompaño a tu casa castiel a de estar preocupado dijo la albina mirando el reloj

-no quiero nada de ti dijo entre sollozos

-te creia mas fuerte dijo katherine -pero veo que solo eres una inocente niña que cree en el bien pues dejame decirte el bien nunca triunfa siempre gana el poder y mañana no vayas al juicio te dolera dijo katherine la castaña se fue corriendo ya lejos tomo un taxi hasta el apartamento que compartia con castiel antes de entrar se limpio las lagrimas al hacerlo demonio se le hecho encima

-hola demonio dijo acariciando al perro el inicio a lamerle la cara ella rio un poco cuando se percato de la presencia de castiel que la miraba divertido

-demonio llamo al perro el cual se paro y se puso junto a su amo

-hola saludo ella sonriendole al chico con ternura debia de evitar pensar en james

-hola devolvio el saludo y la ayudo a pararse

-te esperaba para que sacaramos a pasear juntos a los perros dijo castiel ella asintio

-bien solo dejame limpiarme la cara dijo ella y fue al baño y lavo su cara con cuidado al salir ya castiel la esperaba con los 2 perros al llegar al parque caminaron 1-2 horas cuando aparecio alguien frente a ellos

-castiel saludo la albina

-hola kathe saludo con tranquilidad el pelirojo

-hola lottie.-no recibio respuesta continuo.- ahhhh castiel te tenemos una noticia ya encontramos al culpable dijo sonriente la albina la otra chica mantubo la cabeza baja

-de verdad dijo castiel

-si que te cuente lottie dijo la albina el pelirojo la miro

-yo... comenzo la castaña que fue interrumpida

-se que es realmente molesto hablar de ello lottie por eso lo dire yo se llamaba james antiguo mejor amigo de dimitry

-james scrible? el exguitarrista dijo castiel

-si pero sus razones... son realmente rencorosas o no lottie dijo katherine la chica mantenia la mirada baja

-cuales fueron los motivos cuestiono castiel

-rencor por sacarlo de la banda y celos hacia dimitry por que el tenia algo que el no a charlotte dijo katherine sonriendo -que lindo amor no correspondido no crees lottie.-la culpa comenzaba a carcomerla

-Que sucede amor.-pregunto asustado el chico al ver que su novia comenzaba a llorar esta no respondia

-Olvide decir que James era el mejor amigo de charlotte que desilucion

-El no fue.-grito la castaña

-Vez castiel esta en la fase de negacion culpara a todos menos al chico pero hay que comprenderla debe ser un golpe muy duro para ella

-Tienes razon kathe.-secundo el pelirrojo convencido abrazando a su novia la ojicarmesi no podia creer que castiel creyera en la albina pero todo lo que dijera aun si culpaba a katherine seria tomado como un arrebato por parte de ella y su novio no le creeria la ojivioleta lo habia planeado todo bien y no habia dejado ningun cabo suelto

-Tragiste a Browni.-interrumpio la albina buscando al cachorro en la mirada

-Detras de ti.-informo el pelirrojo consolando de nuevo a su chica

-Hay estas.-katherine tomaba entre sus brazos al animal acariciando su suave pelaje.-gracias por cuidarlo.-exclamo la chica mientras seguia acariciando al animal sacaba de una bolsita un collar y se lo ponia al perro este lamia la cara de la susodicha y ella reia

-Te dije que te habia extrañado.-interrumpio castiel la escena.-y tambien demonio.-agrego al ver como su bauceron se acercaba a su amiga

-Demonio.-acariciaba a el otro perro jugueteando con ambos mientras su amigo admiraba lo facil y natural que se desenvoolvia en compañia de los canes sorprendiendose ya que ese comportamiento no era propio de ella parecia feliz.-sonreia alegre era extraño ver a su novia tan triste y a su amiga tan feliz siempre habian sido polos opuestos esperaba que pudieran ser amigas aunque eso era como pedirle agua a una roca ó como si le pidieran a el que e llevara bien con el delegado imposible se sento en el cesped abrazando a su novia katherine estaba en ese momento cuidando a los perros asi que nada los interrumpiria

-Lo siento amor se que es tu amigo pero no debes darle tanta importancia el se lo busco

-Es mi culpa si nunca me hubiera conocido

-Charlotte no te culpes cada quien elige su camino el tomo el equivocado

-Pero el no hizo nada no seria capaz de algo asi

-tenia razon katherine.-penso esta en fase de negacion total no hay nada que pueda decir que cambie su forma de pensar.-Si tu dices que el no lo hizo te creo deja de llorar no me gusta verte asi.-ella asentia castiel creia en ella tal vez podria ayudar a su amigo a demostrar su inocencia sin perjudicar a katherine sabia que sus amenazas siempre eran cumplidas no queria que castiel la olvidara.-vamos a casa debes descansar mañana es el juicio.-habia pasado un rato desde la llegada de la albina y los perros estaban hechados junto a la chica se despidieron

-Sera mejor que alteres tus recuerdos si no esto sera mas duro para ti.-habia dicho la ojivioleta antes de retirarse dejando de nuevo al cuidado del pelirrojo al cachorro

* * *

Al parecer las cosas siempre pueden empeorar no lo creen chicas pobre James el mismo lo dijo "las apariencias engañan" cayo en la red de mentiras y traiciones de nuestra amada protagonista el futuro es tan incierto, Charlotte traiciono indirectamente a James su mejor amigo quedo como una loca frente a Castiel, perdio a su unico amigo y cualquier grano de credibilidad frente al pelirrojo o cualquier otro; falta el juicio James se librara de la condena o sera llevado a prision por un crimen que no cometio, katherine que hara despues de que todas sus venganza se llevaron a cabo y no menos importante ¿habra fin de semana en solitario con dicho caballero victoriano? *sonrisa sugestiva*

Ponto tendrán las respuestas a esas incógnitas nos leemos mañana

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS FUERON MARAVILLOSOS 5 ^^

Daniela6 o mas conocida como LOTTIE-SAN:Llegamos a la meta contigo siendo el rw 100 felicidades ¿._.?

KAROL: gracias por comentar que bueno que te guste el fanfic terminare de publicar el miercoles creo.-. saludos

AKASUNA: Lottie penso que debrah deberia ser de una organizacion criminal y la idea surgio asi que todo el agradecimiento para mi beta, veremos si de casualidad deb cae mas bajo todavia sera posible... no hay que subestimarla xD saludos y gracias por comentar

SARAHI:ya tendras tu duda resuelta del por que inculpare a James ademas de para agregarle un poco de sufrimiento a la vida de charlotte... muy buen sexto sentido y bueno tal vez lo creiste por ese parrafo del cap anterior "creias que vendria aqui siendo nadie" bien kathe de alguna manera esta relacionada pero no dire mucho por ahora; tal vez se descubra mas en la continuacion o en el capitulo final o mejor aun en el diario de la querida kathe que debo reeditar para que concuerde con algunas cosas _**trabajo trabajo everywhere **_saludos, besos y gracias por comentar

KATHERINE


	33. Chapter 33

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Jueves el tan sonado dia del juicio, el final de mi venganza, el termino del contrato las calles estaban desiertas y como no estarlo si la mayoria de las personas querian saber en que terminaba este lio algunos no querian creerlo otro agregaban detalles a una historia que no conocian todos dandole la espalda al chico que supuestamente habia asesinado a sangre fria a su mejor amigo

La investigacion policiaca tomo el rumbo que ya auguraba las pruebas del crimen fueron entregadas al detective en jefe y despues de ello aunque ese chico James nego todo y conto la version de la historia que solo algunos conociamos nadie le creyo por que sucedio eso habia comprado al jefe superior de la policia mi nombre salio del registro nunca se dijo nada sobre sus sospechas hacia mi todo cayo sobre el

Intente de alguna forma ayudarlo envie a mi abogado el debia mantenerse callado y no decir nada que me causara problema y asi saldria un poco antes pero para mi sorpresa se nego gritandome impropios amenazandome y de paso perjudicándome

En la primera fila junto a Castiel mientras las personas comenzaban a entrar y al final el acusado siendo esposado de nuevo y pronto su destino seria implacable

Los recuerdos de la confesion de debrah inundaban mi mente teniamos algo en comun: sacrificábamos a quien fuera necesario con tal de no caer

-El me conto su plan.-habia dicho debrah al detective.-Dimitry sabia que su amigo estaba en la ciudad asi que accedio a encontrarse con el, el dia de la fiesta segun me dijo James... queria secuestrar a Dimitry para torturarlo y luego matarlo en venganza me pidio mi ayuda me negue intente avisarle a Dim pero fue demasiado tarde

-Entiendo señorita sabe algo mas.-pregunto apesumbrado el detective debrah conto con lujo de detalles los crimenes que ella habia cometido encasquetandoselos a James el no tenia como comprobar que era eso mentir

Fui llamada de nuevo pero esta vez en compañia de mi abogado despues de que James contara todo lo que supuestamente habia hecho y el detective parecia creerle

-James scrible la señala como autora del crimen

-Tiene alguna prueba en mi contra

-Todavia ninguna solo la declaracion del señor scrible y de esa persona que atestiguo haberla visto con el occiso

-Tengo entendido que James es el culpable o bueno las pruebas asi lo señalan entonces por que pierden el tiempo conmigo si yo soy inocente

-Mi instinto me dice que usted sabe mas de lo que dice ademas hubo un incidente no confirmado que la involucra directamente y pudo ser la razon para que lo asesinara

-Permanezca en la superficie no busque debajo de ella no hay vuelta atras

-Sabe de que incidente hablo

-Tal vez pero prefiero fingir demencia no estoy aqui como culpable sus pruebas son circunstanciales asi que me niego a decir una palabra mas arreglese con mi abogado y evite buscar donde no debe

-esta amenazando a la autoridad

-No simplemente lo prevengo cuando comienza solo hay dos salidas y no le gustara ninguna.- me levante y sali por la puerta fue la ultima vez que tuve que poner un pien en ese lugar al dia siguiente el detective se presento en mi casa pidiendo formales disculpas

-No se que habra hecho para que todo sobre usted desapareciera se que usted es la culpable pero esta bien protegida no se a que familia importante pertenezca pero la verdad sera descubierta

-Mantenganse en la superficie donde es su lugar, cuide a su familia las cosas en este pueblo ya no son seguras y bueno me entere que lo sacaron del caso es una lastima parecia tan buen detective su error fue meterse con la persona equivocada

-Descubrire la verdad

-Lo mismo dijo James y ya ve como acabo al enterarse usted podria tambien salir perjudicado un accidente, evidencia plantada en su auto, en su casa, perder su trabajo y eso por inmiscuirse en algo que no le concierne.-cerre la puerta lo unico que quedaba era el juicio mandaron a traer a el mejor juez de francia un viejo amigo de la familia las coincidencias no existian

-Silencio silencio.-golpeo con su mazo.-comenzaremos el juicio de asesinato contra el sospechoso James scrable el abogado de la fiscalia comenzo mostrando varia fotografias de el cantante con su exguitarrista mostrando los lazos que los habian convertido en amigos el jurado veia mal a James reprochandole con la mirada termino mostrando la cinta que habia grabado en el que mas de una vez se preguntaba si debia matarlo sugiriendo que eso seria mejor para todos el lugar quedo en silencio

llamaron uno a uno a los testigos que sabian algo de el

-jura decir la verdad y solo la verdad.-pregunto el abogado.-lo juro.-respondio debrah estaba mientiendo lo sabiamos las dos pero la personas parecian creerle comenzo a narrar la turbulenta relacion entre Dimitry y James su odio hacia el castaño, al haberlo sacado de la banda y por consiguiente el juramento de venganza que habia hecho frente a ella nada era verdad

-No lo puedo creer.-susurro castiel.-como alguien seria capaz de algo asi

-El resentimiento al parecer era muy grande y lo empeoro presenciar que Dimitry conseguia a la chica de la que el estaba enamorado

-Pero todo empeoro cuando Dimitry mando a violar y matar a su novia charlotte cuando terminaron.-se cayo abruptamente habia dicho de mas, eso se ponia interesante el abogado estupefacto se acerco a ella

-Diganos que sucedio despues

-Bueno James llego hecho una fiera cuando se entero lo que habia sucedido con una navaja apuñalo en el brazo a James y le dijo que si algo le pasaba a charlotte el lo mataria despues de eso desaparecio.-unos cuantos diálogos mas y abajo del estado

-Llamo a la testigo Charlotte Kensington.-me quede sin habla habia tenido que venir castiel esta igual que yo la vimos desfilar con la mirada gacha hasta el estrado al que subio mirando a todo le sonrei demostrandole que ahi estaba el juramento paso igual que el de debrah

-Diganos cual fue el motivo de la ruptura anteior con el señor Vanclosh.-conto la historia sin omitir nada.-despues de que el la amenazo usted que hizo.-lo denuncie crei que Dimitry no me haria nada pero me equivoque iba hacia mi departamento era ya noche tome un atajo para llegar antes senti que alguien me seguia pero no le tome importancia cuando estaba en medio de un callejon oscuro unos hombre me interceptaron dijeron que venian de parte de Dimitry y me golpearon para luego violarme asi Dimitry cumplio su amenaza nadie creyo que el me hubiera hecho eso los unicos que habian escuchado su amenaza era James y Debrah cuando el me visito en el hospital dijo que lo mataria pero no crei que hablara en serio

-Charlotte eso es mentira.-grito James

-Abogado tranquilice a su cliente o lo acusare de desacato.-amenazo

-Recuerdo haberlo visto la noche de la fiesta el estaba en el patio nos observaba me senti incomoda crei que lo estaba confundiendo despues de eso cuando sali del baño Dimitry ya no estaba.-termino su relato y abjo del lugar saliendo sin mirar a nadie

Las pruebas fueron hecha publicas la confesion de Dimitry las cavilaciones de James las amenazas encontradas en el auto de el castaño las cantidades de droga el testimonio de los testigos previamente comprados y el abogado de James no podi defenderlo apenas y tenia unas cosas a su favor pero nada que lo pudiera ayudar

-Es hora de deliberar.-dijo el juez el jurado salio del lugar hacia una sala

-Bien hecho charlotte.-felicite.-deja de llorar.-suspire

-Como pude hacerle eso.-

-Yo misma me lo pregunto como pudiste era tu amigo la decepción con la que te miro cuando sellaste su destino

-Fue tu culpa tu me obligaste

-Que recuerde no te dije que mintieras solo te lo sugeri prefieres a Castiel no o bueno podrias todavia rectificar pero olvidate de el .-siguio llorando

Media hora despues entramos a la sala ya todos estaban en posición para el veredicto

-Consideramos al acusado.-habia tension en el aire.-CULPABLE

-Soy inocente soy inocente yo no lo mate.-gritaba James

-Llevenselo simplificaba el juez

-Deben creerme yo no lo mate.- charlotte di la verdad tu sabes que soy inocente.-miro a los ojos a charlotte esta dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la sala.-como pudiste traicionarme

-Esto fue muy extraño.-interumpio mi pelirrojo amigo

-Asi castiel que te resulta extraño

-Algo me dice que James es inocentemente-

-Tambien lo creia pero ya vez lo declararon culpable deberias ir a consolar a lottie

-Te iras sola

-Si necesito pensar esto fue demasiado

-Esta bien.-se despidio buscando a su novia camine de vuelta por las calles despues de que se filtrara la confesion de Dimitry afuera habian pancartas donde apoyaban la muerte de Dimitry pocas personas seguian sufriendo la perdida del cantate en botes de basura esparcidos por la ciudad fotografias, autografos de ese ser que tanto daño le habia ocasionado al mundo los noticieron repetian una y otra vez el juicio pero mas que ello las confesiones que habia hecho en ese salon donde habia perecido el cantante su recuerdo se erradicaría jovenes aparecian en television adjudicando una sarta de crimenes hacia el vocalista de winged skull internet plagado de ligas anti-Dimitry si estuviera vivo el volveria a morir

Anunciaron el entierro para ese mismo dia a las 8:00 pm en el cementerio de la ciudad vesti un traje negro y cubriendome el rostro un velo pocas personas habian asistido: el manager del cantante, los musicos de la banda y algunos fans tome un puñado de tierra y la lance me miraron mal palabras y palabras oraciones hacia el monstruo que habia arruinado mi vida hasta que al fin bajaron el ataud y comenzaron a cubrirlo de tierra me despedi mentalmente de el deseando que su estancia en el infiero fuera horrible que pagara ahi lo que habia ocasionado que todos sus crimenes fueran castigados

AQUI YACE DIMITRY VANCLOSH SOBRESALIENTE MUSICO LLORAREMOS TU MUERTE ETERNAMENTE.-la lapida fue colocada uno a uno todos comenzaron a retirarse el manager del ahora muerto llamaba por telefono buscando un nuevo vocalista, sus compañeros de la banda celebraban y los fans lloraban dejando flore antes de irse el cementerio quedo solo quedandome frente a la lapida

-Y asi acabo todo Dimitry me pregunto que sentirias al ver como eres considerado ahora un criminal creiste que te recordarian como un icono pues no tus fans te odian tu manager esta buscando un remplazo la banda celebra tu muerte dime a quien le importa ni siquiera a debrah pronto seras olvidado mis planes nunca fallan olvide mencionar que tu unico amigo esta en prision por el cargo de asesinato eso de matarte no lo llevo a nada bueno

-Te seguiras riendo de un muerto.-charlotte aparecio a mi lado

-No crei que vendrias que lindo funeral y cuantos amigos tenia ya vez esta rodeado por todos ellos-salude con el sarcasmo habitual ella ni se inmuto

-Esta es su ultima morada viene a despedirme de el.-observo con detenimiento la lapida no podia creer que despues de lo que le habia hecho tuviera la estupidez de venir a despedirlo

-Para cerrar un capitulo de tu vida.-

-No por que aunque me haya dañado alguna vez lo ame.-eso me dejo con la boca abierta o era muy buena persona o muy idiota

-Que cursi te dejo con el muerto ya se va a hacer tarde y no quiero estar aqui.-di media vuelta

-Que sentirias si lysandro muriera.-solto de pronto me gire para quedar frente a frente era algo impensable

-Me doleria no lo negare, pero... por el momento todavia esta vivo ademas no compares a ese desgraciado con Lysandro es una ofensa

-Tal vez algun dia lo entiendas.-tomo una rosa y la coloco en la tumba del muerto

-creeme no lo quiero hacer.-le daba una palmada en el hombro.-nos vemos mañana.-salia del cementerio tomaba un taxi hasta mi casa de nuevo me encontraba sola subia a mi habitacion me encerraba las palabras que me habia dicho lottie se repetian constantemente en mi cabeza ¿como me sentiria si Lysandro muriera? Era algo impensable no podia haber un mundo en donde el no existiera me doleria mas que nada lo amaba pero era momento de decir adios entre mas estuviera aqui mas peligroso era para las personas que amaba tome cuidadosamente hojas y unos sobre dispuesta a escribir

**Lysandro:**

**Todo este tiempo ha sido muy duro cada cosa que hemos vivido juntos nos acerca y aleja a la vez ahora puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que te amo eres la unica persona por la que e sentido algo tan profundo mi caballero victoriano el chico del que me enamore a primera vista y al unico que amare por siempre**

**Hoy me han preguntado que sentiria si tu murieras**

**la respuesta es clara dolor un sufrimiento que traspasaría los limites de la cordura no concibo un mundo en donde tu no estes a mi lado pero entre mas estoy aqui en mas peligro estas no me perdonaria nunca si por mis decisiones algo malo te pasara**

**Antes de que un dia despiertes y te des cuenta que has comenzado a odiarme se que lo haras yo lo hago me odio no soy la persona que mereces mi pasado esta tintado por el odio el sufrimiento y la venganza son las emociones que tiene cabia en mi maltrecho corazon uno que desde hace años comenzo a marchitarse ahora es una cascara que en poco tiempo sera hecha polvo no quiero que presencies como termino por que debo cosechar lo que sembré debo hacerme responsable de mis actos aun los mas ruines**

**No intentes encontrar explicacion a esto no investigues me doleria, me avergonzaria y mataria que supieras en verdad quien soy estoy segura que dejarias de amarme y el odio mermaría en ti no lo puedo soportar ya no mas todo aqui acabo pero ten la seguridad de que eres al unico al que siempre amare olvidame que es mejor para ambos y te pido que no sufras por mi partida no lo merezco**

**tuya por siempre**

**katherine **

**Castiel**

**Mi pelirrojo favorito mi unico hermano la persona que he querido amado y respetado la unica que siempre significara algo mas haya de un amor perdido tantas cosas dichas tantas ofensas y recuerdos que quedaron en el pasado en realidad de donde vine nadie tiene una respuesta solo llegue de un momento a otro y asi desaparezco sean felices aunque nunca aprobare que estes con charlotte tomalo por celos no puedo asimilar que escogieras a una chiquilla por encima de mi si mi ego era inmenso crei que todos me idolatraban que ese era su unico deber pero me equivoque todo en mi vida a sido un error odiando siendo odiada pero se termino al fin podre ser libre olvidame deja el pasado donde debe estar mi recuerdo pertenece a ese frio lugar olvidame y se feliz es mi ultimo deseo por esta bizarra amistad**

**Nathaniel**

**No entiendo como nunca pudiste llegar a odiarme tal vez seas el unico que conoce mas de mi que los demas idealizamos a las personas nos aferramos a los recuerdos y eso esta mal somos simplemente un capricho un objeto algo que desea otro el amor verdadero no existe solo es un cliche inventado por algunos que desean tener una esperanza nosotros mismos somos nuestro amor la unica persona que nos entiende, se feliz y olvidame dejame en el pasado borra tus recuerdos entierrame y nunca me saques de ahi aprecia lo que tienes por que todo termina por escaparse de nuestras manos**

**Armin**

**Extraño, una amistad que intento ser amor pero nunca lo fue lo sabiamos y aun asi lo intentamos no lo creo dejamos que las cosas se salieran de control yo estaba enfadada por que habian lastimado me habian pisado dejandome en segundo lugar y ahi estabas tu como un salvavidas en pleno oceano algo de lo que me aferre como unica opcion pero siempre te quise lo nuestro no tenia futuro pero de alguna manera te llegue a amar se feliz amigo mio te lo mereces consuela a alexy si asi lo necesita esto debe ser duro para el**

**Alexy**

**Nuestra amistad comenzo en una salida de compras lo recuerdas cuando armin no quiso acompañarte pero ahi estaba yo como siempre ayudando a los demas y eso no me importaba me gustabas pero me lleve una gran decepcion sabes a que me refiero pudo haber sido el amor ideal no me digas que pensaste que hablaba de debrah eso quedo en el pasado nunca perdonare que te gustaran los chicos por que mis esperanzas terminaron en el vacio ademas de un gigantesco te quiero no se me ocurre que mas decir cuidense sean felices y olviden a esta persona que los lastimo no merezco ni el recuerdo ni una lagrima los decepcione es mejor de este modo**

**Charlotte**

**Debes estar recibiendo la carta junto a castiel me lo imagino leyendo la suya algo preocupado pero no es nada malo solo es mi despedida te sorprende a mi tambien pero no podia irme sin hacerlo de ti**

**desde que te conoci te odie por que ni yo misma lo se pero asi son las cosas desde tu llegada mi mundo se fue desmoronando y terminara destruido no quiero estar ahi cuando eso pase asi que desparezco por un largo tiempo y no pienso volver, nunca he aceptado tu relacion y lo sabes bien esta carta no es para darles mi bendicion si no para pedirte que olvides sabes a que me refiero y no te lo dire por que castiel lo podria leer merezco tu odio que te repugne yo me lo gane a pulso aun asi te agradezco que me ayudaras cuando nadie estaba ahi**

**Rosalya**

**Mi unica amiga siento despedirme de esta manera de ti no se quien sea el primero en enterarse pero ya sera demasiado tarde las cosas pasan por algo y es mejor alejarlos espero sean felices y olviden que alguna vez existi es lo mejor para todos no intenten saber que sera de mi por que me odiaran en ese momento y no lo soportaria cuida a lysandro y ayudalo a olvidarme despideme de leigh este es el adios definitivo**

Cerro cuidadosamente cada sobre no tenia nada sentido pero ella no era buena para las despedidas debia salir de alli regresaria a francia con sus padres en 2 dias necesitaba arreglar todo en el instituto y desaparecería como llego sin dejar ni un leve rastro de su existencia no dejaba ni una fotografia nada para ser recordada deseaba ser olvidada para ella poder olvidar su reino, se venia a abajo y no deseaba ver como terminaria eso

* * *

Disculpen el capitulo tan cortito no recuerdo la ultima vez que habia escrito algo tan corto pero vale nos leemos mañana

Lo entienden entre mas pide que la olviden menos quiere ser olvidada quien entiende a nuestra protagonista el siguiente capitulo es el final

Pobre James charlotte lo apuñalo por la espalda que mala amiga aunque en parte tomo la decisión correcta o no ¿quieren saber que pensaba James en todos esos momentos? tengo planeado hacer una cadena de one-shot´s sobre el su llegada a el pueblo cuando se reencuentra con charlotte y todos los acontecimientos venideros pero me importa su opinion quieren que lo haga o no dejenme un comentario o un mp tambien podrian votar en la poll que estara en mi perfil

REVIEWS

LOTTIE:Solo de pensar que este fic terminara en unos dias me pongo triste es como si hubiera sido ayer que te acepte como beta y como ya te habia dicho antes no me arrepiento de mi decision dime que seguiras siendo mi beta

SARAHI:gracias por dejar review aunque haya sido tarde eso no importa y tienes un buen sexto sentido me pregunto si adivinaras que pasara en el final. supongo que me pase un poquito con James pero lottie fue peor era su amiga y lo traiciono, la familia no se puede escoger asi que hay que adaptarse y kathe lo hara pero no queda la pregunta sobre que contrato hablaban que fue lo que se rompio hace años me ire a dormir aqui son las 2:10 am y apenas contesto reviews saludos y gracias por leer

Gracias a todos los que leen y han seguido la historia hasta aqui espero no los haya decepcionado

KATHERINE


	34. Chapter 34

En conmcion se encontraba ante el terrible accidente que horas atras ocurriria en una pequeña ciudad al norte de paris el presidente de cadenas macinelli ghosh y su esposa murieron en la madrugada de ayer luego de que el auto en el que viajaban perdiera el control y cayera a un barranco una perdida lamentable para la industria de la moda ¿quien sera el nuevo sucesor? aclamaban cada noticiero cada periodica cada revista cada noticia ante el terrible accidente que dejaria a una chica de no mas de 17 años huerfana la siguiente en la lista de sucesion la unica heredera

al otro lado del mundo una chica de pelo plateado y ojos violetas sentia un estremecimiento en el pecho la inequivoca señal de que algo malo habia pasado su tia al recibir una llamada habia salido en direccion al aeropuerto

un puñado de alumnos se encontraban en la tipica aula de clases 4 paredes una puerta varias ventanas pupitres y la silla con escritorio del profesor  
que haremos este fin de semana preguntaba una chica albina rodeada de personas mirandola pensando en que contestar su clasico grupo estaba disperso en ese momento en varias aulas dejandola solo con el apoyo de dos chicos el caballero victoriano que por asares del destino apenas y se hablaban su relacion no podia volver a ser la de antes los recuerdos les atormentaban sin dejarlos ser felices juntos, el rubio delegado que como siempre asistia a todas las clases sin importar nada abrazandola imperceptiblemente y jugando con un mechon del cabello albino mientras el caballero lo veia con una mueca de disgusto pese a ello intentaba ocultar los celos provocados por esa inocente accion

En un momento entraba la directora del instituto dejando a todos atonitos sin saber la terrible noticia que le daria en unos minutos a la chica

El clima no auguraba nada bueno todo completamente cubierto de nubes grises un dia deprimente digno de la peor de las noticias de un momento a otro comenzaria a llover dejando el suelo la carretera todo mojado ideal para la desgracia que le deparaba

-señorita macinelli esto es para usted.-decia mientras le extendia una hoja de papel impresa en letras negras acto seguido murmuraba un :lo siento.- y salia de la escena

-no esto no es verdad no es cierto.-negaba una y otra vez mientras caia de rodillas en el frio suelo kathe le a ocurrido algo a tus padres... .- no podia creerlo debia ser mentira ese era el motivo de la salida tan repentina de mi tia no esperaria a que terminara la clase debia

-no sabia que podria hacer pero no podria soportar estar un segundo mas en el aula no quedaba otro remedio

-espera.-escuchaba a alguien llamandome pero no identificaba al dueño de la voz solo sentia a alguien impidiendo mi paso.- que sucede.-preguntaba no conteste solo me cargue a llorar dolia dolia saber que los habia perdido, mas al percatarme de quien era me soltaba de sus brazos no debia verme tan debil tan fragil corri corri los mas rapido que me permitian mis fuerzas sintiendo como esa pulsera que simbolizaba la felicidad y que ataba la vida se rompia cayendo cada una de las piedras y simbolos esparciéndose a mi alrededor logrando asi percatarme de el lugar en donde me encontraba no podia procesar todo con rapidez...

todo pasaria en camara lenta la chica a la que amaba corriendo presurosa hacia la calle un automovil salido de la nada moviendose a velocidad inusual un choque un grito un cuerpo siendo lanzado por el impacto, un conductor dandose a la fuga y un diminuto cuerpo manchado por el color rojo carmesi,gritos pidiendo ayuda,un puñado de camionetas negras con vidrio polarizados estacionandose fuera del instituto mientras de ellas salian hombres vestidos de negro preguntando a los estudiantes por una persona pero al obtener la respuesta buscada apresurandose a revisar el cuerpo tendido en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre rostros descompuestos, lamentaciones

-quienes son ustedes a donde la llevan.- preguntaba un albino al ver como se retiraban con el cuerpo inmovil de su amada que en algun momento su piel fue blanca como la nieve ahora manchada de motas carmesi dandole un aspecto de ultratumba igual que su pelo cubierto de rojizas mechas carmesi y aquellos ojos violetas que tanto amo cerrados

-son ordenes de su abuelo venimos por la señorita macinelli.-seria la unica respuesta que recibiria

Horas mas tarde en el hospital de la ciudad se daria una terrible noticia, encontrandose ahi sus amigos su abuelo y tia que estarian ahi para recibirla

Lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero a muerto.- informaba solemne el medico mientras gritos y sollozos de frustracion recibiria a cambio.- pueden pasar a verla .- terminaba mientras todos se dirigian a la habitacion donde se encontraban los restos de lo que alguna vez seria katherine macinelli

-kathe kathe despierta.- suplicaba un chico albino de ojos bicolor.- por favor suplicaba mientras tomaba la mano inerte entre las suyas

gritos de frustracion sollozos inconsolables la habitacion se llenaria de sufrimiento, angustia una rosalya lloraba inconsolablemente en los brazos de leigh que intentaba por todos los medios calmarla no le gustaba que sufriera pero pese a las circunstancias el tambien lo hacia ya que tanto su novia como su unico hermano lloraban la perdida tan grande hasta el mismo que habia llegado a tenerle cariño ya la consideraba su hermana y habia muerto

el pelirrojo castiel en shock sin poder creerlo la chica que luchaba por lo que queria habia muerto se dejo vencer un par de lagrimas mancharian su rostro recordando todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos la chica que queria como a su hermana habia muerto ya no le quedaba nadie mas estaria solo como soportaria la perdida sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro dandole apoyo al voltear veria a quien menos pensaba el dueño de la mano seria nada mas ni nada menos que el rubio mirando solemne el cuerpo de su amada preguntandose que seria de el ante tal perdida mientras sentia unas palmadas en sus espalda dandole apoyo y un pelirrojo acercandose a la cama donde estaba su amiga, su hermana

-porque porque te rendiste lo prometiste prometiste que nunca dejarias de luchar eras lo unico que tenia mi unica familia.-decia mientras tomaba la otra mano lagrimas silenciosas abandonaban sus ojos y caian sobre la mano fria, petrea de su hermana

un moreno y un peliazul se consolaban mutuamente uno por perder a la chica que amo su amiga y el otro a su mejor amiga una de las persona que siempre lo acepto tal y como era alguno de los dos tenia que ser fuerte por el bien del otro sino todo terminaria por primera vez desde que eran niños el papel lo tomaria el moreno sosteniendo a su hermano gemelo mientras lloraba la perdida de su mejor amiga

sin pronunciar palabra alguna el castaño kentin se recostaba en la pared pensando que en algun momento su primer amor su amiga despertaria diciendo que fue solo una broma pero eso nunca pasaria

para sorpresa de todos un rubio entraria presuroso a la habitacion .- asi que es cierto.-

preguntaba a todos y a nadie en concreto mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos tomando posecion de su cuerpo sus sentimientos recordando su primera y unica novia la que le habia enseñado que era el amor la unica chica que lo habia cautivado hasta entonces por la unica que habia tenido que luchar estaba ahi blanca fria inerte muerta dejandoles a todos un vacio que duraria hasta que se reencontraran en la otra vida

-lysandro vamomos.- suplicaba una rosalya devastada.- ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

-que dices rosa si esta solo dormida despertara lo se tiene que despertar esta solo dormida no lo ves.- repetia una y otra vez creyendo eso

-lysandro por favor sabes que esta...

-muerta? no leigh tu no sabes nada veras que esta dormida despertara y todo volvera a ser como antes .-replicaba mientras gruesas lagrimas ensombrecian su semblante.- verdad kathe despertaras solo estas dormida .-gritaba con frustracion mientra sacudia el cuerpo en el vano intento de despertarla

-esta en shock no sabemos cuanto tardara en salir de el pero sera mejor que descanse.-explicaba el mismo medico que habia atendido horas atras a la muchacha

-pero que lo causo.-preguntaba su hermano

-suponemos que la impresion de perder a la chica

-entiendo seria conveniente que fuera al funeral

-no podremos decirle que podria suceder a ciencia cierta pero seria menos doloroso si lo aceptara asi que supongo que estaria bien

-gracias.-dicho esto salian del hospital a prepararse para el funeral que seria en paris el mismo lugar de su nacimiento los boletos ya habian sido entregados todos sus amigos estarian ahi presentes para darle su ultimo adios deseo del abuelo de la misma ya que al ver las reacciones no le habia quedado mas remedio que invitarlos formalmente al funeral

20 horas mas tarde se encontraban en el cementerio familiar caminando cabizbajos en grupo hasta el lugar en el que se enterraria la ceremonia fue a cuerpo presente donde le darian sus ultima palabra y la promesa de reencontrarse en algun lugar despues de sus muertes

al terminar el entierro las personas se fueron retirando quedano solo un puñado de familiares que eran tan escasos como los amigos

una rosa osiria adornaria para siempre la tumba; la rosa con la que le juraba amor eterno a su amada y una rosa azul tallada en zafiro colgaba del cuello de la misma regalos de su unico amor su caballero victoriano que lloraria su muerte eternamente.

FIN?

* * *

QUE COSAS SE ME OCURREN NO AHORA LA PREGUNTA ES QUE LES PARECIO ME QUIEREN MATAR TAL VEZ NO... POR EL MOMENTO

EN FIN ALGUIEN SE ESPERABAN ESTE FINAL POR QUE YO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ACLARE QUE NO SERIA FELIZ EN MAS DE UNA OCASION

SIGUIENDO CON ESTO GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW _**ESPEREN EL CAPITULO DE MAÑANA POR FAVOR LEANLO ESTO AQUI NO TERMINA ME OFENDERIA SI CREYERON QUE TODO CULMINABA EN ESTE CAPITULO**_ SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO

KAROL:GRACIAS POR COMENTAR DIME QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO TE SORPRENDIO VALIO LA PENA NO SI TAL VEZ

SARAHI:LO IMPORTANTE ES COMENTAR SEA A LA HORA QUE SEA ALGO ME DECIA QUE ME HABIA FALTADO ALGO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR LA CARTA A KENTIN Y ESO QUE YA LA TENIA ESCRITA TAL VEZ OLVIDE PONERLA TODO FUE UN _**COPY AND PASTE**_PERO SIEMPRE HAY UN MARGEN DE ERROR LO SIENTO DE CUALQUIER FORMA NO SE DESPIDE DE KENTIN POR QUE PODRIA VOLVER A VERLO MENCIONE QUE ERAN AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA *DIME QUE NO OLVIDE ESE DETALLE* Y BUENO CON DAKE ES MAS FACIL PODRIA EL VISITARLA Y VICEVERSA ¿NO?, AHORA QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO TE IMAGINASTE ESTE FINAL NO OLVIDES MAÑANA LEER EL CAPITULO ES OBLIGATORIO ^^


	35. Chapter 35

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFRERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV

NO PLAGIO

PIDO DISCULPAS POR ANTICIPADO ESTE ES EL VERDADERO FINAL EL OTRO FUE SOLO UNA BROMA O ALGO ASI EXPLICO ABAJO DISFRUTENLO

* * *

En conmocion se encontraba ante el terrible accidente que horas atras ocurriria en una pequeña ciudad al norte de paris el presidente de cadenas macinelli ghosh y su esposa murieron en la madrugada de ayer luego de que el auto en el que viajaban perdiera el control y cayera a un barranco una perdida lamentable para la industria de la moda ¿quien sera el nuevo sucesor? aclamaban cada noticiero cada periodico, cada revista, cada noticia ante el terrible accidente que dejaria a una chica de no mas de 17 años huerfana la siguiente en la lista de sucesion la unica heredera.

En una pequeña ciudad situada en algun lugar de europa una chica de pelo plateado y ojos violetas sentia un estremecimiento en el pecho la inequivoca señal de que algo malo habia pasado; Serian las 4:00 am cuando escucho el telefono al salir de su habitacion y vio a su tia con unas cuantas lagrimas tomando el telefono con una fuerza inecesaria

-¿que sucede?.- pregunto acercandose mientras se restregaba los ojos no recibio contestacion alguna su tia murmuraba cosas que ella no podia entender.- tia agatha te encuentras bien.-la agito un poco y esta salio de su trance para enfocar su vista en la muchacha

-Siento haberte despertado querida debo salir hubo unos problema en el trabajo y me necesitan

-Quieres que te acompañe

-Absolutamente no, recuerda que ya has faltado demasiado al instituto asi que mejor regresa a dormir y mañana hablamos.-colgaba el telefono y se dirigia automaticamente a su habitacion algunos minutos despues salia sin mirar de nuevo a la albina y se dirigia segun le habia dicho al aeropuerto

Esta al no recibir ninguna ninguna contestacion ni excusa creible de parte de su tia quedaba mas preocupada que al principio, paseandose una y otra vez por la casa no podia regresar a dormir no sabia a quien podia llamar se vestia y salia a dar un paseo por las desiertas calles, recordando por alguna extraña razon todos los acontesimientos por los que habia tenido que pasar en esos años cada conversacion, cada palabra, el dolor la felicidad las venganzas que habia tenido su vida desde que podia recordar hasta ese instante queria al caballero lo amaba era una verdad inegable aunque habia querido deshacerse de ese sentimiento era imposible el chico estaba clavado en su corazon, no... el chico era su corazon, era al unico que habia amado de verdad y lo extrañaba queria que estuviera en ese momento con ella y le diera ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba se sento en la primera banca que vio esperando encontrarse a alguno de sus conocidos paso el tiempo y nadie llego no habia ni un alma daban las 6:00 am la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo para dar lugar al astro rey que matizaba el cielo con pequeños rayos dorados conviertiendolo poco a poco en azul regresaba a su casa y tomaba una ducha para luego vestirse sin importarle nada un pantalon cualquiera una sudadera negra y converse negras cepillaba su cabello lo dejaba suelto y salia de esa casa en direccion al insituto donde al entrar era rodeada por sus "amigos" varios desconocidos que ahora formaban parte de su grupo pero que ella no recordaba haber cruzado palabra con ellos en el pasado ni mucho menos su nombre pero le gustaba toda la atencion que recibia era la reina de ese lugar pero le repugnaba tener que fingir dia a dia que apreciaba a ese monton de desconocidos y sus amigos verdaderos todavia no llegaban eso era igual cada dia tenia que mantener una fachada para al final liberarse casi por completo cuando llegaban los demas no soportaba eso pero eso ella misma lo habia creado no podia safarse de esa situacion tan facil todos esos muchachos necesitaban una lider una guia y por cosas de la vida ella lo era pero donde habia quedado su odio hacia ella hasta antes de que desenmascarara a debrah se habia esfumado pero no olvidaba que ellos le habian dado la espalda cuando los necesitaba dejandola sola vulnerable pero al momento de escalar a la cima habian regresado hipocritas era lo unico que escuchaba cuando ellos se dirigian a ella y en sus ojos observaba su aversion hacia ella como el odio era mutuo de parte de ellos hacia ella y viceversa tal vez era lo unico que tenian en comun entraban al aula a esa era su primera clase

un puñado de alumnos se encontraban en la tipica aula de clases 4 paredes una puerta varias ventanas pupitres y la silla con escritorio del profesor

que haremos este fin de semana preguntaba una chica albina rodeada de personas mirandola pensando en que contestar su clasico grupo estaba disperso en ese momento en varias aulas dejandola solo con el apoyo de dos chicos el caballero victoriano que por asares del destino apenas y se hablaban su relacion no podia volver a ser la de antes los recuerdos les atormentaban sin dejarlos ser felices juntos, el rubio delegado que como siempre asistia a todas las clases sin importar nada abrazandola imperceptiblemente y jugando con un mechon del cabello albino mientras el caballero lo veia con una mueca de disgusto pese a ello intentaba ocultar los celos provocados por esa inocente accion

Ella estaba harta pero al fin despues de tanto tiempo seria libre de ese lugar no regresaria casi todo estaba arreglado pero aun quedaba la cuestion de las cartas que la noche anterior habia escrito deberia darselas a alguien mas para que al dia siguiente ellos las recibieran como era su plan original, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia como actuar la razon de que estuviera con el delegado y hubiera dejado de lado a su amor era tan clara para ella pero no para el bicolor que sufria al verla en brazos de otro debia separase de alguna manera para que asi el se recuperara antes del dolor de su partida se odiaba por tene que causarle semejante dolor pero se habia dicho dia tras dia desde que llego que era lo mejor para todos evito sembrar de nuevo raices que la ataran a ese lugar pero inexorablemente habia fallado los sentimientos al volver a ver a sus amigo habian incrementado asi como el amor que tenia por aquel muchacho de estrafalario vestuario

Desde el juicio y entierro del cantante dimitry la cosas parecian empeorar cada vez mas se desmoronaba todo pedazo a pedazo hasta el momento en que sabia la aplastaria charlotte la pieza de mas en su juego la que la llevo a la ruina, la culpable de sus desgracias parecia a punto de explotar cada que veia a alguien parecido a su amigo James comenzaba a llorar pero ella nunca le habia pedido que en el juicio ayudara a condenarlo la decision habia sido de la castaña pero sentia que habia dejado algo inconcluso suspiro soltandose del rubio este la miro sin entender que sucedia la albina katherine se paseaba por toda el aula sin contestar ninguna pregunta que le hacian los chicos debia calmarse pensar que hacer cual era su objetivo la motivacion de su vida nada ni una idea formulaba su subconciente se acerco al caballero tomando su mano y viendolo fijamente a los ojos dispuesta a hacerle una pregunta que podria cambiarlo todo cayando abruptamente al notar como la directora entraba presurosa al aula

En un momento entraba la directora del instituto dejando a todos atonitos sin saber la terrible noticia que le daria en unos minutos a la chica

El clima no auguraba nada bueno todo completamente cubierto de nubes grises un dia deprimente digno de la peor de las noticias de un momento a otro comenzaria a llover dejando el suelo la carretera todo mojado ideal para la desgracia que le deparaba

señorita Macinelli esto es para usted.-decia mientras le extendia una hoja de papel impresa en letras negras acto seguido murmuraba un lo siento.- y salia de la escena

no esto no es verdad no es cierto.-negaba una y otra vez mientras caia de rodillas en el frio suelo "kathe le a ocurrido algo a tus padres ellos estan ... .- no podia creerlo debia ser mentira ese era el motivo de la salida tan repentina de mi tia no esperaria a que terminara la clase debia

no sabia que podria hacer pero no podria soportar estar un segundo mas en el aula no quedaba otro remedio ya que si permanecia en ese lugar un momento mas su actuacion dejaria de ser convincente

espera.-escuchaba a alguien llamandome pero no identificaba al dueño de la voz solo sentia a alguien impidiendo mi paso.- que sucede.-preguntaba no conteste solo me cargue a llorar dolia dolia saber que los habia perdido, mas al percatarme de quien era me soltaba de sus brazos no debia verme tan debil tan fragil corri corri los mas rapido que me permitian mis fuerzas recordando de nuevo la misma accion realizada hacia mas de dos años sintiendo como esa pulsera que segun la abuela simbolizaba la felicidad y que ataba la vida se rompia cayendo cada una de las piedras y simbolos esparciéndose a mi alrededor logrando asi percatarme de el lugar en donde me encontraba no podia procesar todo con rapidez...

todo pasaria en camara lenta la chica a la que amaba corriendo presurosa hacia la calle un automovil salido de la nada moviendose a velocidad inusual un choque un grito un cuerpo siendo lanzado por el impacto, un conductor dandose a la fuga y un diminuto cuerpo manchado por el color rojo carmesi atropellada cayendo en un charco de rojo carmesi y cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras un dolor atroz se apoderaba de ella la ultima cosa que veia era al chico que amaba tenia la certeza de que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria asi le regalaba su ultima sonrisa y se dejaba ir hacia un abismo infernal donde la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo

el dolor era insoportable sentir como eras alzada algunos metros para luego chocar contra el frio pavimento donde en vez de encontrarme desmallada sentiria cada vez como un calido liquido abandonaba mi cuerpo mi respiracion se alentaba sentia que poco a poco comenzaria a ahogarme tosia en busca de algo que llenara mis pulmones bocanadas de aire entraban pero esupia sangre eso era malo algo me decia que pronto me reuniria con Dimitry algunos dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez como tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos yo no era el caso lo unico que veia era el presente nada del pasado los recuerdos comenzaban a irseme costaba mantenerme despierta pero debia hacerlo Lysandro sufria por mi el al igual que yo abia muy dentro de si que estaba a punto de dejarlo me aferraba a el esto no era lo que habia planeado para mi por que mi vida parecia como si se fuera a truncar era injusto no merecia esto quice decirle a lysandro que todo estaria bien pero no salian palabras me dolia el pecho tendria algun hueso roto una costilla y eso impedia que respirara **cierra los ojos **escuche una voz tal ve mi consiencia negue lo mas energica que pude nunca me rendiria esto no podia acabar asi no iba a terminar tendida en este lugar no era mi destino solo era un bache que debia superar las fuerza me abandonaban permaneci despiera mis parpados pesaban la mueca de horror y desesperacion del chico me indicaba que comenzaba a rendirme nunca habia jurado que nunca me rendiria fuera cual fuera la circunstancias que me obligaban sonrei por ultima vez ...

El muchacho corria hacia el cuerpo inerte de la albina acunandola entre sus brazos y apartando el cabello de su rostro e intentando en vano hacerla despertar mientras alguno estudiantes al oir el impacto corrian a ver que sucedia rodenadolos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros desde el horror hasta la dulce felicidad sin que nada en absoluto les preocupara unos terrible minutos despues cuando el chico se encontraba ya rodeado de sus amigos llegaba la ambulancia para asi llevar a la muchacha que apenas y respiraba mas a cada segundo se le dificultaba mas hayandose entre la vida y la muerte al fin despues de toda esa agonia e incertidumbre llegarian por fin al hospital donde apenas y lograban estabilizarla y regular su presion luego de que fueran necesarias varias transfusiones por la terrible perdida mas todavia no se encontraba fuera de peligro tenia las mismas posibilidades de morir como de vivir

En la sala de espera se podian ver desde sus familiares como amigos la tia agatha lloraba sin consuelo siendo consolada por un hombre algo mayor que se presumia era el abuelo de la albina y se decia que habia venido expresamente para llevarse a la muchacha ya que era la unica en la linea de sucesion pero sus planes se veian afectados gracias al accidente

Horas mas tarde en el hospital de la ciudad se daria una terrible noticia, encontrandose ahi sus amigos su abuelo y tia que estarian ahi para recibirla

Lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero a muerto.- informaba solemne el medico mientras gritos y sollozos de frustracion recibiria a cambio.- pueden pasar a verla .- terminaba mientras todos se dirigian a la habitacion donde se encontraban los restos de lo que alguna vez seria katherine macinelli

kathe kathe despierta.- suplicaba un chico albino de ojos bicolor.- por favor suplicaba mientras tomaba la mano inerte entre las suyas

gritos de frustracion sollozos inconsolables la habitacion se llenaria de sufrimiento, angustia una rosalya lloraba inconsolablemente en los brazos de leigh que intentaba por todos los medios calmarla no le gustaba que sufriera pero pese a las circunstancias el tambien lo hacia ya que tanto su novia como su unico hermano lloraban la perdida tan grande hasta el mismo que habia llegado a tenerle cariño ya la consideraba su hermana y habia muerto

el pelirrojo castiel en shock sin poder creerlo la chica que luchaba por lo que queria habia muerto se dejo vencer un par de lagrimas mancharian su rostro recordando todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos la chica que queria como a su hermana habia muerto ya no le quedaba nadie mas estaria solo como soportaria la perdida sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro dandole apoyo al voltear veria a quien menos pensaba el dueño de la mano seria nada mas ni nada menos que el rubio mirando solemne el cuerpo de su amada preguntandose que seria de el ante tal perdida mientras sentia unas palmadas en sus espalda dandole apoyo y un pelirrojo acercandose a la cama donde estaba su amiga, su hermana

porque porque te rendiste lo prometiste prometiste que nunca dejarias de luchar eras lo unico que tenia mi unica familia.-decia mientras tomaba la otra mano lagrimas silenciosas abandonaban sus ojos y caian sobre la mano fria, petrea de su hermana

un moreno y un peliazul se consolaban mutuamente uno por perder a la chica que amo su amiga y el otro a su mejor amiga una de las persona que siempre lo acepto tal y como era alguno de los dos tenia que ser fuerte por el bien del otro sino todo terminaria por primera vez desde que eran niños el papel lo tomaria el moreno sosteniendo a su hermano gemelo mientras lloraba la perdida de su mejor amiga

sin pronunciar palabra alguna el castaño kentin se recostaba en la pared pensando que en algun momento su primer amor su amiga despertaria diciendo que fue solo una broma pero eso nunca pasaria

para sorpresa de todos un rubio entraria presuroso a la habitacion .- asi que es cierto.-

preguntaba a todos y a nadie en concreto mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos tomando posecion de su cuerpo sus sentimientos recordando su primera y unica novia la que le habia enseñado que era el amor la unica chica que lo habia cautivado hasta entonces por la unica que habia tenido que luchar estaba ahi blanca fria inerte muerta dejandoles a todos un vacio que duraria hasta que se reencontraran en la otra vida

lysandro vamomos.- suplicaba una rosalya devastada.- ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

que dices rosa si esta solo dormida despertara lo se tiene que despertar esta solo dormida no lo ves.- repetia una y otra vez creyendo eso

lysandro por favor sabes que esta...

muerta? no leigh tu no sabes nada veras que esta dormida despertara y todo volvera a ser como antes .-replicaba mientras gruesas lagrimas ensombrecian su semblante.- verdad kathe despertaras solo estas dormida .-gritaba con frustracion mientra sacudia el cuerpo en el vano intento de despertarla

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y luego de eso habria una muchaacha de escasos 18 años entraba al lugar venia hablando por celular una falta de repeto hacia el cuerpo pensaban

-Ya estoy aqui... te lo dije no era buena idea... me odiaba lo sabemos solo era... exacto una vil copia barata de mi... vale vale pues un poco... como no quieres que me sienta asi habra hecho lo que quisiera pero era mi familia... nunca la vi de esa manera... siempre hacia lo mismo... el parecido era indiscutible..ok le dare el ultimo adios e investigare que hizo esta vez... tsk como sea... nos vemos mañana.-suspiraba la chica que no habia mostrado la cara al hacerlo todos se quedaban mudos se acercaba a la camilla.-me permites.-preguntaba al caballero este al verla se sorprendia esos ojos violetas como acto reflejo se movia su cuñada lo auxiliaba

-¿Que sucede Lys?.-dijo la albina rosalya algo preocupada el chico estaba blanco

-Katherine.-señalaba a la chica que estaba junto a la camilla

-Esto te esta afectando mas de lo posible.-intervenia el pelirrojo creyendo loco a su amigo

-Es ella.-insistio el bicolor con los ojos llorosos

-Imposible no recuerdo que katherine dijera que tenia una hermana.-todos comenzaban a especular el bicolor mantenia la vista fija en la posible pariente de su amor muerto

-Te dije que no lo hicieras esto no te concernia .-apretaba la inmovil mano.- a cambio obtuviste el final mas horrible de todos no scarlett

-scarlett.-repetian todos a la vez la muchacha que ante habia estado junto a la camilla encaraba a todos

-Tiempo sin verlos .-sonreia era identica a la que yacia inmovil a la camilla

-Tu quien eres.-soltaba la pregunta castiel mirandola señudo

-Katherine por supuesto y esa de alli.-señalaba despectiva.-mi gemela scarlett al parecer logro engañarlos ya decia yo que era una buena actriz, me pregunto como lo habra logrado debio leer el diario pero la pregunta es como lo encontro si yo lo escondi perfectamente hace casi 3 años que recuerdos, cambiaste o sigues siendo el mismo idiota manipulable castiel.-sonreia al pelirrojo este no hablaba.-llegue en mal momento debian seguir llorando la muerte de esta usurpadora

-No hables asi de ella.-gruñia el caballero

-Lysandro un gusto verte de nuevo.-sonreia.- logro su cometido manipularte es una lastima te creia mas inteligente o bueno eso demostraste cuando debrah me destruyo, pero veamos en que te convirtio scarlett donde quedo el caballero victoriano que tanto me gustaba y tus exquisitos modales ... por cierto ¿quien eres tu?.-caminaba hacia la castaña esta se sorprendia de que la supuesta katherine no le hubiera preguntado a otro en vez de directo

-Charlotte.-contesto acaso habian mas katherine´s para hacerle la vida miserable aunque esta se veia diferente no parecia sacada del infierno

-Mucho gusto charlotte mi nombre es katherine y esa que vez ahi en la camilla mi gemela scarlett un parecido impresionante no crees

-Definitivamente se parecen mucho.-

-Algo me dice que me podria llevar muy bien contigo que dices.-sonrio de oreja a orea tomando su mano

-Bueno.-penso que era demasiado amigable

-No soy como mi hermana ella debe haberte hecho la vida imposible tenia ciertos complejos de superioridad si fuera por ella habria alejado a todas las chicas de ellos.-señalaba a los muchachos que una vez fueron sus amigos

-No creo que sea posible.-queria confiar pero el parecido lo hacia imposible

-Entiendo si cambias de opinion me encuentras en el bloque de edificios numero 7 sere vecina de castiel.-sonreia.-no quiero regresar a esa mansion vengo de incognita deberia estar en la empresa pero preferi venir aqui a ver a mi hermana por desgracia sera la ultima vez el abuelo debe estar buscandome nos vemos chicos siento que mi hermana muriera y que le hayan tomado tanto aprecio estare por aqui unas semanas por si alguien quiere saber algo de mi si no es una lastima.-se despedia de todos saliendo de la habitacion

-Ella no puede ser katherine.-debatio el pelirrojo fulminando la puerta por donde salio aunque tenia ciertas dudas pero no lo reconoceria

-Aunque... tiene la misma actitud de la chica que conocimos hace unos años la primera katherine que llego al instituto.-continuo nathaniel

-No recuerdo haber visto gemelas.-penso en voz alta el castaño kentin

-Como podriamos saber quien es la verdadera.-suspiro el gamer

-Quiero escuchar su historia.-apoyo charlotte

-Y nosotros.-secundaron los gemelos

-Si es la katherine antigua debe odiarme.-se paso una mano por el cabello el pelirrojo

-Deberiamos escucharla.-

-Lysandro tu que dices.-este se mantenia inexpresivo luego de haber hablado con esa muchacha pensaba en lo que le habia recriminado era verdad el habia cambiado demasiado lo unico que quedaba del caballero que habia sido eran sus ropas

-Podria ser cierto-pregunto

-El parecido es indiscutible.-replico rosalya no queria creerlo pero cuales eran las probabilidades de que todo lo que habian vivido ese año fueran ciertas que pasaria si la verdadera katherine fuera esa muchacha y la otra solo hubiera tomado su lugar con quien estaba su lealtad

-Despues del entierro iremos a ver a la supuesta katherine.-sentencio la ojiamabar queria saber todo costara lo que costara

* * *

Deben estar con cara de WTF! O.O GEMELAS!

Pues si este final se me ocurrio ayer, en total para la historia se me ocurrieron 3 finales pero al final y gracias al consentimiento de mi beta, este fue el que resulto ganador; vale ¿cual les gusto mas? en cualquiera de los dos alguien muere ya sea una impostora o no, en fin alguien tiene alguna duda tal vez un millon de ellas mañana el epilogo junto a la nota de la autora a mi me gusto el final pero si a ustedes no les agrado pueden decirmelo con confianza y veremos que le cambio el epilogo esta en proceso y usare varia cosas que eran del final No 2 que no publicare

bien merezco un review aunque sea chiquito terminamos mañana esperen la continuacion

Hice esto por que es regresare sus personalidades a los personajes me siento culpable por haberlos cambiado tanto mas a Lysandro gracias por los reviews ya tenemos 109 somo el fanfic con mas rw en esta clasificacion AMOURSUCRE sea el idioma que sea eso me hace feliz no crei que llegaria a tanto mucho menos con mi primera historia

KAROL:gracias por el RW y al final termine cambiando el final no hubo perdida de la memoria ni nada de lo que te habia adelantado lo siento la continuacion creo que sera mas facil hacerla con este pseudo-final

SARAHI:tenias razon ese no era el final es este dime que te parecio no te decepcione ¿._.? creo que este sera un golpe muy duro para Lysandro tener que digerir tanta informacion en tan poco tiempo la chica de la que creyo estar enamorado no era la katherine que el creia si no su hermana que fuerte nos leemos mañana en el epilogo gracias por el RW

BYE BYE

**KATHERINE**


	36. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Las circunstancias de ese dia cambiaron el rumbo de la historia que los personajes creian conocer, con la llegada de esa chica misteriosa que decia ser la verdadera katherine... pero aun continuaban las preguntas todos permanecian incredulos pero a la vez distantes el caballero dejo de llorar la muerte de esa chica llamada scarlett por que aunque la amara eso habia comenzado desde hacia años con la llegada de la antigua katherine pero su supuesto amor habia florecido gracias a la chica que ahora estaba muerta no queria creerlo pero habia posiblilidad de que a la primera chica que quiso estuviera viva y que habia terminado enamorandose de una copia no negaria que habia querido a las dos pero todo radicaba en la primera, el pelirrojo castiel no sabia que hacer habia logrado una amistad con una de las katherine´s pero todo cambiaba, nathaniel se sentia mas apegado a esta katherine ya que se parecia a su novia cosa que la otra no eran diferentes una era dulce y a veces sarcastica mientra la otra era fria y egoista queria escuchar la version de la historia algo le decia que debia confiar en ella

-Quien recibira la peluca.-salia una enfermera con una mata de cabello plateado

-Yo.-avanzaba la gemela.-olvide decir que scarlett tenia el cabello ceniza.-

-No es verdad.-murmuraba el caballero

-miralo por ti mismo.-señalaba la puerta.-o en el entierro.-

la castaña miraba la peluca en cierto modo tenia sentido recordaba el dia en que amber y melody habia cortado el cabello de la chica miraba a la gemela que se encontraba sentada hablando por telefono era tan diferente a la katherine que ella conocia empezaba a caerle bien la verdadera pero aun no conseguia fiarse de ella

Cuando el cuerpo salio cubierto con una sabana un mechon de cabello color ceniza caia se quedaban mudos era verdad al parecer esa chica no era la verdadera katherine habia algo raro en la historia

El entierro todo el mundo vestia de negro la gemela que al parecer era la unica familia colocaba una rosa blanca en el fetro antes de que comenzaran a cubrirlo con tierra todo era verdad la chica que se suponia era katherine tenia por defecto el cabello ceniza antes en el hospital habia entregado unos lentes de contacto color violeta ella les habia explicado que su gemela tenia los ojos azules pero siempre los habia querido tener violetas eso confundia mas a los ahi presentes luego de algunas palabras de aliento hacia la muchacha y varia conversaciones todo termino dejando unicamente a la albina y los muchachos en el lugar

La albina colocaba entre a tierra una pequeña joya luego la tapaba levanandose

-¿que era eso?.-pregunto el rubio mirandola expectante

-Nathaniel gracias por venir era un recuerdo el collar que mas le gustaba a ella tenia sus iniciales marcadas yo se lo regale pero el dia que desaparecio lo dejo olvidado llevandose mis cosas.-reia levemente.- no tenia remedio no se por que queria mi vida ella era una buena actriz pero al parecer no le gustaba su vida

-Como podriamos saber que en verdad eres quien dices ser.- mirandola con suspicazia preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Lo unico malo que tenias era esa actitud.-daba media vuelta luego de haber mirado por ultima vez la lapida.-ya se los dije si quieren saber la historia o parte de ella nos veremos pronto ya sabes donde vivire no castiel.-se despedia agitandola su mano energicamente subiendose a un ferrari que la esperaba fuera del lugar

-Lindo auto.-reconoceria el pelirrojo sonriendo.-entonces vamos ahora o mas tarde.-miraba a su amigo que estaba hincado sobre la tierra mirando la tumba sin perder detalle Aqui yace scarlett macinelli gran hija, hermana lloraremos su muerte eternamente Lysandro removia la tierra hasta sacar el objeto que hace unos momentos se habia colocado ahi era una piedra en forma oblicua adornada con pequeñas piedras incrustadas logrando que tuviera un parecido con un arcoiris, scarlett; el nombre que tenia grabado suspiro.

Llegaron al bloque de departamentos donde se suponia viviria la chica para sorpresa del pelirrojo era verdad la albina seria su vecina vivia en el departamento frente a el y en el estacionamiento estaba el ferrari que habian visto antes, subian las escaleras sin un plan en mente solo preguntas quedaban frente a la puerta y acto seguido tocaban esperaban, una maldicion se escuchaba tras la puerta y unos pasos presurosos encaminandose hacia el dichoso portal de un tiron se abria la puerta, tras ella estaba la chica albina con el cabello revuelto y despeinado y abrochandose una camisa que no era de ella le quedaba muy larga

-Interrumpimos algo.-pregunto el rubio con voz cortante al reconocer que era la camiseta de un hombre

-Para nada.-reia.-pasen.-se echaba a un lado para dejarlos pasar caminaba tras ellos estos al momento de entrar a la estancia en uno de los sillon se encontraba sentado un muchacho un poco mayor que ellos con el torso desnudo vistiendo solamente unos pantalones las chicas se ponian algo nerviosas.-pero sientense.-todos evitaban mirar al muchacho la ojivioleta se daba cuenta.-viktor deberias ir a vestirte

-Lo harias si me regresara mi camisa.-el chico le sonreia abiertamente ella se sonrojaba

-Te la regresaria pero por culpa de alguien mi blusa quedo arruinada.-señalaba unos trozos de tela

-Te comprare otra.-la atraia a su cuerpo y la besaba mirando a los chicos ellos estaba enojados pues esa muchacha les recordaba a la otra

-Podriamos regresar mas tarde.-intervenia el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido

-Ya estan aqui no pienso hacer que den una vuelta mas.-se separaba de el desabotonando la camisa quedando solamente en ropa interior.-toma vez a vestirte.-extendia la camisa

-Deberias hacer lo mismo cariño.-

-Cierto.-sus mejillas se tornaban rojas corria hacia la habitacion seguida por el chico que sonreia a los invitados

-En verdad hizo eso.-pregunto el gamer algo acalorado los demas asentian momentos despues salia la chica con un vestido un tanto transparente y en la mano derecha un peine parecia algo mas presentable tomaba asiento en el sillon

-Olviden lo que vieron vale.-sonreia todavia sonrojada.-no pense que vendrian pero me alegra volver a verlos, ustedes pregunten tengan la certeza que respondere la verdad.-tenia la vista fija en la puerta de la habitacion el muchacho de nombre viktor salia de ahi vestido con un traje.-ya te vas.-preguntaba haciendo un puchero

-No pero es mejor que este preparado por si me llaman.-miraba su celular y tomaba asiento junto a la chica

-¿Eres katherine o su gemela?

-Segun mi acta me llamo katherine y que yo sepa soy katherine no crei que fueran a preguntarlo por segunda vez

-Bien ¿porque ella se hacia pasar por ti?

-Scarlett siempre fue alguien inconforme cualquiera hubiera querido estar en su lugar ella era amada por mis padre mientras a mi me dejaban de lado cuando ellos viajaban se la llevaban ellos siempre estuvieron mas unidos a ella que a mi mientras permanecian cuidandola a mi me dejaban en la mansion al cuidado de sirvientes cuando se dieron cuenta que habia crecido y ellos debian viajar a estados unidos para quedarse ahi me enviaron a un internado llevandose de nuevo con ellos a scarlett ella los queria pero tambien deseaba libertad o bueno eso creia ella que yo tenia por ser la mayor mis responsabilidades eran mayores seria yo la heredera de todo cuando ellos murieran a mi hermana nunca le parecio justo a mi no me importaba un comino esa herencia pero el abuelo lo habia estipulado asi y aunque yo muriera ella no recibiria nada de ese modo logro que nuestro lazo de hermandad sediera hasta que comenzo a odiarme recuerdo que una vez cuando vinieron de visita ella se parecia a mi se habia puesto una peluca y lentes de contacto a mi no me parecio agradable era un imitacion mia y aveces daba miedo tenia una especial fijacion a la tortura amaba los juegos de video donde debia matar o hacer sufrir en su habitacion habian infinidad de fotografias mias con cosas clavadas a ellas en la chimenea ella arrojaba mis cosas todo lo que yo amaba ella destruia no entiendo por que pero en algun momento crei que habia cambiado no me entere que comenzaba su carrera de actriz yo crei en ella cada que podia fingia ser yo pero cuando se daban cuenta que era scarlett y no katherine ella se enfurecia replicaba una y otra vez que eso no era verdad mis padres lo veian como un juego preferi solo verlos en el internado pero solo una vez fueron mi vida ahi nunca fue facil me sucedia algo parecido a lo que logro debrah conmigo pero eso era todos los dias solo tenia una amiga me entere despues que scarlett la visito logro convencerla que ella era yo corto cualquier intento de comunicacion conmigo definitivamente me separo del mundo intento asesinarme

-Eso es imposible.-interrumpio el caballero mirando con desconfianza a la chica que tenia las manos apretadas charlotte sabia que eso podia ser cierto

-Puedo continuar.-pregunto.-veran no era la primera vez que intentaba eso habia matado a mis mascotas de una forma misteriosa las envenenaba esto les parecera poco creible pero tomo la escopeta de caza que usaba mi padre de vez en cuando y mato a mi perro era un schnauzer cafe si bien recuerdo yo amaba a ese animal pero ella por alguna razon odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo les dije esa chica intento envenenarme queria tomar mi lugar y el parecido ayudaba mucho asi que como ultimo intento para salvarme hui de ese internado y llegue hasta aqui necesitaba un lugar donde fuera casi imposible de localizar y la mejor opcion era este pueblito el ultimo lugar donde ella pensaria que estaba pase casi un año sin el temor de ser encontrada el abuelo queria que regresara pero lo hable con el le conte todo crei que me ayudaria no lo hizo dijo que simplemente le diera tiempo pense: tiempo ¿de que? de matarme corte cualquier comunicacion e intente pasar desapercibida por primera vez podia decir que mi vida era feliz el error fue haber involucrado sentimientos pero no me arrepiento aunque el desenlace de eso fue horrible muy traumante para mi ver como a las personas que considere mis amigos me daban la espalda como llegaban a dudar de mi la presion me vencio pero mas saber que para esa persona que yo queria no sentia lo mismo por mi nisiquiera un poco de cariño sus palabra no fueron las que mas dañaron si no la expresion de su rostro la frialdad de sus ojos al decir esas palabras ese fue el detonante no podia quedarme aqui ya no habia nada me odiaban y era seguro que lo seguirian haciendo; despues pase esa temporada con dake los dos años felices de mi vida pero me faltaba algo despues de discutir mucho con mis padres termine por volar hacia francia sin saber que mi gemela scarlett habia planeado todo con perfeccion viajando hacia este lugar nadie se dio cuenta del cambio mi tia creyo que se trataba de mi mientras yo en francia intentaba superar esos traumas me parecio extraño no encontrarme a mi gemela pero no le tome importancia lo ultimo que queria era verla y tener que sufrir un atentado a mi vida un dia me di cuenta que mis joyas habian desaparecido junto a la llave mas importante esa llave que habia guardado aqui lo unico que quedo fue ese collar que yo le regale eso significaba que habia tomado mi vida y comenzaria a fingir que era yo pero todo sabemos que la copia no puede superar a la verdadera llego un punto en que supongo colapso siendo obsorbida de lleno por el papel mi error fue haber dejado ese diario sobre mi vida de no haber sido por eso ella nunca habria logrado ser yo enloquecio de poder un poder que yo nunca use al enterarme de todos esos hechos vine aqui dispuesta a detenerla a recuperar mi vida y a terminar lo que ella continuo pero supongo que actue demasiado lento y ella ya habia asesinado a alguien.-los presentes se quedaron mudos la castaña veia a alguien ademas de ella que sabia la verdad tal vez la ayudara a sacar de prision a su amigo

-¡Por que dices que ella ya habia asesinado a alguien!.-grito encolerizado el caballero

-Por que es la simple verdad les dije que no mentiria y no lo estoy haciendo aunque de cierto modo entiendo sus acciones pero no las acepto lo que hizo es algo despreciable pero ya no se puede hacer nada mis padres encubrieron ese delito como hacen siempre con lo que no les conviene nunca e aceptado su forma de actuar pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo ademas de que mi nombre esta en juego yo seria culpada nadie sabia de la existencia de mi gemela scarlett ella utilizo mi nombre y mi apariencia ustedes lo ven aunque intentara negar todo no puedo y siento que un inocente haya tenido que pagar por lo que ella hizo por todo lo que ella a hecho siempre fue asi se escuda tras las personas esperando que todos caigan el mundo solo es un peon para ella nunca demostro amor hacia nadie ni un poco de aprecio estaba vacia llena de odio de venganza hacia si hacia quien ella fingia ser por eso su desprecio me dolia verla consumida en ese tipo de sentimiento obsevando como cada dia se destruia por eso no hice nada espere que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que lo que hacia estaba mal nunca lo hizo engaño a todos pero no tenia motivacion cuando termino de vengarse de los que segun ella le hicieron daño todo termino el personaje que ella interpreto por varios años habia muerto no habia mas informacion en ese diario mas que los problemas que sucedieron aqui despues de que debrah regreso por castiel asi que cuando la vencio no hubo mas alimento para su actuacion y todo se vino sobre ella tenia que huir a otro lado a continuar destruyendo a las personas por eso se despidio de ustedes en una carta, una maldita carta demasiado parecido a las que yo les escribi antes de irme hace casi 3 años si aun las conservan comparenlas solo les cambio los hechos pero en general es lo mismo y saben por que por que ella no puede fingir tener mis emociones ella no es katherine ella siempre ha sido scarlett una muchachita llena de odio y rencor, una persona despreciable a la que lo unico que le interesa es el poder y la venganza tenerlo todo y que nadie se interponga en su camino, convertir en un infierno la tierra, separarnos de nuestros seres queridos destruir lo que mas nos importa, exiliarnos, dejarnos solos vulnerables para que ella de el ultimo golpe

-No puede ser cierto esto es mentira.-repetia una y otra vez el caballero los demas pensaban en silencio la unica que mantenia la vista clavada en la supuesta katherine era charlotte

-Charlotte puedo hablar contigo a solas.-pregunto la ojivioleta dirigiendose a la castaña esta asintio la dirigio hacia una recamara cerro la puerta

-De que quieres hablar.- pregunto la ojicarmesi observando la habitacion no era tan espaciosa como el anterior cuarto de esa mansion

-No se que relacion hayas tenido con scarlett o que relacion tengas con alguno de los chicos al parecer eres la unica que esta de acuerdo conmigo eso significa que sabes aunque sea una parte de lo que hizo ella.-la castaña asintio.-¿puedes decirme que a hecho usando mi nombre?.-

-No creo que haya algo que tu no sepas ella era mi aliada tal vez hasta llego a sentir una especie de amistad hacia mi

-Te utilizo para sus fines pero te odiaba no es asi

-Algo parecido

-Por que te despreciaba

-Yo era amiga de debrah.-como acto reflejo la albina dio un paso atras separandose de la castaña.-vine para vengarme de ella pero conoci a esa chica que se hacia llamar katherine tenia un profundo odio por debrah me ofrecio bueno mas bien fue como una orden no pidio mi opinion me converti en su aliada despues de muchas cosas y sucesos, reencuentros con mi salvador pues me converti en novia de castiel

-Debes saber que yo lo queria.-nego riendose.-mas bien era una especie de admiracion aunque las palabras escritas se pueden tomar de maneras diferentes si no sabes expresarla correctamente eso le sucedio a ella por esa simple razon te odio

-Podria ser sabes todo lo que le sucedio por que mato a ese cantante

-si se que fue violada pobre de mi hemana pero lo que tal vez no entiendas esque ella no lo acepto tal vez ese fue el momento en que su actuacion tomo mas fuerza en realidad ella si sabia que era scarlett pero ante ese golpe lo absorvio como si fuera katherine y ella solo fuera un espectadora mas eso no le causo nada por eso pudo sobreponerse tan rapido a ello no sufrio

-No logro entenderlo

-Es mas dificil de explicar de lo que crees tenia como una personalidad multiple vivia dos vidas diferente en una era scarlett y en otra katherine cuando algo malo le sucedia lo tomaba como si hubiera sido katherine esa personalidad robaba era la que salia a flote podriamos cerrar el caso diciendo que estaba loca

-Podrias hacer algo por mi amigo el fue acusado de haber asesinado a Dimtry.-miro suplicante a la chica

-Lo siento pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada ya lo e explicado soy yo la que esta en juego nadie creeria que fue mi gemela pero intentare ayudarlo debio ser manipulado por scarlett

-Disculpa la pregunta pero tu hermana de verdad pertenecia a la mafia

-Lo sabes debio haber dicho mas de lo aceptado y si ella era miembro de la "organizacion" como preferimos llamarle pero no tenia ningun poder ahi los hijos y familias de los empresarios mas ricos ese es nuestro destino no hay manera de salir de el a menos que desees morir

-Si ella no tenia poder por que tenia esas tres piedras con las que logro chantajear a debrah

-Lo dije no robo mis joyas el collar la pulsera y el anillo no hice nada en contra de ella debia recapacitar y mira lo que hizo vine a arreglar todo ese embrollo que ocasiono la e seguido desde hace mas de una semana el dia despues de la fiesta que organizo pero ya era tarde podemos volver deben estar esperando el termino de la historia.-salian de la habitacion el ambiente la pequeña habitacion estaba tenso.- Nos perdimos de algo.-

-Nada nada solo estaba aclarando algunas cosas con tus invitados.-respondio el pelinegro

-Que cosas.-pregunto la ojivioleta deconfiada sabia que a veces el chico tocaba temas nada apropiados

-Sobre su relacion.-dijo tajante el caballero

-Nuestra relacion.-miro al chico sin entender.-Te refieres a...-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.-Dime que no es cierto mencionaste algo sobre "eso".-

-No tienes por que avergonzarte todos lo hacen o no.-sento a la chica en sus piernas

-Podrian hacer como si nunca hubiera dicho nada.-los miro suplicante

-No me molestaria fingir que no escuche la cosas tan indecentes que dijo ese caballero.-acepto el albino cruzando de brazos comenzaba a ceder y creer un poco lo que ella habia dicho y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer tenia celos por ver a ese muchacho besar a la chica habia una conexion entre ellos y podia decir que tal vez la queria.-continuarias la historia

-claro aunque ya no queda mucho por decir lo que importaba ya esta dicho ella era scarlett se apropio de mi vida suplantandome y cometio uno que otro crimen debo pedirte disculpas a ti lysandro.-se acerco al muchacho tomando su mano.-podria ser muy doloroso para ti esta confesion pero no puedo permitir que alguien a quien aprecio tanto como a ti siga viviendo en la ignorancia; el sentimiento que tenia scarlett o katherine como pensabas nunca fue real ella no te amo de verdad todo mis sentimientos hacia ti estaban escritos en ese diario desde el momento en que te conoci hasta el dia en que me fui llegue a amarte no crei que el sentimiento era mutuo de haberlo sabido no hubiera huido como una cobarde cambiaste por mi culpa y por la de ella pero ten la certeza que nunca te amo fingio podria ser que hasta te llego a usar

-Eso no es verdad en la carta ella decia otra cosa

-De verdad siento si a alguien mas lo uso no tengo manera de remediar ese daño si no quieren verme nunca mas lo aceptare.-bajo la mirada

-Debemos digerir esta informacion.-continuo Rosalya

-Entiendo estare por aqui hasta la graduacion despues tal vez me vaya espero verlos aunque sea una vez mas

-Ya veremos katherine

-Por cierto castiel sigues molesto por lo de hace varios años cuando te llame idiota.-jugueteaba con sus dedos estaba nervios por la respuesta

-Quedo todo olvidado fui un idiota me doy cuenta de ello podrias perdonarme

-Eso quiere decir que crees que yo soy katherine

-Es dificil creerlo pero ya veremos aunque extrañare a tu gemela era como mi hermana

-Lo siento castiel pero tal vez podamos ser amigos me gustaria ayudarlos a superar su perdida

-Ya veremos debemos irnos a casa Lyandro no esta muy bien demasiadas impresiones por hoy debe descansar.-salian del departamento y la chica los despedia con una enorme sonrisa habia recuperado a sus amigos cerraba la puerta y se dirigia a el sofa tirandose en el y suspirando

-Y bien mi querida Katherine que piensas hacer ahora

-No lo se podria permanecer aqui ademas ya no hay nada que me quite tranquilidad ellos de verdad creyeron que mi gemela la inocente scarlett habia hecho todo eso seran idiotas.-cambio su mirada inocente y pura a una llena de maldad

**FIN**

* * *

**se esperaban este final nuestra querida katherine si sabe como usar a la gente es mas retorcida de lo que pensabamos sacrifico a su pobre hermana encasquetandole sus crimenes de ese modo ella podria reecomenzar desde cero que hara volvera a cometer los mismos errores ya veremos en la continuacion cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo pensaba tener un final diferente donde todo lo que relato kathe fuera cierto y esas acciones las hubiera realizado su hermana pero algo me dijo que no podia hacer eso **

**Gracias de verdad gracias por haber seguido el Fanfic hasta aqui sin ustedes nada de esto habria podido ser realidad nos vemos en la nota de autora **

**y disculpen las falta de ortografia me puse hoy mismo a escribir el capitulo y la presion no es buena ademas mi teclado me odia algunas letras estan poniendose dificiles y ya no las quiere poner**

**SARAHI:Te esperabas esto dime te sorprendio que te parecio para ser el final no lo deje completamente cerrado puesto que habra una continuacion saludos besos y gracias por haber comentado desde que te uniste al fanfic mi lectora favorita **


	37. NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA

Bueno chicas estoy super emocionada este fanfic llego a su fin despues de 36 magnificos capitulos en los que mis extrañas ideas las entretuvieron, donde logre mejorar mi escritura y modo de redaccion gracias al cual conoci a muchas personitas pero en especial a mi beta un chica a la que quiero mucho y considero mi mejor amiga en la web

ESTE FANFIC VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEYERON Y COMETARON NO ME OLVIDO DE MIS LECTORAS FANTASMA

Gracias lottie de verdad Gracias un millon de ellas por haberme apoyado en este proyecto, dandome tus ideas animos sin ti esto no hubiera podido ser posible espero que aceptes continuar siendo mi beta-reader no podria encontrar a una mejor nunca me arrepentire en mi decision de haberte dejado entrar a este mundo que por meses se llamo Regresando al infierno no me despido de ti por que seguiremos en contacto aunque tu continues con tu historia y yo con la mia hasta el momento en que revivamos a los personajes que tanto aprecio les tomamos

SARAHI99:Como lo dije y lo seguire diciendo por toda la eternidad mi lectora favorita no hay manera de agradecerte todo ese apoyo que le brindaste al fanfic dejando tus comentarios siempre positivos y animandonos fue genial conocerte por medio de rw te considero una gran lectora y amiga nos leeremos pronto en mas historias que se le ocurran a esta loca cabecita mia

AKASUNA NO AKIRA:Gracias por dejar todo este tiempo un pequeño review una que otra palabra de aliento y habernos seguido hasta el final espero que el fanfic en si te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leerlo de la misma forma en que nosotras disfrutamos a escribirlo

KARYCHELA:Gracias por tus reviews y tu ayuda este fanfic no hubiera sido nada sin todo ese apoyo que nos brindaste

Un agradecimiento super especia a todas las chicas que comentaron desde el inicio y me dieron la oportunidad de continuar con este proyecto este fic se lo dedico a todas ustedes

kaila maya the whater mi primer review y la primera chica que me apoyo a continuar el fanfic mil gracias

malena99

nekiiithaxh

keelly

Nati

Patricia

kaoryamy

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

naoryyamanaka1

objet16

kizunairo

Josefina

Albii-chan

hyuga jenten

anonimo

lollipop

quennie

LailaLacourth

eileen

Ziinect

* * *

Una etapa se termina con el cierre de este fanfic espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad nunca crei que lograria terminar este proyecto de no ser por ustedes recuerdo que yo llegue aqui con una simple idea no traia amigas de corazon de melon ni de ningun lugar llegue completamente sola con la simple compañia de nuestrso personajes que estuvieron dispuestos a abrindarme su ayuda y crear esta trama

110 RW el fanfic con mas reviews hasta el momento una escritora no puede expresar en palabras lo que siente al ver como su historia logra atraer a tanta personas como se unen a este pequeño sueño que comenzo derivado del odio hacia un personaje en comun debrah aunque de alguna manera tengo un poco de aprecio hacia esa vivorita de no ser por ella esta historia no hubiera comenzado no la subire al foro nunca de los nuncas esta historia pertenece aqui a fanfiction y se quedara en este lugar por los siglos de los siglos amen o hasta que la pagina cierre ustedes mis lectores son parte de esta historia que continuara muy pronto o eso espero para mi cada review fue una motivacion mas para continuar en los momentos que queria dejarlo y no fueron pocos la espera valio la pena creo yo

No puedo evitar restregarles en la cara este triunfo a las personas que no creyeron, del suelo nos levantamos hasta ser el fanfic con mayor numero de reviews que conste en el acta como mencione ahi arribita nunca traje a ningun amigo para que me apoyara es mas nisiquiera podia decirle a nadie que tenia un fanfic todos los seguidores que conseguimos eran personas que no sabian de mi existencia ni yo de ellas pero algo en comun nos unio y fue este fanfic

Debere parecer muy arrogante pero es la verdad para saber que tan bueno eres basta con que vayas a una pagina crees algo y esperes a que personas desconocidas te apoyen no traigas a tus amigos ni vengas con un proyecto ya publicado en otra pagina que tiene seguidores los verdaderos seguidores son los que consigues sin ayuda de nadie cuando eres un completo desconocido con un simple sueño

Me retiro mis amados lectores no olviden que esto aqui no termina la historia de nuestra querida katherine continua veremos en la siguiente entrega como afronta los problemas y sale adelante decidira cambiar su forma de ser y actuar o continuara por el camino del odio y la venganza

Eto es todo se depide de ustedes su escritora katherine invitandolos a contestar la pregunta que esta en su perfil

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME Y SEGUIRME HASTA AQUI EL TRABAJO DE ESTA ESCRITORA CONTINUA ESPERO SEGUIR ENTRETENIENDOLOS POR UNA TEMPORADA MAS

BYEBYE

KATHERINE


End file.
